AQUELLO QUE SE HA ROTO
by Elice Bcest
Summary: Dipper tiene mucho tiempo sintiéndose vació y lleno de soledad sin embargo no encuentra la respuesta a esos sentimientos solo sabe que algo le falta. Una vez más tendrá que viajar a Gravity Falls para descubrir el misterio más grande de su vida. ALERTA PINECEST.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fanfic de Gravity Falls, como sabrán es una serie que ha obsesionado a muchos entre esos me incluyo. Espero que sea de su agrado aunque sea un primer capitulo espero poder actualizarlo cada semana.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: La historia no es para menores de edad ya que en ella encotraras PINCEST, LEMON, VIOLENCIA.**

 **TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN AL CREADOR DE LA SERIE ALEX HIRSCH** "

 **AQUELLO QUE SE HA ROTO**

¡Dipeeer!- Ese grito ahogado en sueños hizo que el joven se despertara sobresaltado sin saber bien la razón, miro el reloj en la pared marcaba las cuatro y cuarto am. Intento conciliar el sueño una vez más aunque sabía que eso era imposible hacia tanto que no dormía una noche completa, miro su habitación entre la oscuridad, libros por todos lados, su ropa tirada en el piso, su máquina de escribir llena de platos y vasos sucios finalmente su mirada llego al techo aun podían distinguirse unas cuantas estrellas fosforescentes pintadas hace ya tantos años. Lloro una vez más al sentir el enorme vacío en medio de su corazón hasta que sonó la alarma que le indicaba que un seguía vivo.

Tomo un largo baño necesitaba que sus ojos rojos desaparecieran así como sus evidentes ojeras, se vistió y colocó su vieja gorra, bajo las escaleras y encontró a su madre preparando el desayuno. Con una gran sonrisa dejo el plato sobre la mesa:

-¡Waffles y jugo de naranja tus favoritos Dip!

-¡Gracias Má! Respondió con fingido entusiasmo.

-Hijo, hoy es tu último día de clases debes de estar muy entusiasmado.

-Me alegra poder visitar al tío Stan. Dijo casi de manera inmediata.

-Jamás entenderé que encuentras de divertido en Gravity Falls.

Dipper sonrió de manera misteriosa, las razones por las que amaba a Gravity Falls estaban escritas en un viejo libro resguardado en un lugar oculto en su habitación.

-Bueno hijo me voy a trabajar, nos vemos en la noche. Abrazo y beso al joven en las mejillas antes de marcharse.

-Ok Má.

Recogió todo lo necesario para sobrevivir a ese último día de clases, solo lo alentaba la idea de que mañana a esa hora iría rumbo a Gravity Falls. Pensó en lo que le dijo su madre ¿por qué le gustaba ese lejano y pequeño lugar? En Piedmont había muchas cosas que hacer, estaba su escuela, sus amigos e incluso la universidad a la que desea ir, solo que ese pueblo lleno de misterio y gente curiosa era el único lugar donde el sentía libertad.

El resto del día transcurrió sin mayores sobre saltos, despedidas, charlas acerca de que lugares visitarían en las vacaciones, una que otra promesa de llamar a una chica. Al escuchar la campana final Dipper tomo sus cosas y casi salió corriendo, en la entrada principal alguien lo detuvo del hombro.

-Dipper sigue en pie la propuesta de que me acompañes a Hawaii. Era Brandon su mejor amigo-

-Gracias Brandon, pero sabes que mi tío es viejo no me queda mucho tiempo con él. Respondió un tanto melancólico.

-Dipper ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Dijo Brandon en tono serio.

-Claro, contesto el joven Pines aunque algo inseguro.

-Desde hace ya tiempo te veo raro, cómo se estuvieras ausente, eres tú pero al mismo tiempo no lo eres. ¿Te acurre algo Dip?

Esto dejo a Dipper impactado creía que disimulaba su dolor, ese vacío que lo perseguía como sombra. Por un instante no supo que responder, no porque no deseara decirlo sino que el mismo desconocía el origen de todo ese sufrimiento.

-Gracias Bradon, la verdad es que he estado estresado por lo de entrar universidad. Es solo eso.

-Ok, Dip. Nos vemos después de vacaciones ahhh y ya sabes si cambias de opinión llámame. Casi grito su amigo mientras se marchaba.

Dipper se montó en su bicicleta, pedaleo lo más rápido hasta que sintió que su corazón se salía de su pecho. Por qué le había mentido a su amigo tal vez él podía ayudarlo, por qué ese dolor sin respuesta, esa ausencia, ese vacío, qué le ocurría. Se dejó caer sobre el pasto de la entrada a recuperar el aliento, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, podía sentir el olor del pasto, la calidez del sol, una ligera brisa, la cálida mano de alguien sujetando la suya, inmediatamente abrió los ojos solo esta él ahí ¿a quién esperaba ver? Guardo su bicicleta y subió a su habitación, un rato después mientras preparaba sus maletas escucho llegar a su madre.

-Dip, ¿estas arriba? Grito desde la cocina.

-¡Si Má, arreglo mis maletas! Grito desde su habitación.

-Bien, la cena estará en un rato más. Grito su madre.

El joven Pines no empacaba en exceso, solo un par de jeans, unas camisetas, un par de tenis, calcetines, boxers, su gastada gorra y para viajar a Gravity Falls sabía que necesitaría aquel libro de tapas rojas. Movió su librero, golpeo tres veces las pared en lugares estratégicos y apareció aquel libro al que consideraba un amigo, pensó que era justamente un año que no lo leía desde su última vista la pueblo de su tío. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama, desempolvo el libro, recorrió cada página y recordó las aventuras vividas sonriendo de manera natural, se disponía guardarlo cuando algo cayó de este. Al principio no reconoció bien que era, al levantarlo se dio cuenta de que era una fotografía de cuando tenía doce años pero quién era aquella niña que lo abrazaba, su mente no podía reaccionar, que era lo que veía, por qué no podía recordar. Le dio la vuelta a la foto encontró algo escrito en ella "Dipper y Mabel los gemelos misterio", al terminar de leerlo se fue de bruces en el piso de su habitación se había desmayado, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente hasta que los gritos de su madre lo trajeron de nuevo a la realidad.

-¡Dipper la cena esta lista!

-¡Dip te estoy esperando!

-¡No me hagas subir por ti Pines!

Al escuchar la voz de su madre abrió los ojos y se incorporó lentamente, le costó volver a echar a andar su cabeza, cuando estuvo mejor la primera palabra que llego a su fue Mabel. Bajo corriendo las escaleras hasta la cocina donde su madre servía la cena, la sujeto bruscamente de los hombros y comenzó a gritar:

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MABEL? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MABEL? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MABEL? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MABEL? Repetía sin cesar, hasta que su madre le grito.

-¡Dipper me lastimas!

Dipper se detuvo, y pregunto una vez más: -¿Dónde está Mabel?

Su madre respondió un tanto angustiada. ¿Quién es Mabel?

Aquella respuesta dejo sin aliento a Dipper, cómo su madre no sabía quién era Mabel, por qué el mismo no había recordado a su hermana en todo un año. Se sentó en la silla de la mesa y pregunto.

-¿Alguna vez tuve una hermana?

-A qué viene eso Dip, siempre has sido hijo único. No crees que si hubiera tenido una hija lo recordaría. Respondió de manera sombría su madre.

-Jajaja, tienes razón tal vez solo estoy estresado. Contesto el joven Pines para tranquilizar a su madre.

-Claro hijo, tranquilízate mañana por la tarde ya estarás con tu tío Stan.

Gravity Falls es ahí donde encontraría la respuesta que buscaba, una vez más se encontraba contra un sinfín de misterios que parecían infinitos e incomprensibles.

-Mamá ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Si Dip, ¿dime? Contesto de manera amorosa.

-¿Puedo marcharme esta misma noche a Gravity Falls?

Su madre lo dudo por un momento pero supo al ver la expresión de Dipper que aunque ella se hubiera negado el de todas formas se hubiera marchado, guardo silencio por un momento y finalmente dijo:

-Llama al taxi para que te lleve a la terminal de autobuses, mientras yo llamare a Papá y al tío Stan para avisarles.

Dipper subió y llamo al taxi, recogió su maleta y una vez más guardo al viejo tres entre su chamarra y su pecho. Minutos después se despedía de su madre, al abrazarla pudo sentir que estaba preocupada.

-Má, no te preocupes estaré bien.

-Lo se Dip, llama cuando llegues y también a tu padre ya que no regresara hasta dentro de dos semanas.

-Lo hare, y gracias mamá. Te quiero.

Cerró la puerta del taxi y se despidió con la mano, eran exactamente las 2 y media de la madrugada cuando el autobús salió rumbo a Gravity Falls, miraba las luces centellantes de los coches y las casas de California hasta que las no se lo permitieron más. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué no recordaba a Mabel? Y sobre todo ¿Dónde estaba?

FIN DEL EPISODIO UNO

 **DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS**


	2. Chapter 2

**AQUELLO QUE SE HA ROTO**

Capitulo II

El sol comenzó a salir entre las montañas del pequeño pueblo de Oregón cuando el autobús llego, Dipper bajo lentamente tomando una gran bocanada de aire como si esto le fuera le diera la energía necesaria para poder dar otro paso. Pensó en llamar a su tío o a Soos para que lo recogieran pero sabía que aun necesitaba estar solo así que decidió caminar, recorrió las calles de Gravity Falls una vez más pudo ver el restaurante de Linda Susan, la comisaria, incluso pensó que era bueno que siguiera funcionando el Laser Tag. Todos esos lugares estaban llenos de recuerdos de Mabel pero eran recuerdos que no podía encontrar en su mente y eso lo atormentaba, no podía dejarse de preguntar ¿qué había ocurrido?, acelero sus pasos y no quiso mirar más aquellos lugares llenos de sentimientos olvidados. Desde lejos pudo ver el letrero de la Cabaña del Misterio, se echó a correr debía de llegar ahí, no toco decidió entrar, con los años había llegado a conocer tanto a Stan que pocas cosas sobre el llegan a escapársele eso incluía los lugares ocultos de las llaves, entro con sigilo y fue directamente a la cocina ya que necesitaba algo para calentarse. Se sorprendió al ver a su tío sentado en la cocina bebiendo café, dejo caer su mochila y corrió a abrazarlo.

-¡Tío Stan me alegra verte!

-A mí también muchacho, pero suéltame mis huesos ya no son como antes. Dijo el viejo mientras dejaba escapar un poco de aire.

-Lo siento, me deje llevar. Respondió Dipper un tanto sonrojado.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa y bebieron el café que Stan había preparado, tenía algunas preguntas para su tío pero no sabía que palabras utilizar para no parecer más loco de lo habitual. Fue el viejo Pines quien rompió el silencio:

-El que yo sea tan viejo, no significa que tengas que venir corriendo a verme.

-No es eso Tío Stan, es otro el motivo que me trajo aquí. Contesto seriamente Dipper.

-¿Entonces qué es chico? Pregunto Stan lleno de intriga.

-Busco a mi hermana Mabel. Sentencio Dipper sin dudar en sus palabras.

-Chico tú nunca has tenido una hermana. Respondió un tanto preocupado Stan.

-¡Claro que sí! Y no solo una hermana, una hermana gemela. Pero todos parecen haberla olvidado, mis padres, tú e incluso yo. Dijo lleno de tristeza Dipper después saco la fotografía que había encontrado dentro del libro y se la mostró.

-Encontré esta foto dentro del diario tres, esa foto fue tomada en el ático de la Cabaña del Misterio hace ocho años. -Le dijo a su tío.

-Tienes razón es el ático y la niñita se parece a ti pero puede ser alguien del pueblo a quien conociste ese verano. -Sentencio el viejo Pines.

-Leé la parte de atrás, además creí que si alguien comprendería el dolor de perder a un hermano serias tu. Respondió Dipper casi al borde del llanto, miro a su tío y supo que su palabras habían sido excesivas aquel era un tema muy difícil para Stan incluso para él. El viejo se levantó de la silla y dijo:

-Es hora de abrir la Cabaña. Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Dipper y agrego.

-Aunque en este pueblo loco no me sorprendería que tuvieras una hermana, además tener una sobrina eso si suena interesante. Dijo riéndose y luego salió de la cocina.

Dipper sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su tío bebió el resto de su café, recogió su mochila y subió al ático todavía estaba la vieja cama donde le gustaba desvelarse en sus veranos desentrañando viejos misterios. Se dejó caer en ella miro el otro lado de la habitación y supo que Mabel era real tan real como aquellas paredes dentro de las cuales ambos habían crecido, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido, perdió la noción de las horas hacia tanto que no dormía bien sin sentir la soledad implacable sobre él. Cuando despertó estaba atardeciendo una vez más bajo a la cocina necesitaba algo de comer, preparo un sándwich con lo que encontró en el refrigerador y bebió un refresco, pensó acerca de en qué lugar empezar a buscar además de que necesitaría los otros dos diarios. Termino su soda y fue por su mochila, se alegró al ver los otros dos diarios dentro de ella al parecer el viejo Stan lo conocía también como él creía conocer a su tío. Preparo su mochila con todo lo que creyó necesitar para poder acceder al lugar donde comenzaría a buscar "el antiguo Bunker", si bien el ahora conocía mucho de los secretos del autor este mismo le dijo que dentro de ese lugar se encontraban aquellos secretos que ni siquiera él había podido descifrar a lo largo de los años. Se dirigió a despedirse de su tío, le alegro que también se encontrara Soos tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo.

-¡Hola Soos!, ¿cómo te trata la vida de casado? Pregunto Dipper

-¡Chico Pines! Grito entusiasmando Soos y lo abrazo. –Bien, Melody es una esposa muy paciente y si me equivoco mi abuela aun viene a regañarme.

-¡Eres el mismo de siempre Soos! Dijo Dipper riendo. Después se dirigió al viejo Pines. -Voy a salir un rato.

Su tío solo hizo un gesto de aceptación y no dijo nada aunque pensó desde lo profundo de su corazón "Cuídate hijo".

-¿Quieres que te lleve Dipper? Le pregunto Soos.

-No Gracias, me iré en el carrito de Golf esto es algo que debo de hacer solo.

-Tienes razón chico, no necesitas que alguien te cuide mírate eres tan alto como. Respondió Soos.

Dipper se sonrojo un poco, era cierto era tan alto como su amigo parecía que el mismo no se percataba de lo mucho que había cambiado a lo largo de los años. Se despidió de ambos y se marchó en dirección al Bunker, el camino era un poco difícil además ya había oscurecido recordaba el lugar y lo que en el paso pero parecía falso, falso porque sabía que en ese lugar también estuvo Mabel aunque sus recuerdos le dijeran lo contrario.

Llego al viejo pino donde hace ocho había encontrado el diario que además guardaba el Bunker lleno de misterios aun sin ser descifrados, con solo subir unas cuantas ramas lo pudo abrir se sintió feliz ya que en efecto había crecido como le dijo Soos. Tomo la linterna de su mochila y bajo, desactivo el sistema de seguridad sabia los signos necesarios de memoria, también pudo detener la ducha desinfectante realmente no se sentía con ánimos para pasar la noche mojado. Tomo aire y pudo ver entre las penumbras aun congelado al cambia formas, ver a su yo de doce años en un rictus de dolor le hizo erizar la piel pero sin duda escenificaba lo que en ese momento sentía. Busco el generador, este se encontraba un poco oxidado pero el viejo y sabelotodo Dipper no salió de la cabaña sin un poco de aceite, lo puso en la válvula y esta cedió con facilidad empezó por los gabinetes donde el autor le dijo que se encontraban aquellos misterios y criaturas tan aberrantes que jamás quiso descifrar. Ritos paganos, portales a otras dimensiones, sociedades secretas en realidad no había nada con lo que él no hubiera lidiado ya, no existía ningún documento que le ayudara a recobrar sus recuerdos por un instante pensó en la Sociedad del Ojo Cegado y el arma para borrar memorias pero sabía bien que esta fue destruida hace tiempo. El joven Pines se hallaba absorto en su búsqueda de tal manera que no se percató de que alguien tenía tiempo observándolo desde la oscuridad, aquella figura se fue acercando lentamente hasta quedar atrás de él, aquella sensación de ser observado lo ataco súbitamente se voltio rápidamente pero esto no le impidió recibir un puñetazo directamente en la cara lo cual lo hizo caer de la silla solo pudo decir: -¡HIJO DE PERRA!

Quiso vislumbrar a su agresor, era casi tan alto como el castaño pero mucho más delgado por un instante le pareció que era Robi sino fuera porque este se encontraba de gira con su mediocre banda de Rock, su cabello era largo y desalineado además de parecer que no había recibido ni un rayo de sol así como un baño en mucho tiempo, la poca luz dejo ver la tonalidad de su cabellera, ese color era tan peculiar que solo un maniático lo podía usar al instante supo de quien se trataba.

 _-¡Gideon maldita sea!_ -Dijo Dipper mientras se levantaba.

 _-¡Vaya que eres lento Pines!_ -Respondió el peliblanco en tono sarcástico.

 _-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?_ -Pregunto mientras se sacudía la ropa.

-Esperándote, sabía que en algún instante regresarías a este lugar. Casi un jodido año, esperando a ver tu estúpida cara Pines. -Dijo Gideon entre risas.

-Solo una pregunta más. Agrego Dipper

-¿Qué pasa Dippercito? Respondió el Gideon.

De manera repentina Dipper le regreso el puñetazo en la cara, no lo derribo pero pudo ver como escurría sangre de su labio, Gideon escupio al suelo y se empezó a reír de manera desenfrenada el joven Pines sabía que estaba loco pero no cuan realmente loco estaba. Dejo de reír y dijo:

-¿Quién te crees que eres Dipper Pines? No te basto con quitarme mi reputación, mandarme a la prisión, destruir mi amuleto e incluso arrebatarme el diario. Por tu culpa lo he perdido todo. Murmuro melancólicamente Gideon.

-Eso te lo hiciste tú mismo. Dijo rotundamente Dipper, entonces un grito que estremeció aquel lugar le recordó todo su dolor.

-¡TAMBIÉN ME LA QUITASTE! -Grito el peliblanco.

Al escuchar esto Dipper supo que el también recordaba a Mabel, pero como era posible esto ¿Qué le ocultaba? ¿Acaso sabía dónde estaba ella? Lo sujeto por las muñecas y desesperadamente comenzó a decir:

 _-¿SABES DÓNDE ESTA MABEL? ¿QUÉ PASO? ¿GIDEON DÓNDE ESTA MABEL?_

-No lo sé. Dijo Gideon casi sin voz. -Pero se lo que ha pasado, por ahora lo importante es que tu también lo recuerdes. Solo quiero advertirte que si lo que haremos no funciona tu mente quedara hecha mierda y no abra vuelta atrás.

Dipper dudo por un momento nunca había confiado en Gideon pero por ahora parecía que él era el único que podía darle repuestas, además sabia en lo profundo de su corazón que el no tener a Mabel a su lado era como estar muerto así que no tenía nada que perder.

-Hare todo lo que me digas. Dijo firmemente Dipper.

-Comencemos. Agrego Gideon.

 **FIN DEL EPISODIO.**

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Esto se pone cada vez mejor, espero que no se esfume mi inspiración antes de llegar a punto cumbre de esta historia. Quise agregar a Guideon porque tengo la sensación de que regresara en algún momento a la serie con un papel importante en la misma, por qué imagino a pequeñin de esta manera bueno simplemente el poder tiene la capacidad enloquecer a quien lo busca y Gideon nos dejó bien en claro que eso era lo más ansiaba.**

 **Me despido dejen sus comentarios y esperen con ansias el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AQUELLO QUE SE HA ROTO**

Capitulo III

Dipper miro a Gideon mientras lo seguía, aquel pequeño y regordete niño al que consideraba una molestia no existía más ahora era un joven que se veía demacrado y delgado además de tener un expresión de infinita soledad en la mirada esto le hizo suspirar, tal vez tenían más cosas en común de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

-¿A dónde vamos Gideon? -Pregunto el chico Pines

-¡Calla y sígueme! -Contesto el peliblanco de manera tajante.

El Bunker era enorme y existían pasadizos que desconocía, caminaron entre algunos de ellos solo iluminados con una lámpara que el siempre previsor Dipper llevaba. Los túneles, la falta de luz, las formas rocosas y una exacerbada mente no son una buena combinación, el sentimiento de angustia y desesperación crecían cada vez más en el interior del castaño hasta que no pudo con ellos.

 _-¡MALDICIÓN! ¿A DÓNDE VAMOS? ¡NECESITO ENCONTRAR A MABEL_! -Grito frenéticamente el joven Pines.

-Hemos llegado. -Dijo Gideon.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una puerta metálica no había nada sorprendente en ella solo la tierra y el óxido así como el desgaste natural del tiempo a acepción de una extraña cerradura. Gideon saco un extraña llave de su bolsillo esta encajo perfectamente abriendo la puerta este entro inmediatamente, Dipper dudo por un instante pero sabía que eran pocos sus recursos y que aunque no lo deseara en ese instante Gideon era su única ayuda, al entrar lo primero que asalto sus sentidos fue un intenso olor a desinfectante además de la falta de luz todo estaba sumergido en las tinieblas. El castaño solo pudo reconocer varios libreros y algunas mesas de trabajos así como un sinfín de cosas con distintas formas que se le escapaban a su imaginación.

 _-!No toques nada!_ , déjame encender las luces. -Le ordeno Gideon.

Pines no respondió nada y solo espero, Gideon se alejó un poco en dirección contraria y desde un pequeño tablero activo la luz de esa extraña habitación. Súbitamente esta se encontró iluminada dejando expuestos todos sus secretos, al principio a Dipper tuvo que acostumbrar su visión para poco a poco tomar cuanta de la dimensión de aquel lugar, los libreros estaban llenos de cientos de frascos con pedazos de criaturas desconocidas, garras, ojos, extremidades, órganos internos, líquidos putrefactos de colores apariencia aterradora y muchas otras cosas carentes de formas lógicas además de estar etiquetadas en varios idiomas que aun el sabelotodo Dipper desconocía. Sobre las mesas de trabajo había un infinidad de escritos viejos así como nuevos, el castaño se acercó a observarlos mejor pudo distinguir un especie de listado de diversas fenómenos y criaturas sobre naturales alrededor del mundo, miro de reojo a Gideon que buscaba algo en el escritorio principal y por un momento se preguntó: ¿Qué es lo que su pequeño enemigo había hecho todos estos años?

Siguió observando esa habitación que para ese instante le parecía enorme, le llamo la atención una enorme caja cubierta por una sucia y vieja manta era casi tan grande como él y tan ancha como su amigo Soos, la curiosidad lo invadió quitó la tela para saber que era aquello. Dentro de la caja completamente hecha de cristal se hallaba flotando una criatura humanoide en posición fetal a la cual Dipper solo pudo llamar "Ángel", esta irradiaba luz, su piel parecía una fina porcelana, su belleza era incompresible además de parecer una adolescente. Sus ojos se encontraban entre abiertos y por un instante el joven Pines se sintió observado, no pudo desviar su mirada, lentamente sentía que su mente cedía y caía por un pozo sin fondo (vaya que conocía esa sensación). De repente se encontraba una vez más en el suelo:

 _-¡Imbécil te dije que no tocaras nada_!-grito Gideon mientras volvía a poner la manta.

Dipper recupero su conciencia y pregunto: -¿Qué demonios es eso?

-Justamente eso un _DEMONIO_ , ¿qué no viste los sellos de sangre alrededor de la caja? –Dijo alterado el peliblanco.

Dipper miró alrededor de la caja y en las esquinas de esta, en efecto ahí se encontraban los sellos de sangre había leído sobre ellos pero nunca los pudo ver en acción hasta ese instante.

-¡Es muy peligroso aun estando sellado! –Mascullo enojado. –Si lo he de saber yo, dijo más para sí que para el chico Pines. La mente de Gideon regreso a su casa hace unos dos años en el día que supo que su vida se había ido a la mierda.

 _ **-¡BUDDY! ¡BUDDY! ¡BUDDY!**_

 _ **-¡POR DIOS BUDDY RESPONDE!**_

 _ **-¡GIDEON QUÉ HAS HECHO!**_ –gritaba frenéticamente su madre.

Cuando Gideon abrió los ojos se encontraba en la sala de su casa, todo le resultaba extraño, todo daba vueltas, por qué las paredes están tan sucias, por qué está mojado, por qué su madre está llorando. Miro sus manos, sus ropas estaba cubierto por un rojo intenso casi negro además de emanar un insoportable olor a hierro, la realidad golpeo súbitamente su frente aquello que lo cubría era sangre, esta bajaba desde su cabeza hasta sus pies densa y pegajosa haciendo que la ropa se pegara a su ser. Que lo que tapizaba las paredes de la sala también era sangre, dirigió su mirada al centro de esta ahí se encontraba su madre hincada vociferando cosas inteligibles también bañada en sangre. Frente a ella se encontraba un montículo de carne molida, viseras y despojos hediondos, solo alcanzo a escuchar decir a su madre:

-Buddy… dijo con una voz que se desvanecía. Esta lo miraba completamente aterrorizada, esa mirada lo perseguiría hasta el fin de sus días, la sensación de dolor y angustia al saber que la mujer que lo había traído al mundo no solo maldecía este hecho sino que sobre todo le temía.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –Reía enloquecidamente mientras se daba cuanta que aquello era su padre y sobre todo que era él quien lo había hecho. Antes de perder el conocimiento (para despertar un mes después en el hospital) un bello Ángel besaba su frente y le decía. –Ahora has pagado el precio…

-¿Gideon de dónde has sacado toda esta información? –La voz de su viejo enemigo lo traía devuelta al presente. Le costó un poco regresar su cada vez más inestable cordura y volver a articular sus palabras.

- _NO PUEDO CREER LO IMBÉCIL QUE ERES DIPPER, ESE HA SIDO EL ERROR DE LOS PINES CREER QUE EL MUNDO ES SOLO ESOS ESTÚPIDOS DIARIOS QUE SOLO ES GRAVITY FALLS, JAJAJA EL MUNDO ESTÁ TAN LLENO DE GUERRAS, ENIGMAS, MISERIA, ENFERMEDAD Y MUERTE QUE JAMÁS LLEGARAS A COMPRENDER. SU PROPIA ARROGANCIA HA ESTADO A PUNTO DE EXTERMINARLOS MÁS DE UNA VEZ O ES QUÉ YA NO LO RECUERDAS_ -dijo sarcásticamente el peliblanco.

El castaño no pudo responder nada.

 _-¡MIRA ESTA HABITACIÓN! SABES PERFECTAMENTE A QUIEN LE PERTENECÍA Y AUN ASÍ LA DESCONOCÍAS, LOS RESTOS MUTILADOS EN LOS FRASCOS PUDRIÉNDOSE EN SU PROPIA SANGRE NO SOLO DE CRIATURAS SOBRE NATURALES SINO DE HUMANOS COMO TÚ Y YO, ADEMÁS DE SUS ALMAS ATADAS PARA SIEMPRE A ESTA PLANO EXISTENCIAL DE MIERDA, TODO ESTO "EL" LO HIZO... NADA LO DETUVO PARA CONSEGUIR SU OBJETIVO TÚ LO SABES MEJOR QUE NADIE Y ESTE LUGAR GUARDA LOS HORRORES MÁS PROFUNDOS DE ESA HISTORIA, LO HE HECHO MÍO PORQUÉ ME RECUERDA MI PROPIA EXISTENCIA DE MENTIRAS PORQUE SI ALGO SABEN HACER LOS PINES ES MENTIR. ¿ACASO ME EQUIVOCO DIPI-DY?_

Dipper sabía que todo lo que le decía Gideón era verdad, su familia estaba llena de mentiras sus padres, tu tío, el autor, todas esas personas eran importantes para él y aun así le habían mentido un sinfín de veces, esto había oscurecido su alma lentamente.

-¡Lo se Gideon! Conozco las miserias y mentiras de mi propia familia y es por eso que la necesito, la necesito más que a mí mismo porque ella es todo para mí.

Gideon sabía que compartían ese sentimiento de extrañarla, de necesitarla, de ver su sonrisa una vez más esto le hizo sentir una especie de empatía hacia el castaño. Recobro la compostura y continúo:

-Dentro de aquel cajón se encuentran 9 velas tráelas, ahhh y están hechas de victimas del Medz Yeghern* así que trátalas con cuidado.

Al escuchar esto Dipper sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, fue por las velas eran grandes y oscuras con un olor rancio y putrefacto además la sensación grasosa no le dejo duda de que aquello se componía de restos humanos.

-Colócalas en círculo. –Le indico Gideon.

El joven Pines lo hizo mientras que el otro dibujaba en el centro una especie de pentagrama con símbolos creados por antiguas civilizaciones ya olvidadas, después se dirigió a un viejo anaquel tomó unos frascos de distintos colores y mórbidos contenidos así como un cáliz de plata un poco maltratado. Vertió dentro de este los frascos estos inmediatamente produjeron una extraña mezcla viscosa y oscura de la cual emanaba un extraño olor a dulzura y putrefacción, se dirigió a Dipper y le ordeno ponerse en medio del círculo.

-Dipper tienes que permanecer en el círculo en todo momento sosteniendo el cáliz. Tengo que encender las velas –agrego el peliblanco.

El chico Pines tomo el cáliz poniéndose en el centro sin perder un momento de vista a Gideon aún no se sentía del todo confiado. Alegría saco de su bolsillo un pequeño encendedor de oro cubierto de cientos de pequeños símbolos solo perceptibles para la mirada más aguda. Comenzó a encender las velas mientras enunciaba distintas palabras:

 _-Blut*_

 _-Feuer*_

 _-Angst*_

-¿Alemán? Siempre supe que eras un pequeño tirano pero esto es ridículo –dijo Dipper riendo sarcásticamente.

 _-¡No puedes permanecer un momento callado!_ , ahhh ya se eres tan _**IMBÉCIL**_ que no sabes que al hacer un ritual de esta magnitud debe de ser conjurado en un lenguaje que haga resonancia con tus ancestros. –Atino a responder condescendientemente el otro joven. –Tienes que estar callado el resto del ritual así que _**¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!**_

El joven Pines permaneció callado, en unas cuantas horas se dio cuenta de las muchas cosas que ignoraba siempre se pensó más listo que los demás, conocía un sinfín de misterios y criaturas que otros nunca podrían llegar a imaginar, pero eso ya no era suficiente no al menos para recuperar a su hermana. Gideon tenía razón no era más que un pobre imbécil, al pensar esto sonrió tristemente para sí mismo.

 _-Tod*_

 _\- Elend*_

 _-Schmerz*_

 _-Dunkelheit*_

 _-Stille*_

 _-Sünde*_

Al pronunciar la última palabra las luces de la habitación se apagaron dejando solo la iridiscencia de las velas, Dipper pudo ver como las sombras reflejadas en las paredes tomaban distintas formas grotescas que parecían estar a punto de atacar, algunas parecían auténticas siluetas de los demonios ilustrados por Goya, otras más solo pacerían estar en un sufrimiento eterno en medio de esa cada vez más profunda oscuridad. El castaño sintió la necesidad de preguntar qué pasaba pero en un esfuerzo sobre humano especialmente para alguien tan inquisitivo como el, mordió su lengua hasta casi sin sangrar y permaneció callado. Gideon se acercó hasta quedar frente a él, saco un pequeño cuchillo plateado cortando la palma de su mano dejando ver un pequeño rictus de dolor después vacío la sangre dentro del cáliz.

 _-Mein Blut *–_ dijo al hacer esto. Tomó la mano de Dipper, este supo inmediatamente lo que iba a pasar así que tomo un poco de aire y estiro la palma. Pudo sentir como la navaja atravesaba su piel doliendo más de lo que imaginaba tal vez a causa del otro joven que tomaba aquello como una pequeña venganza. Gideon sujeto la mano de Dipper y dejo caer la sangre de este en el recipiente para conjurar otras palabras.

 _-Das Blut des Feindes*_ –al terminar esto comenzó al hablar tan rápidamente que Dipper no pudo seguir el paso además de que su alemán no eran tan bueno, a la par de esto sentía como cada vez las sombras se acercaban a ellos, los acechaban esperaban el mínimo error para acabar con ellos. El aire que los rodeaba se tornaba denso además dejar sentir el olor a muerte y putrefacción salido de la velas, el castaño cada vez veía cada vez más borroso, le costaba mantenerse de pie.

 _-¡Trinken!*_ –repetía Gideon mientras le acercaba el cáliz a la boca de Dipper, este la abrió lentamente dejando entrar aquel elixir a su boca. Extrañamente a pesar de su apariencia el líquido tenía un sabor agradable al menos eso creía el joven Pines, era un sabor conocido como el de los caramelos recolectados en el Super Halloween, o el de las manzanas acarameladas de la feria, o ese extraño refresco sabor cereza que bebía todos los veranos, a algodón de azúcar, era tan dulce y reconfortante sin duda sabia a Mabel… a _MABEL._ Al pensar esto Dipper sintió como si una descarga eléctrica sacudiera su cabeza, cayó de espaldas mientras se retorcía en un trance lleno de convulsiones sacando una espuma negra de su boca algo difícil de observar. Al ver esto Alegrá solo dijo:

-Está listo ahora solo tengo que esperar…

 _HACE UN AÑO_

Dos jóvenes que desde los doce años habían encontrado en ese pequeño pueblo de Oregón un segundo hogar bajaban del autobús, ambos cargaban unas cuantas maletas, tomaron una gran bocanada de ese aire fresco para mirarse el uno al otro sonriendo.

-¡Este será un verano inolvidable, de esto estoy seguro Mabs! –Dijo el joven mientras se acomodaba su vieja gorra.

-¡Sin duda alguna Dip! –respondió con una radiante sonrisa un bella jovencita…

FIN DEL CAPITULO III

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Bueno he aquí el capítulo tres espero que les agrade, realmente me costó un poco de trabajo ya que tenía un sinfín de ideas pero pues no todas sirven así que hay que descartarlas. Pienso que no va mal pero al final ustedes queridos lectores tienes la última palabra.**

 **Comenten deseo saber su opinión.**

 **Esperando que gocen de sus demonios, me despido nos vemos en el siguientes capitulo.**

 _Sangre_

 _Fuego_

 _Miedo_

 _Muerte_

 _Miseria_

 _Dolor_

 _Oscuridad_

 _Silencio_

 _Pecado_

-Mein Blut *– Mi sangre

-Das Blut des Feindes* -La sangre del enemigo

-¡Trinken!* -Bébelo

Medz Yeghern* fue la deportación forzosa y exterminio de un número indeterminado de civiles armenios, calculado aproximadamente entre un millón y medio y dos millones de personas, por el gobierno de los Jóvenes Turcos en el Imperio otomano, desde 1915 hasta 1923.


	4. Chapter 4

**AQUELLO QUE SE HA ROTO**

CAPÍTULO IV

Ese lugar siempre fue maravilloso incluso antes de que encontraran los diarios, era un pueblo pequeño rodeado de montañas, gente única en su propio estilo, lugares sorprendentes todo aquello era Gravity Falls. Nunca cuestionaron su amor por aquel lugar aunque solo pasaran un temporada de su vida ahí, como gemelos compartían tantas cosas pero nada como ese pueblo solo pensar en el los llenaba de una emoción renovada. Sus padres incluso se sentían celosos del cariño que le tenían a su tío, en alguna ocasión pensaron en no dejarlos ir prometiéndoles un viaje de fantasía para el verano pero ambos gemelos acordaron que si no podían ir a Gravity Falls no irían a ningún otro lado. La pequeña cabaña lista para embaucar a quien se dejara era un segundo hogar para ellos, aquel "anciano" gruñón como les gustaba llamar a su tío era la persona más genial del mundo al menos eso pensaban ellos, la Cabaña del Misterio era el sitio donde los dos simplemente podían ser.

Ya no eran aquellos chiquillos de cuando descubrieron los diarios ahora eran un par de jóvenes, el hacía tiempo que había dejado abajo a su hermana aunque esta nunca cedió su título de gemela alfa porque bueno ella simplemente era maravillosa. Dipper siempre tenía el cabello despeinado debajo de esa vieja gorra con un Pino (nunca supo qué apreciaba más si esa vieja gorra o aquel libro), casi siempre usaba jeans sobre todo si están desgastados, una playera y su confiable chaleco (lo abrigaba y en caso de necesitarlo las mangas no estorbaban), zapatos todo terreno y un insipiente intento de barba porque esto lo hacía lucir más varonil aunque todavía cantaba a todo pulmón los éxitos de BABBA (claro cuando se encontraba solo). Mabel lucia su larga cabellera castaña siempre suelta porque las ligas para el cabello asfixiaban las ideas y ella era una mujer de muchas ideas, su ropa siempre multicolor y con un estilo indefinido aunque siempre era un poco suelta ya que esto le hacía sentir en sus propias palabras "libertad" además que disimula sus formas (le gustaba pensarse a sí misma como un misterio), llevaba un maquillaje natural y un libro labial saborizado para realzar sus labios aunque siempre terminaba comiéndoselo, ambos compartían unos hermosos ojos verdes. Esos eran ellos dos, a él le gustaba devorar libros siempre meticuloso en sus estudios, un tanto retraído y le costaba hacer nuevas amistades, meditabundo incluso en exceso (su hermana solía decirle que al verlo trabajar podía ver como salía humo de su cabeza), a veces pensaba que era igual o más torpe que su gemela sobre todo al hablar con alguna chica. Ella era un explosión de energía, siempre sonriente y alegre, hablaba hasta perder el aliento, de naturaleza extravagante, un poco distraída, no conocía del todo los limites personales, los demás solían apreciarla de inmediato ya que era una buena amiga, soñaba con ser pintora o veterinaria o ambas cosas (su hermano la alentaba decía que ni un huracán podía detenerla).

Los gemelos esperaban en la acera a que apareciera el viejo pero conservado Impala de su tío, mientras hablaban de los planes que tenían para ese verano Mabel sobre todo quería contarles de sus aventuras amorosas en Piemont a Candy y Grenda. El joven Pines había hecho un par de amigos con lo años entre ellos Marius el novio de Grenda (el amor adolescente nos hace cometer locuras la de él irse a vivir a Gravity Falls) y Luis alias "Lu" un sobrino de Soos que desde hace un par de años también venía a pasar sus veranos en el pueblo, los tres pasarían en tiempo divirtiéndose como "machos" Dipper incluso pensaba en presentarles a los Hombres-tauro o mejor aún al Multioso.

Una ruidosa bocina los hizo voltear, lo creyeron innecesario porque desde kilómetros hubieran reconocido ese viejo auto, bajó el ahora más viejo Stanford Pines siempre sonriente para ellos aunque no tanto para otros.

-¡Tío Stan! –Dijeron los dos al unísono.

Los chicos lo abrazaron, y este hundió sus cabezas en sus axilas, humo de tabaco, colonia barata y un toque de un fino whiskey (porque el viejo Pines nunca escatimaba en un buen licor) a eso olía su querido tío Stan.

-¡Me asfixias! –dijo riendo Mabel

-¡A mi casi me rompes el cuello! –reclamo Dipper.

-¡Jajajaja, se supone que el anciano soy yo! –replico su tío.

Los tres rieron al escuchar esto, los chicos subieron las maletas al coche Mabel se acomodó en los asientos de atrás después de un largo viaje lo único que deseaba era estirar las piernas. Dipper comenzó a alabar al viejo Pines acerca de lo increíblemente joven aún se conservaba además de su sabia inteligencia y cosas por el estilo hasta que Stan lo interrumpió:

-Chico no te dejare manejar, así que ya súbete.

-¡Pero Stan! –siguió con sus argumentos el castaño. –Conduzco en California desde hace casi tres años, díselo Mabel.

Al voltear a verla esta ya dormía plácidamente en el asiento, no tuvo otra alternativa se subió en el asiento del copiloto. Stan siempre le decía para "alegrarlo" que cuando muriera el heredaría el auto pero que aún era muy joven para una bestia tan poderosa. El transcurso hasta la Cabaña del Misterio fue lo usual preguntas tontas sobre la escuela, sus padres y las chicas cosa que a Dipper no le hacía mucha gracia.

-¡Mabel despierta ya llegamos! –grito el joven Pines mientras descargaba la maletas.

Mabel bajo del auto estiro lo brazos y tomo un gran suspiro de aire fresco como le gustaba ese lugar, hizo algunos estiramientos uno, dos, tres, decía mientras flexionaba las rodillas.

 _-¡PATO! ¡PATO! ¡PATO! –_ gritaba mientras corría a la parte trasera de la casa, lastimosamente Mabel no había podido llevarse a su cerdito a Piemont ya que en su ciudad era "ilegal" tener animales de granja como mascotas, además Pato pesaba un poco más de cien kilos si bien ya no lo podía cargar la señorita Pines pero disfrutaba montándolo. Antes de marcharse entre un mar de lágrimas hizo prometer a su tío y a Soos que lo cuidarían además de que bajo ninguna circunstancia se lo comerían. –Es una promesa Mabel –dijo su tío mientras estiraba su meñique en dirección de la llorosa castaña. Dentro de la cabaña Dipper refunfuñaba porque su hermana no lo había ayudado a bajar las maletas, después de abrazar y besar a su cerdito hasta que este decidió huir entro a la cabaña llena de fango se alegró encontrar a Soos junto a su tío y hermano, esta corrió a abracarlo.

-¡Mantel! ¡Digo Mabel! –corrigió entre risas su rechoncho amigo.

Todos se echaron a reír, los gemelos estaban felices de estar de nuevos con sus amigos habían pasado momentos difíciles también pero no se comparaban con los buenos.

-¡Me voy a bañar! –una señorita no puede oler a leñador, agrego Mabel sonriendo.

-Además voy a ir a la feria con las chicas, ¿Dipper me acompañas o me alcanzas allá? –le pregunto a su gemelo.

-Quede con Lu y Marius que nos encontraríamos allá.

-¡Oki doki! –Bueno los dejo para que charlen como hombres, dijo mirando a los tres además agrego riendo -¡Cuéntales de las revista que te encontró papá!

 _-¡MABEEEEL!_ –grito Dipper furioso pero era muy tarde su hermana ya estaba en su habitación.

-Jajaja, así que aun sigues en esa etapa horrenda, dijo su tío arqueando una ceja y dejando escapar una leve risa. –Creí que había despejado esas dudas con aquella charla, agrego mientras le golpeaba la espalda.

-¿Quieres una cerveza chico? –pregunto su tío.

-Sí, pero no crees que es irónico que me dejes beber pero no conducir tu auto. Reclamo Dipper

-No, así que cállate ¿hey Soos tú quieres una? –a lo que este afirmo con la cabeza.

Los tres bebieron su cerveza en la tienda de la cabaña mientras hablaban de un sinfín de boberías, después de un rato se escuchó bajar corriendo a la joven castaña esta solo grito. -¡Nos vemos en la feria!

Los tres siguieron hablando, Dipper disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de su tío así como la de Soos no es que no estimara a sus amigos es solo que él es distinto, Stan solía molestarlo diciéndole que era un pequeño anciano pero siempre terminaba la frase con un "pero por eso me agradas chico" esto siempre lo hacia sonreír.

-¡Hey chico! Ya casi son las seis de la tarde ¿a qué hora te reunirás con tu hermana? –le dijo Soos mientras repara un apagador.

-¡Diablos se va enojar si no voy! Bueno es hora de irme, dijo levantándose de la silla.

-Puede llevarte mi camioneta si quieres. –Agrego Soos

-¿Enserio?

-Sip, yo sé que la cuidaras.

-¡Gracias Soos! –respondió mientras tomaba las llaves.

-¡Nos vemos en la noche tío! –dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

-No regresen tan tarde, ¡y cuida a tu hermana de los bribones! –grito Stan mientras Dipper se dirigía a la camioneta.

Soos y el viejo se quedaron hablando a cerca de lo mucho que los chicos habían crecido en el último año, Mabel ahora era una bella mujer y Dipper aunque ya lo había mostrado en un sinfín de ocasiones ser un hombre en toda la extensión y múltiples significados de la palabra su viejo tío no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo porque bueno el chico podía llegar a ser un "presumido". La única y absoluta verdad era que amaba a ese par, mientras esta conversación transcurría Dipper se dirigía a la feria medio arreglaba su pelo mirándose en el retrovisor (aunque la verdad no importaba y que no se quitaría la gorra), se cercioro que no hubiera la marca de un hilo de saliva en su boca porque más de una vez esto le había ocurrido claro es que su hermana lo ayudaba limpiando esto con más saliva lo cual le resultaba sumamente bochornoso. Dejo la camioneta a unos cuantos metros de la feria esta no había regresado a la Cabaña del Misterio después de algunas demandas por "estafas" y "desperfectos" los cuales obviamente negaba su tío. En ese preciso instante le marco Lu diciéndole que lo esperaban en la entrada, pudo ver a sus amigos desde lejos Marius con su estilo de elegante de príncipe moderno y ese asentó que lo distinguía también estaba Lu quien era una delgada versión de Soos solo que todavía más despreocupado. Los chicos se saludaron efusivamente si bien hablaban por medio de las redes sociales nunca sería lo mismo que estar juntos y vivir nuevas aventuras.

-¿Dónde están las chicas? –pregunto Dipper.

-Las jóvenes damas se nos han adelantado, -respondió Marius con su serenidad austriaca.

-¡Las tres morían de hambre, sus estómagos rugían como leones! –Añadió Lu mientras se agarraba y movía el estómago.

Dipper se preguntaba cómo estos dos podían ser amigos incluso sin que él estuviera, eran tan distintos bueno lo mismo le pasaba con Mabel así que no le dio mucha importancia a este pensamiento. Los tres chicos entraron a la feria, platicaban de la escuela, de las cosas que habían hechos en sus respectivas ciudades (Piemont, Nueva Jersey así como Austria ya que aunque Marius radicara ahora en Gravity Falls viajaba seguido para ver a sus padres), junto a ellos pasaron un grupo de jóvenes hablando de una chica que los había dejado impactados, según ellos no conocían una belleza como tal ese pueblo.

-Seguramente es mi Gren, -dijo Marius en tono serio y un tanto celoso.

Los otros dos chicos se miraron y dejaron escapar una pequeña sonrisa, bueno al menos nunca tuvieron duda de que la amaba. Caminaron a hacia la rueda de la fortuna donde las chicas los esperarían, mientras se acercaban Dipper pudo distinguir la silueta de una preciosa jovencita de espaldas, traía un ligero vestido blanco de tirantes con muchas flores, unas zapatillas así como un lindo sombrero que hacia juego con todo. Se sintió un poco nervioso mientras se aproximaban, la veía y mientras planeaba la estrategia con cual le hablaría ya que el tener una estructura mental no permitía fracasos. La chica volteo y grito a todo pulmón mientras devoraba una banderilla:

 _-¡CHIMMMCOSS AQUÍMMM ESTAMMMOS! –_ aquello fue casi inteligible.

Dipper se ruborizo un poco por darse cuenta de quien hablaban esos chicos eran ni más ni menos que de su gemela, de su hermana Mabel, le daba pena admitirlo incluso en sus pensamientos pero realmente se veía hermosa.

-Chicos los estábamos esperando –dijo Candy mientras saludaba a los jóvenes.

-Ya saben cómo es Dip, nos hizo esperar más de la cuenta –sentencio Lu.

Los jóvenes se divirtieron con las distintas atracciones de la feria, Mabel molestaba a su hermano recordando aquella vez en la cual ella había ganado a Pato y como este le puso morado un ojo a morado a Wendy. La pelirroja tenía un par de años que se había marchado de Gravity Falls, por azares del destino había sido descubierta por un agente de modelos mientras hacía un breve viaje a Nueva York, Dipper seguía en contacto con ella aunque este era cada vez menor porque se encontraba ocupada esto lo deprimía un poco. El tiempo había volado sin que se dieran cuanta, ya habían disfrutado y jugado en casi todas las atracciones de la feria solo les faltaba una "EL TUNEL DEL AMOR Y BANDERILLAS", al joven Pines no le gustaba mucho ya que sabía que a esa hora quienes lo abordaban solo buscaban un lugar para besuquearse pero Mabel insistió.

-¡Vamos Didy será divertido! ¡Te lo aseguro! –le dijo mientras ponía cara de cachorrito.

-OK Mabel, pero solo una vuelta. –Se paró firmemente ante su hermana.

Los chicos compraron los boletos mientras las chicas esperaban, obviamente Grenda subiría con Marius por lo que quedaba la disyuntiva de los otros cuatro chicos, Dipper se dirigía a subirse al lado de Candy (bueno era un túnel del amor no subiría con su hermana) cuando Lu lo detuvo y le dijo muy discretamente al oído.

-Déjame ir con Candy, pienso hacer mi "jugada". –dijo entre un risita mientras movía la mano.

Dipper sabía desde hace unos meses que a su amigo ansiaba regresar a Oregón principalmente porque le gustaba la pequeña asiática, pero tenía que ser justamente en ese instante la situación le parecía algo incomoda.

-Está bien, pero me debes una –se dirigió al carrito de su hermana.

-¡Hola Mabs! Yo seré tu compañero –decía mientras miraba a su hermana.

-¡Me parece perfecto Dipi-dy! –le respondió su gemela.

El paseo comenzó era mucho más bobo de lo que recordaba Dipper, todos eso adornos alusivos al amor le perecían sumamente infantiles además que los querubines que volaban alrededor de ellos le parecían terroríficos, demasiado inexactos pensaba al recordar al "Dios del Amor", mientras tanto su gemela estaba muy emocionada todo aquello le parecía fascinante y romántico.

-Es un lugar perfecto para iniciar un amor verdadero –dijo mientras pasaban junto a unas figuras de unas banderillas besándose.

-Te impresionas fácilmente Mabel, a mí no me gustaría besar al amor de mi vida mientras una banderilla antropomórfica me observa. –Dijo asiendo un gesto de desagrado.

-¡AHHH! Así que Dipper también sueña con el amor, -dijo Mabel mientras le picaba una mejilla a su hermano.

-Mabel sabes que no puedes entrometerte en mi vida amorosa, soltó una pequeña risa y un golpecito en la cabeza de su gemela.

De repente la luz se apagó quedando sumidos en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué paso Dip?

-No lo sé, pero muy probablemente un desperfecto sin importancia –mientras decía esto desde un altavoz se disculpaba por los inconvenientes, el encargado del juego asegurando que en unos momentos más se reanudaría el juego.

-Dipper sabes que no me gusta mucho la oscuridad –dijo Mabel mientras se aferraba al brazo de su hermano.

-No te preocupes la luz de mi móvil nos ayudara.

El joven Pines saco su celular activo una pequeña luz, además pensó que no se había equivocado al elegir ese modelo prefería la utilidad antes que la modernidad. Mabel acerco a su hermano y descaso su cabeza en el hombro de este, la tenue luz permitía que sus rostros alcanzaran a dibujarse tenuemente. Dipper pudo sentir el calor de su hermana subiendo por su costado además del sutil perfume de su cabello (moras y chicle el preferido de Mabel), también sentía la suavidad de la piel de ella ya que aún lo sujetaba por el brazo, de inmediato se percató que también el pecho de Mabel lo rozaba lo cual lo hizo ruborizarse se alegró de la falta de luz porque estaba seguro que su color estaba a punto de iluminar el túnel.

-Mabel –dijo suavemente.

-¿Si Dip?

Su hermana volteo a verlo sus rostros quedaron tan juntos que Dipper pudo sentir el aliento de su hermana muy cerca de su boca, sus ojos se encontraron y por un segundo ninguno dijo nada solo siguieron mirándose hasta que también la luz del celular se apagó. Diez minutos después salió primero el carro de Grenda y Marius seguido por Cabdy y Lu (ambos se veían contentos) al final Dipper con Mabel, los gemelos iban en cada lado del carrito desviando la mirada parecían un poco tristes y nervioso. Sus amigos lo notaron pero no le prestaron atención porque después de todo quien disfruta subir al túnel del amor con su respetivo hermano.

-Chicos son casi la doce tenemos que regresar. –Señalo Dipper mientras miraba su reloj.

-¡Qué aguafiestas mi apreciado Dipper! –dijo Marius con su singular elegancia y acento lo cual los hizo reír a todos. De la nada comenzó una fuerte lluvia veraniega todos los jóvenes se echaron a correr a la salida de la feria, Dipper se ofreció a llevar a Candy y a Lu pero Marius le dijo que a él le quedaba de camino además se desviarían ya que la cabaña se encontraba más bien a las afueras de pueblo, los hermanos se despidieron no sin antes acordar otra salida esta vez a la piscina pública.

-La camioneta está a unos cuantos metros pero tendremos que correr, dijo el castaño mientras se acomodaba la gorra.

-Lo sé, además soy mucho más rápida que tú. –respondió Mabel riendo.

En efecto su hermana era más veloz, en unos cuantos segundos ya le llevaba ventaja, a unos cuantos metros de que esta llegara dio la vuelta al encuentro de su hermano lo tomo de la mano y lo corrió al ritmo de este. Dipper podía sentir la cálida mano de su hermana mientras corrían además de que la lluvia ceñía el vestido al cuerpo de Mabel, una vez más se sintió un poco tonto por pensar aquello. Ya dentro de la camioneta pregunto:

-¿Por qué regresaste por mí?

-Bobo, ¿de qué me servía llegar primero si tú tienes las llaves?, -respondió enseñándole la lengua.

Ambos se rieron, Dipper puso en marcha no era largo el camino pero los dos estaban mojados Mabel estornudo el chico Pines volteo a verla y noto como esta intentaba calentarse con sus manos.

-Toma, dijo mientras le arrojaba un suéter de la parte de atrás de los asientos.

-Gracias Dip, ¿Cómo sabias que lo necesitaría?

-No lo sabía, solo que ya sabes que me gusta estar preparado, agrego Dipper.

Mabel se puso el suéter después metió sus manos en las mangas y comenzó a hacer unos extraños movimientos de contorsionista.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? –cuestiono Dipper.

-Me quito el vestido, ¿Qué sentido tendría ponerme el suéter si mi ropa esta mojada?

El castaño se ruborizo ante la idea volteo y vio que las manos de su hermana ya estaban en sus caderas, fingía que no miraba pero estaba atento a cada detalle (su corazón latía desesperado) su hermana se quitó el vestido y debajo de este traía un pequeño short, esto le causo un poco de frustración y al mismo tiempo enojo es qué acaso esperaba ver un poco más y aunque así fuera aquella chica era su hermana. Llegaron a la Cabaña del Misterio el chico bajo primero ya que aunque ya no llovía el suelo se encontraba fangoso.

-Dipper me cuidas demasiado. –Gruño Mabel.

-No es eso solo, que no quiero que te resbales y lastimes porque seré yo quien termine haciendo tus labores, además eres un "poquito" torpe –añadió mientras le daba la mano a su hermana.

Se dirigieron a la casa tomado de la mano, y en efecto Mabel a unos escasos pasos de la puerta se resbalo pero Dipper la alcanzo a detener sujetándola de la cadera una vez más quedaron frente al otro, Mabel miro hacia arriba para poder ver el rostro de su hermano Dipper bajo la mirada y se encontró de nuevo con esos preciosos ojos verdes iguales a los suyos, no supo como pero su brazos se encontraban rodeando a su hermana una vez más los ataco el silencio no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, Mabel aparto la mirada y empujo a su hermano.

-Tengo que cambiarme –dijo algo nerviosa y entro a la casa.

Que era todo aquello parecía algo confuso, Dipper se quedó unos minutos más afuera mirando el cielo e intentando comprender sus propios pensamientos ¿qué mierdas le pasaba por cabeza? Se repetía una y otra vez además ¿Qué había sido lo del túnel? Tan absorto estaba que no se dio cuenta que lo observaban, de entre las sombras una mirada siniestra no se perdía aquella escena mientras que unos puños se apretaban llenos de dolor y rabia. Dipper entro a la cabaña dándose antes un pequeño golpe en la frente con el marco de la puerta, esa fue la primera de muchas noches en la cual el insomnio no lo abandonaría.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Bueno termínanos un capítulo más, he decido no apresurar lo eventos quiero disfrutar como se da este delicioso y prohibido amor. Además dicen que la calma le antecede a la tormenta.**

 **Estoy segura aunque no se ha dicho dentro de la serie que ese no era su primer verano en GV, bueno si recordamos el capítulo "El Mounstro del lago" Stan hace referencia al día de diversión familiar y los niños recuerdan que los puso a falsificar billetes, a lo que el tío responde –Ese verano no fui el mejor tutor. Al inicio de la serie los gemelos dicen que es su primer verano en Gravity Falls "solos" con eso entenderías que ya habían ido pero con sus padres.**

 **No soy muy fan de introducir demasiados personajes que no pertenezca al mundo de Gravity Falls pero para la trama creí necesario que Dipper tuviera amigos, el pobre es medio anti social (como yo) pero pues si puede hacer uno que otro amigo de vez en cuando. Recorde a Marius y pues este un personaje de GF de la edad de los Pines además de tener un motivo para encontrarse ahí, en el caso de Lu no quise emparentarlo con Grenda y Candy cosa que he visto comúnmente en otros Fics ya que la mayoría de los amigos que hacemos son rara vez parientes.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios (jajaja a nadie le gustan los lectores fantasma) bueno aunque en GF todo puede pasar.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Este capítulo contiene LEMON por lo cual pongo está advertencia, léanlo bajo su propia y ERÓTICA responsabilidad.**

 **AQUELLO QUE SE HA ROTO**

CAPÍTULO V

A pesar de lo poco que había dormido Dipper los días transcurrieron con tranquilidad, los chicos reían mientras desayunaban en compañía del tío Stan y de Soos. El robusto los hacía reír con las ocurrencias que le tocaba vivir desde que se había casado, el viejo Stan dejo escapar un leve suspiro ya que cada vez era más solitaria la vida en la cabaña del Misterio ese era el precio de la vida que había decidido vivir, no podía negar que en ocasiones se arrepentía de ello pero el "hubiera" no existe así que solo se resignaba a la felicidad que le proporcionaban esos momentos. Era consciente de aquel era uno de los últimos veranos que pasaría con los gemelos ya que en poco tiempo ellos también seguirían con sus vidas, irían a la universidad, crecerían y formarían sus propias familias por lo que el compartir tiempo con ellos parecía cada vez más un sueño lejano.

-Así fue como descubrí que no puedes llevar a tu suegra de setenta años a una casa embrujada –dijo Soos con seriedad mientras los chicos se reían a todo pulmón.

-¿Qué planes tienen para hoy? –Pregunto Stan a los gemelos.

 _-¡IREMOS A LA PISCINA!_ –Contesto Mabel sumamente emocionada, mientras tomaba otro vaso de jugo Mabel (ahora adicionado con bebida energética).

El ir a la piscina no era algo que emocionara del todo a Dipper, sobre todo porque la última vez que fueron se quedó dormido y Mabel le escribió "TORPE" en la frente con la ayuda de sus amigos y del protector solar. Pasaron el resto de la mañana ayudando a su tío en la cabaña, nada del otro mundo además el que Stan se comportara misterioso no era algo que les sorprendiera, sabían que había cosas que nunca llegarían a comprender o conocer de este. Era justamente medio día cuando se marcharon a la piscina, Soos y Dipper llegaron al acuerdo de que si él castaño mantenía lleno el tanque y cuidaba la camioneta podía usarla todo el verano lo cual acepto encantado. Cuando llegaron sus amigos ya los esperaban, el grupo de jóvenes entro entre risas y juegos Pines pensó que aquello no había sido una mala idea después de todo.

Todos se dirigieron a los cambiadores los chicos salieron primero, por lo que Dipper se apresuró a buscar aquella tumbona en la posición perfecta por la cual su tío y Gideon se pelearon en esa ocación. Al pensar en Gideon sintió un pequeño escalofrió si bien cuando lo necesitaron en aquel verano les ayudo, obviamente sacó provecho de la situación así que Dipper no dejaba de pensar en el como una pequeña escoria, puso su toalla sobre la cama y se fue junto a sus amigos.

-¡Wuaw! –exclamo Lu al ver por fin salir a las chicas lo que trajo de vuelta a la realidad al castaño.

Los años no habían paso en vano las chicas eran ahora un trio de bellas jóvenes, Grenda seguía siendo un tanto masculina pero al ser acérrima practicante del deporte sobre todo de la lucha libre había desarrollado un cuerpo sumamente atlético el cual se destacaba en el traje de baño completo de color azul marino que usaba, Candy era la más pequeña del grupo su piel blanca resaltaba con ese traje de baño verde de una sola pieza con la cara de cierto pirata del anime en el pecho, no era voluptuosa pero su formas parecían encajar a la perfección con su fricky personalidad además ese corte asimétrico le favorecía resaltando las finas formas del rostro de la asiática. Los ojos de Dipper no pudieron evitar ver a su hermana esta llevaba una traje de dos piezas rosado y con un estampado de peces multicolor, Mabel a comparación de sus dos amigas tenía muchas más curvas, además de unas piernas largas y delicadas pero firmes por los recorridos en bicicleta que hacia todos los días rumbo a la escuela en compañía de su hermano, caderas anchas también unas nalgas firmes y redondas, sus pechos eran proporcionales a todo lo demás. Esto la inhibió un poco al principio de la pubertad ya que sus compañeras de grado la molestaban sin embargo Dipper le dijo que no importaba cuanto cambiara siempre le parecería hermosa, todo lo anterior coronado con una enorme y fresca sonrisa ahora libre de frenos lo cual sin duda la hacía ver mucho más hermosa de lo que ya era.

-¡Bro, si no funciona con Candy sin duda lo intentare con Mabel! –dijo Lu mientras le daba un codazo a Dipper, el cual le regreso una mirada asesina a su amigo. No era la primera vez que eso pasaba, Frank un amigo de Piemont había salido un tiempo con su hermana una de las peores temporadas de la vida del joven Pines, ya que el verlos besándose tanto en la escuela como en su casa le resultaba sumamente molesto además de que él siempre sentía "celos", si "celos" no existía otra palabra para llamarlo pero eso era normal en alguien que cuida a su hermana ¿no?

-Ok, mensaje recibido –dijo Lu ante la mirada fulminante de Dipper.

-¿Cómo nos vemos? –pregunto Candy.

-¡Destellantes! –respondió Marius mientras besaba la mano de su novia.

-¡Gracias cariño! –le contestó Grenda mientras golpeaba su espalda haciéndolo perder un poco el equilibrio.

-¿Tú qué piensas Dippingsause? –pregunto la castaña mientras miraba a su hermano.

Este se sonrojo levemente, no podía contestar, las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su lengua, que podía decir que no resultara raro. Todo lo que venía a su cabeza era verdad pero se sentía incómodo, tan incómodo como cuando tenían quince años y sin querer vio desnuda a su hermana mientras se cambiaba en el baño, los días que siguieron a ese encuentro Dipper no la pudo ni mirar ya que sus mejillas se encendían de inmediato, fue ella quien salvo la situación al entrar a la ducha mientras el castaño se bañaba y decirle – _¡AHORA ESTAMOS A MANO!_ – mientras reía pícaramente, de esa forma ambos pudieron seguir con su vida cotidiana.

-Las tres lucen aceptables –"aceptables" qué clase de comentario era ese, Dipper se sintió tonto con su respuesta pero era la que le parecía más acorde a la situación.

-Bueno ahora que sabemos que lucimos "aceptables" entremos al agua. –Dijo Mabel riendo mientras se lanzaba a la piscina, lo bueno es que el Señor Aguaclara había cambiado de trabajo hace un año (ahora dirigía una pequeña escuela militar a las afueras de Gravity Falls) así que podían hacer tanto bullicio como quisieran. Los demás chicos la siguieron, jugaron con una pelota hasta que Candy sugirió luchas en hombros tenía la convicción de derrotar a los invictos Grenda y Marius, se formaron los equipos primero fueron Candy y Lu dieron batalla pero insuficiente para ese par de gladiadores, Dipper y Mabel planearon su estrategia habían hecho equipo miles de veces en ese juego además en Piemont eran los campeones absolutos. Supieron que aquello iba enserio cuando Grenda y Marius cambiaron de posiciones siendo ella la que cargaría a su compañero.

-¡No te preocupes Dip, sostenme bien y ganaremos! –le dijo su hermana mientras la subía a sus hombros.

Dipper no era el más atlético del mundo, pero entrenaba todas las mañanas antes de ir a clases también impulsado por Stan había tomado clases de box sin embargo su personalidad siempre lo regresaba a sus novelas y libros de investigación, además el saco de golpear que le regalo su tío le ayudaba a descargar su furia y frustración (lo cual era más seguido de lo que hubiera aceptado el castaño). El encuentro había comenzado, Mabel no cedía antes los embates de Marius, Dipper luchaba contra las piernas de Grenda que intentaban derribarlo sin embargo este resistía estoicamente, por un instante trastabillo lo cual le hizo perder el equilibrio y soltar un poco a su gemela por lo que tuvo que reacomodarse. Al hacer esto se dio cuenta de cuál era la parte del cuerpo de Mabel que quedaba en su nuca, además de sentir en sus manos las firmes piernas de esta, no pudo evitar voltear hacia arriba y ver desde una perspectiva espectacular los senos de su compañera. Una sensación indescriptible subió por todo su cuerpo, asentándose en su cabeza y su entrepierna, él joven Pines no resistió tal acumulamiento de sentimientos y termino siendo derribado por Grenda.

-¡GANAMOS! –Gritaba la pareja mientras se abrazaban y besaban discretamente.

-¿Dip estas bien? –pregunto Mabel mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

-Sí, son realmente buenos –respondió el joven Pines evitando ver a su hermana.

-¡REVANCHA! –grito Mabel saltando en el agua.

-Lo siento Mabel, pero realmente quiero salir un rato del agua –añadió Dipper un poco serio.

-¿Te sientes mal Dipi-dy?

-No, sólo que ya ha sido demasiada interacción social para mí –dijo el castaño –voy a leer un rato, ustedes sigan divirtiéndose. Eso no le preocupo a Mabel porque su hermano había utilizado más de una vez esa excusa para huir, este salió de la alberca tomó "El Guardián del Juego" libro que le había regalado su padre, se tiró sobre la tumbona queriendo escapar de sus pensamientos a través de las palabras de otros como lo hacía desde que aprendió a leer. Sin embargo una voz lo hizo levantar la mirada del libro:

-Hola Dipper –dijo sensualmente natural.

-Hola Pacífica –respondió Dipper –sabía que entre ellos existían asuntos pendientes desde el verano pasado pero había demasiadas mierdas en su cabeza como para ahora agregarle a Pacífica.

-¿Desde cuándo llegaron al pueblo? –Pregunto la rubia mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Casi una semana –respondió Dipper.

-Muy bien, tal vez algún día podamos salir –agrego Pacífica mientras le sonreía.

Esto desconcertó a Pines ya que lo que esperaba era unos cuantos reproches e incluso gritos por parte de Noroeste, sin embargo ella actuó de lo más natural tal vez era el quien se seguía comportando como un niño.

-Claro, aquí tienes mi teléfono –dijo esto mientras escribía en un post it pegado en la tapa del libro. No supo bien porque lo hizo pero ya estaba hecho.

-Gracias, bueno me voy mis amigos me están esperando. Se levantó despidiéndose con la mano del castaño.

Este la pudo observar detalladamente era sin duda una chica espectacular, con el cuerpo sumamente voluptuoso parecido al de las modelos de las revistas que le había incautado su padre, además ese bikini color violeta dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y su larga cabellera rubia la hacían sumamente sexy. Pudo ver como jugaba con sus amigos en el extremo opuesto de donde estaban Mabel y los demás, no pudo dejar de sentirse un poco triste por Pacífica y sobre todo por él. Siguió leyendo un rato más hasta que fue hora de cerrar la alberca, los demás le ayudaron a recoger las cosas mientras caminaban a los vehículos Marius le pregunto.

-¿Así que tú y la señorita Noroeste?

-No es lo que parece, sólo somos amigos –respondió apenado.

-¡Ya sabemos qué clase de "interacción" busca Sir Dippingsause! –dijo riendo Mabel.

-¡Por dios Mabel! Sabes que somos amigos. –dijo refunfuñando.

-No parecían eso el año pasado –le guiño el ojo la castaña.

-¡Aghhh!, listo no pienso decir nada al respecto –gruño Dipper.

Pacífica nunca fue amiga de Grenda o Candy, sin embargo su actitud había mejorado considerablemente desde ese verano cuando todos tenían doce años claro desde los límites de la propia rubia, pero a decir de las dos chicas la señorita Noroeste ya hacía más cosas como los simples mortales tal era el hecho que ese día se encontraba en la piscina pública con sus amigos (claro que para Pacífica y sus compañeros aquello simbolizaba un acto de rebeldía).

Los chicos se despidieron no sin antes ponerse de acuerdo para una maratón de películas de terror en la cabaña del Misterio dentro de unos días, el recorrido fue calmado Dipper agradeció que su hermana se quedara dormida ya que no sentía ganas de responder las preguntas sobre Pacífica, podía escuchar su tranquila respiración ahora su piel lucia bronceada pensó que era tan hermosa pero aquellas sensación de la alberca volvía a surgir lo que le hacía sentirse como la peor sabandija sobre esta tierra. El día siguiente era de diversión familiar lo que consistía en iniciar el día con los mejores capítulos de "Pelea de bebes", después un saludable almuerzo de pizza y Pitt Cola, seguido por un juego de cartas para finalizar con fuegos artificiales. Stan era un genio del contrabando y Mabel una "Diosa de la Destrucción" lo que convertía a ese momento en el favorito de los dos. Dipper se encontraba leyendo en su habitación cuando vio que su hermana se arreglaba para salir, no hacía falta que preguntara con quien saldría lo sabía perfectamente.

-Vas a ver al pequeño psicópata ¿verdad? –dijo un tanto enojado.

-Sip, voy salir un rato con Gideon. –respondió mientras se podía un suéter azul con una estrella fosforescente.

No podía entender como le había dado una segunda oportunidad después de todo lo que les hizo sufrir, además de que siempre buscaba salir beneficiado, superar los conocimientos que tenía Dipper en cuanto a lo sobrenatural además lo más importante este seguía enamorado de Mabel y ni siquiera era bueno ocultándolo. Incluso solían mandarse cartas, si cartas al castaño esto le parecía un tanto infantil por parte del peliblanco sin embargo a su hermana le gustaba, incluso impedía que Dipper leyera lo que le escribía Gideon lo que ponía furioso al chico Pines. Mabel tomo su bolso y se marchó, Dipper sabía que esa amistad tampoco le agrada al viejo Pines pero este no le podía negar nada a Mabel por lo que solo pudo fruncir el labio y seguir leyendo. Eran las diez de la noche y todavía no regresaba, sabía que solo habían pasado un par de horas pero aun así no podía concentrarse, su móvil vibro y pensó que era Mabel que le pedía que fuera por ella, se sorprendió al ver que el mensaje era de Pacífica. Le pedía que se reunieran en el muelle dentro de 15 minutos, no supo que responder pero si Mabel podía salir con alguien él también lo haría, "nos vemos ahí" fue todo lo que escribió tomo las llaves le dijo y se marchó rumbo al muelle.

En el camino a Dipper lo asaltaron los recuerdos del verano pasado, para ser preciso los de la fiesta de dieciséis años de Pacífica, esta lo había invitado junto a su grupo de amigos para que asistieran, en un principio pensó en no ir pero ante la insistencia de su hermana y de la rubia accedió. La fiesta era un derroche de excesos y dinero, decadencia de la nueva aristocracia pensaba Dipper sin embargo su hermana y sus amigos se divertían de lo lindo entre todas esas cosas, el castaño se escapó para fumar un cigarro en uno de los balcones, casi se había extinguido la mitad de su cigarrillo cuando escucho una voz familiar.

-¿No pensé que los sabelotodo también fumaban? –Dijo Pacífica un tanto risueña.

-Ah, esto es solo para calmarme lo nervios hay demasiada estridencia ahí adentro –respondió Dipper.

-Sí, lo sé. En realidad no quería una fiesta así de grande solo quería algo para mí y mis amigos, pero en fin no puedo dejar de ser un Noroeste –dijo melancólicamente.

-¿Quieres? –pregunto Dipper mientras le ofrecía de su cigarro a la par que sonreía. Esta acepto, siguieron hablando de cosas sin sentido mientras reían, Pines sabía que la rubia no era una mala persona solo que la sociedad y la familia donde había crecido le exigía comportarse de esa manera.

-Creo que ya debemos entrar –señalo Dipper.

-Sí, creo que si –respondió la rubia mientras le daba la mano. Repentinamente esta lo beso, fue un beso suave e inocente solo el roce de los labios, ella se apartó rápidamente de él.

-Lo siento Dipper, pero de verdad me gustas –dijo tímidamente.

Dipper no dijo nada la tomo de la cintura y le regreso el beso, este era un beso intenso, un beso correspondido donde las lenguas de ambos comenzaban un danza, el castaño podía saborear en su compañera un poco de licor de durazno, tarta de fresa así como el cigarrillo que ambos habían compartido. Jugaba con su lengua, mordisqueaba sus labios, mientras las manos de Pacífica acariciaban su espalda por debajo del saco, lentamente bajo por su cuello besando la blanca piel, Noroeste dejaba escapar unos leves gemidos de excitación, las manos de Dipper subieron por el ceñido vestido violeta hasta llegar a sus senos, los acariciaba con un poco de fuerza lo cual provoco que los gemidos de Pacífica fueron más fuertes. Ella lo detuvo seguían en el balcón alguien podría verlos, lo tomo de la mano y lo guio hasta su habitación, era gigantesca con varios cuadros de los antiguos Noroestes colgados en las paredes, grandes lámparas y candelabros de oro, en medio había una cama estilo victoriano digno de una princesa aunque un tanto sombría para una chica de dieciséis años.

Pines se sintió nervioso si bien ya había tenido "acción" con algunas de sus novias todo se había quedado en pre-eliminares, esta vez sabía que iría por todo.

-Si no estás lista podemos dejarlo –dijo Dipper un poco avergonzado.

La rubia lo miro con sensualidad y lujuria, se acercó a él, continuo besándolo, entre besos y caricias llegaron a la cama de la Pacífica, el joven Pines se quitó el saco para estar más cómodo. Dipper estaba sobre Pacífica seguía besándola frenéticamente tanto que por instantes tenían que separarse para recobrar el aliento, las manos del castaño fueron bajando por la espalda de la rubia primero llegaron a sus nalgas las apretó con fuerza para después acariciarlas, de ahí paso a sus piernas eran bellas, blancas y firmes. Los gemidos de ambos eran cada vez más fuertes, Noroeste le había quitado la camisa a Dipper y él empezaba a desabrocharle el vestido, lo deslizo con delicadeza dejando expuesta a la rubia, ahí estaba Pacífica sólo en un conjunto de encaje color lila el cual la hacía verse demasiado sensual, Pines le desabrocho el sostén y pudo mirar los senos de la joven, eran grandes para su edad con unos pequeños pezones rosados que invitaban a ser probados. El castaño los besó y lamio mientras apretaba los ya duros pezones de la rubia para después succionarlos e incluso los morderlos suavemente, esto hizo que de la garganta de Noroeste se escapara un pequeño grito. Pacífica no se quedaba atrás había deslizado su mano dentro de los pantalones de Dipper podía sentir su erección dentro de los bóxer, acariciando con delicadeza el miembro de su compañero. Pines seguía disfrutando de los senos de la rubia pero una su manos se aventuraba hasta la zona más íntima de esta, ella sintió como los dedos de su compañero se deslizaban dentro de su ropa interior. Los dedos de Dipper comenzaron a explorar ese lugar estaba tibio y húmedo, Pacífica sentía como lo dedos del castaño entraban y salían de ella, intentaba ahogar su gemidos mordiendo sus labios pero esa sensación la sobre pasaba, en ese preciso instante Dipper había encontrado ese pequeño botón de carne que dispara las sensaciones y se dedicó a jugar con este. La rubia busco los labios del castaño para entre besos suavizar sus sonidos, el joven Pines podía sentir como los jugos de su compañera escurrían por su mano claro está que situación dentro de sus pantalones era bastante similar, se apartó por un instante para quitarse los pantalones se sintió tonto al casi caerse, Pacífica le sonrió, Dipper se quitó la ropa interior era la primera vez que estaba completamente desnudo ante una mujer. En realidad también era la primera vez que la rubia tenia y estaba desnuda frente a otro por un momento sintió miedo al ver la erección de su compañero en todo su magnitud, Pines se acercó a ella puso sus manos en la cadera de la rubia y la despojo de lo que le quedaba de ropa. Pacífica abrió las piernas lentamente, el castaño pudo mirar completamente su vagina, era rosada y húmeda, esto obviamente por su causa lo cual le hizo sonreír. Dipper se recostó sobre ella, se colocó en la entrada de la rubia y la comenzó a penetrar lo hizo despacio ya que aún estaba nervioso, Pacífica dejo escapar una lagrima y un ligero gemido de dolor, el castaño noto un pequeño hilo de sangre deslizarse por la pierna de la rubia, se dio cuenta que también para Noroeste era su primera vez.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto el jadeante y excitado Dipper.

-Sí, solo se gentil ¿vale? –respondió Pacífica.

Dipper comenzó a moverse, primero lentamente para no lastimar a su compañera pero aquella sensación de calor y humedad que lo envolvían lo hacían desear querer más, su ritmo se hizo más veloz, sus embestidas eran más fuertes así como los gemidos de ambos. Pines se dio cuenta que la rubia lo disfrutaba tanto como él por lo que fue con todo, la penetraba rápida y fuertemente mientras que alternaba su boca en sus labios y senos. Pacífica se había dejado ir, sus gemidos resonaban en la habitación mientras que sus uñas se clavaban en la espalda de Dipper, sentía como el pene del castaño palpitaba dentro de ella, su roce y fuerza simplemente la hacían estremecer. Sintieron una descarga eléctrica recorrer sus espinas advirtiendo la proximidad del orgasmo, el castaño quiso salir de la rubia pero esta lo aprisiono con sus piernas, Dipper termino viniéndose dentro de Pacífica, a la rubia le gusto esa sensación de calidez dentro de su vientre que comenzaba a escurrirse por la pierna. Se quedaron unos minutos recostados sobre la cama, tenían que recobrar el aliento, Noroeste miro el reloj eran casi la una de la mañana tenían unas dos horas en la habitación se besaron apasionadamente una vez más. Después se vistieron y bajaron al gran salón, todo estaba igual, la música estridente, sus amigos divirtiéndose, uno que otro Lord tirado de borracho en una esquina, les sorprendió nadie notara su ausencia.

-¿Dónde estaban tortolitos? –dijo Mabel mientras le sonreía a ambos.

-Estábamos platicando en la biblioteca –respondió avergonzada Pacífica.

-Sí, Pacífica me contaba sobre la familia Noroeste –agrego Dipper.

-¡OK! Bueno entonces es hora de bailar –dijo Mabel mientras los sujetaba de las manos para seguir disfrutando de la fiesta.

Ese verano Dipper se encontró con Pacífica un sinfín de veces, claro siempre a escondidas porque los padres de esta jamás le permitirían salir con él, lo cual también le resultaba conveniente al castaño ya que mantenía las explicaciones al minino. Dipper más de una vez se preguntó si aquello que sentía por Pacífica era "amor", lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que al estar con ella el nombre que surgía en su mente por las noches desaparecía por instantes y le permitía seguir existiendo. Al final de las vacaciones prometió llamarla pero nunca hizo, al principio Pacifica le marcaba o mandaba textos pero al no tener respuesta después de un par de semanas desistió. Sabía que actuó como un cobarde, por eso mismo le sorprendía la actitud de Pacífica, sintió remordimiento y quiso regresar pero ya era muy tarde el muelle estaba justo en frente. Bajo de la camioneta y se dirigió al muelle, sabía que el bote de los Noroeste estaba casi al final de lago ya que era donde casi siempre se encontraba con Pacífica para tener sexo. En efecto ahí estaba la rubia sentada sobre la orilla en una manta fumando tranquilamente, sonrió al verlo llegar.

-Creí que no vendrías.

-Lo siento tarde más de lo esperado –respondió Dipper.

-Sí, en efecto te tardaste casi un año –dijo Pacífica – pero no te quedes ahí siéntate a mi lado. Dipper lo hizo, la rubia también le ofreció un cigarro el cual acepto, ambos fumaban mientras el lago se llenaba de silencio.

-Lo siento Pacífica, fui un imbécil –dijo finalmente Pines.

-No creo que seas un imbécil, solo que nunca estuviste enamorado de mi –respondió mientras el humo se escapa de su labios.

-Lo siento –dijo una vez más Dipper.

-Sabes al principio creí que solo te habías acostado conmigo por venganza, bueno ya sabes por todo lo que les había hecho. Por sentir miedo en esa ocasión y no quererles ayudar, pero creí que te conocía y ese Dipper jamás hubiera hecho eso.

-Déjame explicarte por favor –añadió el castaño.

-No es necesario, yo no te estoy pidiendo una explicación. Apago su cigarro y lo miro fijamente.

–Solo quiero saber que aquello no fue un sueño –dijo mientras besaba una vez más a Dipper.

El joven Pines correspondió su beso, se besaron largo rato pero eso besos eran tan distintos a los de su primer encuentro, estaban llenos de la rabia de Pacífica y la frustración de Dipper que más que gustar dolían, dolían en una parte muy profunda de sus almas abriendo pequeñas y hondas heridas que ninguno sería capaz de sanar. Pacífica se colocó sobre Dipper, este simplemente se dejó caer sobre la manta, lo seguía besando y acariciando llena de ira, el castaño no hacía nada sabía que ese encuentro estaría lleno de furia y resentimiento pero pensaba que esa manera Pacífica lo perdonaría. La rubia le desabrocho los pantalones, descendió lentamente hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Dipper, se encontraba erecto bueno era lo mínimo que podía hacer por la rubia, sin duda seguía pensando como un estúpido adolescente. Pacífica comenzó a lamer su miembro, el castaño no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió subir por todo su cuerpo, la boca de la rubia era caliente y húmeda, su biología lo dominaba, aquello se sentía bien más no era satisfactorio, sentía como su lengua lo envolvía y saboreaba, dejó escapar unos pequeños gemidos. Además probablemente Mabel estaría cogiendo con Gideon así que, ¡¿qué mierdas importaba todo?! El simple hecho de imaginarse a su hermana en esa situación lo hizo paralizarse, su corazón se llenó de miedo y furia, de frustración y vergüenza, de odio y arrepentimiento, ¿Por qué su hermana no dejaba de atormentarlo un instante? ¿Por qué deseaba que Mabel estuviera en el lugar de Pacifica? Esa idea lo hizo abrir los ojos, era mucho más de lo que jamás se permitió siquiera imaginar, detuvo a la rubia y se abrocho los pantalones.

-Lo siento Pacífica no puedo hacerlo –dijo mientras se levantaba. Esperaba gritos e incluso alguno que otro golpe por parte de la rubia pero esta solo encendió un cigarro y miro en dirección al lago.

-Sabía que todo aquello solo fue un sueño –respondió tristemente.

Dipper se alejó sin mirar atrás pero aun así pudo escuchar los sollozos de Pacífica, la rubia lloraba mientras miraba la luna detenerse sobre el lago de Gravity Falls.

Pines manejo a toda velocidad rumbo a la cabaña, no porque quisiera llegar pronto sino porque su mente estaba en shock, siempre mantuvo callados esos pensamientos, esas ideas y esos sentimientos hacia su hermana y ahora parecían desbordársele por el pecho. Estaciono pero no entro se quedó sentado en el viejo sillón pensando en todo lo que había pasado, pensaba en Pacífica, en Mabel, en su familia y sobre todo en el mismo, en cómo se había convertido un ser miserable y patético. Escucho un auto llegar, eran Gideon y Mabel ambos bajaron riendo no vieron a Dipper, se despedían y ponían de acuerdo para su siguiente salida, el castaño no perdía ni un movimiento, ni una acción pero no estaba preparado para lo que vio. Al despedirse Gideon y Mabel se besaron, aquello que tanto temía sucedía frente a sus ojos, no importo que solo fuera un pequeño beso en los labios, simplemente enloqueció. Sin previo aviso se fue contra el peliblanco dándole tremendo puñetazo en la boca el cual no solo lo derribo sino que lo hizo sangrar inmediatamente.

 ** _-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA DIPPER?!_** –gritó Mabel.

 ** _-¡CALLATE!_** –también gritó Dipper.

-No te preocupes Mabel, estoy bien –dijo Gideon mientras se incorporaba. –Eso fue bajo Pines, pero si quieres pelear **_¡AQUÍ ESTOY HIJO DE PUTA!_**

Dipper ataco a Gideon, este le dio otros puñetazos en la cara pero se sorprendió al ver la resistencia del peliblanco además de que le había propinado varios golpes los cuales le hacían sangrar por una ceja, estaban muy parejos en esa pelea sobre todo porque la sangre nublaba la visión del castaño. Mabel gritaba para que se detuvieran, todo el ruido había despertado a Stan Pines.

 ** _-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?!_** –Dijo Stan desde la puerta, Mabel corrió a su lado.

 ** _-¡POR FAVOR DETENLOS!_** –rogo Mabel llorando.

Esto hizo voltear a Dipper lo que aprovecho Gideon para golpearlo directamente en el estómago, esto lo sofoco y lo hizo caer al suelo, mientras el castaño intentaba recuperarse Stan ya se encontraba en medio de los dos, ambos estaban cubiertos de sangre, el viejo Pines miro al peliblanco con aire asesino eso lo asusto más que el propio Dipper.

 ** _-¡FUE TU SOBRINO QUIÉN INICIO STANFORD!_** –señalo Gideon mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca.

 ** _-¡ES VERDAD!_** –dijo Mabel entre sollozos.

 ** _-¡ESTO NO HA TERMINADO!_** –grito Dipper mientras se levantaba.

 ** _-¡SE TERMINÓ!_** -Grito Stan mientras miraba a Dipper, este intento golpear una vez más a Gideon pero su tío lo sujeto por la camisa y le volvió a repetir **_-¡SE TERMINÓ!_**

 ** _-¡MABEL LLÉVATE A GIDEON!_** –le ordeno a su sobrina mientras sujetaba su hermano. Esta ayudo al peliblanco a llegar al coche, él le dio las llaves y se marcharon rápidamente.

Los dos Pines se quedaron en medio del bosque, el mayor sostenía a su sobrino que aún estaba furioso.

 ** _-¡¿QUÉ MIERDAS TE SUCEDE DIPPER?!_** –dijo Stan mientras soltaba al castaño.

Dipper al ver que su hermana se había marchado se desplomó de rodillas en el césped, además de dejar escapar unas lágrimas solo pudo contestar:

-La besó… -su voz se quebraba al decir esto.

En el techo de la Cabaña del Misterio un triángulo amarillo con aires de dandi se divertía con ese espectáculo, no cabía duda que el dolor era "hilarante".

-Es hora de comenzar –dijo desvaneciéndose lentamente.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

 **Lo re subí porque aL leerlo casi me sangraron lo ojos de lo mal escrito que estaba, jajaja hice algunos cambios menores para su mejor lectura espero y les guste. ¡Una disculpa por haberlos hecho leer así! XD**

 **Notas del autor.**

 **Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo tanto como yo disfrute al escribirlo, bueno la historia avanza y las intrigas también, ¿Qué pasara ahora que apareció Bill? ¿Qué significa el beso entre Gideon y Mabel?**

 **¡Para la respuesta esperen con ansias el siguiente capítulo! XD**

 **En este capítulo quise un poco de lemon, y que mejor que la primera vez de Dipper, saben he leído muchos fics que obviamente tienen sexo de por medio en muchos de ellos el chico Pines es la primera vez de Mabel pero no la de él (bueno en la mayoría), así que quise imaginarme con quien y en que circunstancia sucedería, después de ver del capítulo de la "Mansión Noroeste" no me quedo duda que ese honor seria de Pacifica al menos en este fic. ¿Qué Dipper se portó como un cretino con la rubia? Sin duda pero todos aquellos que hemos sobrevivido a la adolescencia nos hemos portado de tal manera en alguna ocasión con alguien a quien queremos o nos quiere. También he de admitir que me sentí triste por ella, ese primer amor siempre resulta inolvidable, lloremos un poco en empatía por Pacifica Noroeste.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO SUS COMETARIOS.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AQUELLO QUE SE HA ROTO**

CAPÍTULO VI

Stan metió a la cabaña a su sobrino que seguía sollozando sobre el pasto, realmente le sorprendió que ese enano tuviera tan buen "punch", lo llevo a la oficina donde está el botiquín para limpiar la ceja de Dipper que no dejaba de sangrar, mientras lo hacía ninguno de los dos hablo (no eran precisamente hombres de palabras) es más el castaño ni siquiera hacia un gesto de dolor. Cuando terminó con la herida Stan le dijo que subiera a su habitación y descansara el joven Pines asintió y se dirigió al ático, el viejo se sintió turbado por la actitud de su sobrino en efecto no era el chico más "normal" del mundo pero algo le pasaba, espero unos veinte minutos para subir tocó la puerta y en contra de toda su naturaleza hablo:

-Chico sabes que puedes hablar conmigo –no hubo respuesta pero sabía que Dipper lo había escuchado. Espero un momento y después se retiró a su habitación.

En efecto Dipper seguía despierto y escucho las palabras de Stan pero pensaba que ni siquiera esté podía entender su situación, es más él tampoco la comprendía del todo, sabía que algo estaba muy mal dentro de su corazón y cabeza pero que no podía dejarlo de sentir o pensar. Paso varios minutos recostado en su cama viendo a la otra que se encontraba a un lado vacía, reprochándose su actitud y lo peor sólo consiguió que su hermana pasara la noche con Gideon sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido. Su sueño fue turbio, lleno de pesadillas y gritos:

 _ **-¡FENÓMENO!, ¡ASQUEROSO!, ¡MONSTRUO!, ¡ENFERMO!, ¡PERVERTIDO!, ¡BASTARDO!, ¡CRIMINAL!, ¡ANORMAL!, ¡CERDO!**_

Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez dentro de la ensoñación de Dipper, podía ver como miles de figuras sombrías lo señalaban, lo acusaban y se las decían, sentía como a poco a poco el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones pensó que se asfixiaría pero de repente pudo ver a Mabel a lo lejos, corrió con todas sus fuerzas pero antes de llegar esta grito:

 _ **-¡NO ME TOQUES!, ¡ME DAS ASCO!**_

Súbitamente se despertó, estaba bañado en sudor y lloraba le costaba asimilar lo que había soñado sobre todo porque temía que fuera verdad vio el reloj en la pared eran las cuatro y cuarto, prendió la luz del quinqué y comenzó a revisar el diario tal vez encontraría algo o alguien que eliminara eso que sentía. Sus tíos le habían advertido que hechizos y conjuros de tal magnitud siempre tenían un precio y que dicho precio siempre era más alto del que cualquier mortal podía pagar, hojeo el diario varias veces y en una de las páginas más desgastadas y casi ilegible pudo descifrar _"EL QUE NO TIENE NOMBRE",_ fue lo único que entendió pero le bastaba el iniciaría su propia investigación. De la nada una voz comenzó a hablar dentro de su mente:

 _-¡Bien!, ¡Bien!, ¿Por qué no me sorprende que seas tú?_

Dipper reconoció inmediatamente la voz, era su viejo enemigo Bill Cipher.

 _-¡Maldita sea Bill!, ¡Sal de mi cabeza y muéstrate!_ –dijo enfurecido.

-¿Pino por qué siempre buscas más allá de lo que puedes entender? –pregunto mientras aparecía a mitad de la habitación.

-¿Acaso tus tíos no te advirtieron sobre esto? –añadió el triángulo girando alrededor de Dipper.

 _-¡Lárgate no es algo que te incumba!_ –vocifero el castaño.

 _-¡Todo lo relacionado con los Pines me incumbe!_ –dijo sarcásticamente Bill.

 _-¡Jajaja!, ¡Todo porque Pino sólo piensa en follarse a Estrella Fugaz!_ –remato mientras hacía unos movimientos realmente ambiguos para su triangular y unidimensional anatomía.

-Aunque no te culpo, ¡Estrella Fugaz es _DELICIOSA_! –agrego Chiper.

 _-¡CÁLLATE!, ¡NO ES VERDAD!_ –grito Dipper.

-Pino, soy el Maestro de los Sueños y los sueños son el lenguaje del inconsciente*, me he divertido tantas veces con tus fantasías incestuosas –dijo mientras en su cuerpo se veían todos los sueños del joven Pines.

 _-¿CÓMO SÉ QUE NO FUISTE TÚ QUIÉN PUSO ESOS PENSAMIENTOS EN MI MENTE?_ –reclamo Pino.

 _-¡JAJAJA, NO CABE DUDA QUE ERES ESTÚPIDO PINO!_ –Se retorcía el triángulo amarillo riendo _-¡YO SOLO RESPONDO CUANDO ME INVOCAN!_

 _-¡SOY ESPECTADOR LA MAYOR PARTE DEL TIEMPO! –_ agrego aunque bien sabía que eso era mentira.

-Así que no, no fui yo quien puso esas ideas en tu mente, _¡SIEMPRE FUERON TUYAS!_ –recalco Bill.

Dipper sabía bien que Bill no mentía que sus sentimientos por Mabel eran muy viejos pero que siempre había podido callarlos.

 _-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES BILL?_ –pregunto Pino.

-¿Acaso no puedo saludar a un viejo amigo? –respondió Bill.

 _-¡NO SOMOS AMIGOS!_ –Continuo Dipper _-¡JAMÁS TE PERDONARE LO QUE LE HICISTE A MIS TÍOS!, ¡_ SOBRE TODO A STANLEY!

-Pobre e iluso Pino, ¿estás seguro que conoces a tus tíos? –agrego Cipher.

 _-¿QUÉ QUIERES?_ –pregunto de nuevo el joven Pines.

-Solo darte una pequeña advertencia –el cuerpo de Bill cubrió todo el ático dejando en el centro su gigantesco ojo rojo - _¡NADIE QUE HAYA INVOCADO A "EL QUE NO TIENE NOMBRE" HA SOBREVIVIDO!_

 _-_ Claro tal vez el que mueras sea una ventaja –dijo el triángulo ya en su tamaño normal.

-¿Qué sabes al respecto? –le cuestiono Dipper.

-Mucho, recuerda que soy un demonio tan viejo como la eternidad –respondió Bill – también sabe algo al respecto el decrepito de tu tío pero con sólo mencionarlo te detendría. Para que veas que somos amigos te diré algo, leyendo encontraras las respuestas que buscas. Al decir esto Cipher se esfumo.

Dipper sabía que no era la última vez que vería a Bill Cipher, además por qué le había dado esa información también tenía razón no se lo podía decir a Stan ya que jamás le ayudaría a hacer algo tan peligroso. A que se refería con ¿leyendo encontré las respuestas?, enseguida lo supo la biblioteca de Gravity Falls sin embargo todavía era de madrugada ya que aunque el encuentro con Bill pareció largo unicamente habían pasado unos minutos, estuvo en vela toda la noche recordando la advertencia de Cipher _¡NADIE HA SOBREVIVIDO!,_ no es que realmente le gustara la idea de morir pero en ese punto no le parecía tan horrible sobre todo al recordar que aún tenía que enfrentarse a Mabel. Para su mala fortuna ese día era domingo por lo que no encontraría abierta la biblioteca, bajo a la cocina no supo bien qué hora era sólo que su tío ya había abierto pudo ver a Soos reparando el letrero de _"BIENVENIDOS"_ y lo saludo con la mano. Tomo un largo sorbo de café lo bueno es que Stan lo preparaba con la suficiente cafeína para levantar muertos sin necesitar conjuros, sintió que su celular vibro era Lu que le recordaba el maratón de películas de Terror en la Cabaña pensó en cancelarlo sin embargo eso lo dejaría a solas con Mabel cosa que no quería ni por un segundo, le respondió –Ok, nos vemos a las seis –volvió a su habitación en la que estuvo dormitando un par horas. Era casi medio día cuando llego Mabel, la vio de reojo pero siguió fingiendo que dormía está tomo ropa de su armario y se metió a duchar, Dipper sabía que en algún instante del día tendría que responder las preguntas de su hermana pero todavía no pensaba bien cuáles serían sus repuestas. La castaña salió de bañarse, traía puesto unos jeans verdes y una playera naranja, se sentó sobre la cama a peinar su cabello.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a fingir que duermes? –dijo Mabel.

Eso lo tomo de sorpresa –Toda la eternidad, si es necesario –respondió Dipper sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada.

-Sabes Dip, no estoy enojada contigo –agrego la chica Pines.

-¿Enserio? –se incorporó.

-No claro que no, fue mi culpa por no decírtelo antes –continuo Mabel – debí decirle a mi _HERMANO_ que tengo _NOVIO._

Al escuchar esto algo dentro de Dipper se rompió, se fragmentó en mil pedazos, sintió que la furia y los celos lo invadían quiso matar a Gideon con sus propias manos pero las palabras de Mabel siguieron retumbando en su cabeza pese a todo ellos eran _HERMANOS_.

-Solo espero que se puedan llevar bien –dijo la castaña –también le diré al Tío Stan sé que tampoco le agrada mucho Gideon que digamos.

-Pero enserio Dip él ha cambiado, no es el mismo "loco" de la tienda de la telepatía –siguió hablando – desde hace mucho hemos sido amigos pero quise darle una oportunidad.

-Perdóname sólo lo hice porque eres mi hermana y deseo protegerte –decía Dipper mientras seguía rompiéndose.

-No te preocupes lo entiendo y Gid también –añadió Mabel.

La castaña se acercó y abrazo a su hermano para decirle –eres el mejor Dipper que una Mabel puede tener -continuó diciendo –invite a Gideon a la tarde de películas ¿espero que no te moleste?

-No, claro que no –respondió el joven Pines.

-¡Gracias bro!, quede de comprar algunas botanas con las chicas regreso en un rato –beso la mejilla de su gemelo y se marchó.

Dipper se quedó callado y mirando al vacío, tieso, casi sin aliento, parecía muerto y eso era lo que sentía ¿cómo la perdió sin darse cuenta?, su mente no funcionaba estaba completamente en blanco no cabía duda él estaba roto. Se levantó bajo rápidamente las escaleras fue a la parte trasera tomó el hacha y… comenzó a cortar madera toda la que tenía apilada su tío, en cada golpe descargaba su furia, desgastaba su cuerpo para no sentir más, no comprendía como no moría al sentir tanto dolor, lo siguió haciendo hasta que se quedó sin aliento, sus brazos se entumecieron y su manos comenzaron a sangrar. Stan y Soos lo miraban desde la tienda de regalos:

-¿Jefe quiere que lo detenga? –dijo Soos.

-Déjalo Soos, no podemos hacer nada por el chico. –contesto el viejo Pines.

Dipper siguió con la leña hasta que no quedo ningún tronco, su cuerpo ardía, las manos le sangraban pero al menos eso lo distraía de su auténtico sufrimiento. Al terminar de cortar la leña solo tenía una idea en la mente invocar al _"EL QUE NO TIENE NOMBRE"_ costara lo que costara. Pudo ver como el Veyron de Marius se acercaba sin darse cuenta ya eran las seis de la tarde, entro a la casa y le pidió a Stan que le dijera a Mabel que enseguida bajaba que tomaría un pequeño baño, mientras se aseaba escucho que otros dos vehículos se estacionan seguramente era la moto de Lu y el GTO de Gideon. Al pensar esto se le revolvió el estómago, el cómo tendría que ver a su hermana pasar toda la tarde al lado de su ahora "NOVIO", se puso uno jeans viejos una playera negra, su chaleco, unos tenis y su gorra se miró por un instante en el espejo ni siquiera la ducha le había ayudado a no parecer un cadáver. Vendo sus manos ya que aún sangraban y si alguien preguntaba respondería –me lastime cortando leña –que además no sería mentir. Tomo aire y fingió la mejor sonrisa que pudo, se lamentó el no haber aprendido un poco más de esas cosas al estar con Pacífica. Al salir escucho las risas estruendosas de todos, entro a la vieja sala de estar y ahí los encontró Marius se acercó a saludarlo:

-Sir Pines parece que te hubieran dado una senda paliza –siguió diciendo –creo que tú y Alegría tuvieron noches interesantes.

Dipper recordaba las heridas de sus manos pero no las de la cara, pensó rápidamente y le respondió. –Quisieron asaltarme y me defendí.

-¡Espero que hayan quedado peor! –Dijo Lu -¿A ti qué te paso Gid?

El peliblanco respondió algo apenado –me caí de las escaleras.

-¡Huy Mabel mira lo que provocas! –dijo Candy y todos rieron.

Dipper noto la ausencia de una de las chicas y pregunto. -¿Dónde está Grenda?

-Mi amada Gren no pudo acompañarnos porque tuvo que salir con su familia –respondió Marius mientras hacia un gesto de solemne decepción.

-Es una lástima –completo Mabel.

El castaño se sintió aliviado ya que eso salvaba la noche de ser una velada de parejas lo cual era algo que no estaba dispuesto a soportar, incluso pensó en llamar a Pacífica pero claro seguramente lo mandaría directo a la mierda se sintió aliviado por la ausencia de su amiga, miro las películas que habían rentado _VIERNES 13, HALLOWEEN, LA MASACRE EN TEXAS, OVEJAS ASESINAS*_ y para finalizar el _HÍGADO REPTANTE*._ Las chicas trajeron las palomitas y las Pitt Cola, Dipper y Marius se sentaron en el viejo sofá mientras que las dos parejas en el suelo, él castaño no pensó bien esto ya que podía ver a la perfección a su hermana en actitud de romance con Alegría cosa que hacía que le dieran ganas de suicidarse. La tarde dio paso a la noche sin contratiempos como siempre Lu hacia comentarios tontos sobre las películas, Dipper daba datos técnicos sobre las mismas, Marius reía al no comprender esas películas americanas faltas de sentido común, Candy hacia una lista de que asesino psicópata era el más guapo, Gideon y Mabel sólo se limitaban a reír obviamente la castaña de una manera estrepitosa.

Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando termino el maratón los chicos se despidieron de los anfitriones, Lu y Candy se fueron juntos después se marchó Marius que le hacía preguntas sobre las costumbres americanas de ¿por qué correr en ropa interior si un asesino te persigue? Al final solo quedo Gideon que hablaba con Mabel mientras se tomaban de la mano, Alegría se despidió de ella dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla después se dirigió a su auto. Dipper lo vio alejarse pero antes de que se subiera grito:

-¡Gideon espera por favor!

Mabel volteo desconcertada y sólo dijo -¿Dipper?

-No te preocupes quiero disculparme –se dirigió hacia el peliblanco.

Gideon lo esperaba a un lado de su coche, tomo aire calmo su respiración nunca imagino que esas palabras se las tuviera que decir al peliblanco en alguna ocasión.

-Discúlpame actué como un idiota.

-No te preocupes Dipper, se lo mucho que _**AMAS**_ a Mabel –contesto mientras estiraba su mano para que el castaño la estrechara.

Dipper la estrecho pero le desconcertó lo fría que estaba, el peliblanco apretó su mano haciendo que volviera a sangrar y le dijo:

-Ella es mía y no estoy dispuesto a perder –lo miro fijamente con esos ojos tan naturalmente siniestros que tanto perturbaban al castaño _– ¡Grábatelo Pines no me importa pasar sobre todos para estar con ella!_

-¡Adios Dipper! –dijo en un tono alto y alegre con la intención de que Mabel lo escuchara. -¡Bye mí Dulce Mora!

Subió a su auto y se marchó, mientras Dipper caminaba se dio cuenta de ese era el auténtico Alegría su hermana no era tonta como no podía notarlo.

 _-¡QUÉ BUENO QUE SE LLEVEN BIEN!_ –dijo Mabel dando saltitos de felicidad.

-Si no cabe duda que él es _ÚNICO_ –respondió Dipper.

Los dos subieron al ático, Mabel fue a ponerse su pijama le sorprendió ver las cosas de su hermano dentro de la maleta.

-¿Qué sucede Dip? –pregunto Mabel.

-Me cambio a la habitación del tío Stanley –contesto Dipper.

-¿Creí que estábamos bien? –siguió preguntando la castaña.

-Lo estamos –respondió Dipper fingiendo felicidad –pero que comencé una investigación y ya sabes que cuando comienzo algo suelo obsesionarme un poco.

-Pero… -balbuceó Mabel.

-Sólo quiero que duermas bien, en cuanto termine regresare al ático –dijo estirando su dedo meñique –es un promesa.

-OK, confió en ti – decía sonriendo la castaña.

Mabel le ayudo a Dipper a llevar sus cosas, los libros, sus notas, su ropa e incluso la cama terminada la mudanza la chica Pines se despidió de su hermano y se fue al ático. Pines se preguntaba cómo le podía mentir de esa manera tan descarada a su hermana no tenía la más mínima intención volver a compartir una habitación, le dijo que estaba de acuerdo con su noviazgo cuando deseaba eliminar a Gideon, tampoco le revelaría el objetivo de su investigación, le dijo que todo iba bien cuando para él era todo lo contrario se encontraba sumergido en la tristeza y la desesperación, tal vez el mentir era algo inherente a los Pines.

En dos distintas habitaciones los gemelos sollozaban abrazando sus almohadas y un demonio de los sueños no dejaba de vigilar la mente de esta tan peculiar familia.

-¿A qué juegas Estrella Fugaz? –pregunto con recelo.

Mientras esa escena pasaba un vehículo se detenía en una de la tantas casa de Gravity Falls, de este bajo un delgada, alta y espigada figura luciendo una hermosa cabellera pelirroja que enarbolaba su belleza matiza con un poco de maquillaje, sin duda ya no existía la flacucha cajera de la Cabaña del Misterio.

Mientras bajaba sus maletas dijo –Estoy en casa –sonriendo al pensar en un apellido "Pines".

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Llegamos al final de otro capítulo la verdad me costó escribirlo pero al mismo tiempo fue muy emotivo, en algún momento no pude dejar de derramar unas lágrimas por Dipper ¿por qué a veces vivir duele tanto?**

 **¿A qué se refiere Bill?**

 **¿Qué pasara ahora que llego Wendy?**

 **Tengo pensado más o menos que habrá en el siguiente capítulo jaur, juar, jaur, tal vez un poco de lemon.**

 **Sé que la he hecho cardiaca ya que el Pinecest solo es por parte de Dipper pero se los aseguro el momento cumbre no tardará en llegar.**

 **Les comparto esta idea que me gustaría insertar en algún instante en la historia:**

 **Desde que vi el episodio de "No es lo que parece" en la mayoría de los foros se maneja la hipótesis de que al que conocemos hasta este punto como Stanley es el abuelo de los gemelos, claro si es que no existe otro hermano lo cual desde mi punto de vista sería una trolleada enorme por parte de Hirsch.**

 **Bueno lo que yo creo es que Stan es el verdadero abuelo de los gemelos, recordemos la no coincidencia de huellas, la firma solamente de Stan Pines en la escritura de propiedad, las calificaciones, el Stnlymovil y sobre todo la noticia del periódico que dice "Stan Pines Murió" esto me lleva pensar que Stanford es Stanley y viceversa y ¿por qué? Principalmente porque de alguna manera tenía que ocultar la desaparición de su hermano a través de portal por lo que decidió fingir su muerte y tomar la identidad de su hermano cosa que se facilitaba al ser gemelos idénticos además de varones, de esta manera también podía seguir accediendo a los conocimientos de su hermano lo cual también me trae a la triste conclusión que abandono a su familia, a la abuela de los gemelos y a su hijo para poder traer de vuelta a su amado hermano un sacrificio de 30 años que fuerte ¿no?**

 **JAJAJA, bajo esta loca hipótesis si Stanley es el abuelo de los gemelos pero este es el Stanford que nosotros conocemos y amamos. Eso es lo que YO creo. ¡Muero porque llegue julio!**

 **¿QUÉ OPINAN USTEDES?**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***FREUD EN LA ESTRUCTURA DEL INCONSCIENTE**

 ***LAS OVEJAS ASESINAS ES LA MEJOR COMEDIA QUE HE VISTO DISFRAZADA DE PELÍCULA DE TERROR. La encuentran en YouTube**

 ***UN RETO: LE DEDICARE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO A QUIÉN ME DIGA DE DÓNDE SAQUE LA REFERENCIA DEL HÍGADO REPTANTE! XD**

 **Para finalizar me gustaría saber quiénes y de donde mis lectores, platíquenme algo de ustedes y tienen el derecho a preguntar yo les responderé son gusto.**

 **Les recomiendo que lean "Flores en el Ático" es una pequeña novela que habla TAN, TAN, TAN si de INCESTO además de ser bella como pocas. La escritura no tiene límites o reglas es pura y desbordante imaginación además que para ser publicado no hay restricciones esas no las ponemos en la mente.**

 **ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AQUELLO QUE SE HA ROTO**

CAPÍTULO VII

La noche fue larga y difícil, llena de pensamientos que descomponían a Dipper hasta sus cimientos pero a los cuales tristemente ya se había acostumbrado hace tiempo. Cuando abrió los ojos aun no amanecía, deseaba desesperadamente que dieran las nueve de la mañana para poder ir a la biblioteca, si bien no podía fiarse de Bill por ahora era lo único que tenía además sabía que al encontrar lo que buscaba Cipher se volvería a presentar. Permaneció en silencio dejando que sus sentidos se impregnaran de lo sucedía a su alrededor, la Cabaña siempre le pareció acogedora un lugar donde podía ser él y nadie más, en California estaba acostumbrado a fingir que los demás le importaban e incluso estaba sometido a socializar, no es que no hubiera hecho uno que otro amigo que no sólo lo utilizara para pasar las materias sino que al final del día todo eso estaba fuera de su esencia.

Siguió escuchando el murmullo del bosque, el silencio de la nada por instantes le pareció escuchar los ronquidos de Stan y la respiración de Mabel pero una vez más se asqueo de sí mismo ya que dicho pensamiento lo remitió a los labios de su hermana. Hizo una mueca de desolación en medio de la oscuridad apretando los dientes hasta que un sabor metálico inundo su boca, volvió a cerrar los ojos ya que tener pesadillas era mejor que no dormir. El ruido matutino lo despertó, era Soos que abría la tienda además desde que Wendy se marchó no encontraron quien la reemplazara por lo que en los meses restantes del año el handyman también fungía como cajero y en verano lo hacia Mabel. El castaño fue al baño a lavarse la cara solamente ya que no sentía deseos de bañarse, fue a la cocina por un poco de cereal después salió a ayudarle a Soos todavía faltaba una hora para que pudiera ir a la biblioteca.

-¡Hola Soos! –saludo desde el suelo mientras veía como una vez más su compañero intentaba colocar la "S" que parecía negarse a permanecer en su lugar.

-¡Hola chico! –contesto Soos desde el tejado.

-¿Te puedo ayudar? –pregunto Dipper.

-Claro una mano extra nunca está de más –dijo el regordete mientras sonreía –además eres la otra mitad de los hermanos pterodáctilo –añadió.

Dipper sonrió al recordar cuando la vida no era un asco, subió rápidamente y en menos de un minuto ya le estaba ayudando. El castaño escuchaba sobre la vida tranquila y cotidiana que tenía su amigo en ese pueblo, lo contento que estaba con Melody de hecho le confeso que le gustaría pronto convertirse en padre ya que ahora tenía lo que el suyo le había negado una familia. Su compañero era lo que se podría llamar "feliz", Dipper sintió celos de él ya que al parecer su propia felicidad le estaba negada o se escapaba entre sus dedos. Ambos vieron como Stan salía de la Cabaña se estiro un poco y después grito:

-¡Hey bajen a almorzar!, ¡Hay tacos! –dijo el viejo Pines mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¡Bajamos en un minuto Sr. Pines ya casi terminamos! –grito Soos.

-Ok, los esperamos –respondió Stan.

Al poco tiempo los cuatro almorzaban en la cocina, era como en ese lejano verano que por alguna razón en esos días volvía un sinfín de veces a la cabeza de Dipper. Todos rieron compartiendo un montón de historias bobas sobre Piedmont y Gravity Falls, parecían de nuevo una familia.

-Jajaja, mamá parecía una zanahoria gracias a Mabs –decía Dipper.

-¡Pero yo solo quería hacerle un cambio de look! –contesto la castaña entre risas.

-¡Su madre debió de verse como una loloca! –remató su tío.

Dipper masticaba lo que quedaba de su taco cuando sonó un claxon, Mabel se incorporó inmediatamente.

-¡Es Gid! Bueno me voy en unas horas regreso –dijo mientras tomaba su bolsa.

-No sé qué le vez a esa pequeña rata albina –decía Stan mirando a su sobrina.

-Tío Stan, quedamos que ya no lo llamarías de ninguna manera despectiva –respondió Mabel –además él es un buen chico sobre todo desde… –no termino su oración sólo camino hacia la puerta.

-Además eras tú quien quería que perteneciera al equipo Gideon ¿No? –dijo desde la salida con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muy bien ya no diré más sobre el tema, pero tienes que estar por la tarde para cubrir tu turno en la caja –enfatizaba Stan mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

-Bien, pero ahora que Gid es mi novio lo veras mucho por aquí así que acostúmbrate –decía poniendo un gesto un tanto descortés para venir de Mabel.

La chica Pines dejo a los tres hombres en la cocina en medio de cierto ambiente de tensión, la actitud de su tío reconfortaba a Dipper ya que compartían el hecho de desconfiar de Alegría.

-Eso de que cambio no lo creo –decía Stan mientras se servía otra taza de café –sigue siendo una pequeña escoria.

-Pero es la decisión de Mabel –dijo Soos en tono de empatía.

Los dos Pines le regresaron una mirada nada sutil al empleado de la Cabaña, de hecho a esté no le quedo duda de que eran parientes ya que esos ojos brillaron con la misma intensidad cargada de lo que el denomino como "frialdad". Soos se fue a seguir con sus labores en la tienda y Dipper estaba por marcharse a la biblioteca pero su tío lo detuvo.

-Como tu hermana se fue te toca estar en la caja –decía Stan mientras se colocaba su parche –un grupo de turistas llegara en unos diez minutos.

Esto molesto al castaño ya que modificaba sus planes pero no podía hacer algo al respecto ya que si intentaba excusarse su tío comenzaría a preguntar, sabía perfectamente que Stan podía detectar una mentira a kilómetros por ser especialista en ellas. Si se daba cuenta aunque fuera a medias de lo que planeaba lo detendría cosa que no estaba dispuesto a permitir, así que sin mucho ánimo se quedó toda la mañana en la caja. A través de su móvil consiguió un poco de información pero nada más allá que leyendas e historias llenas de folklor pero sobre todo el _"NADIE QUE LO HAYA INVOCADO HA SOBREVIDO"_. Por suerte se pudo escapar a las dos de la tarde alegando el tener que ir a comprar un desodorante dado que nadie discutía con Dipper y sus "problemas de sudor", encendió la camioneta y en menos de diez minutos ya se encontraba en aquel viejo recinto de sabiduría.

Comenzó por la sección más antigua de la biblioteca pero al mismo tiempo la más extensa, muchos de los libros hablan sobre Oregón y su fundación, de la historia del país, de la fundación del pueblo entre muchas otras cosas pero nada que le fuera útil. Pasaron las horas sin que él se diera cuenta regreso la realidad hasta que la encargada le decía que era hora se cerrar, el castaño se disculpó porque dejaba muchos libros fuera de los estantes.

-No te preocupes hijo me alegra ver que alguien se interese en estos viejos libros –le decía una mujer no mayor de cuarenta años.

La misma rutina se repitió esa semana Mabel salía todos los días temprano y Dipper se quedaba en la caja para después ir a la biblioteca, seguía también fingiendo para que nadie notara o preguntara sobre su ausencia por lo que cuando tenían reuniones con sus amigos no faltaba lo bueno es que en esos días sólo se limitaron a ir al cine y a comer. El estar fuera de la cabaña también le daba a oportunidad de no ver a su hermana con Gideon en más de un ocasión regreso y lo encontró con Mabel en la tienda de regalos, siempre con una sonrisa y una amabilidad tan natural sin embargo Dipper recordaba todo lo que sabía sobre psicópatas por lo que estaba seguro que detrás de esa mascara seguía existiendo el mismo mounstro de la tienda de telepatía. Habían pasado cuatros días desde que inició la investigación pero la información que tenía Dipper era técnicamente nada de hecho comenzaba a pensar en abandonar la biblioteca y dirigirse al bunker, ya casi terminaba de revisar todos los libros incluso los archivos que se encontraban en el sótano pero nada de su esfuerzo daba resultados.

-¿Joven cómo le ha ido con su investigación? –pregunto la bibliotecaria mientras se acercaba al castaño.

-No muy bien –respondió dejando de masticar su playera.

-¿Y sobre que investigas? La verdad es que no muy común ver a chicos de tu edad en la biblioteca y menos en verano –le dijo la señora.

Dipper medito un poco antes de responder no es que le pudiera decir a cualquiera el motivo de su investigación.

-Bueno hago un rastreo histórico sobre los orígenes y la historia desconocida de Gravity Falls –contesto con firmeza –sabe quiero ser historiador y eso me dará créditos extra para la universidad.

-¡Oh!, que interesante. –decía la encargada mientras daba unas leves palmaditas cargadas de emoción.

-¿Son estos todos los libros de hablan sobre la Historia de Gravity Falls? –cuestionó Dipper a la encargada.

-Lamentablemente, esas son las desventajas de vivir en un pueblo pequeño –respondió la mujer – _mmmm_ aunque existe otra biblioteca pero es privada.

-¿Enserio?, ¿Dónde queda? –decía Dipper con inquietud renovada.

-Pues es la biblioteca de la familia Noroeste – dijo la bibliotecaria.

-Pero son una familia muy buena estoy segura que te dejaran investigar, bueno me tengo que ir esos ficheros no se ordenaran solos –hizo un gesto y se despidió con la mano.

Al quedarse solo se sintió estúpido ya que una vez más había sido engañado por Bill, si bien este le dio la pista nunca le dijo que estaría en la biblioteca pública ahora tendría que buscar a Pacífica y además pedirle un favor cuando estaba seguro que era al último ser humano que quería ver en esta tierra. Recogió sus cosas, antes de marcharse le agradeció a la mujer ahora tenía que concentrarse en cómo acceder a la mansión Noroeste, pero Dipper es humano después de todo aun contra sus propios deseos el estómago le exigió alimento condujo rumbo al "Grasoso" para comer algo. Ordeno una hamburguesa además de un refresco, se dedicaba a morder su pluma perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto que alguien se sentaba enfrente de él.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende verte en un restaurant comiéndote un bolígrafo? –decía un voz familiar.

Dipper volteo ver a su ahora acompañante, la reconoció de inmediato era junto con Pacífica la otra mujer que por instantes pudo sacar a Mabel de su mente.

-¡Wendy! –dijo emocionado.

-¡Hey Dipper! –decía mientras comía una papa de la orden del castaño la cual tampoco había notado.

-¿Qué haces en Gravity Falls?, ¿Me dijiste que irías a desfilar a Milán en verano? –pregunto Dipper con auténtica extrañeza.

-Bueno digamos que me quise escapar este verano de las pasarelas –contesto mientras seguía comendo papas.

-¡Genial! Tenía casi un año que no nos veíamos y en la última ocasión sólo fue por un par de horas en California –decía el castaño. -¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace uno cinco días, ya sabes pero primero tenía que pasar tiempo en familia sobre todo ahora que Dan Jr. está en su primer año de universidad –dijo mordiendo la hamburguesa. -¡Hey Susan otra hamburguesa con papas por favor! –le hizo una señal a la madura mujer.

-Me alegra mucho verte –dijo Dipper un poco sonrojado.

-A mí también, ¿pero no te vez muy bien que digamos? –Señalo Wendy. -¿Acoso el pequeño Dipper sigue metiéndose en problemas?

-En problemas si, pequeño ya no –Dipper se sorprendió por la franqueza de su respuesta.

-¿Nada ilegal supongo? – decía dándole una enorme mordida a su comida.

-No, claro que no es una simple recolección de datos –contesto Dipper ahora por fin comiendo.

-¿Entonces por qué es un problema? –pregunto la pelirroja.

-Hago un rastreo histórico y ya sabes lo difícil que es encontrar información en este pueblo –respondió joven Pines para después darle un sorbo a su refresco.

-En eso tienes razón en este pueblos hay mucho bobos –dijo su amiga riendo. –Pensaba en ir a verlos a la Cabaña después de comer pero ha sido una coincidencia encontrarte aquí y sobre todo sin Mabel.

El comentario de Wendy hizo un vacío en el estómago del castaño, como en muchas otras veces tardo un poco en contestar sobre todo para meditar lo que sería su respuesta.

-Ya conoces a Mabel por ahora está todo el tiempo con su _"Amor"_ de verano –contesto Dipper evitando hacer contacto con la mirada.

-¡Esa es la Mabel que conozco!, ¿Quién es ahora el afortunado?, ¿Un domador de ardillas o un paseador de perros? –pregunto en tonó burlón.

-Gideon Alegría –contesto ahora con la vista clavada en el piso.

-¡Hombre! Con razón esa cara quien no te conociera creería que estás hablando de una ex novia –sin querer la pelirroja arrojaba sal a la herida - ¿Pero Stan está de acuerdo?

-No, ninguno de los dos lo está pero mi tío no le niega nada a Mabel y ella insiste en que ese bastardo ha cambiado –contestó Dipper dejando ver su molestia.

-Ok, te creo pero no estoy aquí para avivar tu enojo. Mejor terminemos de comer y después vamos a la Cabaña me muero de ganas de saludarlos a todos –dijo Wendy en señal conciliadora.

Ambos comieron con tranquilidad, continuaron hablando de cosas sin importancia como la escuela y los desfiles sobre todo de los muchos lugares que Wendy había conocido en su ahora vida de modelo. Cuando terminaron de comer los dos caminaron rumbo a la camioneta de Soos ya que Dipper le dijo que se la había prestado para poder moverse durante su estadía, Wendy no pudo evitar mirar al joven Pines ahora era sin duda un chico alto de buen porte y cuerpo además ser guapo ahora los años entre ellos no parecían ser tantos. Por su parte Dipper también pudo observar los evidentes cambios en su amiga, toda ella parecía demasiado elegante desde la ropa de diseñador que llevaba hasta los tacones con los que caminaba con mucha gracia, recordó a la Wendy de antaño que no cambiaba sus botas por nada en el mundo. Además era alta casi como él, de figura delgada y espigada el hecho de ser pelirroja natural le daba ese extra por lo cual a Dipper no le quedaba duda porque ahora se dedicaba al modelaje, era una lástima que siempre serian sólo buenos amigos. En menos de veinte minutos ya se encontraban en la Cabaña del Misterio.

-¡Woow! La Cabaña no parece cambiar con los años –dijo Wendy al bajarse de la camioneta.

-No, e incluso Stan parece ya no envejecer –añadió Dipper.

-Jajaja, tu tío es un hombre único –decía Wendy mientras caminaba a la entrada. –Bastante parecido a una cucaracha si me lo preguntas, él podría sobrevivir al apocalipsis.

El castaño no pudo contener la risa al escuchar tal comparación sobre todo porque Wendy tenía razón, el proceder tan extraño de su tío no siempre le agrado sin embargo ahora algo le decía que ser como Stan no era tan malo. Eran casi las nueve por lo que la Cabaña ya estaba cerrada, Dipper desde la sala grito.

-¡Miren lo que me encontré!

Mabel bajo del ático para esos momentos ya se encontraba sola y Stan salió de su oficina, al verla la castaña fue corriendo a abrazarla.

-¡Wendy!, ¡Wendy! –saltaba, gritaba y la abrazaba algo típico de Mabel.

-Ok, chica Pines. Tranquila o me romperás el cuello. –Decía liberándose de Mabel.

-¿Qué te trae por es desoladas tierras? –pregunto Stan con su típico tono sarcástico.

-Simplemente vacaciones, nada del otro mundo. ¿Y qué anciano tú no me darás un abrazo? –Pregunto Wendy mirando a viejo Pines.

-Ya sabes que a los hombres Pines no se les da mucho eso de demostrar afecto –dijo Mabel.

-Bien se lo daré yo –la pelirroja se acercó a su ex jefe y lo abrazo.

-Incomodo abrazo de ex empleada –decía ella. –Incomodo abrazo de ex jefe –dijo Stan.

-¿Te quedaras a hablar un rato verdad? –pregunto Mabel.

-Esa es la intención –respondió Wendy.

Todos se dirigieron a la sala y continuaron charlando de sus distintas vidas, sobre todo Mabel no dejaba de hacerle preguntas a Wendy sobre los desfiles, la ropa, los lugares e incluso de sus conquistas pero bueno no es acaso que la pelirroja vivía el sueño de muchas. La noche avanzo tranquila su tío se despidió y los dejo, los chicos continuaron un rato más rato más en la charla hasta que llego la madrugada.

-Bien chicos me tengo que ir, ya saben cada vez que vengo de visita mi padre insiste en tratarme como cuando tenía quince –dijo tomando su chaqueta.

-Está bien, déjame llevarte a tu casa –dijo Dipper sacando las llaves de su bolsillo.

-No te preocupes Dip, lo genial de este pueblo es poder recorrerlo a pie –decía la pelirroja ya en la puerta. –Mañana iré al mirador con los demás, ¿nos acompañan?

-Lo siento Wendy pero mañana saldré a cenar con Gideon –se disculpó Mabel.

-¿Y tú Dipper? –pregunto Wendy.

-Claro, no tengo nada mejor que hacer –contesto el joven Pines.

-Entonces te espero a las seis en el mirador – se alejó en medio de la noche estrellada y hasta que los gemelos perdieron su silueta en la lejanía.

-Me voy a dormir Mabs realmente estoy cansado –dijo Dipper camino a su habitación.

-Bien, descansa Dippy –decía Mabel con una pequeña sonrisa.

Antes de entrar a su habitación sintió como lo abrazaban desde la espalda, un intenso sentimiento de calor inundo todo su cuerpo.

-Te quiero Dipper – lo seguía abrazando –eres el mejor hermano del mundo.

-Yo también Mabel –respondió el castaño pero al hacer esto rompió el abrazo entrando a su habitación sin voltear a ver a su gemela.

Por qué seguía atormentándolo a cada minuto, por qué tenía que recordarle todo el tiempo que eran hermanos él lo sabía perfectamente y eso era lo que le jodia la vida ya que nada podía hacer para cambiarlo. Pasó gran parte de la noche pensando en cómo acercarse a Pacífica, todas las ideas le parecían demasiado estúpidas, no era únicamente pedirle acceder a la biblioteca sino que lo dejara investigar en ella. Si bien sus padres jamás se enteraron de lo suyo esto no significaba que les agradara la idea de un Pines merodeando por la mansión, tenía que pensar con sumo cuidado el poder acceder a los documentos de la familia Noroeste. El día llego como siempre con un Dipper a medio dormir lleno de sus ideas, una Mabel que cada vez pasaba más tiempo con Gideon y un Stan que parecía no importarle pero que no dejaba un cabo suelto.

Llegaron las seis de la tarde y cada uno de los gemelos se dirigió a su respectivo destino. Dipper llego al viejo mirador ahí se encontraban Wendy, Lee, Nate, Thomson, Tambry e incluso Robbie quien tocaba su guitarra si tan sólo tuviera talento pensó el castaño.

-¡Hola Doctor Diversión! –lo saludaron Nate y Lee.

-Hola chicos –contesto Dipper mientras se estacionaba.

-No sabía que los niños podían conducir en este condado –dijo Robbie al verlo.

-Dipper ya no es un niño –dijo Wendy -¿Quieres un cerveza?

-Si –respondió el castaño cachándola en el aire.

La velada fue tranquila la música salía de la van de Thomson, todos bebían cerveza e incluso fumaban un poco de mariguana también habían hecho una fogata improvisada en medio de los vehículos. Wendy se sentó sobre el cofre de la camioneta de Soos a beber y fumar un poco Dipper fue a su lado, los dos miraron en silencio por unos minutos el enorme bosque de Gravity Falls fue la pelirroja quien hablo primero.

-¿Hey Dipper eres feliz? –pregunto Wendy.

La pregunta de Wendy resultaba contundente ya que estaba seguro que era todo menos feliz y sin embargo no podía decirle a nadie el origen de su tristeza.

-Sobrevivo –fue la respuesta del castaño. -¿Y tú?

-No me quejo gano más de lo que me imagine, he conocido muchos países y muchas personas pero incluso el glamour cansa –decía sorbiendo un poco de su cerveza. –Me canso de siempre ser una pose o una cara bonita, extraño esos días sin preocupaciones en este ridículo pueblo, extraño a estos idiotas, extraño a mi familia, los extraño a ustedes, carajo incluso extraño al anciano de tu tío.

Dipper sintió la nostalgia en las palabras de Wendy, era verdad su vida cambio en poco tiempo al cumplir 18 se fue del pueblo por una oferta de trabajo del que ahora era su profesión. La vio de reojo y le pareció triste lo que no fue una visión alentadora de alguien que apenas y rebaza los veinte años, el castaño no supo que contestar no era el mejor con las palabras y menos las de aliento.

-Aquí siempre tendrás un hogar, ¿lo sabes no? –fue lo que dijo a su vieja amiga.

-Claro que lo sé, bueno dejemos esta charla tan deprimente y vamos a bailar –tomo la mano de Dipper y fueron con los demás.

Bailaron, jugaron y se divirtieron con los demás Dipper incluso bromeo con Robbie acerca de Thomson y su manera de bailar, tal vez era el alcohol o la mariguana pero el chico Pines olvido por un momento su dolor. Un poco después de media noche el castaño se despidió, Wendy le dijo que había quedado de darle unas revistas de pintura que compro en Paris a Mabel por lo que lo acompañaría la Cabaña. Al llegar a la cabaña pudieron ver aun encendidas en la ático por lo que ambos decidieron subir, Wendy le decía que hablan sobre los grandes pintores del renacimiento por lo que estaba segura que le gustarían a su hermana. Dipper abrió la puerta y lo que vio lo petrificó, Wendy al ver la escena se disculpó cerró la puerta y se llevó al castaño a la entrada de la cabaña.

-¡Diablos eso sí que fue incomodo! –decía entre risas bochornosas. Se dio cuenta de que Dipper no había articulado una sola palabra y su mirada estaba vacía.

-¡Hey Dip reacciona! –dijo chasqueando sus dedos en la cara del castaño. Escucho como los pasos de Mabel y su acompañante que se acercaban, Gideon fue el primero en salir no cruzo una palabra únicamente hizo un gesto y se despidió. Al parecer a causa de sus nublados sentidos no se percataron de que a un lado de la cabaña seguía estacionado el GTO del rubio, Mabel le dijo "adiós" acompañado de un gesto de que lo llamaría.

-¡Wendy, Dipper!, ¿Cómo les fue? –pregunto la apenada Mabel.

-Muy bien, pero no tanto como a ti –dijo la pelirroja entre risas.

-No es lo que parece –respondió Mabel totalmente roja.

-No te preocupes, yo también conozco a las hormonas –decía mientras sacaba las revistas de su bolsa. –Ten espero que te gusten.

-Gracias Wendy, bueno me tengo que ir. ¿Dip no entras también? –le pregunto a su hermano con cierto temor.

Dipper podía sin conseguir asimilar lo que acababa de ver, su mente no le permitía articular palabra nada más existía neblina entre sus pensamientos.

-¿Dipper? –pregunto Mabel.

-No te preocupes Mabel, Dipper quedo que me llevaría a mi casa. ¿Verdad? –dijo Wendy con la intención de romper la tensión.

-¡Vámonos!, en un rato regreso –por fin decía algo el castaño.

-Bien, cuídate hermano. –contesto Mabel además utilizando esa palabra que tanto jodia a Dipper.

En un minuto el joven Pines conducía con dirección a la casa de Wendy, la pelirroja podía sentir la ira y la tensión que emanaba su amigo.

-Dipper no es para tanto, además son novios ¿no? –dijo intentando calmar al castaño.

-Sólo cállate Wendy –la respuesta de Pines la dejo helada nunca había escuchado una voz tan fría y menos proviniendo de él. El resto del viaje permaneció en silencio, la dejo enfrente de su casa y por un momento temió por lo que Dipper pudiera ser capaz de hacer.

-Dipper prométeme que no harás ninguna locura, tu hermana sabe lo que hace –decía la pelirroja antes de bajar.

-No claro que no –dijo con una determinación que en vez de reconfortar a Wendy la alerto más.

Wendy permaneció en la puerta de su casa viendo como la camioneta se perdía en la carretera, que problemáticos son los Pines pensó mientras entraba a su casa. Dipper manejaba sin la mínima precaución recordando lo que vio, lo que sucedió en el ático de la Cabaña recordó la cara sonrojada y jadeante de su hermana mientras besaba a Gideon y como este tenía una de sus manos debajo de la falda de Mabel y la otra dentro de su blusa. Lo peor de la situación fue el recordar como la castaña tenia enredado el cuerpo del rubio entre sus piernas además maldita sea por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en recordarle que era su hermana, vida de mierda que le tocaba vivir y ahora esto era más de lo que podía soportar.

El aviso del tanque de la camioneta lo regreso al camino, se sorprendió de no haber chocado ni recordaba que manejaba lo bueno es que la gasolinera le quedaba de paso. Mientras llenaba el tanque pensaba en las distintas formas en la que podía asesinar a Gideon y desaparecer su cuerpo sin que lo culparan es más que importaba que lo descubrieran se abría librado de ese bastardo. Creyó que su suerte cambiaba cuando vio que el objeto de su odio también se detenía en aquel lugar el rubio no cargo combustible entro a la tienda, Dipper lo espero fuera de esta tal vez dejaría de ser un asqueroso cobarde y por fin le cobraría todo lo que le había hecho a Alegría. Antes de que abriera su coche Dipper lo sujeto de la camisa y le dijo:

 _-¿Qué pretendes maldito?_

-Nada, sólo pasar un buen rato con mi mujer –respondió alegría dándole una sonrisa malvada.

 _-¡Ella no es tu mujer!_ –dijo el castaño a punto de golpear al rubio.

-Ah, es verdad pero tampoco es tuya aunque parece que eres tú quien no lo recuerda. –contesto Gideon con suma malicia.

Al escuchar esto Dipper soltó al rubio ¿acaso estaba siendo tan obvio son sus sentimientos?

-Es mi hermana, si la lastimas te asesinares con mis propias manos –dijo con firmeza.

\- Lastimarla jamás además que no viste ella lo disfrutaba bastante –decía Alegría sonriendo con sarcasmo –es más si no nos hubieran interrumpido te aseguro la hubiera dejado más que complacida.

Ya no importaba nada lo mataría en ese mismo momento y lugar sin embargo el rubio continuo hablando.

-Mírate Pines das asco, eres un despojo de persona pero sobre todo puedo leer en ti tus intenciones. No sé qué es lo que buscas pero realmente espero que mueras al hacerlo, así ella será siempre y sólo para mí.

-No sé de qué hablas –respondió Dipper.

-Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero para mí eres trasparente como un fantasma de nuevo buscas más allá de lo que puedes entender y que sobre todo lo haces por _ELLA._ –Resalto Gideon. –Pero no me importa además ya te lo dije para mí sería mejor que murieras.

-Aunque yo desapareciera de esta tierra ella no se quedaría contigo además soy su hermano siempre estaremos juntos –dijo Dipper.

-Puede ser pero tengo una ventaja sobre ti el precisamente no ser su hermano –helada y contundente la respuesta de Alegría.

Dipper se quedó sin palabras el rubio podía darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Mabel y si lo sabía que lo detenía para decírselos, las intenciones de asesinarlo se habían ido ahora eran reemplazadas por la necesidad de huir temía más que nada quedar expuesto.

-Bueno Pines me marcho –decía Gideon abriendo la puerta de su auto. –Mañana tengo una cita con tu hermana y a mí sí me importa como luzco.

Gideon arranco el auto dejando de pie a un estupefacto Dipper que se quedó sin palabras, era vital que encontrara como invocar a " _AQUEL QUE NO TIENE NOMBRE"_ todo comenzaba a salirse de sus manos. Subió a la camioneta y sin pensarlo marco un número desde su celular escucho como sonaba hasta que hubo respuesta.

-Pacífica necesito verte, te espero en 15 minutos afuera de tu casa –al decir esto colgó ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en esperar la repuesta.

Ahora Dipper conducía con dirección a la mansión Noroeste con la única de idea de desaparecer sus sentimientos.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo está loca historia, sé que no es tan rápida como otras sobre todo en relación al Pinecest pero les aseguro cada personaje y acción encajan además de ser necesarios para la trama.**

 **Lentamente nos acercamos a la realización de este AMOR prohibido por llamarlo de alguna forma, ¿si es amor realmente puede ser prohibido?**

 **¿Cuánto sabe Gideon en realidad sobre lo sentimientos de Dipper?**

 **¿Pacífica lo ayudara?**

 **¿Por qué Dipper no toco la puerta?**

 **Para estas y otras respuestas esperen el siguiente capítulo.**

 **En el episodio pasado hice una referencia al HIGADO REPTANTE, jajaja no me quedo duda que son muy jóvenes lo que leen esto. Bueno esta era una película que veían en la noche de Halloween Norbert y Daggett si los Castores Cascarrabias y el mounstro era un hígado con un dedo pegado lo que siempre me hizo reír.**

 **Como ya estoy legalmente de vacaciones al menos por unas tres semanas esperen ver las actualizaciones de mis fics así como nuevos proyecto sobre todo de Gratity Falls, aunque quiero intentar algo de Steven Universe y Over the Garden Wall haber que pasa.**

 **Ahora en otro tema no deja de llamarme la atención la falta de críticas y comentarios en los fics la mayoría de estos se queda en que "padre sigue así" además en cuanto a las críticas están peor ya que en su mayoría consisten en insultos.**

 **Desde mi personal punto de vista puedes criticar un texto por parecer que lo escribieron con las nalgas, porque no proporcione un tema original o sea un plagio descarado entre otras muchas cosas pero no solo porque no te guste el tema de lo que se habla. Por ejemplo muchas personas aman a Paulo Coelho y yo lo detesto creo que sus obras cargadas de moralidad son un asco y si he leído muchos de sus libros pero ese es mi sentir por lo que no lo convierte en un mal autor sólo en uno que no es de mi gusto, claro que no con esto digo que debamos de soportar las basuras que terminan siendo publicadas como Crepúsculo o Fifty Shades of Grey hay que ser críticos pero siempre con bases que sustenten nuestras críticas.**

 **¿Ustedes que opinan?**

 **GRACIAS Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AQUELLO QUE SE HA ROTO**

CAPÍTULO VIII

Dipper tardo menos de lo que imagino para llegar a la mansión Noroeste, no se estaciono enfrente de esta porque sabía que existían cámaras de seguridad que la custodiaban, espero en la camioneta desde un punto ciego que había descubierto en una ocasión al colarse en la habitación de Pacífica. Los minutos pasaron, se dio cuenta que ni siquiera había esperado la respuesta de la rubia, además ella no tendría por qué ayudarlo, la noche siguió avanzado, tenía en ese lugar casi media hora, estaba por marcharse cuando sonó su teléfono.

-Ya vi la camioneta, te espero en el costado norte –dijo Pacífica para después colgar, el castaño arranco. En efecto pudo divisar a la rubia debajo de un árbol, se acercó y ella subió, continuo conduciendo ya que no era seguro permanecer cerca de la mansión Noroeste, bueno si es que no deseaban ser descubiertos.

-Gracias por venir –decía Dipper mientras se estacionaba en un pequeño claro, esa era una de las ventajas de vivir en un pueblo rodeado de bosque siempre hay un lugar donde esconderse.

-En realidad no sé porque vine –fue la repuesta de la rubia.

-Necesito tu ayuda –confeso el chico Pines.

Pacífica se quedó expectante la última vez que los Pines le pidieron ayuda casi muere, es más casi el estúpido mundo desaparece sin embargo aquel era Dipper, el chico que hace unos veranos la hacía suspirar y aunque le costara admitirlo lo seguía haciendo.

-¿Para qué me necesitas? –pregunto.

Dipper como era costumbre meditaba su respuesta, que excusa poner para investigar los registros y libros de la familia Noroeste, sobre todo este debía de ser convincente y no generar tantas preguntas.

-He descubierto un misterio, un ser, una criatura la cual incluso los viejos no pudieron descifrar –fue lo que dijo Dipper.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? –pregunto Noroeste.

-Bueno hasta ahora los datos recabados me llevan a pensar que la información que necesito se encuentran en los archivos de tu familia –contesto Pines.

-¿Buscas de nuevo exponer a mi familia? –dijo con cierto recelo la rubia.

-No, claro que no. Pero esta es mi oportunidad de encontrar algo grande por mi cuenta –decía el joven con actitud curiosa –lo sabes mi sueño es ser investigador y es algo que no puedo dejar pasar.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas precisamente? –lo cuestiono la rubia.

-No lo sé, pero por ahora simplemente buscar información en la biblioteca de tu casa –respondió Dipper.

La más joven de los Noroeste se quedó pensando un poco acerca de lo que le iba a responder, en el fondo aun guardaba la esperanza de que él correspondiera sus sentimientos, pero al mismo tiempo seguía sintiéndose herida por lo que le había hecho por lo que procedería con cautela.

-Bien, te ayudare pero con una condición –le dijo al castaño.

Dipper sabía de antemano que eso podía ocurrir sin embargo estaba dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias. -¿Cuás es la condición? –pregunto.

-Quiero ser parte de la investigación –fue la respuesta.

-¿En serio? –pregunto Pines asombrado ante la solicitud de la rubia.

-Sí, aunque no lo creas a mí también me agrada el misterio y si lo que buscas es tan grande como dices quiero ser parte de ello. –Decía Pacífica.

-Pero podría ser peligroso –dijo el joven Pines.

-El peligro y los Pines siempre van de la mano –contesto Noroeste.

Dipper lo dudo, lo que menos quería era a alguien inmiscuyéndose en su investigación, además de que no mentía eso podía volverse peligroso. Pero conocía a Pacífica y no se dejaría persuadir tan fácilmente, en su mente se puso a checar todas sus opciones al final supo que tendría que ceder.

-Bien, pero te lo advierto podríamos morir si es que nos equivocamos –señalo Dipper.

-Lo sé –respondió Pacífica tragando saliva.

El joven Pines se sintió aliviado porque aunque la investigación avanzara y ella se diera cuenta que lo buscaba era invocar a un ser ancestral, no tendría que revelarle el motivo de esto es más se podría excusar diciendo que buscaba revelar su existencia.

-Mis padres están en Austria, de hecho fueron a un viaje de negocios con los padres de Marius por lo que sólo tendré que sobornar a los empleados para que no les digan nada de tu presencia en la mansión cuando regresen –dijo la rubia.

-Perfecto, ¿te parece si nos vemos a las cuatro? –pregunto Dipper.

-A esa hora está bien, pero te espero en la entrada del personal –comento Pacífica.

-Gracias –dijo el castaño mientras le sonreía.

Esta se sonrojo ante tal acción por lo que desvió la mirada, en un audaz movimiento Dipper estaba a su lado, sintió como la atraía hacia él, la rubia volteo con la intención de protestar pero se encontró con los labios del castaño. Quiso resistirse, gritar, golpearlo, ella no era un juguete con el que Dipper Pines podía jugar a su antojo sin embargo lo único que hizo fue corresponderle. Sintió como una vez más la manos del castaño exploraban todo su cuerpo, se odio y lo odio de nuevo porque este conocía a la perfección todos los lugares que la hacían vibrar, decía su nombre entre gemidos pidiéndole más lo cual él hacia gustoso. Se llenaba de frustración porque Dipper no dejaba de ser delicado y gentil con ella eso la confundía, mordió sus labios cuando la sensación que había anhelado por más de una año regresaba, ahora él se movía con fuerza entrando y saliendo de ella. Se besaban desesperadamente, ella mordía el cuello y los hombros del castaño hasta dejar pequeñas marcas rojas, él hacía algo bastante similar pero mucho más delicado en los senos de la rubia. Terminaron en una explosión de éxtasis biológico, a diferencia del verano pasado no se tomaban tiempo para estar juntos después de su encuentro simplemente acomodaban sus ropas.

Condujo de camino a la mansión Noroeste, durante el breve trayecto ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Dejo a Pacífica en el mismo lugar donde la había recogido, está abrió la puerta pero antes de bajar le dijo:

-No te confundas Pines no te he perdonado, ni somos amigos, por ahora solo somos compañeros de investigación –pese a todo ella seguía teniendo el orgullo de los Noroeste y no dejaría que nadie lo pisoteara.

-Lo sé, pero gracias de nuevo –respondió Dipper.

El joven Pines vio como la figura de la rubia se perdía entre las penumbras, espero unos cuantos minutos más y se fue rumbo a la Cabaña, durante el camino sonrió porque sabía que era un vil desgraciado, no es que no le hubiera gustado follar con Pacífica por el contrario le ayudo a liberar su tención, era el motivo por lo que lo había hecho lo que le decía que era un gran bastardo. Él sabía a la perfección que Noroeste simplemente deseaba que alguien la amara, que la quisiera por quien era y no por su dinero o apellido, el fingiría dárselo al menos hasta lograr su objetivo, la engañaría, le mentiría, incluso le diría que la _AMABA_ de ser necesario. Se carcajeo mientras se estacionaba para entrar a la casa, ante la idea de que estaba dispuesto a convertirse en la _PUTA_ de Pacífica Noroeste con tal de cumplir su meta. Todo era silencio cuando entro, llego a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama sonriendo otra vez al darse cuanta en clase de mierda que era. El sueño llego a Dipper, profundo, pesado y oscuro aunque libre de pesadillas, por esa noche pudo dormir sin temor a sus propios sueños.

Despertó temprano, tomo una larga ducha mientras canturreaba un poco el nuevo éxito de BABBA, se miró en el espejo con sumo interés, ya no parecía tanto un cadáver bueno al menos si un más fresco, él no era nada extraordinario o diferente a muchos chicos de su edad, había bebido, fumado e incluso drogado pero no era cosa que otros adolescentes de su edad no hicieran y sin embargo algo en su interior estaba muy mal, lo sentía, revolvía sus entrañas, su mente y su corazón cada vez que veía a su hermana e incluso cuando sólo pensaba en ella. Mientras se vestía recordó su infantil promesa de cuando tenían 5 años, estaban en casa de unos amigos de la familia tenían hijos de edad similares a las de ellos, la mayor de estos le pregunto a Mabel con quién se casaría de grande sin meditarlo dos veces respondió: -Con Dippy.

-Pero los hermanos no se pueden casar –dijo la niña.

-No me importa –dijo Mabel mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

-Eso es malo, es pecado –dijo el hermano de la niña.

No era la primera vez que el castaño escuchaba la palabra malo o pecado pero algo en su tierna mente al escucharla en esa ocasión tomaba significado, ¿en serio era tan malo y pecaminoso amar a su hermana? Claro que lo era, sus propios padres se lo habían dicho después de que fueran a ver el por qué lloraba su hermana, los otros niños le dijeron la razón, ellos en su labor de paterna les dijeron que en efecto los hermanos no se pueden casar, que eso sólo se podía hacer con una persona a la que amaras y que no fuera parte de la familia. Los gemelos se miraron, no comprendían bien las palabras de sus papás, pero recordaron lo que ambos dijeron en efecto aquello era algo muy malo, tal vez desde ese momento supo que algo en él estaba mal porque también deseaba de grande casarse con Mabel.

Esa noche antes de dormirse, en la habitación que compartían, su hermana se escabullo a su cama y en un gesto de inocencia pura le dijo.

-No importa lo que digan, yo me casare contigo Dippy. Es una promesa –decía Mabel mientras estiraba su meñique.

-Es una promesa Mabs –respondía Dipper uniendo sus dedos. Esa noche como muchas otras durmieron juntos, compartiendo la cama y un abrazo.

Guardo las cosas que considero necesarias para la visita a la biblioteca Noroeste, una pequeña grabadora, una linterna, su navaja suiza, libretas en blanco, suficientes plumas, una cámara, el diario tres por supuesto y muchos otros menesteres los cuales le ayudarían en cualquier situación imprevista. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar, fue a la cocina su estómago le exigía alimento, al entrar la vio ahí sentada comiendo un poco se cereal, ella lo vio sin embargo tampoco dijo nada siguió desayunando en silencio, el ambiente era frio y tenso. Dipper deseaba sujetarla en sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que la quería, que la amaba, al formularse ese pensamiento también llego la palabra pecado. Prefirió seguir en silencio, era mejor callar, era mejor mentir, como lo habían aprendido hace años todo por un bien mayor y ese bien mayor era Mabel.

-Dipper –decía la castaña muy bajito mientras él se servía cereal.

-No es necesario que me expliques nada –dijo Dipper sentándose a su lado –es tu novio, es tu decisión no es algo que me incumba.

Mabel lo miro sorprendida, en la otra ocasión lo golpeo por únicamente un beso, no cabía duda su hermano muchas veces la desconcertaba.

-¿No estas molesto? –pregunto con timidez.

-No, una vez más te lo digo, es tu novio, tu cuerpo, tu vida, tu decisión. –No podía creer que dichas palabras salieran de sus labios cuando la noche anterior estaba dispuesto a matar al pequeño desgraciado de Gideon, ahora técnicamente le decía que corriera a los brazos de este y que cogieran todo lo que quisieran.

-Gracias Dip, es muy maduro de tu parte…pero puedes… no decírselo al Tío Stan –decía la apenada castaña –no creo que lo tome tan bien como tú.

-¡Mabel por Dios!, que ganaría al decirle te vi … -se detuvo articular esa palabra era demasiado para él. –No te preocupes –siguió comiendo.

Mabel quiso decir algo, pero la alegre risa de su tío los tomaba por sorpresa.

-¡¿Hey que hacen despierto los dos?! –Decía riendo –no cabe duda cada vez estoy más viejo.

-No eres viejo –contesto la chica Pines –yo más bien diría que eres jurásico.

Stan la abrazo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, ella reía y le regresaba un ataque de cosquillas a su tío. Dipper los miraba, le gustaba tanto verlos alegres, sobre todo verla a ella feliz, por qué eso no le bastaba, por qué quería más de ella.

Sumido en sus pensamientos no se percató que el viejo Pines se acercaba a él, lo sujeto con un agarre de lucha.

-¿A qué hora llegaste mocoso? –decía Stan alegremente.

-Como a las tres –dijo Dipper intentando soltarse.

-¿Por qué razón? –preguntaba su tío.

-Estaba con Pacífica –al decir esto se dio cuenta que había hablado más de la cuenta.

Stan lo soltó y le dijo –Así que tú y la rubia ¿eh?

-No es lo que te imaginas, me pidió que le ayudara con unos deberes extraescolares. –decía Dipper tratando de justificarse inútilmente.

-No me imagino que clases de deberes, son tan urgentes que la vez de madrugada y en vacaciones -dijo su tío con su usual tono sarcástico.

-De hecho le estaré ayudando estos días que no están sus padres –contesto el castaño.

-Bien, pero recuerda que quiero morir antes de tener bis-descendientes –dijo el viejo Pines entre risas.

-¡Ohh Stan! –decía Dipper poniéndose totalmente rojo.

-¿Por cierto a dónde se fue tu hermana? –los dos Pines no se habían percatado de la huida de Mabel. –De seguro corrió a arreglarse para salir con el pequeño demonio.

-Prefiero no hablar sobre eso –dijo Dipper con auténtico desagrado.

Dipper le ayudo con algunas reparaciones de la casa a su tío, mientras que su hermana atendía la tienda de regalos, el día prometía ser bastante tranquilo por lo que Stan había cedido a que los dos salieran en la tarde. El joven Pines fue el primero en irse ya que Mabel vería su "novio" hasta las seis de la tarde, cosa que alegro al castaño ya que recordaba lo acontecido la noche anterior y no tenía el suficiente coraje para enfrentar a Alegría, temía que este en un acto de revancha le dijera toda la verdad a Mabel.

Condujo rumbo a la mansión, estaciono en el punto ciego y camino rumbo a la entrada de los empleados. Le envió un mensaje de texto, en unos cuantos minutos escucho como se abría la puerta, ahí estaba la rubia, quería ocultar la dicha que le daba verlo, Dipper sintió lastima por Pacífica y lo fácil que le era leerla. Lo llevó hasta la biblioteca era casi tres veces más grande que la del pueblo, había miles de libros, se sintió aturdido porque esa no sería una búsqueda fácil ni rápida.

-¿Y qué debemos buscar? –pregunto Noroeste.

-Alguna referencia _"AL QUE NO TIENE NOMBRE"_ –dijo Dipper.

-Muy bien, entonces creo que debemos empezar por la sección 26E es ahí donde he encontrado varias libros antiguos que hablan de ocultismo.

Dipper se sorprendió ante la respuesta de Pacífica, él sabía que la rubia no era estúpida de hecho podía ser tan nerd como él pero que prefería pasar por una chica superficial.

-¿Así que conoces a la perfección la biblioteca? –pregunto Dipper.

-¿Te sorprende que no sea un estereotipo de rubia imbécil? –dijo Pacífica.

-No, claro que no, eso ya lo sabía, pero incluso para mi esta es una gran cantidad de libros –respondió Pines.

-Eso es fácil de explicar, tengo casi 17 años viviendo aquí así que tuve mucho tiempo para leer, para conocer la biblioteca, tuve mucho tiempo sola –decía con una voz que sonaba triste.

-Muy bien, te entiendo pero ahora estoy aquí –al decir esto la abrazo.

Pacífica correspondió el abrazo, pero lo rompió con un empujón.-No sé qué es lo que pretendes, por ahora hay que buscar, después ya veremos –sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

Comenzaron la búsqueda en verdad había muchos libros que hablan sobre el ocultismo, la rubia había revisado algunos pero quedaban un sinfín sin revisar. Cada uno de esos viejos libros parecía contener muchos e inquietantes secretos, algunos hablaban de civilizaciones antiguas como la mesopotámica, la babilónica, la sumeria entre muchas otras. También hablaban de sus dioses, de sus creencias las cuales ahora estaban relegadas a simples mitos paganos, y por supuesto de sus entidades malignas, algunas tan viejas como el propio Bill incluso tal vez más. Encontró otros textos escritos en idiomas que no podía reconocer, no cabía duda que eran lenguas muertas, él hablaba francés y manejaba el latín pero esos viejos libros escapaban a su conocimiento, se sintió devastado porque existía la posibilidad que en uno de ellos se hallara la respuesta de lo que buscaba. Siguió buscando, parecía que cada viejo manuscrito hablara de algo horroroso ocurrido en épocas pasadas, reviso un pequeño libro escrito a mano por un tal Jacques (no pude distinguir su apellido) que mencionaba a _"Le Gardien"_ era una ser antiguo como la eternidad, que sembraba muerte y desolación a su paso, hecho de putrefacción y locura, de hecho el texto resulto ser un testimonio del único sobreviviente al parecer al final una pequeña ciudad fue borrada del mapa.

Genocidios, sacrificios humanos, pederastia, violaciones, mutilación, canibalismo y un sinfín de horrores era lo que en cada nuevo libro leía, no dejo de preguntarse porque toda esta información sobre cosas tan repugnantes permanecía en la mansión de los Noroeste. El poder siempre tiene un precio y de la misma manera existen personas que son capaces de pagarlo, o más bien dejar que otros lo paguen, recordó al viejo leñador fantasma que sólo buscaba retribución por los pecados del pasado. En efecto se sintió mal por Pacífica, ya que esta no había pedido nacer en esa familia pero toda la vida tendría que lidiar con el hecho de pertenecer a ella.

La voz de Pacifica lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, él en esos momentos estaba perdido dentro de su cabeza.

-¡Hey Dipper mira esto!

El castaño se acercó, era una pequeña nota periodística de más de 70 años de antigüedad. Estaba bastante maltratada, pero aun así se podía leer la mayor parte de la información además de contener algunas fotografías.

* * *

 _Gravity Falls, Oregón. 27 de Agosto de 1945._

 _Se sigue la ardua búsqueda del magnate William Noroeste, el reconocido ciudadano desapareció casi alrededor de una semana junto con otros personajes relevantes de la ciudad. Las primeras investigaciones señalaban hacia un posible secuestro pero hasta este instante los maleantes no han entrado en contacto, otra corriente de investigación señalaba que William Noroeste permanencia a una grupo exclusivo de personas, algo parecido a una secta sin embargo esta afirmación ha sido negada rotundamente por su familia. No obstante la policía encontró algunos símbolos tanto en la mansión Noroeste como en la de los demás desaparecidos, por el momento el caso sigue abierto y se espera que todos regresen pronto a casa._

 _Tobías Decidido._

* * *

Dipper observo con detenimiento la información y la releyó varias veces, examino las fotografías para poder distinguir los símbolos de los que hablaba el reportero. Utilizó una lupa, además de tener que hacerlo con sumo cuidado ya que periódico casi se desintegraba. Inmediatamente reconoció a Bill entre las simbologías pero eso él ya lo sabía, sin embargo una pequeña pintura llamo su atención esta contenía una figura que asemejaba un signo de interrogación y que terminaba en una especie de cruz invertida, lo supo era el mismo símbolo que en el diario tres se veía solamente la mitad. Había encontrado la pista que buscaba, se lo mostro a Pacífica.

-¿Reconoces este símbolo? –pregunto el castaño.

Pacifica lo observo por unos minutos, el castaño comenzaba a desesperarse cuando por fin contesto.

-Si, en el despacho de mi padre –respondió la rubia.

Tendrían que entrar al despacho de Preston Noroeste, vi la duda en los ojos de Pacífica, esta seguía temiendo a sus padres, pero tal vez temía más seguir desentrañando los secretos de su familia.

-¿Pacífica quién era William Noroeste? –se percató de que en efecto los Noroeste estaban más involucrados con _"EL QUE NO TIENE NOMBRE"_ de lo que él se esperaba.

Noroeste permaneció callada por un rato, mirando al piso, no podía responderle, no sin sentir que dejaba expuesta a su familia, no es cómo si los quisiera mucho pero no dejaban de ser sobre todo sus padres.

-Era mi bisabuelo –dijo al fin –realmente no se mucho de él. Con mi abuelo conviví poco, únicamente sé que fue mi bisabuelo quien inicio la fábrica de guardabarros en el pueblo, es todo lo que conozco.

-Bien, entonces debemos de ir al despacho de tu padre –le decía el castaño.

-No lo sé, nunca he entrado a este sin que él estuviera ahí, me da miedo su reacción si se llega a enterar que entre sin su permiso. –añadía Pacífica.

-Si no quieres no entres, sólo llévame a donde esta –dijo Dipper.

-¡Esta loco! Me mandaría a vivir al extranjero si se entera que te deje entrar a su despacho –contesto la rubia.

-Entonces por una vez en tu vida has algo que quieras hacer sin que te importe lo que te digan tus estúpidos padres –decía Pines en un tono bastante desesperado.

-Está bien, pero si he hecho cosas sin que me importe lo que ellos digan. ¡Por si no lo recuerdas estuve contigo! –dijo Pacífica casi gritando y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

En efecto él siempre quiso pensar que era ella quien ocultó su relación, pero sabía que él era quien le daba largas a Pacífica siempre poniendo a los padres de esta como pretexto para no revelar su situación. Que era él quien buscaba los lugares escondidos o alejados para ser vistos por la menor cantidad de personas, e incluso cuando caminaban por la calle era él quien guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaleco para que ella no lo tomara de la mano. Fue él quien nunca quiso que los demás se enteraran que había algo entre los dos, él era quien desechado la posibilidad de ser novios. Era él quien sabía que pese a los esfuerzos de Pacífica jamás la podría amar, sólo la utilizó, uso su cuerpo para acallar sus sentimientos.

-Tienes razón, pero es necesario seguir con la investigación. ¿Comprendes? –Dijo Dipper.

-Sí, lo sé –respondió suspirando Pacífica.

Recogió sus cosas, se llevó el viejo periódico y se fueron rumbo al despacho del señor Noroeste, el castaño siempre sintió renuencia a la esa mansión, las paredes altas y oscuras, los cuadros de los antepasados que la habitaron siempre le parecieron un recordatorio de la muerte. Probablemente porque así había sido, muchos dieron su vida por el ideal de una vida mejor y sólo encontraron desprecio, sin duda se equivocó al intentar detener al viejo leñador. Llegaron a un puerta doble de madera, esculpida exquisitamente y tan vieja como todo en ese lugar.

-¿Tiene una alarma?, ¿Un seguro encriptado?, ¿Un escáner ocular o facial?, ¿Un detector de huellas digitales?, ¿Cuál es su sistema de alarma? –preguntaba Pines.

-No –respondió Pacifica.

-Ya se un prototipo proporcionado por el gobierno –dijo el castaño.

-No, tampoco –decía la rubia.

-¿Entonces? –preguntaba Dipper agitando las manos con emoción las manos en espera de la respuesta.

Pacifica saco de su bolsillo unas cuantas llaves y le dijo. –Únicamente necesita esta pequeña llave –la introdujo y la cerradura estaba abierta.

-Creí que al ser una familia tan poderosa tendrían más seguridad –dijo Dipper.

-Mi padre dice que justamente por eso no la necesitamos, sólo un imbécil o alguien que no aprecie su vida se metería con la Familia Noroeste –dijo con un tono un tanto soberbio.

Dipper sonrió y no dijo nada al respecto, sin duda él era un estúpido porque no le importaba meterse con Pacífica Noroeste.

-¿Dónde viste el símbolo? –preguntó el castaño.

-Déjame recordar, tiene muchos años que lo vi –respondió Pacífica. Dio una vuelta por el enorme despacho de su padre, mirando todo lo que en este se encontraba, quién la viera en ese instante pensaría que aquella era su primera vez en ese lugar. Se acercó al enorme librero que quedaba justamente detrás del escritorio, ahí a un lado estaba una vieja pintura de no más de 15 centímetros dentro de un marco de bronce.

-Aquí esta –dijo la rubia.

Dipper se acercó, en efecto ahí estaba ese símbolo, estaba en un viejo óleo, sin ningún otra ornamenta por eso pasaba fácilmente desapercibido. Lo descolgó para analizarlo con mayor detenimiento, no parecía nada fuera de lo normal hasta que noto que el marco era ligeramente más grueso de lo necesario para contener una pintura tan pequeña.

Saco un desarmador de su mochila y desarmo el marco, al hacer esto cayo una hoja doblada por la mitad, la rubia se agacho a recogerla. La desdoblo y por alguna razón comenzó a leer lo que en ella estaba escrito.

* * *

" _La cordura cada día se me esfuma, quiero hacerme daño, sólo busco la muerte. Pero esta no llega porque soy un hechicero, forjado en las llamas del infierno. Tocado por quien no se puede nombrar, oculto en esta mansión podrás encontrarlo entre los pecados callados."_

 _¡Voy a comer este roble entero porque soy un mago poderoso!_

 _Nathaniel Noroeste._

* * *

Era todo lo que decía la vieja hoja, Dipper la tomo entre sus manos y la observo con detenimiento para encontrar lo que aquel extraño mensaje significaba. No duro mucho tiempo haciendo esto porque Pacífica fue quien le dio la respuesta.

-La habitación oculta –dijo más para sí misma que para Dipper. En esa habitación se encontraban todos los secretos más turbios de su familia desde Nathaniel hasta Preston Noroeste, y tal vez algún día guardaría los suyos. Sabía que su familia trataba con delincuentes de toda índole, que muchas personas habían sido asesinadas por querer averiguar más de lo debido, pero seguía temiendo encontrar toda la verdad que pesaba sobre su apellido.

-¡Tienes razón! –dijo el castaño con emoción ante la acertada conclusión de Pacífica.

Pines volvió a armar el marco claro sin la nota adentro esta la guardo dentro del diario tres, coloco la pintura en su lugar, se cercioraron que todo quedara igual para que nadie nunca supiera lo que en ese despacho habían encontrado. Ahora irían al su nuevo destino dentro de la mansión, esa vieja, polvorosa y para todo los demás inexistente habitación.

Pacífica hasta ese instante jamás les dijo a sus padres que había encontrado ese lugar, muchas veces sintió curiosidad por lo que ella contenía pero al mismo tiempo temía descubrir algo con lo que no pudiera lidiar. Dipper recordaba donde estaba la habitación por lo que no fue necesario que la rubia lo guiara, Pacífica más bien caminaba detrás de este, no dejaba de preguntarse si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto. No conocía lo que en ese lugar se podía encontrar, era darle demasiada información a una persona ajena a su familia, además de que esa persona lastimo y jugo con su corazón pero aun en contra de toda lógica decidió confiar en el joven Pines.

Ahí estaba la vieja pintura, fría y amenazante, con una especie de antiguo noble muerto en su versión calaverica. Era el umbral perfecto para entrar a ese sitio, lleno de miserias, fechorías, violencia y muerte, auspiciadas por la noble, correcta así como digna familia Noroeste. Ambos entraron, el castaño saco su lámpara dándole otra a la rubia, estaban los distintos retratos de los antepasados de Pacífica, ella los miro con detenimiento, la sangre de todos ellos corría por sus venas, se preguntaba si también sus errores, sus pecados, su odio, su maldad, de eso se componían los Noroeste.

Dipper encontró debajo de una enorme manta un viejo librero, no era tan grande como el del despacho del padre de Pacifica pero aun así contenía una gran cantidad de libros. Pines llamo a la rubia que seguía observando las pinturas, ahora entre los dos revisaban los libros, algunos eran relativamente recientes contenían nombre de personas famosas de distintas índoles como nacionalidades, políticos, artistas, millonarios que al parecer les debían "favores" a los Noroeste. Pero eso no era algo que le importara a Dipper, su compañera de investigación revisaba con cuidado cada libro tal vez meditando lo que leía o tal vez con miedo de lo que en ellos pudiera encontrar.

Las manos del joven Pines se encontraron con un viejo libro con tapas de cuero negro, bastante conservado pero aun así revelaba su antigüedad. Lo abrió y sonrió al ver lo que en él estaba escrito: _"Propiedad de William Noroeste"._

Lo hojeo, en un principio no había nada extraordinario, algunas anotaciones de la juventud de William, cosas relacionadas con los negocios bastante turbios como contrabando, homicidios y desapariciones pero no era algo que sorprendiera a Dipper. Lo siguió revisando iba casi por la mitad cuando encontró lo que buscaba, bueno al menos otra pista.

* * *

 _Gravity Falls, Oregón. 30 de Marzo de 1945._

" _He encontrado las notas de Nhataniel, al parecer este encontró un enorme poder escondido entre estas sucias montañas. Pero el muy imbécil tuvo miedo de continuar y llegar hasta el final, el pobre desgraciado murió sumido en su locura al atragantarse con un pedazo de roble."_

* * *

Siguió leyendo las notas del diario de William Noroeste.

* * *

 _Gravity Falls, Oregón. 5 de Abril de 1945._

" _Las notas de Nhataniel me han dado un nombre, bueno más bien la falta de uno EL QUE NO TIENE NOMBRE. Ahora sé a quién o que busco, el muy cobarde advierte que el precio por invocarlo es muy alto, pero descifré el método para hacerlo, he decido invitar a un grupo de personas tan interesadas en el poder como yo, sé que ellos estarán de acuerdo conmigo."_

* * *

Dipper seguía leyendo con atención.

* * *

 _Gravity Falls, Oregón. 28 de Abril de 1945._

" _Somos un poco más de veinte personas, hemos reunido información y las cosas necesarias para no conocer su NOMBRE. Por ahora sólo nos queda encontrar un lugar donde nos podamos reunir sin que nadie nos interrumpa, es perfecto que las tierras de los Noroeste se extiendan entre las montañas ahí comenzaremos con la construcción. Ese sitio se convertirá en el centro de reunión como de planificación para ese gran día, el día que todos esperamos, el día que su NOMBRE será revelado. No hay miedo, ni arremetimientos, simplemente nos queda esperar."_

* * *

El castaño paso otras cosas sin importancia hasta llegar a la última hoja escrita.

* * *

 _Gravity Falls, Oregón. 3 de julio de 1945._

" _La capilla tiene un mes de terminada, únicamente podemos acceder nosotros. Todo resulta tal excitante, cada miembro está tan comprometido con la obtención del poder que no les ha importado dejar gran parte de sus fortunas con tal de lograrlo. Toda la información acerca de cómo invocarlo yace en ese lugar, debajo del símbolo que representa su NOMBRE. Por ahora todo va viento en popa, pronto mi nombre será sinónimo de magnificencia en todo el país, gracias a lo que guarda esa capilla en medio del bosque._

* * *

No había más, eso era lo último que había sido escrito. Dejo escapar un grito de felicidad cuando supo a donde debía dirigirse, al parecer ese lugar no sólo ocultaba dinosaurios sino un secreto mucho más grande.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Pacífica al escuchar a su compañero.

-Sé a donde debemos ir, donde debemos continuar –señalo el libro que traía en sus manos.

Pacífica leyó las notas de su bisabuelo, eran perturbadoras y extrañas pero no revelaban lo que paso con él. Después escucho la explicación de donde estaba la capilla de la cuál hacía referencia William Noroeste, lo de los dinosaurios sonaba loco pero no le extrañaba al venir de Dipper.

-Mañana mismo iremos – dijo Pines.

-Bien, entonces nos veremos a la misma hora –decía la rubia contagiada de la emoción del castaño.

Dipper guardo el diario del viejo Noreste en su mochila, miro su reloj y ya casi eran las nueve de la noche. Estaban por salir cuando la rubia tomo su mano, se acercó él y comenzó a besarlo por supuesto se dejó llevar además realmente lo había ayudado, se lo agradecería con sexo, después de todo no era un mal pago para ninguno de los dos. Dejo caer su mochila para recargarse en un estante, la rubia lo seguía besando, poco a poco fue bajando por su cuello, levanto su camisa para besar su pecho, después su estómago, sintió como su pantalón era desabrochado para después estar envuelto en la cálida sensación de la boca de Pacífica. Eso era jodidamente bueno, no recordaba que lo hiciera tan bien, no podía reprocharle que hubiera estado con alguien más, él mismo se había acostado con algunas chicas de su escuela durante ese último año. Tuvo que morder sus labios para que sus gemidos no fueran tan fuertes, la lengua de la rubia subía y bajaba con maestría, le daba unos pequeños mordiscos que le hacían perder los estribos. La detuvo, la volteo, levanto su falda y entro en ella con rapidez, ahora quien intentaba ocultar su excitación era ella. Escucho como reía, él también lo hizo al darse cuenta en donde esta recargaba sus manos, no era ni más ni menos que el retrato de cuerpo completo de sus padres. Dipper sujetaba la cadera de Pacífica con una mano y con la otra acariciaba sus senos, sin duda aquello se sentía genial, las embestidas del castaño eran, más fuertes los gemidos de ambos también, su cuerpo lo sentía, el de ella también se lo decía, sus sentidos se sincronizaron, sus respiraciones también, la descarga de excitación los envolvió y terminaron juntos. Todavía jadeantes, acomodaron sus ropas, por alguna razón Dipper recordó lo que le dijo Stan por lo que le pregunto a la rubia.

-Mmmm, Pacífica sé que estúpido preguntarte esto pero ¿Te cuidas?

Ella sacudía el polvo de sus ropas, y sonriendo sarcástica respondió: -¿Acaso crees que busco retenerte con un hijo? Es más si te molesta podemos dejar de hacerlo, lidiar con un Pines es suficiente no quiero otro en mi vida.

-Tomare eso como un "sí", pero si quieres puedo usar protección – decía el castaño.

-El verano pasado te corriste dentro de mí todas las veces que quisiste, ¿y ahora eso te importa? -preguntaba la rubia.

-Lo sé, pero ya sabes que puedo ser bastante imbécil –contestaba Dipper.

-Si muy imbécil, pero tanto lo quieres saber "si" me cuido –cruzo sus brazos sobre el cuello de Pines y le dijo al oído –además me gusta que termines dentro.

Dipper se ruborizo, sin duda la rubia tenía algo que le gustaba lástima que únicamente fuera sexual. Sonrió porque tenía a Pacífica atrapada en su juego de estrategia sin que esta lo imaginara, por ahora le daría lo que quería alguien supuestamente interesado en ella.

Se despidió de Pacifica en la puerta del servicio, camino hacía la camioneta, ya había oscurecido. Condujo rumbo a la Cabaña además su estómago reclamaba alimento, estaciono, entro a la casa, le sorprendió que estuviera tan silencioso. Encontró una nota en el refrigerador, su tío había salido y regresaría hasta el día siguiente, había lasaña dentro de este, la puso en el horno y después ceno. Repaso mentalmente todos sus descubrimientos he hizo algunas apuntes dentro del diario, se encontraba revisando de nuevo las notas del William Noroeste cuando escucho ruidos provenientes del ático, subió lentamente, creyó que estaba solo pero al parecer no era así. Llego a la puerta de la ahora habitación de su hermana, escucho cada sonido, cada respiración, cada palabra, era Mabel y ahora no le quedaba duda detrás de esa puerta su hermana tenia sexo con su viejo rival. Escuchaba como ella decía el nombre del rubio y le pedía más, lo escuchaba a él decirle varias palabras cargadas de lujuria, el rechinar de la cama, los casi gritos de su hermana, los gemidos de Gideon. Ahí estaba la persona más importante para él, la que era su mundo, la que más amaba entregándose a otro hombre. No supo porque no se fue, se quedó del otro lado de la puerta escuchando, imaginándose lo que sabía que dentro pasaba, sintió como su entrepierna comenzaba a reaccionar, desabrocho sus pantalones y se tocó así mismo, embriagado por los sonidos de excitación de su hermana, con cada toque se odiaba, la odiaba a ella y a su maldito novio, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos al saber que no era el quien la hacía gemir de tal manera. Termino al mismo tiempo que los del ático, no quiso saber más, tampoco podía dejar de llorar, cada cosa que hacía lo rompía más y más, saco un viejo pañuelo de su bolsillo (sus costumbres de viejo lo ayudaban a veces) limpio toda evidencia y se marchó. Entro a la oficina de su tío, saco el coñac de donde lo tenía y comenzó a beberlo directamente de la licorera, casi la terminaba de beber, sus sentidos ahora estaba adormecidos pero no lo suficiente para borrar lo que había pasado y sobre todo lo que hizo. Recordó que Stan en ocasiones tomaba pastillas para dormir, él las busco y en efecto ahí estaban, observo el frasco con curiosidad estaba casi lleno, ¿qué pasaría si las tomo todas?, se preguntó. Destapo el frasco, lentamente el sueño se apodero de él, mientras esto ocurría no dejaba de pensar en que era un asqueroso cobarde por no atreverse a tomarse todo el contenido y conformarse únicamente con las dos pastillas que era la dosis para dormir toda la noche, bueno además del resto del coñac.

Se quedó dormido sobre el escritorio de su tío, entre sueños más bien pesadillas creyó imaginar a _"EL QUE NO TIENE NOMBRE",_ este le dijo que el precio a pagar seria la vida de alguien. Dipper estaba seguro de que así sería, además un nombre se formaba en su cabeza y este era "Gideon".

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

Un capítulo sexual e intenso, poco a poco Dipper se acerca a su objetivo ¿realmente podrá pagar el precio?

Si lo sé, me gusta hacer sufrir a Pino pero esto no sería un drama sin que ellos sufrieran. Sé que Mabel parece un tanto pasiva en la historia pero les aseguro que pronto llegara su momento de entrar en acción, y esta le dará un giro a la historia mucho más oscuro.

Además le daré un lugar bastante importante a Stan, además de un momento de auténtica empatía con Dipper pero bueno para que se enteren tendrán que seguir leyendo este fic.

Cómo definir la relación entre Dipper y Pacífica, nada fácil el sin duda es un gran bastardo con ella pero sólo actúa en base a su dolor. Ella es una idiota porque cree que llenara su vacío, su soledad con él, al final simplemente se utilizan mutuamente.

 **¡ALERTA DE SPOILERS!**

Esta semana se estrenó el capítulo doce de GF "A Tale of Two Stans", tuvo duración de media hora sin cortes comerciales donde descubrimos parte del pasado de los viejo Pines.

En lo personal a mí me quedo a deber demasiado, e incluso creo que se contradice en varias cosas. Principalmente no le perdono a Hirsch que ninguno de ellos sea el abuelo de los gemelos, y como ya lo había dicho nos salió con la troleada del tercer hermano de nombre SHERMYE (por eso te odio Hirsch). A Hirsch no le daba "miedo" hablar de temas adultos como el que el papá de Soos lo abandonara o el caso del McGucket el cual perdió a su esposa e hijo además de su cordura por culpa de Stanford Pines, no puedo concebir que le sacara a la teoría de la mujer abandonada/viuda/lo que sea ya sea por Stanley o Stanford. Es más el episodio nos presenta una situación madura, desde la convivencia con sus padres o el hecho que lo echaran a Stanley de su casa a 17 años (edad especulativa), que su hermano lo abandonara. Además saquen cuentas si pensamos que la historia que nos cuenta empieza en 1960 (además él dice 1960 y tantos), suponiendo que ellos tuvieran la edad de los gemelos o sea 12 y recordando que siguen en el mismo verano en el año 2013 esto nos da 65 años, esa sería la edad de Stans. Recordemos que el hermano que nos muestran es un bebé, entonces esto si a los 65 años de los Pines le restamos los 17 que vendrían a ser mayores de que su hermano nos daría 48 (es más si este tuviera un año hubiera sido padre a los 19), con esa edad tuvo que ser padre a los 18 y de igual manera con el papá de los gemelos, es decir, a los 36 era abuelo porque recuerden hay que sumar los 12 años de Dipper y Mabel. Sé que con esas edad se puede ser padre pero que precocidad con los Pines. Simple y llanamente eso no tuvo madre, jajaja ya se saldrá con que tenían un hermano mayor y el bebé no es Shermye.

Jajaja también mando a la mierda al 99% del fandom, nunca hubo Mystery Twins (bueno si hasta los 17 años) tampoco hubo Mystery Trio. Directo al corazón de los fans.

Tengo muchas otras cosas que criticar pero como enserio me fascina Gravity Falls le daré el beneficio de la duda Hirsch, espero que la historia de Stanford dentro del portal sea realmente buena jajaja sino iré a California y le arrancare su estúpida barba del rostro (mi fan loca interna ha hablado).

En temas más amables, me muero de ganas de jugar el vidoejuego para DS3D que saldrá en próximas fechas. En otras cosas relacionadas con la Comic-Con Hirsch anuncio que para 2016 saldrá a venta el diario tres con todo su contenido y serán más de 200 hojas, eso sin duda será digno de ser comprado. También corren fuertes rumores de que habrá una tercera temporada, Hirsch dijo que únicamente serian dos y una película posiblemente por eso nos haya quedado a deber ya que piensa alargar la historia, recuerden trabaja para el señor Ratón y si este dice ni madres no la terminas harás otra temporada él tiene que hacerlo.

Ahora en cosas locas, nunca han pensado que si al adolescente (del trio molesto de adolescentes de los noventas), si esos que les causaron un infarto a los dueños de la tienda le ponemos un bigote nos da Preston Noroeste, jajaja no lo sé piénsenlo.

Para ya terminar ¿Qué opinan de mis tapas y mi nuevo avatar? Yo las he dibujado, bueno por ahora sólo dos, la de "Tres Historias sobre Karla" la hizo un gran artista de Devianart (jijiji no le da pena reconocerlo es broni pero también le gusta GF), ya tengo la de "Teoría de Ingravidez" (digamos que es un dibujo medio porno con los Stans y Carla) y la de "Aquello que se Roto" (están Gideon, Mabel, Dipper y Pacífica en su versión adolescente) pero aun no las paso en limpio por ahora solo tengo mis bocetos.

Como me quedan 12 días de vacaciones y me siento feliz jajaja les lanzo un reto, en mi avatar hay dos tatuajes en el brazo izquierdo que no corresponden a GF, al primero me diga que son y que significa cada cosa le hare el dibujo de GF que quiera.

Sé que aquí, las imágenes se ven muy pequeñas le paso mi nombre de usuario en el Devianart (ahí sobre todo esta mi trabajo de fotografía) para que las revisen, tengo algún contenido adulto para acceder a este se tiene que tener cuenta, pero de la tapas solo es el de "Tres Historias sobre Karla" y la de "Teoría de Ingravidez", los demás pueden ser visualizados sin problema.

*Eliceswhan

*Dantethehuman es el del chico que me hizo las tapa de "Tres Historias sobre Karla", chequen su trabajo es espectacular.

También cuéntenme su opinión sobre el tan esperado capítulo de Gravity Falls, estaré encantada de leerlos.

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO SUS COMETARIOS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AQUELLO QUE SE HA ROTO**

CAPÍTULO IX

Comenzó a abrir los ojos se sentían más pesados que de costumbre, además inmediatamente sintió una enorme punzada en la sien, escucho también como decían su nombre, quién lo nombraba dejaba ver un poco de preocupación en su voz, pero su cerebro todavía no comenzaba a hacer sinapsis de una manera eficiente.

-¡Dipper! ¡Dipper! ¿Estás bien chico? –le preguntaba de manera insistente.

Dipper seguía escuchando esa voz de manera difusa a lo lejos era casi como un eco, y al mismo tiempo se perdía en el silencio, finalmente pudo despegar los ojos, el cuerpo le dolía, sus músculos se encontraban rígidos y fríos además de que un fuerte gruñido comenzaba a crecer en su estómago.

-¡¿Hey chico estas bien?! –volvió a repetir la voz. El castaño por fin pudo voltear únicamente para encontrarse con el preocupado rostro de Soos.

-Sí, sólo que festeje de más anoche –dijo señalando la botella de coñac.

-A eso me refiero, me preocupa lo que haces –decía el siempre fiel empleado de la Cabaña del Misterio.

-No es nada importante, es simplemente la adolescencia –dijo Dipper tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo.

-Mmm, no es que yo sea la persona más madura o la más inteligente del pueblo –decía Soos moviendo los brazos. –Pero cuando tuve problemas Stan me ayudo.

-Ahh, el tío Stan –dijo Dipper con las palabras aun difícilmente articuladas.

-Sí, el Señor Pines puede ser un buen consejero cuando se lo propone. Le decía su robusto y risueño compañero mientras tomaba la licorera del escritorio. –Tú debes de irte a asear antes de que regrese, no creo que le guste verte así, yo repondré el coñac.

Dipper miro a Soos con atención mientras salía de la oficina de su tío, este también se preocupaba por él, sintió culpa ya que al parecer siempre terminaba lastimando a las personas que lo querían.

-Gracias Soos –dijo Dipper aunque no estuvo seguro de que su amigo lo escuchara. A penas dormir, despertar cansado, mirarse al espejo y sentirse como mierda se había convertido en la rutina diaria de Pino, no quiso pensar en su hermana y en lo acontecido la noche anterior, lo bueno es que su cerebro todavía estaba bastante desconectado. Fue a la cocina y comió las sobras de la cena, su cuerpo le recordaba el dolor que sentía, extenuado, fatigado, lo había llevado al límite, era un sensación bastante parecida a lo que experimento después de que Bill lo poseyera. Se dirigió a su habitación, se recostó para repasar por millonésima vez ese viejo diario, incluso las anotaciones que el mismo había hecho. Existían muchas cosas que ignoraba con respecto a las criaturas y anomalías descritas en el registro de su tío, existían una infinidad de universos, de realidades y posibilidades, deseaba ver con sus propios ojos todo aquello que el autor le había contado. Sin embargo hace un par de años le propuso volver a intentar construir el portal, Mc Gucket había recuperado su genio mecánico, el mismo era tan inteligente como su tío, entre los tres podrían abrir esa puerta al conocimiento desconocido, a lo no imaginado pero la respuesta fue todo menos lo que él esperaba.

-Dipper –dijo su tío mirándolo seriamente –saca eso de tu cabeza. ¿Acaso no aprendiste nada de lo que ocurrió? De lo que paso entre Stan y yo, lo último que deseo es perder de nuevo a mi familia. Detrás de ese portal existen horrores tan indescriptibles, tan impensables, que incluso todavía me atormentan y me llaman por mi nombre, esa es la auténtica locura. Se levantó y sujeto a Dipper por los hombros.

-Dipper te toca descifrar las maravillas de este mundo, de este universo, de estar vivo –le acaricio la cabeza y continuo con su trabajo.

El chico asintió y le sonrío, pero en el fondo pensó que a su tío le era fácil decir eso después de haberlo presenciado el mismo. Dentro de su mente pueril él también ansiaba lo desconocido, era algo que lo consumía, pensaba que algún día tocaría con su propia mano ese umbral y develaría lo que existía detrás.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos, en sus ansias de conocimiento, se decía a si mismo que nada lo ataba a esta tierra, de repente sintió miedo, un miedo que casi lo ahogaba, fue aumentando hasta casi convertirse en terror. Seguir sus sueños, sus deseos también significaba perder a Mabel, alejarse para siempre de la persona a la que más amaba y eso sí que lo aterraba. Él había sentido esa desesperación más veces de las necesarias en su relativa corta vida, usualmente era su gemela quien lo sacaba a flote con sus palabras y gran sonrisa pero en esto no podía recurrir a ella, ahora el miedo y la soledad lo perseguían. Recordó esa noche después de recuperar la Cabaña de las manos del pequeño monstruo llamado Gideon, había despertado bañado en sudor, las pesadillas de ver muerta a su hermana, de perder a su familia, de sentirse inútil, estas lo habían turbado hasta el punto del llanto. La oscuridad cubría en su totalidad el ático, susurro el nombre de su hermana pero no hubo respuesta, creyó que esta seguía durmiendo, se escabulliría a su cama como cuando eran más pequeños, se sorprendió al no encontrarla ahí, ahora sí que se sentía asustado. Sacó el poco valor que le quedaba y se fue corriendo a la habitación de su viejo tío abuelo Stan, pudo ver como una tenue luz escapaba de ella. Al abrir la puerta vio a su tío que envolvía a Mabel con su brazo, esta dormía profundamente abrazada al pecho de Stan. Se sintió tonto y triste, al parecer él no era el único que tuvo pesadillas esa noche. Permaneció estático por un minuto, pensó en regresar al ático pero es noche no desea ni podía estar solo.

-¿Qué esperas? Entra a la cama –dijo su tío, que al parecer tampoco podía dormir.

Al escuchar las palabras de Stan el pequeño castaño comenzó a llorar, por fin liberaba sus emociones contenidas, camino a la cama sollozando, se metió bajo la cobija, sintió que el fuerte brazo de su tío lo cubría y se apretó contra su costado, lloró un rato más hasta que dijo balbuceante.

-Stan, tuve miedo de perderlos a ti y a Mabel –ocultaba su cara en el pecho de su tío.

-Yo también –dijo el misterioso hombre –pero ahora estamos juntos, nada separara a los Pines.

-Tengo miedo –decía Dipper apretándose otro poco a su tío.

-Todos en algún instante tenemos miedo –dijo el viejo Pines. –Pero es ese miedo lo que nos recuerda que estamos vivos –al decir esto le sacudió el cabello ya de por si alborotado e incluso besó la frente del chico.

-Te quiero Tío Stan –dijo el pequeño Dipper que sabía que pese a que Stan no era el hombre más expresivo del mundo, honesto o "normal" realmente lo quería a él y a su hermana, se fue quedando lentamente dormido y en más de una ocasión ese verano los gemelos amanecieron en la cama de su tío. Lo que en ese instante Dipper ignoraba era la profunda herida que cargaba Stan, una vida de mentiras, las cosas que ocultaba e incluso muchas otras que el mundo jamás conocería. Pino sonrío al recordar el tacto de su tío, ese abrazo que le dio Stan lo hizo sentirse tan feliz, tan protegido y sin embargo ahora sus penas no desaparecerían con un simple abrazo de su tío, es más probablemente si se enteraba de lo que le ocurría no volvería a tocarlo, se sentirá asqueado de lo que su sobrino pensaba. Dormito otros instantes, en su mente nada existía, nada en específico, simplemente oscuridad turbia, miraba el reloj y esperaba que fueran las cuatro de la tarde para ir a esa capilla, avanzar un poco más en ese plan irrevocable.

-¡Chicos bajen! ¡Traje el almuerzo! –el grito de Stan interrumpió los pensamientos de Dipper. Este se mira al espejo y práctica una vez más esa sonrisa falsa que dice "todo está bien", incluso pensó pedirle algún consejo al respecto a Pacífica.

-¡Tranquila Mabel! –el castaño escuchó las quejas de su tío, al entrar vio cómo su hermana tenía sujeto en un abrazo al viejo Pines y lo llenaba de besos. Dipper sabía de la conexión especial que existía entre esos dos, estaba seguro que su hermana amaba a su tío tanto como a él, y Stan de igual manera, que este haría cualquier cosa por su sobrina, literalmente todo. El año pasado un sujeto de su escuela quiso pasarse de listo con ella, Mabel llamo a su tío en busca de consuelo, Dipper por su parte ya estaba buscado un hechizo para darle pesadillas toda la vida sin embargo un par días después el tipo apareció en su salón de clases y le pidió disculpas a Mabel enfrente de todos. Era obvio que le habían dado la paliza de su vida, le enseñaron una lección que jamás olvidaría, los gemelos estaban seguros de que fue Stan aunque él siempre lo negó. Claro que ese mismo verano ambos escucharon como le dijo a Soos que por fin cumplió su sueño de golpear a un adolescente.

-¿Por qué tan contenta cariño? –le preguntó Stan.

-Mmm, no lo sé. Simplemente me siento muy feliz, ¡feliz! –Siguió sujetando del cuello a su tío, dándole otros escandalosos besos en las mejillas, además de reír ya que el pobre Stan sucumbió ante sus encantos. Dipper sintió unas inmensas nauseas al pensar que el motivo de la felicidad de su hermana se debía al rubio, de nuevo quiso desaparecer, su mirada se encontraba perdida en un punto inespecífico de la cocina cuando sintió el mismo abrazo que envolvía Stan.

-¡También a ti te quiero Sir Diplomacia! –su hermana lo sujetaba del cuello, también besaba sus mejillas. La diferencia es que cada toque ardía, quemaba su piel, le dolía tan profundamente que estaba seguro que dejaría marcas aunque eso era imposible. Pero al mismo tiempo su corazón se aceleraba, se emocionaba y deseaba un poco más.

-¡Por Dios Mabel! ¡Ya no tenemos diez años! –dijo Dipper rompiendo el abrazo de su gemela.

-¡Pero yo te voy a querer toda la vida! Aunque estemos tan viejos como los tíos –refunfuño la castaña.

-¡Hey eso dolió! –se quejó Stan.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Mabel.

-A comer, porque bueno esto no se comerá solo –decía Stan mientras acercaba unos platos a la mesa.

-¿A qué se debe el detalle? -preguntó el chico Pines.

-Es únicamente pizza y pastel –contestó su tío.

-Precisamente –dijo Dipper –sabes que es nuestra comida favorita.

-Digamos que si se los dijera tendría que silenciarlos – respondió su tío y les guiñó un ojo. La verdad era que Stan se sentía nostálgico, sus sobrinos cada vez más grandes eran un recordatorio de lo viejo que él estaba.

-Dipper no molestes al tío Stan, él lo hace porque nos quiere –dijo su hermana mientras devoraba una gigantesca rebana de pastel.

Siguieron comiendo y hablando de cosas sin sentido pero divertidas al menos para Stan y Mabel, eran esos momentos cuando Dipper sí que extrañaba a su otro tío. Él entendía de los silencios necesarios para poder aclarar sus pensamientos, incluso compartían sus teorías del funcionamiento de multiuniverso, o ese proyecto que cada que se veían trabajan, era un aparato para acceder a distintos universos, supuestamente ese verano pasaría unos días con ellos pero cada vez parecían más lejanos. Mabel recogía la cocina mientras su hermano lavaba la loza, Stan había ido a abrir la Cabaña, después este preguntó por Soos, Dipper recordó que él tuvo que salir por su causa.

-Le hacían falta unas cosas para reparar la maquina despachadora de afuera –fue lo primero que pensó. Mabel ya se encontraba cubriendo su turno en la registradora, y los tours no comenzarían hasta dentro de unas horas. Dipper se disponía a regresar a su habitación para preparar las cosas necesitaría por la tarde, pero Stan lo detuvo en la cocina.

-¿Qué te sucede chico? –le preguntó su tío.

-Nada –fue la repuesta del castaño.

-Dipper, pones en duda mi inteligencia puedo notar un resaca a varios kilómetros de distancia –le dijo Stan.

-Digamos que me excedí, eso es todo –respondía Dipper.

-No sigas nuestro ejemplo, ahogar los sentimiento nunca será la solución –decía Stan mirándolo a los ojos y sujetándolo de los hombros.

-Gracias Stan –contesto, sin que se lo esperara su tío lo abrazó.

-Eres tan testarudo, pero cuentas conmigo lo sabes ¿verdad? –decía Stan mientras lo abrazaba.

Dipper por un instante sintió que se desarmaría y terminaría confesándole todo a Stan, apretó fuertemente los puños, correspondió el abrazo de Stan y dijo.

-Lo sé, te aseguro que si necesito tu consejo no dudare en acudir a ti –al decir esto le mostró su tan ensayada sonrisa.

-Ok, chico confió en ti –dijo Stan y después se marchó rumbo al museo de la cabaña de misterio.

Dipper fue a su habitación, miro en reloj un faltaba un par de horas para reunirse con Pacífica. Mientras empacaba todo lo necesario no podía dejar de pensar en la actitud de su tío, acaso su dolor era tan trasparente, sabía algo, creía que era un mejor mentiroso, algo debió de aprender se Stan en todo este tiempo o simplemente su tío se preocupaba por él. Miraba el reloj y este parecía no avanzar, maldita relatividad del tiempo pensó, pudo escuchar cuando llego Soos en el carrito de golf. Decidió que mientras llegaba la hora de encontrarse con Pacífica le ayudaría a su amigo, al bajar se sorprendió al ver que Wendy también estaba ahí, esta sonrió al verlo, Dipper también se alegró de que estuviera allí.

-¡Hey Dipper! ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Wendy.

-Ahhh, bien. Estaba a punto de ayudarle a Soos –dijo es castaño.

-Igual yo, me lo encontré de casualidad en el pueblo y decidí ayudarlo. Adamas es una buena oportunidad de verlos a todos –decía Wendy mientras tomaba un martillo.

Soos los abrazó a ambos y dijo. -¡Como en los viejos tiempos!

-¡Si Soos como en los viejos tiempos! –respondieron a la par.

Los tres se pusieron en marcha y en menos de quince minutos ya habían reparado la maquina despachadora de la entrada, después subieron a arreglar el techo, sin duda fue un momento de calma, Dipper disfrutaba ver a sus amigos de esa forma, no podía creer que Wendy quien ahora vivía en distintos lugares del mundo todavía fuera un as utilizando el hacha, y que decir de Soos siempre la responsable ahora incluso tenía su propia familia y no dejaba de ser el mismo.

-Wendy no creí que una "súper modelo" como tu recordara el usar una martillo –dijo Dipper en tono sarcástico.

-Hay cosas que jamás se olvidan, que siempre vivirán grabadas en tu corazón, esas cosas que simplemente te hacen quien eres y para mi es ser una "chica de montaña" –respondió mirando al horizonte.

-Que profundo Wendy, sí que has crecido –decía Soos.

-Además es divertido volver a ser una chica normal –añadía Wendy.

-Técnicamente "normal", no recuerdo que todas las chicas puedan luchar con seres cambia formas, gnomos y unicornios –dijo Dipper.

-Claro "normal" para Gravity Falls – respondió la pelirroja.

-Si para este pueblo llamado Gravity Falls –suspiraba Dipper al decir esto.

-Con sus carteros hombres lobo –agrego el joven regordete.

Los tres rieron al unísono, sus vidas, sus acciones y sobre todo sus decisiones parecían alejarlos lentamente de ese pueblo, sin embargo al mismo tiempo había algo que los obligaba a regresar, en esa pequeña población de Oregón ellos tenían un hogar.

Terminaron con las labores en el techo, había tomado más tiempo del necesario pero sin duda disfrutaron ese encuentro. Wendy se despedía de los habitantes de la cabaña del Misterio, cuando súbitamente escucharon un golpe, todos voltearon a ver y una vez más la "S" se negaba a permanecer en su lugar.

-Así tiene que ser, perfectamente imperfecta –dijo Wendy.

-Sí, es verdad –contesto el castaño.

-Tengo la noche libre tal vez podamos salir un rato –decía la pelirroja antes de abordar el carrito de golf conducido por Soos.

-Sería genial, de hecho no tengo planes –contesto Dipper.

-Ok, entonces nos vemos en un rato más –se despido Wendy.

No es que Dipper tuviera ánimos para salir con sus amigos o cualquier otra cosa, pero cualquier cosa que distrajera su mente le parecía una buena idea además lo más probable es que bebería o fumaría en compañía de Wendy, era la excusa ideal para adormecer los sentidos. Miro su reloj únicamente faltaban unos cuantos minutos para la hora pactada con Pacífica, fue por su mochila y se puso en camino, al salir pudo ver como Mabel hablaba por teléfono, por su estúpida expresión de felicidad sólo podía ser Gideon.

Odiaba tanto el pensar en todo, en todo lo que le rodeaba, en lo que pensaba y sobre todo en lo que sentía, a veces tenía celos de sus idiotas compañeros, si, de esa bola de imbéciles, que sólo existían porque no olvidaban respirar y sin embargo parecían disfrutar mucho más del estar vivo que él. Anhelaba secretamente esa vida, esa vida sin dificultades, sin problemas, sin significado, quería simplemente ser. Recordó a McGucket, en efecto le habían devuelto su pasado, sus recuerdos, pero eso no significo que la felicidad también regresara. No, por el contrario ahora estaba consciente de todos sus errores, de todas sus fallas, de todas las decepciones que hechas, de la familia que perdió, de la esposa que dejó de amarlo, del hijo que vivió en constante vergüenza. Dipper sabía que con el paso de los años algo de esas cosas pudo recuperar, otra vez se vislumbró aquel que una vez fue un brillante ingeniero, además estaba el hecho de que la familia Pines tenia mucho que ver en ese descenso a la locura, ese su tío al que tanto admiraba, ese hombre como el que soñaba ser, había sido el culpable de ese abismo. Le oculto el motivo real de su investigación, de donde provenían todas esas ideas con tal de alcanzar su objetivo y al final poco o nada le importo que el costo de ese portal fuera entre muchas cosas la cordura de su amigo. Luego estaba Stan, si ese Stan, que tanto lo quería, que tanto había sufrido, ese mismo, su tío que le enseño que ser hombre era más que la inteligencia, al que también admiraba pero que al mismo tiempo había engañado incluso a él, mentido, violado la ley un sinfín de veces, y todo por alcanzar lo que deseaba. Eso también significa ser un Pines, pasar, utilizar, burlar a las personas con tal de conseguir sus metas, esa era una clara verdad entre tantas mentiras porque era lo que Dipper hacia y seguiría haciendo con Pacífica Noroeste.

La vio a lo lejos, esa rubia era el sueño de muchos, enfundada de pies a cabeza en ropa de las mejores marcas, luciendo debajo de ese árbol como una postal de una película de arte, estaba seguro de que en un futuro sería la esposa de alguien realmente importante además era mucho más inteligente de lo que le gustaba demostrar. Era dueña de un ingenio comercial único, al parecer los negocios estaban en su sangre, además si que era hermosa, un cuerpo perfecto, un rostro por demás precioso, además si que sabía hacerlo vibrar, no, nunca lo negaría le gustaba follar con Noroeste. Todos los adolescentes de Gravity Falls estarían extasiados por tener eso que Dipper tenia con Pacífica, dominarla, poseerla, tenerla a sus pies y sin embargo para el castaño ella era solamente una pieza más en su estrategia final, porque el gran defecto de Pacífica era no ser Mabel.

-Si que te tomas tu tiempo Dipper –dijo Pacífica mientras abría la puerta de la camioneta.

-Lo siento tuve un poco de trabajo en la Cabaña –se disculpo Dipper.

-Ah, es verdad tu tienes que trabajar –entre cerró lo ojos al hablar, tampoco dejaba de ser una engreída.

-Si, no todos tenemos la suerte de que nuestros antepasados estafaran una fortuna que alcanzaría incluso para varias generaciones – respondió el castaño, el también podía ser un miserable.

-Pero si mi familia no estuviera lleno de malditos, desgraciados sin conciencia, no estarías aquí hoy o acaso me equivoco –sonrió burlonamente, en efecto sin todo eso Pino estaría más perdido que nunca.

-Además que significan unos cuantos millones, si lo comparamos con destruir el universo cosa que en tu familia si que son especialistas –lo miro y de nuevo sonrió, sabía utilizar su mordaz pensamiento en los momentos indicados.

-Tienes razón Pacífica, tal vez por ser unos descendientes de las peores personas estamos hoy juntos –dijo el castaño sin dejar de ver el camino.

-Coincido contigo, somos hijos de una estirpe señalada, maldita pero que irónicamente disfruta de dicha situación. Un día brindaremos por ello, perdernos en la inmensidad de la noche y ahogarnos en nuestros propios abismos, tal vez compartirlos un poco. Sabes Dipper si tu quisieras podríamos estar juntos para siempre, jamás te juzgaría, en tu alma existe algo tan negro como en la mía. Si, sin duda debemos de brindar, tal vez con un poco de cianuro… -sonrió la terminar la frase.

Dipper la miraba por el retrovisor, de esas cosas que le agradaban de Pacífica es que con los años había dejado en cierta medida de fingir, de siempre disimular ser otra, ahora no lo negaba, le gustaba ser una perra, ella sabia que para tanta gente era un sinónimo de lo inalcanzable y sacaría provecho de eso. Pero al mismo tiempo luchaba contracorriente, a marcha forzada, con toda su determinación para ser algo más, no quería ser lo que sus estúpidos padres le dictaban. El castaño también gozaba de eso que ella capaz de pensar, frases tan profundas, tan bien analizadas, tan meditadas como la que acaba de escuchar, Pacífica Noroeste era sin duda algo más de un rubia tonta.

-Con cianuro será, en una copa de plata. Endulzado con azúcar rosa, mirando el horizonte de lo inalcanzable. Diciendo palabras que nadie entienda, ni nosotros mismos, únicamente contemplado el final. Llegaremos a otros universos. –Continúo hablando Noroeste.

-¿Hablas de suicidarnos? –pregunto Dipper. Le gustaba las frases de Pacífica, eso sonaba mucho mejor que un frasco de pastillas y un litro de coñac, el cual era su plan.

-No, claro que no, habló de trascender, de transmutar nuestra materia, de transformarnos en algo más y por supuesto en el ocaso de nuestras vidas. Primero debo de experimentar toda la decadencia que mi permite mi riqueza –mordió su dedo y rió ante tal afirmación.

-¿Acaso tu no quieres explorar el limite de tus posibilidades? ¿No eres tu ese Dipper que inicio esta investigación con el propósito de incluso superar a su tío? –le cuestionó la rubia.

-Si Pacífica, deseo con todo mi enfermo corazón y mi desquiciada cabeza contemplar ese umbral. Eso de lo cual sólo he leído, quiero saber eso que incluso mi tío ignora, ansió saber más que él. –Al decir esto Dipper apretaba fuertemente el volante.

-Entonces Señor Pines, tome mi mano y descendamos juntos en un dantesco camino –justamente cuando dijo eso Pacífica llegaron a su destino.

Dipper la miró una vez más, sonrió, le dio su mano y lo único que podía pensar es por qué ella no era Mabel.

La vieja capilla estaba más derruida de lo que recordaba, parecía que pedazos de pared y de vitrales que aún se sostenían caerían en cualquier instante. Entraron con cuidado, analizando y observando lo poco que quedaba de ese lugar.

-Déjame ver si entendí, debajo de nosotros existe una especie de Jurassic Park –dijo la chica Noroeste levantando una ceja.

-Si, están atrapados en la sabia de los arces –contesto el castaño.

-¿Cómo descubrieron este lugar? –pregunto Pacífica.

-Stan perdió a Pato, así que vinimos a recatarlo y mi tío tuvo que golpear un pterodáctilo en la cara. Más o menos esa es la historia resumida –añadió el castaño.

-Los Pines en peligro por algo absurdo eso si que no es novedad –respondió la rubia.

El chico no pudo decir nada al respecto ya que eso sin duda era una realidad, fue recorriendo, banca por banca, examinando minuciosamente cada detalle, no recordaba muchas cosas de ese lugar, le sorprendido haber pasado por alto esos vitrales. Si bien en ellos era minúsculamente lo que se podía distinguir era obvio que ese no era un lugar de culto judío-cristiano, en eso que escasamente se podía distinguir se observaban escenas de hogueras, empalamientos, horcas, y sacrificios, que clase de cosas se llevarían a cabo en esas paredes no pudo dejar de preguntarse Dipper.

Continuo caminando entre las hileras de bancas, era evidente que en ese lugar se congregaban un significativo número de personas, debería de existir quien pudiera dar cuenta de eso que él buscaba con desesperación y sin embargo parecía que a todos se los hubiera tragado la tierra. Llego hasta donde alguna vez debió de encontrarse el altar principal, el símbolo que adoraban todavía estaba marcado en la pared, Dipper la examino detenidamente, además le pidió a Pacifica que pasara la luz negra por encima de la pared. No se veía nada fuera de lo ordinario, eso comenzaba a exasperar al castaño, su paciencia no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones en esos días.

-¡Maldita sea! –se quejaba Dipper.

-¿Ganaras algo quejándote Pines? –le dijo Pacífica.

-No, ya lo sé. Es sólo que está búsqueda comienza a desesperarme –decía Pino sin dejar de examinar al altar.

-Tal vez debas dejarla –contesto Pacífica.

Dipper se incorporo por un momento, esa era una opción que ni siquiera consideraría, el deseaba que los sentimientos por su hermana desaparecieran.

-No puedo hacerlo, no, estando tan cerca –algo en el interior del joven le decía que estaba acercándose a su objetivo.

En un movimiento algo descuidado la lámpara que sostenía Pacífica cayó y rodo debajo de la misa del altar, Dipper se agacho a recogerla, al hacer esto noto una extraña inscripción tallada en el piso de madera. Enfoco su mirada, la toco con sus dedos, era obvio que tenía mucho tiempo ahí escrito, que no fue hecha por alguien más.

 _En lo profundo comienza el camino hacia los infiernos, mira hacia el sendero por donde Horus se extingue para dar paso al reinado de Thot. Ahí es donde se esconde su nombre._

-Por qué la gente no simplemente escribe instrucciones fáciles de seguir –murmuro la joven Noroeste quien también leyó el mensaje.

-Así que hay otro lugar aparte de esta capilla –dijo Dipper ignorando el comentario de su compañera.

Salió, y miro a sus alrededores con dirección al oeste buscando el más mínimo indicio de lo que pudo haber sido un sendero en otra época. La vegetación había tomado lo que le pertenecía y hacia imposible encontrar alguna pista, pero algo llamo la atención del castaño en medio de esa naturaleza boscosa, justamente con dirección al este se encontraba un rosal, por la época de año todavía tenia flores, extrañas rosas rojas tan intensas que parecían estar pintadas con sangre. No es que dicha planta tuviera por si misma algo extraordinario además de su tan peculiar color, era el hecho de no ser nativa de esa región, alguien la plantó ahí, esa era la marca de donde comenzaba el sendero.

-Por aquí –dijo Dipper comenzando a caminar, Pacífica se limito a seguirlo.

En efecto a pesar de los años todavía encontraron algunas piedras que en sus tiempos sirvieron para marcar la brecha del camino que los jóvenes seguían, llevaban alrededor de unos veinte minutos de marcha cuando la rubia dijo.

-¡Puedo ver algo! –se echó a correr, el castaño hizo lo mismo para no perderle el paso.

Se detuvo, enfrente a ellos se encontraba una especie de monumento, estaba cubierto por enredaderas, musgo, helechos y un sinfín de vegetación pero a pesar de eso reconocieron el símbolo, ese del que hablaba su tío en su diario, el que habían encontrado en el despacho de Preston Noroeste y el que estaba en los registros de William. Habían encontrado el lugar.

Él comenzó a desprender la maleza con su navaja de bolsillo, pero no resultaba nada fácil, en todos esos años la raíces habían alcanzado lo más profundo, quito todo lo que pudo y efectivamente ahí estaba el símbolo. Ahora era más claro, en ese lugar Dipper encontraba la respuesta que buscaba, rodeo observando la figura, pero en toda su estructura no había una sola inscripción, únicamente parecía estar ahí, sin embargo era imposible que existiera lago más. Pacifica que estaba cargando la mochila de Dipper mientras este examinaba el símbolo, dejó caer esta porque resultaba ser bastante pesada, y pudo escuchar una pequeña variación en el sonido, casi inaudible, pero para el agudo oído del castaño y su natural curiosidad fue más que suficiente.

-Hay algo debajo –dijo mientras se hincaba en el suelo.

Dipper busco entre las plantas que cubrían la base del símbolo y encontró un hueco, saco lo que crecía dentro de este para meter su mano.

-Ten cuidado –le decía la rubia.

Era una sensación fría y húmeda, avanzo dentro del hoya hasta llegar a su ante antebrazo, encontró una especie de palanca, pero por más que jaló de ella no obtuvo resultado. El chico prosiguió examinando el lugar, lo más probable es que el mecanismo tuviera otro elemento para ser activado. A casi un metro de distancia encontró otro hueco, lo despejo, introdujo de nueva cuenta la mano y encontró una palanca similar, solo que esta vez en dirección contraria, también tiró de ella y de nuevo no hubo resultado.

-Pacífica necesito que metas tu mano en el otro agujero –dijo Dipper.

-¡No! Claro que no, eso es bastante asqueroso –se negó la rubia.

El joven hizo un gesto de fastidio para después decir. –Al parecer es un mecanismo que abre desde dos puntos específicos activados de manera simultánea.

-Eso no quita lo asqueroso que resulta –decía Pacífica cruzando los brazos y mirando a otro lado.

-Pacífica –dijo Dipper con un tono bastante exasperado. –Mete la mano de una vez, además es una buena excusa para que cambies ese horrible manicure que traes.

-¿Desde cuando tu sabes algo de moda? Porque los terribles gustos de tu hermana no son precisamente una buena referencia –replicaba Noroeste.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Hazlo de una vez! No tengo tiempo para jueguitos tontos –dijo el castaño obviamente enojado.

Pacífica disfrutaba del hacer enojar a Dipper pero sabia que este tenia un limite, al llegar a este algo se ensombrecía en su mirada, algo muy extraño que habitaba en lo profundo del castaño salía a flote y al verlo se dio cuenta que era mejor hacer lo que le pedía. Se aguanto todo su asco para meter la mano, esa sensación si que le resulto desagradable, continuo hasta que sus dedos tocaron la palanca.

-La tengo –decía la rubia mientras la sujetaba fuertemente.

-Bien, la jalaras a la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos, ¡tres! –ambos tiraron al unísono.

El suelo comenzó a moverse, lo hizo de una manera lenta, que por instantes parecía que fuera a detenerse, poco a poco se abrió un pasadizo debajo de la escultura del símbolo que representaba _A EL QUE NO TIENE NOMBRE._ Dipper rió un poco, su vida siempre daba cambios inesperados por cosas que encontraba ocultas bajo la tierra, el diario tres de su tío, el ovni, además de la catacumba secreta donde encontró a Quentin Trembley y también del pasado oculto de los Noroeste.

Pines pensó en las películas de terror y misterio que tanto le gustaban ver, siempre se quejaba de por qué los protagonistas a pesar de las cosas que pasaban hacían a un lado su sentido común y decidían entrar incluso a los lugares todavía más lúgubres y tenebrosos. Ahora lo sabía, esos personajes buscaban una respuesta a lo que vivían pero sobre todo una salida, si, Dipper buscaba una salida a esos sentimientos que le ahogaban.

Bajaron lentamente, Pacífica no soltó ni por un instante la mano de Dipper aunque para este eso resultara más incomodo que útil. No fue mucho lo que tuvieron que descender, únicamente unos cuantos metros, el ambiente estaba helado consecuencia de la humedad típica del bosque, no existía ningún símbolo en las paredes del pasillo sol parecían estar pintadas de un rojo intenso que con el paso del tiempo parecía una especie de mezcla más bien parecida a la sangre. Por fin llegaron, era una habitación subterránea de unos escasos cuatro metros, el castaño la recorrió meticulosamente con su linterna, esperaba encontrar un tesoro como con el octavo y medio presidente ya que las personas que iniciaron ese extraño culto era bastante ricas, pero no existía nada de eso, no, simplemente en medio de esa cuarto estaba un escritorio bastante modesto y una silla, lo que sin duda llamo la atención del joven Pines fue le enorme marco que estaba detrás de los muebles. Antes de comenzar a estudiarlo con ayuda de unos cuantos trozos de tela y un palo además de su encender así como un poco del perfume de Pacifica pudo improvisar un antorcha, en efecto en dicha cuarto no había otra cosa, no existía entre las paredes un pasadizo oculto, ambos chicos se encargaron de revisar cada centímetro de lugar, después examino la pintura, era tan extraño que fuera totalmente negra. Al observarla detenidamente Dipper no dejo de pensar que pareciera que eso era oscuridad, una oscuridad, tan profunda que si saliera del cuadro se lo tragaría todo, no quedaría huella de nada, únicamente tinieblas.

-Esa pintura es realmente aterradora –dijo Pacífica.

-En efecto, es incluso perturbadora –contesto Pines.

-Apresuremos este lugar me da miedo –decía la rubia sujetándose al castaño.

-Este bien –fue lo que respondió.

Ahora sólo quedaba el escritorio, tenía únicamente un cajón, de no hallar nada ahí se vería en la labor de desmantelarlo. Abrió lentamente el cajón, su corazón latía aceleradamente, no importaba cuantas veces se repetía dentro de la cabeza "concéntrate en tu intelecto", esa sensación de por fin obtener lo que buscaba llenaba de adrenalina su cuerpo. Se sorprendió al encontrar un simple cuaderno de anotaciones como el hallado en la mansión de los Noroeste, lo levantó, acercó su linterna y comenzó a leer lo escrito.

* * *

 _Gravity Falls, Oregón. 3 de Abril de 1945_

 _Lo he descubierto, por fin he descubierto, he descifrado como invocar a EL QUE NO TIENE NOMBRE. Después de todo este tiempo únicamente se necesito tiempo y dedicación, pero sobre todo determinación, además he descubierto el lugar donde Nhataniel inicio todo. Ese será el lugar donde todo se lleve a cabo no abra fallas, nadie desistirá solo queda iniciar._

 _El lugar fue difícil de encontrar pero no imposible, el primer rito, el que lo llevo a la locura, se realizó en una cueva oculta detrás de las cascadas de Gravity Falls, ahí a pesar de su anticuada tecnología pudo ocultar una cámara. Para activarla deben dibujarse con sangre de un linaje importante, de un linaje real, un linaje ancestral, en otras palabras con mi propia sangre los siguientes símbolos._

* * *

Dipper los observo detenidamente era tres símbolos, no tenían una forma definida, era más bien grafías hechas desde épocas primordiales. Debajo de la primera se podía leer _Mortem, Dementia provecto, Desperatio._

-Muerte, locura y desesperación –dijo Dipper en voz alta. Continúo leyendo.

* * *

 _Una vez abierta la cámara en el altar principal se deberá sacrificar algo de inmenso valor, algo que signifique, la vida de alguien…_ Al decir esto el castaño hizo una pequeña pausa y sonrió, ya que la imagen de cierta persona llego a su mente y experimento una malsana satisfacción.

La invocación iniciara una vez que se recite lo siguiente:

* * *

 _*Committitur in tenebris omnia, ubi lux hominum obcaecatus decepti Deus benedicit et simul exortae contemnit._ _De partibus tuum nomen audiet abyssis._

 _Lo más importante es que no debe de existir la menor duda, ni el menor dejo de arrepentimiento, no existe la vuelta atrás._

* * *

Pacífica vio a Dipper, lo observo detenidamente y le temió, le asusto esa expresión que ahora se reflejaba en su cara. No supo todo lo que en ese instante pasaba en la cabeza de Pines, lo cual en realidad fue una bendición, porque se hubiera enterado de que en efecto existía un gran abismo lleno de oscuridad en su interior.

-¿Qué quiere decir? –preguntó Pacifica.

-Nada en específico, son sólo palabras aleatorias –respondió Dipper obviamente mintiendo acerca de lo que acaba de descubrir.

Recogió el diario y lo guardo, salieron de la habitación, volvieron a dejar todo casi de la misma manera aún no sabia si tenía que regresar. Aquel lugar volvió a quedar oculto, a guardar una vez más esos horribles secretos que fueron protagonizados por la familia Noroeste, Pacífica no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sentirse aliviada.

Antes de salir del bosque, el castaño detuvo la camioneta, ya era tarde, como siempre había perdido la noción del tiempo sumergido en su investigación.

-Gracias Pacífica, realmente no hubiera podido llegar tan lejos sin ti –dijo sonriendo.

La rubia no pudo hacer otra cosa más que ruborizarse, estaba tan enamora de Dipper, que esas simples palabras de agradecimiento la emocionaban profundamente.

-Lo hago porque te amo… -decía mirando el suelo de la camioneta, odiaba el hecho no poder ocultarle sus sentimientos.

Dipper sonrió, más no contesto nada, era un desgraciado pero tampoco quería lastimarla más de lo necesario. Se acerco a ella y comenzó a besarla, sabia que para ella eso significaba amor, aunque fuera un amor totalmente fingido, una vez más comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, eso bastaba para que Pacífica volviera a confiar en él. Súbitamente su celular comenzó a sonar, lo ignoro por un instante, pero ante la insistencia tuvo que contestar.

-¡Hey Dipper llego en veinte minutos! –era la voz de la pelirroja que le recordaba que se verían esa noche.

-¡Wendy! Es verdad nos veremos en un rato–respondió con algo de sorpresa en su voz.

-¿Espero que no lo hubieras olvidado? –le cuestiono Wendy.

-No, por supuesto que no –decía tratando de sonar convincente.

-Ok, no me congeles amigo. Nos vemos –se despidió.

-Nos vemos –dijo Dipper y colgó.

Pacífica lo miró y sintió celos, ella sabía que Dipper estuvo enamorado de Wendy y él que fuera a verla no le parecía para nada gracioso.

-¿Era la pelirroja montañista verdad? –dijo cruzando la los brazos y un evidente tono de molestia.

-¿Acaso estas celosa? –le pregunto Dipper con un ligero toque de ego.

-No, por supuesto que no. El que ahora sea modelo no significa que sea mejor, además tu y yo no somos nada –respondía orgullosa.

-Pero acabas de decirme que me amas –dijo el castaño con el afán de molestarla.

Al sentirse expuesta, se sintió avergonzada y le dijo. –El que te ame, no significa que seamos algo.

-Bien, pero que te parece si terminamos lo que empezamos –decía Pines sonriéndole maliciosamente.

-Acaso no tienes que llegar a la cabaña en veinte minutos, no necesito tu lastima –le dijo mirándolo fríamente. –Además todavía nos queda otra aventura, ir a las cascadas, ahí puedes recompensarme por mi ayuda –le guiñó un ojo y supo que no abría mayor problema.

Si en efecto tendrían que ir a explorar las cascadas, además en el texto decía que necesita la sangre de los Noroeste. Además esa primera vez, sería para explorar, no le revelaría lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer, también estaba seguro de que se la ingeniería para conseguir un poco del liquido vital de Pacifica.

-Tienes razón que te parece si vamos pasado mañana –dijo ella.

-Me parece perfecto –contesto él, que más daba esperar otro día, sabía que tenia todo lo necesario para invocar _A EL QUE NO TIENE NOMBRE_.

Arranco la camioneta y continuo su camino, dejo a Pacífica en el punto ciego donde se reunían y condujo a toda velocidad hacia la Cabaña del Misterio. Se alegró al llegar ya que Wendy todavía no lo hacia, entro a la casa pero estaba vacía, incluso llamó a su tío y hermana más no hubo respuesta. Al entrar a la cocina encontró una nota pegada en el refrigerador.

 _Fui al otro pueblo, necesito hacer unos "negocios", regreso mañana. Tú hermana esta con el pequeño monstruo, deje dinero para cena en la mesa… ahh y no te metas en problemas._

 _Stan_

Stan nunca cambiaria, eso le encantaba de él, no tenía hambre, esperaría a que llegara Wendy y cenarían juntos. Eso era mejor que ver llegar a Mabel con su estúpido novio, no tuvo que esperar mucho, la pelirroja llego unos cuantos minutos después. Dipper la vio llegar desde el viejo sofá donde estaba sentado, ella le sonrió cálidamente.

-Dipper, ¿qué haces ahí? Seguramente pensando en alguno de tus misterios verdad –decía la pelirroja acomodando su bicicleta al lado de la puerta.

-Si, me parece que me conoces bien –dijo Dipper riendo. –Entonces ¿cuál es el plan?

-Cerveza y las estrellas –contesto Wendy.

-Perfecto pero sería mejor si a esa combinación del agregamos unos burritos –añadió el joven Pines.

-Seria mucho mejor –decía riendo la chica montañés.

Hicieron un viaje rápido al pueblo, compraron la cena y las cervezas para regresar a la cabaña. Comieron y guardaron la porción de Mabel, decidieron que el mejor lugar para beber y ver las estrellas era el "lugar secreto" en el techo, que si bien no era secreto ya que todos lo usaban, si que les daría una vista espectacular del cielo.

Ambos se encontraban bebiendo su segunda lata, Dipper miraba a su amiga y no pudo dejar de notar cierto aire de nostalgia en ella.

-¿Wendy por qué te fuiste de Gravity Falls? –era algo que siempre le quiso preguntar.

-Por trabajo, por escapar, porque ya no podía quedarme en este lugar. Dijo sin parar de mirar las estrellas. –Amo este loco pueblo, pero al mismo tiempo me lastima, aquí murió mi madre, aquí también pasaron todas esas cosas locas que me mostraron que el universo es infinito, aquí lo cono… No pudo terminar esa frase.

-Aquí los conocí a ustedes, mi vida si que fue divertida a su lado. Seguía hablando, volteo y con esa sonrisa que alguna vez enamoro a Dipper le pregunto. -¿Por qué regresas a este pueblo?

Dipper se sonrojó levente, a decir verdad no era algo tan sencillo de responder. –Es por tantas cosas, descubrí tanto de mí en un sólo verano. De las cosas que supe que era capaz de hacer, además de que aquí están muchas de las personas que me importan. –Respondió el castaño.

-Como Pacífica por ejemplo –decía pícaramente Wendy.

El castaño se avergonzó un poco. –Si ella, pero también estas tú, Stan e incluso Ford vive una parte de año aquí –dijo con determinación.

-¿Dipper te arrepientes de algo? –le preguntó la pelirroja.

No era una pregunta fácil, en los últimos días se arrepentía de tantas cosas y deseaba desaparecer muchas otras.

-Si, claro que si, son tantas que no sabría por donde empezar –confesó un tanto avergonzado.

-Entiendo lo que dices, a mi me pasa igual pero estoy a punto de hacer algo de lo que siempre me arrepentí –dijo Wendy.

-¿Qué co…? –No pudo terminar la frase, los labios de Wendy se encontraban contra los suyos.

En un principio no supo bien como reaccionar, pero lo hacia hervir la sangre que en esos momentos en los que él podía estar con una chica, con alguien que lo deseara incluso que lo amara lo único que llegara a su mente fuera el nombre de Mabel. Odiaba, detestaba que sólo pudiera pensar en ella, que en ese instante donde se cumplía su fantasía de preadolescente pensara en su hermana. Si en esa hermana que se había entregado a otro, en esa hermana que más de una vez había sido egoísta, por la cual había renunciado a tantas cosas, pero que a pesar de todo amaba.

Wendy estaba sobre el castaño, este correspondía sus besos, cada vez las caricias comenzaban a subir de intensidad, ahí estaba la chica con la tantas noches soñó, la otra mujer que por una temporada pudo acallar sus sentimientos.

-Me gustas Dipper – le susurró al oído.

-Tu también me gustas, siempre me has gustado –decía para continuar besándola.

-Me has fascinado desde hace un par de años –confeso Wendy. -¿Dime que te gusta de mi?

-Todo eres perfecta, eres increíble, eres lo que siempre he deseado –ambos jóvenes se perdían entre caricias intensas.

-¿Dime que es lo que sientes por mi? –preguntó la inquisitiva pelirroja. Pero antes de escuchar su respuesta recorrió el pecho del castaño, besó sus labios, jugaron con sus lenguas, ella únicamente esperaba su respuesta para dar el siguiente paso.

-Yo te amo…Mabel –Dipper abrió súbitamente sus ojos, no podía creer lo que había dicho. Eso que tanto se negaba a aceptar fue revelado, encontró los sorprendidos ojos de Wendy que no dejaban de mostrar su estado de estupefacción.

-No, es lo que parece… no te confundas –trato de intentar componer la situación. –Es sólo…

-Por favor no digas nada más –dijo Wendy mientras se acomodaba la ropa. –Los Pines siempre me han lastimado –mordió sus labios y comenzó a llorar. Se levantó y se marchó, no intentó detenerla, que podría decir que remediara lo que acababa de pasar, era tan imbécil, si que lo arruino, había luchado tanto por contener esos sentimientos y los acabo diciendo de la manera más estúpida. Pensaba para si mismo, maldita sea, esa es mi miserable vida.

La vio alejarse en silencio desde su lugar especial, qué diablos era todo eso que le pasaba, ahora también Wendy sabia que estaba enamorado de su hermana, bebió rápidamente las cervezas que quedaban y continuo mirando el cielo. Encontró la constelación de donde salía su apodo y su supuesto destino, pero en esa fría oscuridad nada importaba, algo dentro de él nunca estuvo bien. Se quedo quieto, acostado, esperando tal vez que su respiración se detuviera, que su cuerpo desapareciera en la inmensidad del universo.

-Así que aquí estas –dijo una voz terriblemente familiar. Levantó la cabeza y encontró la sonrisa inconfundible de Mabel.

-¿Qué pasó Dipiddy Dog? Me encontré a Wendy en el camino y no se veía nada bien –dijo su gemela sentándose a su lado.

-Nada esta bien Mabel –respondió sentándose para después darle un sorbo a la bebida que le quedaba.

-Dip, se que puede ser difícil la adolescencia, yo misma no entiendo muchas cosas. Pero me ayuda hablarlas con alguien por ejemplo Candy o Grenda e incluso mamá, recuerdas ese viaje a Hawaii cuando encontré de nuevo a Marmando, pues compartirle a tu madre que tu primera vez fue con un tritón en bastante raro ¿no? –Dijo una apenada Mabel. –Tú puedes hablar con los tíos, con papá e incluso conmigo.

Para ella resultaba tan fácil compartir sus sentimientos pero Mabel no entendía que era ella quien causaba todo eso en él, y ahora le estaba dando una charla de autoestima y de confianza. Porque no se daba cuenta de qué era lo que sentía, porque siempre le recordaba que nunca sería de él, porque no simplemente lo amaba.

-No lo puedes entender Mabel, existe algo muy malo en mi interior y me esta enloqueciendo –dijo sacando parte de su frustración.

-¿Dip no crees que estas exagerando? Tu has vivido tantas cosas, situaciones en las que la mayoría no sabría cómo actuar y has salido victorioso –decía Mabel tratando de animarlo.

-¿Victorioso dices? Mabel mi vida es una mierda, y es porque así yo lo quiero. En mi cabeza mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos me ahogan, es porque yo no soy normal –se preguntaba si su hermana llagaría a comprender sus palabras.

La castaña lo abrazó, le dolía ver a su hermano de tal manera, ellos siempre habían sido unidos. No pudo evitar un leve sollozo, era tan difícil crecer.

-Bobo, recuerda que siempre me tendrás a mi – lo continuo abrazando.

Dipper la miro ahí estaba ella, si esa era Mabel, su hermana que siempre lo apoyo, que siempre estuvo con él, y lo hizo, hizo aquello que deseaba con todo su ser. La besó… besó esos labios que todo el mundo e incluso la naturaleza le habían prohibido, fue un ínfimo segundo, hasta que ese beso fue roto por la bofetada de su hermana y un enorme grito que llevaba su nombre, ese nombre que en los labios de Mabel sonaba hermoso pero que ahora se convertía en un lamento.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Nosotros somos hermanos! –dijo alterada Mabel.

Pines se sujeto la cabeza, estaba en total desesperación y le respondió. -¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé! ¡Maldita sea es porque te amo!

Mabel tenía la mano en la boca, parecía contenerse, contener sus lágrimas y lo volvió a decir. -¡Nosotros somos hermanos!

-Si somos hermanos, ¿por qué me besaste en el túnel? –preguntó Dipper sin ningún reparo.

Su gemela no supo que responder, era algo que ella fingía que no había pasado, era algo que deseaba olvidar.

-Eso fue un error, me deje llevar. Olvídalo por favor –dijo mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Si, toda mi jodida existencia ha sido un error. ¿Cómo es posible que la mujer que amo sea mi hermana? ¡Respóndeme Mabel! ¿Por qué me besaste? –volvió a preguntar.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Por favor no lo repitas! –dijo Mabel mientras se tapaba los oídos.

-¡Respóndeme Mabel! ¿Por qué me besaste? –volvió a insistir.

Pero no hubo respuesta, Mabel sólo permaneció callada, fue ella quien inicio la tormenta en ese viejo túnel y ahora se negaba a aceptarlo, Dipper siempre había tenido que lidiar con las consecuencias de lo actos de su hermana, y este era uno más.

Dipper se levantó y se marcho de ese lugar, Mabel lo vio alejarse más no lo detuvo es más ni siquiera se movió. Pines sabía que todo estaba roto, además que jamás lo podría reparar, que únicamente ensanchaba a cada minuto sus heridas y ahora la perdía también a ella, y la pregunta vino a su mente ¿por qué esperar?

Miro su reloj eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, tomo su mochila, las llaves de la camioneta y se fue. En efecto por qué esperar, todo se había ido a la mierda, se sentía tan estúpido, qué esperaba con aquella patética confesión, es qué acaso se imaginaba que ella correría sus brazos y le diría yo también te amo, no, claro que no Mabel tenía novio además le dejo muy en claro que ella no olvidaba que eran hermanos y sin embargo no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿por qué lo besó?

Escuchaba el tono de marcar en su celular, estaba dispuesto a invocar _A EL QUE NO TIENE NOMBRE_ esa misma noche pero recordaba que necesitaba de Pacífica y otro elemento, pero la rubia solucionaba ambos problemas.

-¿Bueno? –dijo una voz somnolienta desde el otro lado del auricular.

-Pacifica, necesito verte esta misma noche. Paso por ti en diez minutos –decía sin ocultar su desesperación.

-¿Qué pasó Dipper? –preguntó la rubia.

-Te veo en diez minutos –fue la respuesta de Dipper.

A cada minuto que pasaba se desquebrajaba, no era capaz ni de pensar en lo pasaría al día siguiente, no podría ser capaz de ver a su hermana, las lágrimas se escurrían de sus ojos, él hubiera deseado que ese amor nunca hubiera existido, y al mismo tiempo era algo que lo hizo sonreír tantas veces, por qué tenía que ser ella, por qué era ella la estrella fugaz que nunca alcanzaría.

Limpió sus ojos y se detuvo, sabía que Pacífica estaría ahí, que no se negaría, porque lo amaba, lo amaba tanto como él a Mabel, y él no podía hacerlo como tampoco lo amaba su hermana.

Abrió la puerta y la rubia subió, le causo gracia que aún en medio de la noche Pacífica permanecía prefecta.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Creé mañana iríamos a mañana? –le preguntó la rubia.

-Necesito saber que hay ahí, necesito saber que es lo que se oculta, necesito ir, necesito saber –contestó el castaño en un tono demasiado perturbador.

-¿Dipper que te pasa? Se que algo te ocurre, no eres tu, créeme yo conozco el dolor y tu sufres por favor dime que te pasa –dijo suplicante Pacífica.

Dipper volteo, si que era estúpido, incluso Pacífica se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba, si que resultaba imbécil al creer que los engañaba a todos, Stan, Gideon, Soos, Wendy, Pacifica y sobre todo Mabel sabían que algo le ocurría, eso sólo lo alentaba a seguir y esa noche llevar a acabo su plan.

-Es únicamente que deseo saber, conocer eso que todos ignoran, deseo descubrir esto por mi mismo –fue lo que respondió. Pacífica sabia que mentía, pero no pregunto más, él era a quién amaba no importaba que supiera que jamás le correspondiera, ella estaría siempre para Dipper.

Llegaron al muelle, fue directamente al bote de Soos, después de incidente con el Gobblewonker consiguió otro, no tuvo problema para encenderlo conocía el lugar donde su amigo escondía la llave de respaldo. Atravesaron la cascada, esa cueva estaba llena de una oscuridad tan profunda, tan negra, que parecía que hasta la más mínima ráfaga de luz era tragada por esa inmensidad. Les ayudaba un poco las luces de bote y sus linternas pero a pesar de eso le era imposible moverse con la agilidad acostumbrada.

Llegaron hasta la pared principal, Dipper la recordaba sin duda era inmensa, saco de su bolsillo la navaja que Stan le regalo en su cumpleaños número catorce.

-Por favor Pacifica extiende tu dedo índice –dijo el castaño con un tono algo complaciente.

Pacífica extendió el dedo, su sentido común siempre era desterrado por la voz de Dipper, ella lo haría todo por él, incluso acallaba ese Mal presentimiento que apretaba su pecho desde que sonó su celular. Pines sujeto el dedo Noroeste y lentamente dejo que su sangre se vertiera, la guió al dibujar los arcaicos símbolos y pronuncio.

- _Mortem, Dementia provecto, Desperatio –_ inmediatamente el lugar comenzó a cimbrarse, esa enorme pared de piedra que pareciera que únicamente un viejo titán pudiera mover se desplazaba lentamente. Pacifica apretaba fuertemente la mano de Dipper, mientras esté sujetaba la navaja que se encontraba ahora en su bolsillo.

Su corazón se acelero con cada centímetro que se movía, si esa noche invocaría _A EL QUE NO TIENE NOMBRE_ , si esa noche tomaría la vida de Pacifica Noroeste, ese día su dolor terminaría, su amor por Mabel por fin desaparecería , esa noche caería hasta el fondo del abismo.

La compuerta se abrió por completo y sólo hubo más oscuridad…

 **FIN**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Después de una larga espera por fin les traigo el noveno episodio, una gran parte de la tardanza fue falta de inspiración y otra el exceso de trabajo.

Bueno por fin han quedado revelados los sentimientos de Dipper, ahora que esta por conseguir lo que quiere será capaz de terminar con la vida de Pacífica, podrá olvidar el amor que siente por Mabel, y conoceremos la respuesta de la pregunta del castaño ¿por qué lo beso? Para esa y otras respuestas los espero en el siguiente capitulo, prometo no hacerlos esperar tanto.

En otras cosas, el capítulo de Dipper y Mabel me ha fascinado, no puedo negarlo me sentí identificada con Mabel sobre todo en estos días donde me encontré trabajando desde las cuatro de la tarde hasta las once de la noche sin parar, acostarme con un jodido dolor de espalda, y preguntarme por qué lo hago, y el inevitable por qué tenía que crecer. Si bien coincido con Stan de que el crecer no significa madurar (si yo también ceno helados) y claro esta mi latente obsesión por una caricatura a veces si que cuesta demasiado.

Me despido esperando con ansias el 26 de octubre y ver que es lo que pasa, aunque en el fondo no deseo que GF termine únicamente con dos temporadas, lo que más me gustaría es ver un final digno de tan maravillosa serie.

Ustedes queridos lectores que opinan ¿debe de existir una tercera temporada de GF? Por cierto este día estrenaron los nuevos capítulos en Disney y claro que lo vi.

*En la oscuridad que lo inicia todo, de donde surgió la luz que cegó a los hombres, engañados por un Dios que los bendice y desprecia al mismo tiempo. Desde la profundidad del abismo escuchare tu nombre.

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO SUS COMETARIOS**


	10. Chapter 10

**AQUELLO QUE SE HA ROTO**

 **CAPÍTULO X**

Era como estar sumergido en líquido, era una extraña sensación de ingravidez, diferente a caer más bien parecido al flotar, así era como en ese momento se sentía Dipper Pines. No sabía a ciencia cierta donde se encontraba, pudo tener un poco más de consciencia de si mismo. ¿Dónde estoy?, eso fue lo primero que se preguntó, esa sensación de desorientación, de ignorar lo que ocurría, simplemente la odiaba, pero ese lugar donde se encontraba era bastante peculiar, en ocasiones pasadas, en sus estados de semi inconsciencia era como estar rodeado de oscuridad, de frío, de miedo, pero sobre todo de incertidumbre. Pero ahora era diferente, él buscaba que sus sentidos le alertaran algo, que le dijeran que ocurría, no estaba ni una sensación de peligro, de miedo, de tristeza, de furia, de amor, no existía nada, todo ese lugar estaba rodeado de nada, Dipper se hallaba en la nada.

Quiso recordar que fue lo que ocurrió pero al igual que su cuerpo en su cabeza no existía más que la nada, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, quién hubiera imaginado que alguna vez extrañaría la densa negritud de sus pensamientos, al menos de esa manera sabia transitaba por sus infiernos, pero aquí no existía eso, estaba lleno de vacío, que irónico sonaba pero esa era la única forma en que lo podría nombrar. Se dejó llevar un rato por esa sensación, además por el momento no tenía idea de lo que podía hacer para salir de esta situación, respiró hondo, lo primero que tenía que recobrar era sus pensamientos, la ventaja de estar en la nada es que puedes iniciar de cualquier punto.

¿Qué fue lo último que hiciste Dipper? Se preguntó a si mismo, pero por más que buscó no encontró la respuesta, comenzaba a desesperarse, por qué no podía recordar como llego a esa situación, ya que al parecer su mente estaba en su contra, entonces tenia que recuperar su cuerpo, ahogado en esa nada no podía precisar a ciencia cierta donde estaba cada parte de su anatomía, se concentró en buscar sus manos, eran el vehículo de su cerebro a las letras, sintió que poco a poco las fue levantando, quería llevarlas hasta su rostro, necesitaba saber que su cuerpo no estaba desarticulado, que de alguna manera seguía teniendo control sobre sí. Lo intento varias veces, recordó una vez más las palabras de su tío, "Concéntrate en tu intelecto" se dijo una y otra vez, pero no hubo resultados, estaba ahí simplemente en la nada. Volvía a sonreír o al menos eso imaginaba, nunca pensó que ese sería su final, si no era tragándose todo un frasco de pastillas siempre creyó que un monstruo lo haría pedazos, incluso más de una vez tuvo mórbidas fantasías de que se sentía ver como todos sus intestinos terminaban regados por el suelo, como su sangre se desparramaría lentamente por los suelos, ¿dolería? Probablemente, y estaba aquí condenado a la nada, si una experiencia carente de todo sentido.

Permaneció meditando otro rato, no sabía qué hacer, comenzó a pensar que tal vez estaba muerto, sí, tal vez eso era lo que nos espera a todos después de morir, un asqueroso horizonte lleno de nada. Continuo en la nada hasta que un pequeño zumbido inicio en su mente, era como la estática, pero poco a poco pareciera que formara una palabra, se concentro, tenía que descubrir esa palabra que alcanza a colarse hasta lo más profundo de su cabeza, poco a poco esa distorsión comenzaba a tener sentido, se manifestaba en su interior hasta que por fin sus labios lo dijeron "Pino".

-¡Maldita sea Bill! ¡Muéstrate de una puta vez! –gritó Dipper aunque no estuvo seguro ya que no alcanzó a escuchar su propia voz.

-Pino, has escuchado mi voz. ¡Maravilloso!, aunque tomo más tiempo del que imaginaba –respondió Cipher.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Qué es lo que quieres! ¡¿Dónde me encerraste?! –le preguntó Dipper.

-Te equivocas Pino yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, estas en un lugar que no puedo alcanzar, escuchas mi voz porque distorsiono el tiempo espacio, básicamente hablo a través de los recuerdos que tienes de mí, pero en ese lugar no existen cosas como esas, así que si no sales pronto de ese lugar te perderás para siempre –dijo el demonio triangular.

-¿En dónde estoy? –Preguntó el joven Pines – aquí no hay nada.

-Justamente en la NADA, si Pino estas en la asquerosa y sin sentido "NADA". Diría que me sorprende, pero la verdad es que no, sólo alguien tan idiota como tú acabaría encerrándose a si mismo en la nada. –Respondió Bill.

-¿Pero cómo llegue aquí? –decía Dipper sin confiar del todo el antiguo ser.

-Los demonios nos regocijamos en los miedos de los hombres, en aquello que los tortura, que los atormenta, pero sobre todo en eso que no pueden decir. Por eso mi reino es el "Mind Scape", porque ahí se manifiesta todo eso que no pueden controlar, aquello que los hace defecar sus pantalones, hiela su sangre, que les hace desear morir, y que al despertar pese a que sepan que fue únicamente un sueño les deja la asquerosa sensación de que algún día se hará realidad.

Continúo hablando Cipher. –Al menos eso aplica para la gran mayoría, pero luego están esos otros como tu mí querido Pino. Esos "otros" que conocen sus más tristes miserias, sus más repugnantes deseos y los nombran cuando creen que nadie escucha, para ellos el miedo, la desesperación, la locura ya no son suficientes. Unos seden a sus fantasías y llevan a cabo gloriosos baños de sangre u otras cosas inimaginables he de confesar que esos sus mis humanos favoritos, y luego están los "aguafiestas" que luchan en contra de todo por negar sus deseos, buscan anular todo, el dolor, la desesperación, la furia, la tristeza, la enajenación y eso que "ustedes" llaman "amor", quieren terminar con lo que sienten. Lo que nunca imaginan es que no únicamente desaparecerá aquello que los maldice, todo, todo en ellos desaparecerá, llegaran a la nada.

-Eso hice ¿verdad? –dijo Dipper.

-Eso tampoco te lo puedo decir Pino, pero digamos que como viejos "amigos" que somos decidí ayudarte. Sería un total desperdicio de tu alma se consumiera en la nada –contestó Bill en un tono sarcástico.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio? –preguntó un receloso Pino.

-Me conoces muy bien Pino, sabes que mis tratos siempre tienen un precio. Pero es algo relativamente sencillo únicamente quiero… ¡TÚ ALMA! –respondió entre carcajadas Cipher.

-¡Antes de darte mi alma prefiero perderme en este maldito lugar! –contestó el castaño.

El demonio seguía riendo locamente. –Es una broma Pino, ¿acaso no tienes sentido de humor? Siempre desee decirte eso, aunque estoy seguro que tu alma terminara perteneciéndome, pero no me adelantare a lo hechos. –dijo Bill.

-¿Entonces que es lo que quieres Cipher? –volvió a preguntar un exasperado Dipper.

-Un nombre, simplemente deseo un nombre –contestó el amarillo demonio, que continuaba siendo únicamente un sonido.

-¿Un nombre? –preguntó el joven Pines. -¿Cuál nombre?

-Has escuchado su verdadero nombre, pero por ahora no lo recuerdas, cuando regrese a tu mente yo vendré por ese nombre. –Decía Cipher sonando extremadamente serio.

-No sé a que te refieres Bill –dijo Dipper.- ¿Pero qué me asegura que no terminaras traicionándome?

-Esa es la cuestión Pino, sólo te queda arriesgarte. Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que seas consumido por la nada o aceptar mi trato, por ahora es todo lo que tienes –dijo el señor del Escape Mental.

Dipper no respondió inmediatamente, en efecto no quería ser consumido por la nada, pero qué era lo que haría Bill con ese nombre además no sabía bien a que se refería. Sabia perfectamente que las palabras de Cipher encerraban significados, casi destruyó su universo, nada le garantizaba que no lo volvería intentar. Sin embargo no deseaba desaparecer, si bien no recordaba mucho, por ahora únicamente tenia los recuerdos de Bill que le permitían hablar con él, sabia que algo lo estaba esperando, no estaba seguro de lo que era pero tenia que llegar hasta eso una vez más.

-Está bien Bill te daré ese nombre, ¡pero escúchame maldito! Si intentas algo, esta vez me encargare de borrarte de todas la realidades. –Le advirtió Pines.

-Engreído como siempre Pino, creyendo que una débil amenaza tendrá efecto en mí, pero has aceptado mi trato y eso es lo único que me importa –decía un tanto sarcástico Bill.

-¡Hazlo de una puta vez! ¡Sácame de aquí! –exigió el castaño.

-Ya te lo había dicho Pino, yo no tengo ningún poder sobre la nada, pero te daré un pequeño "tip" para que tú puedas salir –respondió Cipher.

-Gran ayuda resultaste ser –se quejó Dipper.

-Aunque no las veas tus manos están frente a tu rosto, necesitas concentrarte en ellas, busca lo que a pesar de todo sigue siendo diferente, recuerda tu ultima sensación, recuerda lo ultimo que sentiste y podrás salir de la nada –le decía a Dipper mientras su voz iba desapareciendo. –Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, el resto dependerá de ti, claro esta Pino que no será fácil, si no logras salir quiero que sepas que no fue un gusto conocerte.

-¿Bill? –preguntó Dipper, pero la voz de Cipher había desaparecido. Estaba sin ningún sonido, porque aunque fuera un ser al que despreciaba profundamente le había dado esperanza por un tiempo, ahora de nuevo estaba en la nada, tenia que hacer lo que le dijo Cipher y poder salir de ahí.

Supuestamente sus manos estaban frente a su rostro pese a que no las pudiera ver, fijó su mirada, lo hizo por un largo rato, también intentaba moverlas, no veía grandes avances, pero no era un opción desistir, comenzó a distinguir una línea, parecía borrosa, como algo dibujado desde hace siglos y desgastado por el tiempo. En esos trazos casi imperceptibles pudo por fin encontrar las siluetas de sus manos, parecían rayas inconexas, pero conforme seguía mirándolas se volvían más ostensibles, intentó mover sus dedos y en un reflejo casi imperceptible sintió como reaccionaban. Carajo si estaba funcionando, recordó la palabras de Bill, tenia que buscar eso que seguía siendo diferente, sus manos estaban ahí, moviendo ligeramente los dedos, al menos eso era lo que él percibía, volvió a mirar fijamente, dentro de ambas palmas se podía distinguir un pequeño punto, no más grande que la cabeza de un alfiler. Lo continuó mirando, si, ahí estaba era un pequeño punto, ahora sabia que era de un color oscuro, más no negro, era de un color que el conocía pero no podía recocer, conforme más miraba parecía que iba creciendo. Ahora era casi del tamaño de un chícharo, lo miró con más atención, porque ese color le era irreconocible, Dipper sabía que era pero la palabra no llegaba a su boca. Fue como un golpe en la frente, un choque que lo hizo cerrar lo ojos, aquel era el color de la sangre, no quería abrir lo ojos, tenia miedo, por qué sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre, qué había pasado antes de llegar ahí. Lentamente despego sus parpados, ahora sus manos estaban totalmente visibles, cubiertas del negro rojizo de la sangre, el color avanzaba cubriendo su cuerpo, por fin dejo de estar en la nada, ahora estaba completamente cubierto de desesperación. Las cosas volvieron a existir, pero era una oscuridad profunda la que lo cubría, intento limpiar desesperadamente sus manos, pero no podía, a cada toque su cuerpo se cubría más y más, qué paso, por qué tanta sangre, de quién era.

Un dolor indescriptible se filtro en su cuerpo, ahora sus manos no únicamente estaba cubiertas de sangre, dolían, lastimaban, sus dedos se sintieron entumecidos, le pareció sentir como algunas de sus extremidades se rompían, quiso gritar pero la hacerlo de su boca un liquido negro, comenzaba a salir, no reconocía el sabor, su consistencia mórbida y oscura lo hizo dar arcadas de asco. Dejó salir todo aquello, al ver como escurría de se pecho, al intentarlo tocar con sus dedos fracturados, que por si fuera poco a penas y respondían, Dipper no pudo dejar de pensar que aquello que provenía de lo más profundo de su ser el pura, profunda y terrible oscuridad.

 _-¿Qué haces?_ –un grito desolador llego a sus oídos.

 _-Perdóname, pero es algo que debo de hacer_ –reconoció su propia voz.

 _-¡No Dipper! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Detente!_ –suplicaba la voz.

 _-Perdóname, pero lo hago por ella_ –dijo de nuevo su propia voz.

 _-Lo sé_ –la otra voz sonaba tan triste y después desapareció.

 _-Lo hago por Mabel…_ -el castaño volvió a abrir los ojos, ahora estaba ahogándose en oscuridad. En una fangosa profunda y negra oscuridad, sentía que el aire poco a poco se le terminaba. Ya no estaba en la nada, ahora estaba a punto de morir, y pese a saber eso lo único que llegaba a su cabeza, fuerte, claro, sin tabús, ni moralidad, rodeado de miseria, con un dolor infinito pero negándose a desaparecer fue un _"Te Amo Mabel"._

Estaba seguro que moriría, ya no tenia nada que hacer, quiso recordar el la voz de su hermana llamándole, diciéndole que lo quería, que siempre estarían juntos, eso era lo que el deseaba llevarse al otro mundo.

 _-Dip, por favor regresa conmigo_ –esa voz no estaba en su cabeza.

 _-Dip, por favor regresa conmigo_ –la suplica se repitió.

- _Dip, perdóname, no me dejes, estoy aquí. ¡POR FAVOR DIPPER NO ME DEJES!_ –sollozaba la voz.

La conciencia de Dipper volvió a moverse, esa era la voz de su hermana, de su gemela, de la persona que más amaba, era su Mabel y lo llamaba.

 _-Dip, por favor abre los ojos, vuélveme a mirar_ –decía la voz de Mabel.

 _-No me dejes te necesito_ –era Mabel llamándolo, él tenia que regresar a su lado.

Abrió los ojos y en medio de esa oscuridad vio una pequeña luz, supo que era la voz de Mabel, tenia que llegar a ella, sus brazos casi no reaccionaban pero se estiró, y en un ínfimo roce alcanzo ese destello, y la luz lo encegueció. Una silueta se fue dibujando, lo primero que descubrió fue la cara que reconocería en cualquier universo, su visión seguía borrosa, pero pese al dolor que sentía, extendió su mano y acaricio ese rostro compartido.

-Ya no llores Dom Dom –le dijo Dipper a su hermana.

 _-¡TÍO STAN!_ –gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. - _¡TÍO STAN! ¡DIP DESPERTO!_

Por fin recobro un poco de conciencia, estaba en el Hospital de Gravity Falls, pudo ver claramente a Mabel junto a su cama, esta seguía llorando mientras le sujetaba la mano. Enseguida entro su tío, reconoció su visible cara de preocupación, el viejo Pines se acercó a la cama mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus ojos.

-Chiquillo imbécil creímos que esta vez si te perderíamos -dijo Stan limpiándose el rostro.

-Yo también te quiero –dijo Dipper con un tono de dolorosa alegría, su cuerpo estaba sumamente adolorido.

-¿Qué mierdas estabas pensando Dipper? –le dijo Stan ahora enojado.

-No lo sé, la verdad es que recuerdo muy poco –contestó con voz cansada el castaño.

Stan estaba por hacerle más preguntas cuando llegó el doctor, y les pidió que salieran. Dipper se entristeció deseaba aunque sólo fuera un poco seguir viendo a Mabel, después de revisarlo el medico hablaba con Stan, era muy extraño pero Dipper ahora parecía estar perfecto, únicamente los dos dedos fracturados que tenia, pero después de eso no tenia otra cosa, le sorprendía ya que hasta unas horas atrás no daba ningún signo de mejoría. Pasaría esa noche en el hospital y a la mañana siguiente si todo seguía igual podría irse a casa, por ahora lo debían de dejar descansar.

Mabel entro a la habitación, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, era obvio que estuvo llorando, el castaño se afligió, odiaba ver a su hermana de esa manera, pero lo que más le molestaba es que él era la causa. La chica Pines se acerco, y lo abrazó.

-Perdóname Mabel –dijo Dipper mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

-Dipper, por favor no digas nada. Sólo déjame abrazarte, ya abra tiempo para hablar – le respondió Mabel.

Esa respuesta le pareció tan fría, él esperaba, un "te quiero" de sus labios o por lo menos un "te perdono", pero esa fue lo que contestó de su hermana, lo dejó desconcertado, esa voz tan cálida que lo había sacado de la nada en realidad le pertenecía a Mabel.

-Esta bien, yo también quiero que me sigas abrazando –decía apretándola un poco más fuerte.

En ese instante entro Stan, ya estaba más tranquilo aunque permanecía cierto enojo en sus ojos.

-Mabel es hora de irnos, mañana el idiota de tu hermano será dado de alta –decía el viejo Pines cruzando los brazos –tenemos que arreglar la cabaña para que descanse otros días.

-Si tío Stan –respondió la chica. Rompió el abrazó, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se despidió.

Antes de salir miró a su sobrino. –Tu y yo tenemos un charla pendiente, utiliza esta noche para pensar porque esta vez si me has hecho enoja Dipper.

El joven bajó la mirada, es simple hecho de escuchar a su tío con tal seriedad le hizo darse cuenta que en efecto estaba en problemas.

Su hermana le dijo adiós con la mano, el chico Pines vio como dos de las personas que más quería se alejaban de él, sintió como su corazón se oprimía, pero Stan tenia razón él tenia mucho en que pensar. Entro la enfermera en turno, lo revisó, se sorprendió de que el joven se encontrara en casi perfectas condiciones, todavía se sentía confundido, de nuevo estaba en realidad, pero seguía sin saber que era lo que había pasado, esperaba que con el pasar de los días lo pudiera recordar.

La enfermera salió, para ese momento incluso le habían quitado el suero, ahora únicamente debía de descansar, miro sus manos ya que eran la única evidencia que tenia de que algo le había pasado, tenia fracturados los dedos anular y meñique de su brazo izquierdo. Se fijo con sumo detenimiento además de esas lesiones, parecía que sus brazos estaban llenos de pequeñas heridas, cuando las observo bien se dio cuanta que eran marcas de rasguños, las marcas eran claras, eso fue hecho por las manos de alguien más, se maldijo por no poder recordar que fue lo que paso. Posó su mirada en le techo, siempre tenia tantas preguntas, por qué continuamente le escaseaban las respuestas, su ultima dosis de tranquilizante comenzaba a hacer efecto, sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido. A la mañana siguiente un poco antes de medio día se encontraba rumbo a la Cabaña del Misterio, tenia otra cita para verificar que seguía bien, recomendaciones de los doctores, y la pregunta que tantos le hacían pero que no podía responder ¿qué era lo que había pasado?

Llegó por su propio pie, únicamente la leve molestia de tener dos dedos inmovilizados, pese a que ya no se sentía mal o cansado su tío le dijo que se fuera a recostar.

-Pero Stan, te lo aseguro ya me siento bien no es necesario –le dijo Dipper.

-No es una sugerencia, es una orden Dipper –decía Stan poniéndose serio –además te quedaras en el ático con Mabel porque al parecer necesitas que alguien te cuide todo el tiempo para que te no te metas en problemas.

El castaño se avergonzó ante la idea pero sabia que por el momento seria inútil discutir con Stan, subió los escalones, la abrir la vieja puerta que era un pasadizo a su niñez vio de nuevo ahí su cama, en el lugar de siempre, incluso sobre el viejo baúl que servía como mesa de noche estaban varias de sus novelas y libros favoritos, sonrió porque se dio cuenta que eso fue obra de su hermana. Se quitó los tenis y se dejo caer en la cama, tomó uno de sus libros, si volvería a leer ese de las alcaparras perdidas, como siempre que se interesaba en una lectura perdió la noción del tiempo. La puerta se abrió y entró su hermana, traía una charola con comida.

-¡Es hora de la comida! –dijo Mabel sonriente.

-Gracias, la verdad es que tenia hambre –contestó Dipper.

La castaña dejó la comida sobre el baúl, y estaba por irse cuando él la sujetó del brazo.

-Mabel yo… -decía con voz temblorosa.

Ella lo miro. –Suéltame por favor –fue lo que le dijo.

Dipper lo hizo, ella se fue. Lo recordaba, sí, lo recordaba muy bien él le había confesado sus sentimientos a Mabel, por eso fue a la cascada con Pacífica, pero todo lo demás seguía borroso, necesitaba saber que fue lo que pasó esa noche, intento varías veces hablar con la rubia pero esta no contestó el teléfono, quería saber si ella estaba bien. En un par de días iría a la mansión Noroeste para hablar con ella, pero por ahora sabía que Stan no le permitiría salir solo, esperaba que esta tuviera las piezas que faltaban en el rompecabezas de su mente.

Terminó de comer, y siguió leyendo, buscó por todos lados su viejo diario pero no lo encontró, tendría que preguntarle a su hermana y tío si alguno de ellos lo tenía, o en cuanto contactara a Pacifica si ella lo tenia, le preocupaba el hecho de haberlo perdido, eso hubiera mandado su investigación a la mierda y tendría que darle varias explicaciones a Stanford.

Intentaba hilar ideas con el afán de organizar un poco su cabeza, recordó las palabras de Cipher _"Has escuchado su verdadero nombre"_ , lo desesperaba no recordar, era obvio que tenia que ver con su investigación pero si había descubierto la identidad de _"EL QUE NO TIENE NOMBRE"_ , lo recordaría ya que seria vital, volvió a marcarle a Pacifica pero esta no contestaba. Miró el reloj, era casi las nueve de la noche, tendría que esperar un rato más para escabullirse e ir a buscar a la rubia, Stan no era problema a la que debía convencer era a Mabel, meditaba cuales serian sus palabras cuando su tío y hermana entraron. Le traían la cena.

-Cena muchacho –le ordenó Stan, él obedeció aunque por su falta de activada no tenía apetito.

Mientras él comía, Stan y Mabel hablaban de temas sin importancia, esta le tomaba medida para tejerle un nuevo suéter, lo hacia reír mientras le apretaba la barriga diciéndole que estaba más "lleno de amor". Stan le hacia cosquillas, su gemela reía prometiéndole no volver a decirle gordo aunque fuera verdad, eran como una autentica familia, Dipper volvió a sentirse ajeno, sabia que Stanley también lo amaba, pero incluso con sus padres en California nunca sintió pertenecer, él no tenia alguno "defecto físico" como Ford sólo su marca de nacimiento pero al igual que su tío no encajaba, tal vez por eso se llevaba mejor en este. Terminó de cenar, agradeció la comida y se disponía a seguir leyendo, en realidad a seguir pensando cómo se escaparía cuando Stan habló.

-Mabel recoge los platos por favor y déjanos solos –le decía el viejo Pines a su sobrina poniéndose serio.

-Bien – tomó la charola y salió, Dipper sintió como su hermana lo miró con preocupación. Sabía que no tenia escapatoria, Stan no lo dejaría hasta que obtuviera al menos un poco de información sobre lo que paso esa noche.

Su tío jaló una silla y la sentó frente al castaño, se quedó callado por unos instantes, Dipper escuchaba la reparación agitada de Stan, él no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, sus tíos tenían la característica de generar en sus sobrinos el mismo nivel de amor que de cautela, sabia que rebasó el nivel de tolerancia de Stanley y por mucho.

-Tres malditos días, tres malditos días Dipper – decía Stan –por tres días pensé que te perderíamos.

-Lo siento Stan, ya supe que estuve inconsciente por tres días –contestó el castaño apretando los puños.

-Cállate y escucha, porque no lo pienso repetir –le ordenó Stan. –Te encontraron inconsciente y cubierto de sangre en el muelle, cuando nos dijeron eso en el hospital casi me da un infarto Dipper. Es una suerte que los policías del pueblo no sean los más listos y honestos, por ahora fue suficiente con un soborno, pero estoy seguro que volverán para hacer preguntas –dijo Stan tocándose las sienes.

-Agradece a tu hermana que en este instante no estés rumbo a California. Dipper sabes muy bien que estas cosas separaron a la familia, que mantener secretos, ocultar lo que sentimos nos condenó a Stanford y a mí a treinta años de maldita soledad. –Decía Stan juntando sus manos y mirando al piso –y ahora parece que tú no aprendiste nada de todo eso, ¡maldita sea casi destruimos el universo! Sin embargo ni siquiera por saber eso te has detenido a meditar tus acciones. ¿Qué carajos estabas haciendo esa noche en el lago?

-No lo recuerdo bien, estaba recabando información sobre lo investigación que llevo –respondió Dipper, aunque claro sabía que esto no satisfaría a Stan en lo más mínimo.

 _-"EL QUE NO TIENE NOMBRE"_ ¿verdad? –le preguntó Stan.

-Si –respondió quedamente Dipper. Su tío había leído sus notas, ahora sabía que él tenía su diario. – ¿Tío podrías devolverme el diario? –preguntó el castaño aunque de ante mano ya conocía la respuesta.

-¿Bromeas? –El anciano dio un fuerte suspiro y continuó –Dipper hable con Ford y si crees que yo estoy enojado no te imaginas en qué grado esta él. Llegará en unos cinco días, me pidió que no te devolviera el diario por ningún motivo en cuanto le leí algunos de tus apuntes comenzó a vociferar un montón de cosas. Dime que es lo qué pretendías al investigar eso, no sé mucho al respecto porqué el nerd al igual que tu guardan demasiada información.

-Nada en particular, únicamente deseaba descubrir algo de lo que el tío Ford no pudo –Dipper le volvía a mentir descaradamente a su tío, no recordaba bien lo que era pero sin duda tenía que ver son la confesión de sus sentimientos.

-¿No pensaste qué por algo Stanford la había abandonado? –le preguntó Stan.

-Sí, pero creí que yo sería capaz de manejarlo –le respondió apretando un poco los puños. En efecto el pensaba que podía manejar la situación, pero no estuvo ni remotamente cerca, en ese instante se odiada tanto a si mismo. Era tan patético que tuvo casi que morir para descubrir que seguía siendo un niño, él no podía enfrentar lo que sentía y como los cobardes prefería huir, deseaba bajo cualquier costo que eso le oprimía el pecho desapareciera.

-Dipper… -decía su tío levantándose de la silla. Caminó alrededor de la habitación, el viejo Pines guardo silencio, por un momento se preguntó así mismo por qué su familia tenía que enfrentar toda esta clases de mierdas. Sabía después de todo que no eran como cualquier otro ser humano, pero eso no quería de decir que el ver a su sobrino en ese estando no le doliera, porque al ser un mentiroso profesional sabia que Dipper le mentía. Al ver que Stan se quedo perdido por momentos en su mente el castaño fue hasta donde se encontraba, mirando, el Pines mayor miraba por la ventana tal vez suplicándole al infinito una segunda oportunidad para su estirpe.

-¿Stan? –decía Dipper mientras le tocaba el hombro a su tío.

Este volteo súbitamente, Dipper cerró lo ojos esperando un golpe de Stanley porque sabia que se lo había ganado y sin embargo se encontró rodeado por lo brazos de su tío. Este lo apretó fuerte, muy fuerte que por un instante le dolió al castaño, comenzó a escuchar los sollozos de Stan sobre su hombro, por primera vez se daba cuenta que ahora tenían la misma estatura.

-Se que mientes –le dijo Stanley. –Sin embargo no puedo obligarte a que me digas la verdad, no sé que es lo que ocultas, ni por qué te aferras a no decírmelo, no puedo siquiera imaginar que es eso que escondes que te llevo a arriesgar tu propia vida.

No Stanley Pines no podía obligar, ni juzgar a su sobrino ya que sus pecados pesaban y bastante, incluso ahora seguían atormentándolo, si esos viejos y sucios pecados los cuales fingía que nunca habían pasado aunque las marcas de su alma y cuerpo decían lo contrario.

Stan tomó el rostro de su sobrino y juntos sus frentes, el viejo seguía llorando pero continuo hablando. –Dipper si para que tu dolor se detenga tengo que dar mi vida lo hare con mucho gusto –sin darse cuenta las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas del castaño, este siguió escuchando a su tío. –Te amo como a un hijo, es más creo que mucho más chiquillo idiota y ni por saberlo eres capaz de hablar conmigo, pero lo vuelvo a repetir no te obligare a decirme nada. Desearía poder llevarme tu dolor y volverte a ver feliz, pero no soy más que un viejo inútil que únicamente te ofrece su consuelo.

Dipper vio las lágrimas en los ojos de Stan, sujetó las solapas de su traje, hundió la cabeza en el pecho de su tío y comenzó a gritar, era un grito de dolor mezclado con llanto, únicamente podía murmurar entre sollozos perdón. Stanley cubrió con sus brazos a su sobrino, sabía muy bien que no le diría lo que le pasaba pero al menos entre ese llanto aceptaba que estaba sufriendo.

-Perdón tío Stan –dijo el castaño intentado controlar su llanto. Se sentía insignificante y pequeño, además de un desgraciado, era tan egoísta que hasta ese momento no le había importado el que pudiera dañar a otros con tal de conseguir su objetivo.

-No tengo que perdonarte nada, sólo quiero que tengas cuidado, ni siquiera es mi intención que dejes de investigar, el tener a Ford como hermano me ha hecho entenderte mejor, pero si les llegara a pasar algo a ti o Mabel estando bajo mi cuidado no sé que haría. Ustedes son mi familia, y los amo, te quiero tanto idiota –decía Stan sonriéndole a su sobrino.

Dipper sonrío, le hacia feliz saberse querido. –Gracias Stan yo también te quiero, pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo decirte –dijo Dipper, pero la última frase se quedo únicamente en su cabeza. –No puedo decirte que estoy enamorado de Mabel.

-Lo sé, sólo espero que no pasen treinta años –dijo haciendo una pequeña broma.

-No, espero que no –respondió Dipper antes de que todo empeorara el mismo que quitaría la vida.

-Tal vez puedas hablar con el Sixer, ya se que le tienes más confianza, al fin y al cabo son un par de nerds es lógico que se entiendan –decía Stan estrujando un poco a su sobrino.

-Lo intentare –ahí estaba mintiendo de nuevo. –Pero no creo que este muy feliz al verme.

-Ford los ama tanto como yo, sin duda esta enojado pero no se negara a escucharte –le dijo el viejo Pines.

-Bueno necesito un poco de aire fresco después de esto, creo que iré por un trago –decía Stan estirándose un poco.

-Estas a cargo de la Cabaña Mabel –sentencio Stanley que sabia perfectamente que su sobrina escuchaba detrás de la puerta.

-OK, la enfermera Mabel se encargara de Dippy –gritó la castaña desde el otro lado de la puerta, luego se escucho como bajó corriendo las escaleras.

–Dipper confío en que no harás ninguna tontería y descansaras al menos hasta que llegue Ford, después él decidirá que pasara contigo –le dijo Stan a su sobrino nieto.

-Lo prometo –le respondió el joven Pines, rectificando para si mismo que era una vil escoria porque esa misma noche rompería esa promesa.

Stan volvió a abrazarlo, Dipper se quedo parado sonriendo viendo como su tío se alejaba, por unos instante pareció que fuera más viejo de lo que nunca se imagino. El castaño se sentó al borde de su cama, mirando como en otras ocasiones a un punto inexistente en la pared, hubiera deseado confesarle su agonía a Stan, pero por alguna razón su corazón le decía que si eso pasaba sólo lo podía esperar la desolación. Recordó la vez en que le dijo a Mabel que sabia que crecer no sería fácil, por el contrario podía ser una completa mierda pero que estarían bien porque lo harían juntos, sí, crecerían juntos ya que eran hermanos, eran amigos, pero todo eso se había esfumado ya que ahora ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos, no sin recordar ese abominable sentimiento, ese sentimiento que Dipper llamaba amor.

Ahora también tenia en su cabeza el hecho de que Stanford sabía que era lo que él estaba investigando, y si como lo había dicho Stan no estaría nada contento, su tío le había confiado muchas cosas, varias de sus investigaciones, conocía a la perfección el archivo de Bill Cipher y el de otras criaturas poderosas. Sin embargo sabia que tenia un apartado secreto, tan ridículamente encriptado que por más que lo intento no pudo burlar la seguridad de Ford. Su tío al conocer tan bien a su sobrino descubrió lo que este hacia.

-Dipper hay cosas que no se deben conocer, es por tu seguridad que nunca debes siquiera intentar abrir el contenido de este archivo. –Dijo Ford mientras estaban en el laboratorio.

-Pero Ford yo quiero saber, no es justo que solo tengas ese conocimiento –contestó el chico Pines con un tono de molestia.

Stanford dejó por un momento sus anotaciones, fue hasta donde se encontraba su sobrino, se quito su bata de laboratorio, Dipper se quedó expectante no sabia lo que tramaba su tío, sin que lo esperara lo sujeto de la muñeca mientras se subía la manga de su característico suéter. No era la primera vez que veía esas cicatrices, conocía el origen de algunas ellas, y de igual manera sabía lo mucho que Ford odiaba cada una de esas marcas.

-Mira bien estas cicatrices Dipper, cada una significo caer un poco más en la miseria, cada una esta ligada a un horror y dolor indescriptibles, son algo que si pudiera olvidaría, así que lo que te digo no es un juego ni para tomarse a la ligera. Se lo que sientes, esa infinita necesidad de hallar las respuestas pero hay cosas que jamás, escúchalo bien jamás deben de ser descubiertas – el científico soltó a su sobrino.

-El fin mismo de la ciencia es ayudar a los demás y te aseguro que las cosas que se hayan en ese archivo tiene como objetivo todo lo contrario, a si que mi joven aprendiz sigamos trabajando y cambiemos al mundo juntos–decía sonriendo si tío.

El motor del Diablo lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, su tío emprendió la marcha, conocía muy bien cual era la dinámica, siempre que Stan necesitaba un tiempo para pensar iba a ese viejo bar de motociclistas, a veces en busca de alcohol otras de más de pelea, lo que en ese instante le permitiera ordenar sus ideas. Dipper sintió remordimiento, culpa, lo cual no era nada inusual, pensó en sus tíos, en su padre, en su madre, en efecto no tuvo nunca la vida más normal y sin embargo tampoco era mala. A su papá lo quería siempre estuvo para él, pero al mismo tiempo nunca lo comprendió, a veces el hombre miraba expectante a su hijo, sin duda era un chico listo, pero al mismo tiempo le resultaba tan difícil convivir con lo demás, en ocasiones simplemente hablar, su padre intento tanto acercarse a él, pero al parecer fallo. Dipper no lo culpaba, ni tampoco dejaba de quererlo pero comprendía que después de todo no era sencillo tener un hijo como él, su madre siempre fue cariñosa, siempre tuvo tiempo para un abrazo, un beso, una caricia, para cocinar su cena favorita. Pero compartía ese sentimiento de frustración de su esposo, por más que lo intentara no podía acercarse del todo a su hijo, por muchos años molestaron a Dipper, sus padres lo sabían pero por más que quisieron que su hijo les dijera que pasaba nunca habló. Después de ese verano hijo fue un poco más extrovertido, claro bajo sus propios límites, la Sra. Pines se sorprendió cuando recibió una llamada telefónica de la escuela, Dipper estaba siendo suspendido por haberle roto la nariz de un puñetazo a un compañero. En casa recibió un castigo equivalente a los días que fue suspendido, su madre también le dijo que le llamaría al tío Stan y le reprendería por haberle enseñado esas cosas a Dipper, el castaño se escabulló para escuchar esa conversación, después de todo el simplemente hizo lo que su tío le enseño, se defendió, incluso disfrutó un poco al ver la cara del sorpresa del idiota que lo molestaba cuando cayó al suelo y comenzó a sangrar.

Escuchó como su madre le contaba a Stan lo que pasó en la escuela a grandes rasgos y que por ahora estaba castigado, pero lo que más sorprendió fue la frase final de su madre.

-Gracias Stan, gracias por enseñarle a defenderse nosotros nunca pudimos –la frase de su madre sonaba melancólicamente feliz.

Dipper después de ese día se levantó temprano, y entrenaba con el saco de box que le había regalado su tío después de enterarse que había puesto en su lugar a ese bravucón. Sus padres no lo desalentaron, simplemente le pidieron que no metiera en problemas innecesarios, en ocasiones lo seguían molestando, sobre todo los alumnos nuevos que inmediatamente tachaban a Dipper de un nerd, los demás compañeros sabía que no debían de meterse con él, no sobre todo después de los "trucos" que le enseño Stanley para no tener problemas, de ser posible no pelees dentro de la escuela, si no hay alternativa golpea en el hígado o en la boca del estomago eso los dejara inmóviles, si son más de uno somete a su líder eso desalentara a lo demás ya que siempre son una bola de cobardes. Todo eso sin duda le había ayudado, y como recurso final su tío le había obsequiado también una par de nudilleras, estas le dijo úsalas solo en una situación extrema y de ser posible usa mejor el arma paralizadora que te dio Ford ya que con esto puedes causar un traumatismo. Dipper nunca tuvo que recurrir a medidas extremas, lo cual extrañamente le causaba un poco de desilusión, ya que recordar a su tío dándole una paliza a lo zombis y a los esbirros de Bill lo hacían sentir extrañamente feliz.

Si, sus dos locos incluso ligeramente desquiciados tíos le habían enseñado en pocos veranos tantas cosas de la vida, a veces lecciones tan duras como lo que paso entre ellos, pero también que pese a todo existía una posibilidad de redención, al menos la hubo para los gemelos mayores, pero tal vez no habría para él y su hermana. Dipper renuncio a la idea de ser el aprendiz de Stanford de tiempo completo, al menos hasta que fuera tiempo de entrar a la universidad, le dolía admitirlo, pero en ocasiones se arrepentía, porque en muchos momentos se sentía atrapado en esa mediocridad, asfixiado. Como se lo dijo Stan en efecto, el tenia una afinidad con Ford, muchas noches le llamo, lo bueno de tener un tío genio es que los limites de lo improbable son bastante escasos, cada noche hablan por horas, Dipper no dejaba de hacerle preguntas sobre sus nuevas investigaciones, cuando estaba dando conferencias cerca de California él era sin duda su ayudante.

-Dipper, sabes que mi propuesta sigue en pie ¿verdad? –le decía Ford mientras revisaba por ultima vez su conferencias sobre los multiuniverso y las variaciones cuánticas.

-Hice una promesa –le respondió Dipper.

Ford sonrió, su sobrino tenia una voluntad de acero, eso le permitió escapar de Bill pero al mismo tiempo le hacia permanecer en un lugar que no le gustaba. Tal vez si él hubiera sido más como el joven castaño no habría tenido que conocer el mismo infierno para poder decir una vez más que extrañaba y seguía queriendo a su hermano.

-Lo sé, pero también quiero que sepas que jamás debes de avergonzarte por tu conocimiento, por ser distinto a los demás. Sin duda las miradas acosadoras, las palabras que hieren y surgen de la ignorancia siempre llegaran a tus oídos, y que se diga de las agresiones, pero tu tienes una posibilidad que lo demás jamás tendrán, la de mirar en mundo con ojos distintos y la de poder cambiarlo. Recuerda esto siempre Dipper tu eres un Pines –le decía Ford mientras le entregaba su nuevo gafete al joven. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, ahora su nueva identificación decía "Investigador Adjunto".

Dipper miro el reloj, el tiempo se había diluido entre sus recuerdos y pensamientos era casi la una de la madrugada, reorganizo de nuevo su plan, en un primer momento sería esperar a que Mabel se quedara dormida, no podría utilizar la camioneta de Soos porque el sonido del motor obviamente despertaría a su hermana, en esas ocasiones resultaba ser un beneficio que Gravity Falls fuera un pueblo relativamente pequeño ya que le tomaría alrededor de media hora llegar a la mansión Noroeste caminando, como Pacífica no le contestaba el teléfono tendría que escabullirse hasta su habitación cosa que tampoco resultaba complicada. Empacó lo necesario, espero una hora más, salió de su habitación y dijo el nombre de su hermana, no hubo respuesta, sabia que Mabel cuando estaba enojada con él solía dormir en la habitación de Stan. Tendría que actuar rápido, necesitaba ir y volver en menos de tres horas, de esa manera no despertaría Mabel y no habría regresado Stan, saldría por la ventana, se deslizaría por el quicio, le costaría un poco de trabajo por su mano inmovilizada pero todo era cuestión de soportar un poco dolor, entre tanto que más daba.

Estaba por salir cuando la voz de su hermana lo hizo voltear. -¿Dipper qué haces?

Se detuvo en seco, se quedó viéndola sin articular palabra era más que obvio lo que intentaba hacer, el volvió a entrar a la habitación, tendría que buscar una explicación convincente para que Mabel no se lo dijera a Stan.

-Mabel yo…-dijo caminando hasta ella.

Sintió como una punzada de dolor comenzaba formarse en su mejilla, su hermana lo había abofeteado.

-Se lo prometiste –decía entre sollozos. –Se lo prometiste al Tío Stan.

-No lo comprendes, tengo que ir necesito encontrar las respuestas, necesito recordar que paso esa noche. –le dijo temblando ligeramente.

-No, el que no comprende lo mucho que lastima a la familia eres tú. El tío Stan estuvo tan preocupado por ti estos días, lo tuve que convencer para que no llamara a nuestros padres y les contara lo que te había ocurrido, si no en este instante ya estaríamos en California y tal vez nunca nos dejarían regresar a Gravity Falls. Incluso ahora el tío Ford canceló todas sus conferencias y trabajo para venir a verte, _¡¿POR QUÉ ERES TAN EGOÍSTA?!_ – reclamó entre llanto su hermana.

 _-¡¿QUÉ YO SOY EGOÍSTA MABEL?!_ -decía Dipper ahora enojado. –Si, ¡lo soy y que! Pero tú también lo eres, porque tantas veces me hiciste renunciar a las cosas que quería para ayudarte, porque para ti tus sentimientos siempre estuvieron primero, porque sabes que yo daría todo por ti, porque juegas conmigo y me dejas hundido en la miseria, yo lo soporto todo porque te… -no pudo terminar la frase.

Mabel no respondió sabia que su hermano tenía razón, ella solía pedirle tantas cosas, y él las dejaba por ella.

La castaña se abalanzó sobre su hermano, lo abrazó y le dijo. –Lo sé, pero es que yo también tuve miedo de perderte, no sin antes de decirte… -tampoco pudo terminar su frase.

-¿Decirme qué? –preguntó Dipper.

Mabel soltó a su hermano, lo miro fijamente y empezó a decir. –Dipper necesito que me escuches, por eso te pido que te quedes sólo un rato más, si después de lo que te diga quieres marcharte no te detendré, únicamente te suplico que no me interrumpas porque si lo haces no sé si sea capaz de continuar.

-Bien –dijo el castaño un poco molesto porque una vez más cedía ante lo que le pedía su hermana, después se volvió a sentar en la cama.

-¿Es una promesa? –decía Mabel estirando su dedo meñique.

-Es una promesa –contestó Dipper estirando el dedo y quedando entrelazados.

La castaña fue hasta la puerta del ático y la cerró con seguro, luego le dio la llave a su hermano. –Me conozco y se que puedo ser una cobarde, así que si veo la posibilidad de escapar lo hare, por eso guarda la llave –le dijo con una sonrisa triste.

En este punto Dipper estaba sumamente confundido, era algo que todos los gemelos Pines compartían el hecho de que su hermano los podía dejar completamente perplejos.

-Dipper… -dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Dipper por favor perdóname –decía con voz entrecortada. –Tienes toda la razón no soy más que una maldita egoísta, porque siempre pensé en mis sentimientos, pero… quiero que sepas que muchas de las cosas que hice, de las veces que te mentí lo hacia pensando en que te protegería, que de esa manera tú no sufrirías, pero veo que me equivoque.

-Siempre creí que dominaba el terreno de los sentimientos, recuerdas cuando te dije deja de escuchar tu cabeza y escucha tu corazón, es irónico hace varios años que yo únicamente escucho a mi cabeza. Escucho las voces que me dicen estas mal, eres un asco, porque te permitiste sentir esto, eres un monstruo, no deberías de existir, y en esos días donde las voces eran más fuertes y creía que no lo podría soportar iba hacia ti, porque bueno DP tu eres lo más importante para mi –decía la castaña.

-Mabel… -dijo quedamente, el castaño comenzaba a darse cuenta de que su gemela también estaba sufriendo.

-Por favor déjame continuar –le suplicó. –Con el tiempo decidí que alejarme de ti seria lo mejor, que te dejaría vivir tu vida, incluso le pedí al tío Ford que volviera a hacerte la propuesta de ser su aprendiz, intente herirte de tantas maneras para que me odiaras, para que te fueras de mi lado y así yo pudiera terminar de consumirme, y sin embargo siempre estuviste para mi, y yo deseaba que jamás me dejaras sola, sabes me odio tanto por eso.

La castaña se levantó de su cama, quedó frente a su hermano, sujeto la banda de su pelo y la desabrocho, se quito sus aretes y los dejó en la mesa de noche, el siguiente movimiento de su gemela lo dejo congelado, Mabel sujetó el borde de su camisón, lo levanto para quitárselo y ahí en medio de la noche, en la habitación que los había visto crecer quedo completamente desnuda.

-¿Qué haces? Por favor detente –dijo Dipper temiendo no poderse contener.

-Por favor prometiste que no me interrumpirías – le recordó Mabel, y contra toda su naturaleza permaneció callado.

-Es necesario que te lo diga de esta manera, como ambos llegamos a este mundo, frágiles, desnudos, sin ninguna atadura, sin saber que era lo bueno o lo malo, sin conocer eso que llaman moral –al decir esto tomó entre sus mano el rostro de su hermano.

-Dipper, perdóname por favor. Perdóname por haberte herido, perdóname por alejarme de ti, perdóname por callar mis sentimientos. Recuerdas que me preguntaste por qué te bese en el túnel, lo hice por que… te amo –al decir esto le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Pino estaba en shock, su mente no alcanzaba a procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir, en serio sus oídos no lo engañaban, acaso esta era una de la ilusiones de Bill, o tal vez no había podido escapar de la nada y estaba muerto, pero al sentir esa calidez única, el que poco a poco el aroma inconfundible de Mabel impregnara todos sus sentidos le decía que eso no era un sueño.

Aquella era la confesión, las palabras que había esperado por tanto tiempo y sin embargo más allá de sentirse feliz, estaba enojado, triste, herido, su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que el sonido inundaba la habitación y la empujó.

 _-¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA_! Por qué carajos me lo dices justo ahora, por qué ahora que yo estaba dispuesto a olvidarte –le reclamó casi gritando.

-Porque, porque… porque _¡NO PUEDO DEJAR DE AMARTE!_ \- le respondió Mabel. –Por más que intente borrar esto que sentía, por más que intente amar a otros, por más veces que te herí, por que pese a volver una PUTA y acostarme con todo aquel que me lo pidiera. Nunca, te deje que amar –dijo llorando –siempre estabas en mi corazón Dipper, y yo me odiaba por eso. Cómo era posible que yo te quisiera de esa forma, que al verte mi corazón se llenara de felicidad, que en mi estomago revolotear mariposas únicamente con verte. ¿Eso en que me convertía? Me convertía en un monstruo, y luego te veía a ti, tú mi amado Dipper que tienes todo un futuro brillante por delante, si yo te confesa mis sentimientos te arrastraría conmigo. No podía permitirme eso, tu vas a ser alguien importante yo jamás te quitaría eso.

Entonces Dipper vio a su hermana, que estaba frente a él, desnuda y temblando, y se dio cuanta de que el nunca pudo ver el dolor de Mabel. Siempre se concentro en el suyo, en lo mucho que le dolía amarla y eso mismo no le permitió ver lo que sufría, recordó las veces que escucho rumores de que su hermana era una cualquiera, él nunca los tomó en serio ya que creyó que eran producto de la envía. En estos años pensó que ella se alejaba de él porque era normal, era parte de crecer, cómo podía ser tan estúpido, el también todo ese tiempo creyó que evitaba que su hermana no sufriera, al parecer Dipper también había fracasado miserablemente.

-Después me di cuanta de que tu también sentías lo mismo, y eso me aterró ya que pensé que era mi culpa, porque nunca te alejaste de mi. Siempre decidiste estar a mi lado, ese era mi pecado, y yo te vi sufrir, te vi como te dolía el que yo saliera con esos chicos, y sin embargo lo continúe haciendo, porque si me odiabas para mi sería más fácil, no importaba que yo muriera por dentro solo deseaba que fueras feliz.

La atrajo hacia el, la abrazó fuertemente, como lo había dicho su gemela, ahí estando desnuda, frágil, sin la posibilidad de huir, no le quedaba duda ella le decía la verdad. Ahora toda su furia se había ido, solo quedó dentro de su pecho el amor que sentía por su hermana.

-Mabel, Mabel, mi Mabel, por qué no me lo dijiste antes –dijo Dipper llenándole de pequeños besos el rostro.

-Tenia miedo, tanto miedo. Porque no importaba lo que yo sintiera seguimos siendo hermanos, entonces el miedo me atrapó, el miedo de que me odiaras, de que te alejaras de mi, pero sobre todo que miedo de tu no sintieras lo mismo –le contestó entre ligeros sollozos.

-Aunque yo no sintiera lo mismo jamás te odiaría, pero yo te he amado desde hace tantos años, que pareciera que ha sido toda la vida, te amo con todo mi ser, como nunca podre querer a alguien más –le dijo un apenado castaño.

-Es tan tonto yo siento lo mismo, creo que te he amado desde siempre, somos un par de idiotas –decía Mabel dejando escapar una risita.

-Si muy tontos –le dijo Dipper y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. –Pero ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo –la volvió a besar pero con más intensidad.

-Dipper… -interrumpió Mabel el beso -¿ahora que haremos?

-No lo sé, bueno yo si sé que quiero hacer –decía mirando fijamente a su hermana.

-Tonto –le dijo apenada. -¿En serio que haremos?

-Lo que sea necesario para estar juntos, yo no estoy dispuesto a dejar ir, te amo tanto que no creo poder seguir existiendo sin ti –dijo Dipper volviéndola a abrazar.

-Yo tampoco, después de que creí que te perdería, me di cuenta de que te lastimaba aculatándote mis sentimientos, que al final no te pude proteger, que ambos nos sumergíamos más y más en el abismo, y si amarte me arrastra hasta lo más hondo del pecado, con gusto deseo ahogarme en el –decía una sonriente Mabel.

-Mabel no me importa si esto es bueno o malo, que más da, al final siempre abra alguien que nos juzgara, pero no puedo creer que algo que llena mi pecho de tanto amor, de una calidez y un brillo inconfundible pueda ser tan horrible, y si eso significa como dijiste hundirnos hasta ahogarnos en el pecado que así sea –dijo con determinación.

En efecto Dipper no estaba dispuesto a perder a su hermana, menos ahora que sabía que también lo amaba, su inteligencia lo llevo siempre a cuestionarse las cosas, a preguntar porque se seguía lo establecido, pero incluso para él, para su familia, para sus tíos a los cuales las moralidad les resultaba algo relativo, existían cosas que no estaban permitidas, que no se podían hacer, y los gemelos estaban seguros que entre esas cosas se hallaba su amor.

-Dippy… -decía Mabel haciendo que su hermano quedara recostado sobre la cama. -¿Qué es eso que estabas seguro que querías hacer?

-Creo que lo olvide –decía con voz tranquila –tal vez tengas que ayudarme a recordarlo.

-Eres un bobo engreído, pero te ayudare –contestó Mabel llegando a los labios de su hermano.

En esa noche lentamente se fueron perdiendo entre ligeros gemidos los nombres de los hermanos Pines, ahora ya no existía la vuelta atrás, sólo les quedaba seguir avanzando en medio de la oscuridad.

Se despertó sobre saltado, su corazón se sintió oprimido, por un momento temió que lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior únicamente hubiera sido un sueño. Pero un ligero dolor en su brazo inmovilizado le dijo que todo había sido verdad, Mabel estaba abrazada a su pecho utilizando su brazo izquierdo como almohada, rió al descubrir su propia desnudez, al sentirse tan feliz, era un sentimiento indescriptible el que llenaba su pecho. Volvió a reír mientras la miraba dormir tranquilamente, fue extraño el hubiera deseado hacerla suya toda la noche y sin embargo eso no paso, si hubo besos y caricias, pero Dipper se fue quedando dormido entre los brazos de Mabel sin darse cuenta. Esa noche durmió, soñó como en años no lo hacia, por fin después de tanto tiempo él había podido descansar, acaricio el rostro de Mabel con sumo cuidado no quería despertarla, pero sabia que tenían al menos que vestirse antes de que llagara Stan.

Besó los labios de Mabel y le dijo –Dormilona abre los ojos, ya es de día.

-Cinco minutos más –respondió Mabel colocando el su cabeza en el pecho de Dipper.

-Despierta o nos quedaremos sin tiempo –decía Dipper acariciando su cara.

-¿Sin tiempo para qué? –preguntó Mabel.

-Para esto –respondió Dipper. Volvió a besar esos labios los cuales siempre sólo fueron un sueño, imagino tantas veces su sabor, su textura, y ahora estaban ahí para el. Mabel era tan exquisita, su olor, la tersura de su piel, la forma de su cuerpo, los sonidos de su boca, para Dipper ella simplemente era perfecta. Odiaba que su estúpido brazo inmovilizado le impidiera tocarla como él lo deseaba, la sujetó por la cintura con su mano izquierda no importo tener que portar un pequeño grado de dolor, eso le permitía empezar a acariciar con más libertad el cuerpo de Mabel, esta tampoco perdía el tiempo y acariciaba en pequeños y cadenciosos círculos la espalda de Dipper. Sus besos se fueron haciendo más profundos, más intoxicantes, sus lenguas jugaban, el castaño quería grabar en su cabeza hasta la última sensación de esa experiencia, para ese momento su excitación era más que evidente.

Mabel gimió al sentir como esa parte especifica de la anatomía de Dipper rozaba con su bajo vientre, Dipper se sintió temeroso pero la mano de su gemela lo guió hasta sus senos, eran tan suaves, tan tersos, los acaricio son delicadeza, rozando la punta ligeramente con sus dedos, después aprisiono uno con su boca, enrolló su lengua y se dispuso a disfrutar de su sabor, de su textura y sobre todo de lo que eso le provocaba a Mabel. Sus gemidos que había comenzado casi imperceptibles ahora se escapaban con rapidez de sus labios, las piernas de la castaña cedieron poco a poco y sus sexos comenzaron a rozarse, Dipper se sentía que se desbordaría, ya no estaba dispuesto a esperar un minuto más, tenía que hacerla suya.

-Mabel ¿puedo? –preguntó con voz entre cortada.

-Si –dijo ahogando un gemido.

Mabel cerró lo ojos esperando sentir eso que por tanto tiempo había anhelado, pero su celular comenzó a sonar, era el tono de llamada de Stan, por lo que detuvo a Dipper y contestó.

-Ahh, si aquí todo bien. Sip, lo cuide toda lo noche. Nop, no se escabulló. Sip, waffles me parece perfecto. Ok, nos vemos en unos rato –Dipper escucho la conversación de su hermana.

Estrella Fugaz miró a Pino y le dijo –Lo siento, tendremos que esperar. –Se acercó y besó sus labios.

-Esta bien Mabs, si he esperado toda mi vida que más da unos días más –contesto Dipper besando de nuevo a Mabel.

Los gemelos salieron de la cama, tomaron un baño y se cambiaron, estaban esperando en la cocina a su tío, Dipper se sentía tan feliz, que no podía dejar de mirarla, como separarse de ella si era lo que él más amaba, ahora al menos por ahora castaño se sentía feliz. Escucharon que un auto se detuvo, Dipper se levantó a abrir la puerta pues suponía que era Stan, sin siquiera notarlo estaba sometido en el piso.

-No te muevas muchacho –Dipper reconoció esa voz.

-¿Agente Trigger? –preguntó, mientras su hermana veía horrorizada lo que pasaba.

-Quedas bajo arrestado por la desaparición de la señorita Pacífica Noroeste –decía el agente mientras lo levantaba.

-¿Qué Pacífica desapareció? –preguntó Dipper.

-No te hagas el tonto, fue a ti con quien se le vio por última vez hace cinco días – le dijo el oficial.

Una punzada atacó la frente de Dipper, y varias imágenes sin sentido regresaron a él, por Pacífica estaba cubierta de sangre, qué es lo que había hecho. Era verdad desde hace cinco días que no sabia de ella, los tres días inconsciente, más el que se quedo en observación y ayer, eran cinco días y en ese todo tiempo no pudo contactar a la rubia.

-¿A dónde lo llevan? –gritó Mabel.

-Por ahora a la comisaria –le contestó Trigger.

-Mabs no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien llama a Stan y al Tío Ford –le dijo Dipper.

Mabel asintió asustada y entro corriendo a la cabaña, Dipper vio como se alejó de él. Una vez más se preguntó que era lo que había pasado, y por que su ultimo recuerdo era el de mirar a Pacifica mientras su navaja de bolsillo se enterraba en su cuerpo.

Dipper permaneció callado todo el camino a la comisaria, preguntándose que era lo que había pasado, y sintiendo como un hueco negro comenzaba a crecer en su pecho, dándose cuenta como la incertidumbre y desesperación de apoderaban de él, de nuevo estuvo cubierto de tinieblas.

 **FIN**

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Antes que nada una disculpa por no poder actualizar tan rápido como quisiera, el principal motivo es el trabajo. He tenido mucho trabajo, y a veces por más que me diga a mi misma que escribiré mínimo una hora diaria, no se puede y el cansancio me gana, lo malo de ser adulta y vivir sola.

Pero si se los puedo asegurar, no dejare ninguno de fics inconclusos, no eso no es posible al menos para mi, únicamente les pido paciencia y pues aquellos que son one shots serán los últimos en ser actualizados.

Sobre el capitulo, jojana le debo el lemmon pero no se preocupen habrá y mucho en el siguiente capítulo, se que hubieran deseado que la confesión del amor de Mabel hubiera sido más espectacular, pero mi intención a lo largo del fic es que si bien hablamos de incesto quiero dar las situaciones de la manera más autentica posible.

Ahora la pregunta es ¿qué le paso a Pacífica? Para esa y otras respuesta tendrán que seguir leyendo este fic, y algo también que le puedo asegurar es que no importa que GF termine tengo que sacar todas las historias relacionadas que habitan en mi cabeza, así que todavía hay Elice para rato!

En otras cosas, estamos a 15 días del GRAN FINALE de GF, ha habido muchas especulaciones sobre Ford como el Jefe Final. En lo personal creo que eso no pasara, puede y en un momento dude sobre ayudar o no a Bill, pero se arrepentirá y bla, bla, bla, porque si de algo estoy segura es que nos dará redención e incluso un abrazó, sip Hirsch nos lo debe a los fans. Sobre la muerte, creo que será más bien algo figurativo, es decir en el corto que salio estos días podemos ver la destrucción de la Cabaña, eso simbolizaría la muerte de la historia de los Stan´s y el renacimiento de su relación como hermanos, creo que más bien por ahí anda la onda, pero bueno esas son mis suposiciones.

Les pregunto: ¿Cuáles son sus teorías para el final?

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**


	11. Chapter 11

**AQUELLO QUE SE HA ROTO**

 **CAPÍTULO XI**

Llegó a la comisaria, lo arrojaron dentro del área de interrogaciones. Únicamente miraba fijamente al espejo, sabía perfectamente a que ahí estaban tantos los agentes como los padres de Pacífica, observándolo, juzgándolo, en busca del más mínimo movimiento que delatara una sombra de duda en su rostro. Sin embargo él era un Pines, un jodido Pines no lo doblegarían por el simple hecho de estar esposado, e incluso que el agente Trigger lo hubiera golpeado cuando nadie los observaba, no, claro que no, él no se desarmaría tan fácil. Además lo agentes y los Señores Noroeste ignoraban algo fundamental, Dipper no tenía ni puta idea de lo que le había pasado a su hija, sólo imágenes borrosas, pensamientos nublados, y la voz de Pacifica gritando dentro de su cabeza. Pero por ahora no era momento de pensar en eso, si la más mínima idea de lo que le había ocurrido comenzaba a colarse dentro de su cerebro formando una irresoluble palabra la cual podría mandar al carajo la felicidad que ahora sentía.

Claro porque él no es estúpido, entendía a la perfección lo que le había dicho el agente Trigger, se le acusaba de la desaparición de Pacífica pero él estaba seguro de que Pines la había asesinado. Durante el trayecto a la comisaria, pensó detenidamente en los pocos detalles que podía recordar, pasaron cinco días desde que estuvo con la rubia, le dijo Stan no sabía cómo es que había llegado al lago lo cual era verdad, y mucho menos porque estaba cubierto de sangre, ni de qué forma se rompió los dedos, y mientras las horas pasaban más difuso se hacía su encuentro con la nada. Tal vez lo hizo y no lo recordaba, esa noche estaba tan lleno de dolor, que por más que se negara a pensar en la posibilidad de haber asesinado a Pacífica esto parecía ser lo más claro. Pero ahora no podía dudar, su mente no podía dejarse llevar, no ahora, pesé al sentimiento de culpa o el de duda, su pecho estaba lleno de amor, él era correspondido, su Mabel lo amaba, y eso bastaba para que si en efecto él había asesinado a la rubia seguiría sin detenerse, ocultaría cada rastro, cada mínima evidencia, nada lo alejaría de su gemela, Dipper tenía que estar junto a ella.

Ya tenía configurada dentro de su mente varias estrategias para desaparecer todas sus huellas, los beneficios de tener experiencia como investigador además de ser obsesivo era tener el registro de cada uno de sus movimientos, además el diario tres estaba en posesión de Stanley, y estaba claro que él jamás se lo entregaría a la policía.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, los agentes que lo observaban desde el otro lado del espejo se sorprendían con la pasmosa tranquilidad con la estaba ahí sentado el chico. Muy probablemente sus cargos subirían a asesinato, y en ese condado no importaba que fuera menor de edad aquello significaba la pena de muerte, la puerta se abrió lentamente.

-Es un gusto volverte a ver chico –decía un hombre extremadamente serio.

-Lo bueno de que sea usted es que al menos estoy seguro que esto no es una broma –respondió mirando al agente Power.

-No, claro que no lo es, no tengo un buen sentido del humor. Te diré que los Pines nunca dejan de intrigarme –estaba sentado frente a Dipper.

-No le guardara todavía rencor a mis tíos por haberlo hecho quedar como un completo incompetente o ¿sí? –Dipper quería medir la tolerancia de Power.

-No, eso cosa del pasado y los personas con perspectiva sabemos dejar las cosas en atrás y continuar –le contestó juntando sus manos.

-O acaso será porque Ford y McGucket son elementos vitales para ciertas investigaciones de este país –tenía que encontrar el límite del agente.

-Eres un joven bastante inteligente, de eso no me queda duda, es más estoy seguro que tendrás una repuesta a cada una de mis preguntas, que muy probamente comprobaras con hechos y testigos –el agente se inclinó un poco hacia adelante.

-Probablemente –decía el castaño intentando acodarse de una forma más cómoda pese a las esposas.

-¿Desde cuando sales con Pacífica? –le preguntó.

-No es desconocido para nadie de este pueblo que desde hace varios años salgo con ella en los veranos –su voz no se mostraba para nada alterada.

-Eso quiere decir que cuando hallemos su cuerpo estará llena de tu ADN –dijo sonriendo.

-Partiendo desde la suposición de que está muerta, lo cual espero que no sea así ya que realmente la aprecio. Sin embargo, si lo que usted busca es que le conteste acerca de tener sexo o no con Pacifica me parece un tanto inadecuado. En primer lugar porque ella es mi "novia" –recalcó esa palabra –y segundo no creo que los apreciables Señores Noroeste que nos escuchan desde el otro lado de ese espejo quieran saber la respuesta a dicha pregunta. Volteó y miro fijamente, tanto que por un momento Preston estuvo seguro que sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Los empleados de la Mansión aseguran que has entrado y salido de la Mansión Noroeste en múltiples ocasiones en la última –dijo seriamente Power.

-Es lógico, somos un par de adolescentes que quieren pasar un buen rato juntos, no creo que eso resulte ser un delito no importa que tu apellido sea Noroeste –contestó Dipper.

-Pero asesinar si lo es chico –dijo sonriendo el agente.

-Claro que lo es y uno bastante grave, pero seguimos en el nivel de las suposiciones de no ser así es obvio que no estaría en esta sala de interrogatorios –respondió mirándolo fijamente.

-Entonces estás seguro que si rastreamos tus pasos no encontraremos en cuerpo de la Señorita Noroeste pudriéndose en algún lugar de este bosque –seguía sonriendo.

-Ahhh… -dejo escapar un suspiro. –Agente Power eso es tan frío de su parte, además de nada sutil ya que Pacífica merece algo mejor que una zanja, ¿No lo cree así? Además parece ser que todos ya han sellado su destino, acaso Señores Noroeste únicamente por suponer a su hija muerta está a comenzado a importarles –al decir esto volvió a mirar al espejo.

-Pero si lo que desean saber es que pasó con ella puede decirles sin temor a equivocarme que no tengo ni la más remota idea, y aunque sinceramente deseo que siga con vida es algo que como la mayoría de las personas que ignoran algún hecho relevante no puedo negar ni confirmar –los años al lado de Ford y su lógica daban frutos.

-Sabes que cuando la encontremos serás el primer sospechoso –afirmó Power.

-De eso no me queda la menor duda – Dipper sonrió.

Sabía que Power analizaba cada una de sus palabras, cada uno de sus movimientos, la más mínima expresión, lo que el agente ignoraba es que el mentirle a su corazón tanto tiempo le habían dado cierta maestría para hacerlo con los demás.

-Sabes que no saldrás de esta habitación hasta que no tengamos una respuesta –señaló el agente del gobierno.

-Tengo muchas repuestas, tal vez sean ustedes quienes no tengan la pregunta –volvía a sonreír.

-Esa actitud engreída no te ayudara –remarcó el hombre.

-Tampoco a usted, ya que estoy seguro que sabe que no podrá obtener nada de mí, y eso le jode bastante. Ambos sabemos que podemos alargar este dialogo entre suposiciones hasta que le entregue aunque sea una parcial confesión del asesinato de Pacífica, pero de igual manera pienso que entiende que es inútil porque no obtendrá nada de eso de mi boca.

Dipper estaba por seguir hablando cuando de una patada se abrió de par en par la puerta, ahí estaba su tío Stan resoplando de una manera furiosa.

-¡PINES! –decía el agente mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Stanley no le dio chance de hacer o decir otra cosa lo sujetó de su almidonado cuello y le dijo – ¡Hijo de puta, deja libre en este momento a mi sobrino!

Power deshizo su agarre y lo confrontó –Su sobrino es el principal sospecho de la desaparición de Pacifica Noroeste –acomodaba su cuello.

-Pero no pueden interrogarlo sin un abogado y mucho menos sin su tutor legal –decía Stanley apretando sus puños.

-Tiene toda la razón, sin embargo esos serían sus padres o me equivoco Señor Pines –dijo el agente.

Stan deslizó sobre la mesa una hoja, Power la recogió, en su mirada estaba concentrada una casi invisible ira. Quién diablos eran los Pines que incluso podían contrarrestar el poder adquisitivo de una de las familias más importante de país, ese pedazo de papel decía que Dipper estaba legalmente a cargo de Stanley y Stanford Pines.

Entró otro agente y le murmuro algo al oído a Power, este únicamente frunció los labios y asintió, en menos de unos cuantos minutos Dipper estaba libre. Stan lo atrajo hacia él, y le revisó las muñecas.

Dejó por un instante a su sobrino y se dirigió al agente. –Tiene suerte de estar en esta comisaria porque de no ser así ya le hubiera acarrancado cada uno de sus estúpidos dientes.

-¿Eso es una amenaza Pines? –le pregunto Power.

-No, claro que no. ¡Es una maldita promesa si vuelves ponerle un dedo encima! –Volteó al espejo y gritó – ¡Si van a arrestar a un Pines por asesinar a un Noroeste será a mí! ¡Ya que si se vuelven a acercarse a mi familia te quitare la vida con mis propias manos! ¡Escuchaste eso Noroeste!

Los dos Pines salieron, dejando a la mayoría de los agentes expectantes a tal grado que solamente se hacían a un lado mientras estos avanzaban.

El castaño sonreía, carajo sí que admiraba a su tío, además vaya que Stan lo quería. No estaba seguro cómo es que en menos de unas horas pudo conseguir su custodia, además de la orden para que lo dejaran libre hasta que tuvieran evidencias contundentes de su culpa. Al salir de la comisaria estaban Mabel y Soos, su gemela estaba tan feliz de verlo que corrió a sus brazos al igual que su regordete amigo.

Los dos lo abrazaron, pero vieron como en un gesto Stan les indicaba que subieran al auto, los gemelos subieron en la parte de atrás, Mabel revisaba y curaba las marcas de las esposas en las manos de Dipper.

-¡Woaw! ¡Eso fue genial tío Stan! –decía Dipper emocionado. Stanley no le respondió, lo miró por el retrovisor y el chico comprendió que era mejor permanecer callado.

En el camino dejaron a Soos en su casa, ya que este entendía que el Señor Misterio tenía muchas cosas que hablar con su sobrino, ni Mabel ni Dipper dijeron una sola palabra el resto del camino, estaban seguros que Stanley estaba todo menos feliz. Por fin arribaron a su estrambótico hogar, atravesaron la tienda de regalos, ambos seguían su tío, sin voltear a verlos dijo.

-Dipper Pines a mi oficina ahora –decía caminando en su dirección.

Se dirigían a ella, cuando una figura terriblemente similar pero al mismo tiempo completamente distintas salió de la cocina.

-Tío For…-no pudo terminar su frase. En menos de unos cuantos segundos estaba en el piso y su labio sangraba ligeramente.

Ford levantó a su sobrino del brazo, y lo jaló para arrastrarlo hasta el laboratorio. Tanto Mabel como Stan se sorprendieron, Dipper no pudo decir nada, no objetó la reacción de su tío entendía a la perfección cada acción.

-Ford –fue lo único que dijo el otro Pines mayor.

-¡No digas nada Stanley, este idiota y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar! –dijo mientras digitaba la clave de seguridad de la máquina de caramelos.

Mabel se aferró a Stanley, este la abrazó y le dijo que todo estaría bien, después únicamente vio cómo su hermano desaparecía detrás de la puerta.

El Pines mayor no dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la que era su habitación de estudios, arrojó a su sobrino a la silla del escritorio principal. Dio varios pasos por toda la habitación, necesitaba templar su mente, Dipper comenzaba a sentirse ansioso.

-Tío Ford das buenos puñetazos –dijo el castaño dejando escapar un risa nerviosa.

-¿Crees que esto es gracioso? ¿Qué es un maldito chiste? –Por fin comenzaba a hablar -¡Te están acusando de homicidio! ¡De homicidio! ¿Acaso sabes cuantas influencias tuve que mover para que te dejaran libre? ¡Ahora la mitad de mi investigación le pertenece al gobierno de este país! ¡Maldita sea ni tus padres saben que ahora tenemos tú custodia!

-Lo siento –decía Dipper.

-Sentirlo no basta, carajo Dipper te lo advertí. ¿Cuánto sabes _DE EL QUE NO TIENE NOMBRE_? ¿Hasta dónde llegaste? –le preguntó a su sobrino.

-Todo lo que sé está en el registro del diario –contestó evitando verlo.

-¿En dónde conseguiste la información que te faltaba? –volvía a preguntarle.

-De los registros en la biblioteca Noroeste –seguía sin mirarlo.

-¿Dipper qué hacías esa noche en el lago? –la pregunta que tanto temía llego a sus oídos.

No contestó, estaba seguro que su tío sabía la respuesta, Ford volvió a preguntar- ¿Qué hacías esa noche en el lago?

-Yo… -su voz dudaba.

-Tú lo invocabas- su tío terminó secamente esa frase.

-Si –no dijo otra cosa.

-¿Dipper sabes cuál es el precio para invocarlo? –no podía creer que su sobrino llegara tan lejos.

-Si –Ford escuchó lo que temía.

-Dipper… -su voz temblaba -¿Dónde está Pacífica Noroeste?

Una vez más permanecía callado, pudo detectar la duda y el temor en la voz de Stanford, su tío sabía que para llamarlo tenía que sacrificarse la vida de alguien, entendió que esa noche él estaba dispuesto a matar a Pacifica Noroeste. Sin embargo Dipper no estaba seguro, recordaba sus gritos, su voz desvaneciéndose pero no más, el mismo sentía duda más no estaba seguro de lo que ocurrió esa noche.

-¿Dipper tu…? –no podía ni siquiera articular esa oración. Después de todo se sentía culpable, desde que regresó a esta dimensión, desde que conoció a sus sobrinos, desde que desarrollo una relación única con Dipper lo había alentado a investigar por su propia cuanta. En más de una ocasión él le había brindado ayuda, le conseguía información e incluso sin que lo supieran los padres de los gemelos o Stan le entregaba una subvención mensual para cualquier gasto que pudiera aparecer mientras investigaba. Ford veía tanto potencial en su sobrino que no quería que encontrara trabas en su camino, no al menos como las que él había tenido que sortear, y tal vez ese había sido su error. Después de todo había tanto de él y de Stanley en Dipper, al parecer los Pines no sabían cuando detenerse, y lo que más le preocupaba al parecer no les importaba a quién pudieran lastimar en el proceso, Ford dejo escapar un leve suspiro al recordar a su viejo amigo Fidds. Pero ahora no era el tiempo de lamentarse por viejos pecados, necesitaba saber hasta dónde había llegado Dipper.

-¡Maldita sea Dipper! ¿Qué pasó con Pacifica? –decía exasperado.

-¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé! –decía desesperado.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? –acaso le estaba mintiendo.

-No lo sé… sólo hay imágenes difusas en mi cabeza, pero no estoy seguro… -mierda no podía mirarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? –no podía entender que fue lo que le ocurrió a su sobrino.

-¡Que no se si mate a Pacífica! –Dijo gritando -¡Maldita sea! ¡No lo sé! Sus gritos están dentro de mi cabeza, su voz desapareciendo pero no hay más, simplemente no lo sé.

-Por Dios Dipper –dijo tapándose la boca. Acaso había llegado tan lejos, no, no era posible, su niño, su osa Mayor no podía ser capaz de haber hecho eso, súbitamente una duda lo alcanzo, más que hacerlo la pregunta era por qué lo hizo.

-¿Dipper que era lo buscabas al invocarlo? –dijo lentamente.

Reinó el silencio, cómo decirle que esa noche fue hasta el lago con la intención de matar a Pacífica para finalmente conseguir olvidar a Mabel, lo cual ahora ni siquiera tenía sentido ya que ella le correspondía. Ahora él quería vivir, lo ansiaba, lo necesitaba, no sabía cuánto duraría, que obstáculos tendrían que enfrentar pero Dipper deseaba infinitamente estar a su lado, perderse en sus iris compartidos, recorrer cada centímetro de su piel, jamás dejar de besar sus labios, él quería permanecer eternamente a su lado, Mabel era su universo.

-¡Respóndeme Dipper! –le exigió su tío.

Seguía sin tener una respuesta, en esos momentos todo le parecía tan claro, él siempre creyó saber el motivo, entender que lo que deseaba era desaparecer sus sentimientos hacia Mabel. Su mente de nuevo jugaba con todo, esa era una de las tantas mentiras que solía contarse a sí mismo, su intención jamás fue borrar lo que sentía, él sacrificaría a Pacifica para que de alguna manera Mabel le correspondiera… y ahora ella le correspondía, joder ahora ella le correspondía. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa, él lo había hecho, Dipper Pines había asesinado a Pacífica Noroeste.

Sintió una fuerte arcada llegar hasta su estómago, lo intento pero no pudo contenerse, y terminó vomitando sus pies. Entonces si él realmente lo hizo, y así pudo obtener lo que tanto quería, lo que más deseaba, pero todo resultaba ser falso, Mabel únicamente lo amaba porque él había logrado su cometido. No, eso no podía ser posible, no podía ser una mentira, ella lo quería, si, ella lo quería, Mabel se lo había confesado. Sus manos comenzaban a temblar, su vista se desvanecía lentamente, simplemente su mente colapsaba.

-¡Dipper! ¡Dipper! ¡Dipper! –escuchaba su nombre mientras que su cuerpo se sacudía, Ford intentaba hacer reaccionar a su sobrino.

Ford no sabía qué hacer, jamás lo había visto así, su sobrino estaba completamente fuera de sí, parecía marioneta, su mirada estaba perdida mientras un hilo de saliva y vomito se escapaba de su boca, lo tomó entre su brazos y lo acuno. ¿Qué mierdas le había pasado a Dipper? En los últimos años luchaba con la culpa que le causaba el sacrificio de Stan, y ahora no podía evitar sentir que todo esto de alguna manera también era por su causa. Por qué no lo dejo ser un chico normal, se lo decía cada vez que lo veía, cada que hablaban le preguntaba sobre sus avances, y estaba esa idiota frase que siempre utilizaba para despedirse.

-Tú eres un Pines –si Dipper era un Pines, por eso tenía que demostrar quién era. Como lo habían hecho Stanley y Stanford para Filbrick, ahora él tenía que hacerlo para sus dos tíos.

Su espalda lo mataría por la noche, pero le pediría a su hermano su medicina como la almohada para la espalada, había cargado a Dipper hasta la regadera, la habitación contaba con una ya que en ese pasado que le gustaba fingir olvidado la había instalado, ya que incluso estuvo un mes completo sin salir, nunca estuvo sólo, eran ellos dos dentro de su mente.

El castaño entreabrió los ojos al sentir la fría corriente caer sobre su cabeza, todo seguía siendo confuso, su tío no era más que una silueta oscura, tal vez todo era una pesadilla, otra de muchas tantas.

-Ella… ella… no me amaba –eso fue lo que salió de sus labios, aunque no se dio cuenta. Ford no lo entendió, tampoco no le dio mucha importancia, por ahora tenía que regresar a la realidad.

Golpeó ligeramente el rostro de Dipper, ambos estaban empapados, pero por fin estaba consciente.

-Ford… -dijo Dipper sonriéndole a su tío –en serio… lo siento, pero no sé paso…

-Por ahora no importa –le respondió, ahí con su sobrino entre sus brazos entendió que no importaba lo que hubiera ocurrido esa noche, nadie se lo arrebataría. Era extraño, pero de la misma manera en la que su hermano amaba a ese par él también lo hacía, por eso dolía tanto verlo sufrir, en efecto eran como los hijos que jamás tendría, ellos eran su familia y aunque el castaño lo hubiera hecho, no pudo formular ni siquiera esa palabra en su mente, Ford no dejaría que nada ni nadie volviera separar a la familia Pines.

A pesar del frio del agua que no dejaba de correr Dipper sintió que los brazos de su tío era un lugar cálido, en eso se parecían tanto los dos, Stan y Ford podían por momentos alejar sus miedos, todavía existía dentro de él ese niño, el que un día de verano encontró un viejo diario.

Se levantaron lentamente, Ford ya no le pregunto nada, por ahora tenía que pensar muy bien que era lo que debían de hacer. Necesitaba un par de días para poder encontrar una estrategia, los dos subieron, en cuanto cruzaron la puerta vieron a su respectivo gemelo con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

-¿Qué diablos les pasó? –pregunto Stan al verlos totalmente mojados.

-No, fue nada tío Stan, es sólo que teníamos que templar el ánimo de alguna manera –respondió Dipper.

-Los dos vayan a cambiarse de ropa –señalo el Señor Misterio –y no tarden Mabel y yo los estamos esperando para cenar.

Dipper subió al ático, se cambió de ropa, pero ese maldito pensamiento no lo dejaba, y si todo en efecto era un espejismo causada por _EL QUE NO TIENE NOMBRE_ , entonces el amor de Mabel era una ilusión, le había hecho a su gemela lo peor que se podía imaginar, la había obligado a amarlo.

-Dip –escuchó la tranquila voz de Mabel.

Ahí estaba ella mirándolo desde el marco de la puerta, lucia triste, como odiaba que ella sufrirá por su culpa.

-Mabs –le sonrió, ojala nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Mabel se abalanzó a sus brazos, y fue directamente a sus labios, lo beso con desesperación, lleno el rostro de Dipper con múltiples besos, quería que con cada uno algo de su angustia desapareciera. El corazón de su gemelo comenzó a acelerarse, eso que sentía no podía ser falso, no, Mabel lo quería, lo amaba tanto como él lo hacía, eso era lo que el joven Pines necesitaba creer desesperadamente.

-Todo va a estar bien Dippy –decía recargando la cabeza de su hermano en su pecho.

-Lo se Mabel, sólo desearía no ser tan idiota –dijo hundiéndose otro poco en el suéter multicolor que la cubría.

-Vayamos a cenar los tíos nos están esperando –tomó la mano de Dipper y bajaron a la cocina.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad a pesar de que sus tíos perecían bastantes serios, ni Stanford ni Stanley volvieron a tocar el tema, se mantuvieron en la absoluta línea de cotidianidad, hablando de cómo iban las cosas en La Cabaña del Misterio, del clima e incluso de Gompers, Mabel servía el postre mientras los viejos Pines se miraban el uno al otro. Dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa, era extraño que compartieran su idioma secreto, sabía que ellos en ese intercambio de miradas se dijeron tantas cosas que ella nunca sabría.

-Gracias por la comida –dijo Ford levantándose de la mesa.

-En los siguientes dos días no pueden poner un pie fuera de la casa, ni recibir a sus amigos, nada absolutamente nada de contacto con el mundo exterior. Ford y yo necesitamos planear lo que vamos a hacer –dijo Stanley mirándolos fijamente –eso incluye a Gideon.

-Pero… -intento replicar la castaña.

-Entendido calabaza –le repitió su tío.

-Está bien… -dijo desanimada.

-Dipper necesito que me entregues todo lo que tengas de la investigación, te espero en la oficina de Stanley en veinte minutos –y salió de la cocina.

Asintió con la cabeza, Stan se acercó a su sobrino sujetó su rostro y examinó el labio hinchado de Dipper.

-Sí que lo hiciste enojar, pero sigo teniendo el record de puñetazos de Stanford Pines en mi rostro, y te aseguro que no quieres competir conmigo –le dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

-No, claro no –se sonrojo.

-Porque no sigues el ejemplo de mi Calabaza, ella no se mete en tantos problemas, bueno sólo tiene un espeluznante novio, pero bueno aún tengo mi vieja escoba –abrazaba a Mabel.

Pines fingió una sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de su tío, en efecto Mabel seguía teniendo novio, seguía siendo su hermana, seguía siendo una de las mejores personas de este mundo, seguía siendo algo inalcanzable.

-Pufff –hizo una mueca tonta mientras besaba la mejilla de Stan –he hecho muchas cosas malas Stan pero no te cuento todo.

-Golpear criaturas mágicas no cuanta –dijo abrazándola más fuerte.

-Me atrapaste –dijo riendo –bueno lavare los platos de la cena mientras Dip le lleva sus documentos al tío Ford.

Stanley fue con su hermano a la oficina y Dipper fue de nueva cuenta al ático, le entregaría todo lo que había recabado a Ford, sin embargo tenia copia de todo, entendía que su tío no le preguntaría por sus respaldos de información porque se parecían y ambos sabían que mentiría al respecto, ya que después de todo Stanford Pines hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Fue hasta la oficina de Stan, antes de tocar escucho como sus tíos discutían sobre su situación.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Cómo que no estás seguro! –decía Stan intentando controlarse.

-No lo estoy, y eso es lo que me preocupa. Hasta donde se no hay registros de que alguien haya sobrevivido a tal invocación, pero él sigue aquí –le respondía a su hermano.

-Pero eso significa que…que… -la voz de Stanley temblaba –si eso paso ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Cobrar viejos favores, desde que vendió todas sus patentes al gobierno Fiddleford se ha vuelto muy influyente, ahhh la mitad de esos prototipos me pertenecen. Desde hace algún tiempo me han invitado a comenzar a desarrollar mi teoría sobre los multiuniversos en Munich, creo que lo más adecuado será que Dipper se vaya a vivir conmigo y quede bajo mi custodia, al menos hasta que cumpla veintiún años –dijo como una resolución final.

-Sabes que él no está dispuesto a separarse de su hermana –remarcaba Stanley.

-Mabel está de acuerdo conmigo, hablamos por teléfono mientras resolvías lo de comisaria –contestó Ford.

-¿Estás seguro Stanford? Ya que si intentas separarlos como hace años, ahora será tu rostro el que reciba mis golpes –le dijo fríamente.

-Por favor Stanley, ya me disculpe por eso y no pienso seguir haciéndolo. Pero es verdad, recuerda que ellos ya no son unos niños, y son capaces de decidir, es más me dijo que intentaría convencerte para que te fueras a vivir con ella y sus padres a California. Lo cual me parece una magnífica idea, tal vez lo mejor será alejarnos de una vez por todas de Gratity Falls.

-Soy muy viejo para cambiar, en este lugar deje más de la mitad de mi vida –le respondió con severidad.

-Hasta cuando seguirás atormentándote, actúas como un viejo necio –dijo Ford.

-Mira quien lo dice, aun corres como un niño cuando alguien te presenta un misterio, cuando te dedicaras sólo a tu familia –estaba su tono de reproche –pero creo que tienes razón lo mejor será que los dos se marchen.

Dipper escuchó cada palabra, qué debía sentir, su hermana hace unas cuantas horas le había dicho que lo amaba, que quería estar con él y ahora esto. Acaso no fue ella quien inicio el Raromagedon por no querer crecer, por no querer dejarlo, por desear estar siempre juntos, y en ese momento ella había decidido por los dos, Mabel deseaba alejarse de él.

Se cayó de sus manos el viejo diario de William Noroeste, no fue un ruido fuerte pero si lo suficiente para que la conversación de sus tíos se detuviera.

-¿Dipper? –escuchó la voz de Ford.

Limpió lo mejor que pudo su garganta antes de hablar –sí, soy yo tío Ford te traje lo que me pediste.

El castaño entró, le dio todo lo que había recuperado, le dijo en donde y bajo que circunstancia los obtuvo, bueno evitando los detalles lo más posible sobre todo los que tenían que ver con Pacífica.

-Está bien Dipper, buscare que puedo encontrar en mis propios registro, por ahora sólo vete a descansar –guardo la evidencia en su maletín –déjanos solos necesitamos seguir hablando.

Bajó hasta la sala, quería verla, deseaba estar con ella, la encontró dormida en el viejo sofá, cobijada con la gabardina de Ford, le sonrió y se fue a dormir después de todo él también estaba cansado.

Los dos días pasaron lentos y tensos, ni siquiera habían intentado estar juntos, ya que la presencia de sus dos tíos se los impedía. Tanto Ford como Stan hablaban constantemente por teléfono, Dipper fingía que no importaba cuando Mabel lo hacía con Gideon, lo peor era no poder salir, él necesitaba saber que le había ocurrido a Pacifica, podía escaparse de su hermana y Stan pero parecía que Ford leía sus intenciones y lo detenía indicándole hacer cualquier cosa dentro de la Cabaña, pero Dipper debía saber si es que realmente la había asesinado, y de ser así… bueno aun no tenía esa respuesta.

-Stan ya tenemos tres días sin salir, podemos ir aunque sea por un helado. Te prometo que únicamente será de ida y vuelta –decía Mabel con su voz más dulce.

-No lo sé Cariño lo último que quiero es que tenga otro altercado con los Noroeste –le decía Stanley.

-Por favor, ya se te traeré un litro de helado de café para ti y uno de ron para el tío Ford –se colgaba de su brazo.

No le podía negar nada a esa sonrisa, además se habían portado muy bien en eso días, unas cuantas horas fuera de la Cabaña le harían bien.

-Está bien pero solo tienen dos horas, si se tardan más de eso los iré a buscar-dijo riendo.

-Lo prometo –dijo estirando su meñique a su tío, este entrelazo su dedo y le dio las llaves del carrito de golf.

Sí que les hacía bien sentir esa brisa sobre sus rostros, dejo el carrito a unas cuantas cuadras, también era satisfactorio estirar las piernas. Caminaban el uno al lado del otro, como hubieran deseado poder tomarse de la mano y entrelazar sus dedos, pero a Dipper algo lo seguía molestando.

-¿Mabel en serio quieres que me marche? –le preguntó sin contemplaciones.

-¿A qué te refieres? –parecía no entender la pregunta. Dipper la jaló hasta un pequeño callejón.

-¡¿Por qué le pediste a Ford que me lleve con él a Alemania?! ¡¿Qué no se supone que me amas?! –dijo casi gritando.

-Por supuesto que te amo, pero… pero no te das cuenta que no podemos estar juntos. ¡Que por más que lo intentemos siempre abra algo o alguien que nos separe! ¡Yo quiero que tú seas feliz! –le respondió intentando no llorar.

La abrazó, esa era su Mabel siempre buscando la felicidad para otros no importando que tanto ella sufriera. –No te das cuenta que sólo contigo soy feliz, tú eres todo para mí –sujetó su barbilla para besarla pero una voz lo distrajo.

-Así que aquí está el famoso Dipper Pines –era ese extraño tipo del bar de motociclistas, el mismo que estaba en el culto de la sociedad del ojo cegado.

-No recuerdo que nadie nos haya presentado formalmente –las palabras de viejo enemigo ahora en sus labios.

-No te quieras hacer el gracioso. ¡Sí que tienes huevos para pasearte por el pueblo! –le dijo el sujeto mientras aparecían otros tres hombres.

-No tengo ningún problema con ustedes –dijo Dipper.

-No, claro que no, pero Preston Noroeste si lo tiene –decía el tipo riendo.

Maldición, Mabel estaba en peligro por su culpa, hizo que quedara detrás de él, pero eso sujeto le duplicaban en fuerza y tamaño. Esquivó el primer golpe y busco sus bóxer dentro de su chaleco, pero esa distracción fue suficiente para que uno de los hombres sujetara a Mabel, esta intento defenderse después de todo no por nada era la aprendiz número uno de Stanley. Sin embargo un golpe directo en la boca del estómago la dejo inconsciente en el pis, Dipper quiso correr hasta ella pero lo mismo paso solo que a él otro golpe en la nuca lo dejo noqueado.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo fuera de sí, pero cuando abrió los ojos todavía podían apreciarse la luz natural del día, intento moverse pero estaba atado a una silla, miró a su alrededor esa era una de las tantas bodegas propiedad de los Noroeste.

-Vaya hasta que decidiste despertar –reconoció esa pretenciosa voz.

-Noroeste –dijo escupiendo un poco de sangre seca.

-Pienso que no es necesario que te diga porque estás aquí, ¿verdad niño? –decía Preston caminando hasta llegar a Dipper.

-No, claro no –respondió el castaño.

-¿Dónde está? –le preguntó.

-Ya se lo dije, no lo sé –fue su repuesta.

-Niño, niño, acaso crees que soy estúpido. ¡¿Cómo no vas a saber que paso con mi hija?! – dijo gritando-

-Pequeño hijo de puta, si no quieres decírmelo tal vez tenga que obligarte –por más idiota que pareciera entendía a Preston Noroeste, Dipper hubiera hecho lo mismo o peor aún si quien no apareciera fuera Mabel, él no hubiera sido tan bueno con Gideon.

-Pero…tal vez esto te convenza de hablar –hizo un pequeño gesto y el mismo hombre que lo golpeó trajo a Mabel, la castaña estaba amordazada y atada de las manos.

-¡BASTARDO! ¡Suéltala ella nada tiene que ver con esto! –gritó Dipper.

-Bueno los hombres Pines nunca dejaron de ser una molestia, sin embargo no puedo negar que esta Señorita es una delicia –al decir esto acaricio la mejilla de Mabel –que pasara si yo le hago a tu hermana lo mismo que tú haces con mi hija.

Dipper intentaba inútilmente liberarse, Preston no tocaría ni un centímetro de Mabel. -¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡NO TE ATREVAS! –le gritó desesperado.

-Hare lo que me plazca –decía mientras que con una mano recorría la silueta de Mabel –claro al menos que decidas hablar.

-Está bien, tu ganas –te diré todo –pero déjala ir.

-No están sencillo, la dejare hasta que me traigas a mi hija –respondió Preston.

Como hacer eso si no tenía ni la más remota idea de que había pasado, tenía que ganar tiempo, algo que le permitiera rescatar a Mabel.

-Suéltame y te llevaré con ella –dijo fríamente.

Hizo un leve gesto para que lo soltaran, pero un fuerte ruido estremeció la situación, alguien había derribado la puerta de la vieja bodega.

-Si le hiciste algo a Mabel date por muerto Noroeste –Dipper jamás creyó que se alegraría por escuchar esa fastidiosa voz.

-No te metas en esto Alegría –decía Preston sacudiendo el polvo de su traje –no es asunto tuyo.

-Lo volviste mío cuando involucraste a Mabel, ella es mi novia –dijo furioso –Ojos Blancos, chicos libérenlos –los otros sujetos retrocedieron ya que sabían que los ex reos amigos del rubio eran bastantes peligrosos.

-No tan rápido, no los dejare ir hasta saber dónde está mi hija – al hacer esto Noroeste sacó una Magnum calibre 29 y le apunto directamente a Mabel.

-Piense bien sus acciones Señor Noroeste, recuerde que si daña uno sólo de los cabellos de mi dulce mora no saldrá con vida de este lugar –dijo Gideon seriamente.

-¡ESO NO ME IMPORTA! ¡Yo únicamente quiero encontrar a mi hija! –respondió histérico.

 _-¡POR FAVOR DETENTE!_ –se escuchó un grito desde dónde había llegado Gideon. –Padre… por favor detente.

Debajo de una larga y gruesa sudadera pudo verse el rostro de Pacífica, parecía tan cansada, tan triste, pero no cabía duda era ella.

-Pacífica –dijeron al mismo tiempo tan Preston Noroeste como Dipper Pines, ahí estaba la rubia temblando ligeramente, esperando a que su padre se detuviera. El hombre dejó caer su arma y corrió hasta ella, la abrazó como nunca lo hizo, se sentía tan feliz, su hija volvió a él, no la había perdido para siempre. Su culpa era la que lo llevó a actuar de tal manera, creyó que jamás volvería a verla, sin embargo ahora estaba frente a él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la miró y le pregunto.

-¿Dónde has estado? –esa era la respuesta que más de uno necesitaba saber.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

Por fin después de miles de años está la actualización de este fic, yo sé que muchos esperaban la muerte de PACÍFICA pero como ya lo dije en otra ocasión existe destinos peores que la muerte, y la rubia todavía puede caer más profundo.

No es mi intención usar mucho a Ford, aunque si lo veremos en siguientes entregas, esto cada vez más se acerca a su punto cumbre, lo que les aseguro es que el siguiente capítulo tendrá romance y lemon, sip, ya es tiempo de que puedan ser felices por un rato. Jajaja he ahí la palabra clave por un rato.

Muchas gracias todos los que siguen y leen esta historia, les aseguro que pase lo que pase la terminaré.

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AQUELLO QUE SE HA ROTO**

 **CAPÍTULO XII**

Fue bastante extraño, siempre pensó que ni estando muerta su padre mostraría un ápice de cariño por ella, después del Raromagedón creyó que al vivir ciertas carencias, si es que se le puede llamar carencia a tener únicamente un poni, estarían más juntos como familia, pero no fue así. Preston Noroeste hizo uso de las influencias que aun tenia para "mover" su capital, en esos años Pacifica vio ir y venir a un sinfín de personajes de distintas nacionalidades, lo único que compartían es que cada vez que los veía sentía un extraño escalofrió recorrer su piel, en pocos meses el dinero regresó y en mayor medida. Cuando recuperaron la mansión fue porque le pagaron del doble de su preció a McGucket, no es que realmente al ex loco pueblerino le importara, sino que experimentaba cierta satisfacción ante el poder que tenía sobre Preston, al final la idea de dejarle a su hijo una fortuna que asegurara su vida y la de sus nietos le hizo devolverles la mansión, además de que extrañaba su sencillo estilo de vida.

Preston revisó el cuerpo de su hija tenía varias heridas ya cicatrizadas pero nada realmente importante, la continuó abrazando, fueron unos simples segundos pero para la rubia significaba el contacto afectivo que estuvo ausente por años. No pudo evitar sentir tristeza y un poco de rencor, por qué su padre no le demostró antes un poco de cariño, tal vez su vida no sería tan miserable, pero bueno resultaba tonto pensarlo.

-Pacifica… mi niña… estas bien –dijo su padre un tanto inseguro.

-Lo siento… -fue lo único que pudo responder mientras abrazaba a su padre.

Todos los demás únicamente observaban, entre ellos estaba el joven Pines, que la igual que Preston Noroeste no podía creer que Pacifica estuviera viva. Todo fue tan rápido, sin embargo la escena fue rota por el ruido de un motor y el derrapar de unas llantas, alguien más había llegado a esa "fiesta".

El señor Noroeste seguía abrazando a su hija, deseaba saber qué era lo que había pasado, dónde había estado pero por ahora se conformaba con sentirla entre sus brazos, pero un jalón y un puño estrellándose en su cara lo regresó a la realidad.

 _-¡NOROESTE! ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡TE LO DIJE!_ –Stanley estaba sobre Preston golpeándolo.

 _-¡TE VOY A MATAR! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE ACERCARAS A MIS SOBRINOS!_ –el viejo Pines no podía controlar su furia.

Dipper y Mabel corrían para ir al lado de su tío, por suerte vieron como Ford llegó primero y pudo quitarle de encima a Stanley, lo cual no era sencillo porque en el fondo el sentía las mismas ganas de romperle la cara a Preston.

 _-¡ES SUFICIENTE STANLEY!_ Nada ganaras con molerlo a golpes –decía Ford mientras sostenía a su hermano.

 _-¡MIERDA! ¡SUÉLTATEME STANFORD! ¡ESTE BASTARDO ME LAS PAGARA!_ –intentaba romper el agarre de su hermano.

 _-¡TÍO STAN!_ –Gritó Mabel con su voz rota por el llanto _-¡NECESITO UN ABRAZO! ¡AHORA!_

Los tres hombres Pines voltearon a ver a la castaña, en ese momento Ford soltó a su hermano, Stan fue hasta donde se encontraba su sobrina y la abrazó. Tanto Dipper como Ford suspiraron aliviados, ambos sabían que por Mabel el viejo Señor Misterio detendría el mundo.

Ford le ayudó al señor Noroeste a levantarse, este se sacudió el traje y con la manga limpiaba la sangre que escurría de su boca además de que su visión estaba nublada por la misma causa ya que una de sus cejas estaba abierta, se sintió bastante estúpido, cómo era posible que un decrepito anciano le hubiera dado una paliza sin ser capaz ni de meter las manos.

 _-¡Suéltame!_ –Decía Preston separándose de Ford _-¡Esto no ha terminado! ¡Pagaran todo lo que han hecho!_

-Tranquilícese Señor Noroeste –Ford volvió a sujetarlo del brazo y le susurró ligeramente – _Hágalo o yo terminare lo que empezó mi hermano, y le aseguro que a mí no podrán detenerme._

-Por favor Papá detente –dijo la rubia –Dipper no tiene la culpa. Todo lo que pasó fue por mi causa, yo no quería que nada de esto pasara… lo siento.

-Tiene muchas explicaciones que dar señorita Noroeste, por su causa mi sobrino estuvo a punto de ir a la cárcel, así que le recomiendo que comience a hablar –decía Ford intentando ocultar su enojo.

Todos los presentes voltearon, esa era la incógnita que había revolucionado la vida de los habitantes de Gravity Falls. Pacifica sintió como la miradas se posaron en ella, un gigantesco nerviosismo hacia que sus piernas comenzaran a temblar, no sabía cómo empezar, después de todo lo que diría pondría fin a esta locura.

-Pídele a tus hombres que se vayan –le dijo a su padre. –Por favor Gideon tú has lo mismo.

Tanto el rubio como Preston Noroeste hicieron un gesto y los hombres desaparecieron, después de todo mientras menos testigos hubiera sería mucho mejor, eso era algo que todos comprendían.

Dipper quiso ir al lado de la rubia pero Ford lo detuvo, eso no resultaba ser una buena idea, no estando ahí su padre. Después hablarían todo lo necesario.

-No sé por dónde empezar, una disculpa parece bastante insignificante comparado con lo que han pasado, pero de todas maneras lo haré si es que eso le sirve de algo. Señores Pines, Mabel, Dipper en serio lamento mucho todo esto, nunca fue mi intención. Padre de nuevo lo digo, por favor perdóname por no decirles nada ni a ti ni a mamá, pero en realidad necesitaba tiempo, el tiempo que me permitiera pensar – Pacifica dio un enorme suspiro.

-Lo que pasó esa noche… ahhh –seguía suspirando –Dipper y yo seguíamos investigando la cueva de las cascadas, pudimos abrirla e ingresar a esta, dentro todo era oscuro, a pesar de las linternas no se podía ver nada. Sin embargo todo resultaba interesante, apasionante por lo que decidimos continuar, el sitio era enorme, pero eso era únicamente una cueva no había más, únicamente una especie de altar. Fuimos hasta donde se encontraba, con ayuda de la linterna revisamos pero no había nada, nada, todo nuestro esfuerzo y no había nada. Dipper no estaba conforme y continuó investigando, intento subir a una especie de columna pero esta no resistió y se cayó, era muy vieja por lo que un par de rocas lo golpearon y fue cuando se fracturó lo dedos, fui hasta donde estaba para ayudarlo. Sé que nadie en este mundo es perfecto, pero no lo comprendo, no comprendo porque es capaz de poner su vida en peligro de esa manera.

-Dipper ¿Por qué haces esto? –le preguntó la rubia.

-Ya te lo había dicho tengo ganas de conocer, de aprender, de saber qué es eso que se esconde a los ojos de los hombres –respondió sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no ser un adolescente "normal"? No es tan malo como parece, puedes darte el chance de fallar, de hacer tonterías, de ser estúpido, de que no se espere nada de ti –le dijo Pacifica, después de todo eso era a lo que ella jugaba.

-Nunca, ese no soy Pacifica. Eso para mí no es suficiente, necesito más, no puedo y no quiero ser como los demás. Este soy yo –decía mientras intentaba encontrar algo para entablillar sus dedos en su mochila.

-¿No te basta estar conmigo? ¿No soy suficiente para hacerte feliz? –decía intentando contener su llanto.

-No –esa fue la respuesta de Dipper.

 _-¿POR QUÉ?... ¡¿POR QUÉ DIPPER?! ¡¿EH?! ¡MALDITA SEA SOY UNA NOROESTE! ¿ACASO SABES CUANTOS MÁS DESEARÍAN ESTAR CONMIGO? ¿CUÁNTOS DESEAN TENER LO TÚ TIENES? ¡ME TIENES A MÍ! ¡A PACIFICA NOROESTE!_ – realmente no lo podía comprender.

-Por favor Pacifica no exageres, no es que no aprecie lo que tenemos. Sé que cualquier idiota mataría por estar contigo, pero ese es el problema no soy cualquier idiota, así como tú eres una Noroeste yo soy un Pines. _¡Un jodido Pines! –_ dijo levantándose del piso.

 _-¡SI LO ERES! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA PINES!_ –respondió llorando.

-Desde que me conociste he sido así, un nerd y un maldito antisocial. Nunca me han interesado otro tipo de cosas, para mí todo tu patético servilismo de adolescente rica es una mierda, y carajo ni siquiera te he ocultado mi desagrado. _¿RESULTA QUE AHORA QUIERES QUE YO SEA UN "NOVIO" PERFECTO? ¿QUÉ BESE EL SUELO QUE PISAS? ¿QUÉ ME SIENTA EL HOMBRE MÁS AFORTUNADO ESTAR CONTIGO? ¿QUÉ PASEEMOS POR EL PUEBLO TOMADOS DE LA MANO? ¿QUÉ LE PIDA A TU PADRE PERMISO PARA QUE SALGAMOS? ¿EH? ¿ESO ES LO QUE QUIERAS? ¿QUIERES QUE TE AGRADEZCA POR SER MÍ NOVIA? ¡CARAJO PACIFICA! ¡ESE NO SOY YO! ¡JAMÁS INTENTE CAMBIARTE! ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEAS UNA DESGRACIADA ENGREÍDA! ¡QUE TE FASCINE ACTUAR COMO UNA PERRA! ¡ESA ERES TÚ! –_ ahora era Dipper quien gritaba.

 _-¡SI TANTO TE DESAGRADA LO QUE SOY! ¡ENTONCES DÉJAME!_ – al hacer esto lo empujo.

No supo que tan fuerte lo hizo, vio como la lámpara de Dipper salió volando y después escuchó un fuerte golpe. Lo buscó con la luz de su lámpara, Dipper había caído unos dos metros hacia abajo, ninguno de los dos había notado ese desnivel gracias a la oscuridad que lo envolvía todo. La rubia comenzó a gritar de manera desesperada su nombre, pero el castaño no respondía, estaba desesperada no sabía qué hacer. Fue hasta la mochila de Dipper para buscar algo que la ayudara, afortunadamente el castaño traía una cuerda, buscó una saliente donde pudo amarrarla, descendió lentamente, era difícil por la inexistente luz y la de la lámpara no ayudaba demasiado. Llegó hasta donde estaba el joven Pines, Pacifica lo reviso, no tenía más que algunas contusiones y muchos raspones, pero lo que la inquietaba es que la cabeza de Dipper había golpeado directamente con una roca. Pero al parecer ser un idiota cabeza dura le ayudo ya que no tenía ninguna herida, sin embargo por más que intento hacerlo reaccionar no pudo. La rubia analizó todas sus opciones, podía salir de ese lugar e ir a pedir ayuda pero eso significaba responder a muchas preguntas, preguntas que tendrían incluso repercusiones legales. Mierda si sus padres se enteraban la mandarían sin pensar dos veces a estudiar al extranjero, si llegaba la policía y las ambulancias todos sabrían que ella estaba involucrada, descubrirían ese lugar que estaba atado a la parte más oscura de la historia de los Noroeste. Tenía que actuar y lo haría rápido, recordó algunas de las cosas de nerd que le enseño Dipper sobre los principios de las poleas, arrastro a Dipper hasta su pequeño mecanismo improvisado, agradeció que siempre usara ese estúpido chaleco, ya que evito que su cuerpo siguiera lastimándose. Un pudo dejar de pensar en que su Maestro de Física estaría sorprendido al ver lo que ella había sido capaz de hacer, de esa manera usando su propio cuerpo como contrapeso pudo subir a Dipper, no le fue difícil subir, después de todo ese cuerpo era gracias a los distintos deportes que le hacían practicar sus idiotas padres. Intentó una vez más hacer reaccionar al castaño pero fue inútil, busco entre los bolsillos de Dipper su navaja ya que por la presión ejercida sobre la cuerda está se había tensado de tal manera que le era imposible quitársela. Seguía estando nerviosa por lo que le temblaban las manos, en un movimiento estúpido dejo caer la linterna, por un momento se quedó totalmente a oscuras, buscaba a ciegas, dejo escapar un pequeño grito de dolor cuando la encontró ya que también estaba la navaja de Dipper. Sin quererlo se había hecho un corte bastante profundo en la mano, pero por ahora no tenía tiempo de ponerse a revisar su herida, le quito la cuerda a Dipper, recogió la mochila, ahora venía lo más difícil que era sacarlo de la cueva. Pasó el brazo de Pines sobre su hombro y literalmente comenzó a arrástralo, no fue fácil entre su propio movimiento, y el no querer dejar que él cayera la linterna se movía de un lado hacia otro dificultándole la visión. Chocó varias veces con algunas rocas e incluso con pequeñas rocas y salientes, lo cual le provoco varias heridas en las piernas y los brazos, después de varios minutos que le parecieron eternos llegaron al bote, ella lo sabía conducir. Una vez en el muelle intentó de nuevo hacerlo reaccionar pero le fue imposible, cada vez estaba más preocupada, tan vez tenía una contusión o una fractura en el cráneo. A la luz de muelle lo vio, carajo eso parecía una escena del crimen, entonces pudo ver su mano, realmente tenía un gran corte sobre su palma, y al haber arrastrado a Dipper toda su camisa estaba llena de sangre, al igual que su rostro, fue hasta el botiquín del pequeño bote de Soos, se hecho alcohol sobre la herida, ya no sangraba pero de igual manera se vendo. Llevaba las cosas necesarias para hacer reaccionar a Dipper cuando escucho unas voces, además de ver unas sirenas, Dipper no se veía nada bien así que decidió huir, no quedarse únicamente significa más problemas.

-Así que me fui, sabía que si me quedaba ahí tendría que explicar porque Dipper estaba inconsciente y cubierto de sangre –terminaba de hablar la rubia.

-¿Pero dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no regresaste a la mansión? –le preguntó su padre.

-Sencillo, lo vi a él poniendo su vida en peligro una vez más, poniendo la mía sin que le importara y no pude evitar preguntarme por qué siempre vuelvo con Dipper. Necesitaba saber que era lo que me une a él, que es lo que me hace dejar mi orgullo y mi sentido común a un lado sólo por recibir una de sus llamadas. Además no era la primera vez que me ausento de la casa por más de una semana, al parecer la diferencia está en que ahora si lo notaste –Preston se sintió terrible al escuchar lo que decía su hija.

-Fue Gideon quien me localizo, y me dijo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Al parecer hace mejor trabajo que el FBI, tal vez realmente si tenga algo de telépata –Pacifica intentaba dejar a un lado su nerviosismo.

-Pacifica –escuchó la voz de Dipper pero antes de decir algo una bofetada la hizo voltear en otra dirección.

 _-¡¿NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TAN EGOÍSTA?! ¡TODO FUE POR UN ESTÚPIDO PLEITO DE NOVIOS! ¡¿QUÉ NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE DIPPER PUDO IR A LA CÁRCEL?! ¡TODO POR TU CAPRICHO DE NIÑA IDIOTA! ¡CREÍ QUE ERAS DIFERENTE! ¡PERO ME EQUIVOQUE! ¡SIEMPRE SERÁS UNA NOROESTE!_ –le gritaba Mabel.

-Lo siento Mabel… es sólo que no sabía que hacer –respondió Pacifica llorando.

Ahora quien detenía a su sobrina era Stan, sus dos tíos compartían el sentimiento, pero después de todo nada se arreglaría de esa manera.

-Ya lo escucho Señor Noroeste, no diré que mi sobrino no tuvo culpa en este asunto, pero ambos sabemos que quienes tiene más que perder son ustedes. Así que le recomiendo que retire los cargos en contra de Dipper, y dejemos esto en paz. Usted no procera legalmente ni nosotros, porque estoy seguro que entiende que podemos defendernos, sería su dinero contra mis influencias en el gobierno y déjeme asegurarle que de la misma manera en que usted puede hacer desaparecer a mi familia lo puedo hacer yo con los Noroeste, no quedaría ni la más mínima huellas del apellido que tanto se han esforzado en enaltecer -decía Ford mirando fijamente a Preston.

-Está bien _¡Pero no lo quiero ver cerca de la Mansión o de mi hija! –_ fue la repuesta del Señor Noroeste, después de todo él era inteligente, un estratega de los negocios, sabía que intentar hundir a los Pines no era una buena inversión. Preston sacó su móvil de su bolsillo, marcó unos cuantos números y en menos de un minuto una limusina negra se detuvo frente a la bodega.

-¡Vámonos Pacifica! –ordenó su padre.

La rubia lo siguió, pero antes de abordar su mirada se detuvo, y lo miró, lo miró profundamente y le sonrió, había lágrimas en sus ojos y sin embargo ella seguía sonriendo. Era una sonrisa para Dipper, que había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo, no había dicho una sola palabra porque no entendía, no alcanzaba a comprender las palabras de Pacifica. Su corazón se oprimió levemente, acaso lo hacía porque después de todo realmente lo amaba, quería entender la actitud de la rubia pero su cerebro era una torbellino, él a diferencia de los demás sabía que cada una de las palabras dichas, que todo lo que dijo Pacifica era una mentira, una mentira para protegerlo.

Su mirada seguía perdida, intentando comprender, él era un monstruo, esa noche estaba dispuesto a matar a Pacifica, estaba seguro de haber hecho algo horrendo y sin embargo ella seguía protegiéndolo, no le importó que todos pensaran que era una engreída, que únicamente pensaba en ella misma, no eso nunca le importo, ella haría todo por Dipper porque después de todo lo amaba.

-Dipper vamos a casa –un abrazó y la voz que más amaba lo hicieron salir de su trance.

-Si Mabel vámonos a casa –fue lo que respondió.

Stan miró a sus sobrinos, se sentía feliz de que toda esa situación hubiera terminado. Él había hecho muchas cosas extraordinarias en su vida, pero nunca creyó agregarle a la lista lo que estaba por hacer.

-Gracias Gideon –dijo mirando al rubio –Gracias, si no hubieras llegado a tiempo… no quiero ni imaginarlo.

-De nada Stanley –seguía teniendo ese ligero tono de impertinencia en su voz – Por Mabel haría cualquier cosa.

Mabel dejó a su hermano un momento y fue al lado de su novio, le dio un ligero beso en los labios para decirle –Gracias Cariño.

Ford hizo lo mismo, incluso el mismo Dipper que tuvo que tragarse su propia hiel cuando vio lo que hizo su gemela para después también agradecerle. Pero esa sensación de que Gideon sabia más de lo que decía no lo abandonaba, después de todo el también conocía a la perfección a Alegría.

Los Pines se despidieron, después de tanto ajetreó necesitaban descansar. Gideon le dijo unas cuantas cosas al oído a Mabel, las cuales la hicieron sonrojarse y después se marchó.

Llegaron a la Cabaña, durante el viaje ninguno dijo nada, estuvieron callados mirando por la venta perdidos en sus propios pensamiento. Dipper miró el reloj de la sala, eran casi las ocho de la noche, después de todo lo ocurrido simplemente desea irse a dormir, ya no quería pensar, necesita descansar.

 _-¡Reunión familiar! ¡Reunión familiar!_ –escuchó la voz de Ford llamándolos desde la tienda de regalos.

Le resultaba tan pesado dar siquiera otro paso, pero tenía que ir, no era un opción además estaba seguro que todo lo que tuviera que decir su tío estaba relacionado a él. Es más Mabel y Stan únicamente serían espectadores, pero era mejor que poner fin de una vez a ese día de mierda, ya no quería seguir pensando en Pacifica.

Estando reunidos los cuatro Pines Ford comenzó a hablar. –Al parecer esto ya terminó, sin embargo eso no significa que todo esté solucionado. No, por el contrario me encuentro preocupado ya que tal vez más de un habitante de Gravity Falls puede ingresar a la cueva del _QUE NO TIENE NOMBRE_ y tal vez sin querer invocarlo aunque sea una posibilidad muy remota. Así que tanto Stan como yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que hemos tenido bastante de este pueblo, La Cabaña pasara a ser legalmente de Soos y nosotros únicamente vendremos a visitarle. Pero los Pines están legalmente estarán vaneados de aquí, así que disfruten este será su último verano en Gravity Falls.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –Preguntó Mabel –Pero aquí están Grenda, Candy y… Gideon

-Lo sabemos Calabaza, pero no podemos seguir poniendo a nuestra familia en peligro sobre todo cuando al parecer los Pines no saben cuándo detenerse –al decir esto Stan miró tanto a Dipper como a Ford.

-También hablamos con sus padres… y ellos están de acuerdo. No sólo en que ya no regresen a Gravity Falls si no en que –Ford no sabía cómo decirles eso a los gemelos –están de acuerdo que tengamos tu custodia legal Dipper. Eso significa que una vez que termine el verano iras a vivir conmigo a Alemania.

Sus tíos como Mabel voltearon a verlo, estaban esperando la peor reacción posible por parte del castaño pero no fue así.

-Está bien –fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Eso significa que te iras a vivir con nosotros a California? –le preguntó Mabel a Stanley.

-Mmmm, siento decepcionarte Calabaza pero ese no pienso que sea mi estilo de vida. Creo que recordaré viejos tiempos y me dedicare a recorrer el mundo –decía Stan, después de todo él estuvo atrapado en ese pueblo tantos años, era tiempo de continuar.

-¿Me devolverás el diario? –le preguntó Dipper a su tío.

-Dipper Pines ¿En serio me estas preguntando eso? –dijo Ford en tono de ironía.

-Sí y no es ninguna broma, después de todo esa es mi investigación y me pertenece –realmente deseaba tener esos registros.

-Por si lo olvidaste la mayor parte de lo escrito en ese diario es mío, no discuto que la otra es aportación tuya, pero al parecer no sabes qué hacer con lo que descubres y terminas poniéndote en riesgo. Por si lo no lo recuerdas ahora soy tu tutor legal y decido sobre esas situaciones, necesitas madurar para llevar tu genio por un buen camino, lo último que deseamos que es que pase algo realmente malo.

-¿Cómo quedar atrapado por treinta años dentro de un portal de mierda? –sí, lo había dicho.

Stan y Mabel abrieron los ojos al escuchar lo que había contestado el castaño, así como ellos tenían una relación especial sabían que pasaba lo mismo con Ford y Dipper, tal vez la diferencia es que esos dos eran unos necios.

- _Exactamente Dipper lo último que deseo es que por tu idiota terquedad acabes perdiendo la mitad de tu vida, si no quiero que tengas que pasar ni siquiera una semana intentando no morir, que tengas que vivir aterrado incluso del aire que respiras porque si en efecto no sabes si eso puede matarte. Que tengas que pasar todo un maldito año sin tener contacto con otro ser vivo, no deseo que sientas lo que es incluso olvidar el sonido de tu voz. No quiero que por el resto de tu vida le temas a tus propios sueños, que no puedas vivir más que reprochándote tus errores. Que tengas que averiguar cuál es el sabor de la carne putrefacta, que de hace dar arcadas de nauseas pero que no dejas de seguir comiendo porque te mantendrá vivo, no quiero que sepas lo que es llevarte a la boca el arma que con tantas carestías diseñaste y decirte a ti mismo hazlo, hazlo de una vez y acaba con esta miseria_ –Ford hablo hasta que tuvo que tragar en seco.

-Ford…lo siento… no quise ser tan estúpido –Dipper seguía preguntándose cómo es que podía ser tan miserable con quienes le rodeaban.

Su tío avanzó hasta él, Dipper instintivamente cerró los ojos, tal vez si rompería el record de Stan, y de nuevo estaba confundido. Ford lo abrazaba mientras le decía.

-No quiero que jamás averigües una de esas cosa porque te amo pequeño idiota –al parecer ese era el apodo que habían elegido sus tíos para él. Sintió como al abrazó se unieron Stan y Mabel, los Pines permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos, fue extraño cuando a los cuatro al unísono dijeron. – _Somos una familia…_

Todos dejaron escapar una risa, Mabel y Ford fueron a comprar la cena que consistiría en tacos de "Hermanos/Bros" mientras que Stan y curaba las heridas de Dipper y las suyas, resultó que Preston Noroeste realmente era una cara dura.

Dipper tenía un labio abierto como consecuencia de los golpes que intercambio además de un enorme chichón en la nuca, Stan por su parte tenía ligeras heridas en los nudillos que comenzaban a amoratarse. Los dos se encontraban sentados en el baño, Dipper aguantaba el ligero ardor que le provocaba el desinfectante mientras Stan lo curaba.

-¿Estás seguro Dipper? ¿Estás seguro de querer dejar a Mabel e irte con Ford? –le preguntó Stan.

-Sí, estoy seguro –decía evitando la mirada, pero en la mirada del castaño había un extraño brillo de felicidad.

-¿Seguro? –volvió a preguntar Stan.

-Sip, estoy completamente seguro. Es más creo que nunca he estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida –ahora no podía dejar de sonreír.

-Chico cuando pienso que no puedes sorprenderme más lo vuelves a hacer –eso era verdad pero le alegraba verlo feliz.

Dipper seguía perdido en sus miles de pensamientos, de sus extraños y felices pensamientos, de tal manera que lo importo que si tío siguiera curando sus heridas.

-Listo Dip Dip, lo peor que te puede pasar es que te quede una cicatriz que te haga ver "cool" –sonrió y le mostró su hombro.

-Gracias tío Stan, realmente aprecio lo que has hecho por mí y Mabel todos estos años. Tú y Ford son para mí como la mezcla extraña de un "padre", al parecer hice algo bueno para haber tenido cuatro padres en una sola vida –dijo riendo.

-Gracias Dipper aunque no creo que el nerd y yo seamos la mejor influencia del mundo, al parecer la sensatez de los Pines se la quedo Sherman lo bueno es que le heredo un poco a Robert –decía riendo.

-Al parecer toda se quedó en papá –el castaño también río un poco.

-Es realmente una lástima que Shermie no pueda ver lo mucho que han crecido, aunque estoy seguro que él ya te hubiera castigado al estilo "Filbrick". La verdad es que Ford y yo somos muy permisivos, tal vez deba de ponerte a cazar todos los murciélagos de Gravity Falls, aunque tú buscando en cuevas misteriosas sería más un premio que un castigo –le dio un pequeña sonrisa a su sobrino.

-Realmente espero que no te equivoques en lo que decides, siempre te apoyare, puedes contar conmigo –seguía sonriendo.

-Lo sé y no sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharlo –él también sonreía –tengo que ir a poner la mesa sino Mabel enfurecerá.

Estaba por salir del baño cuando su tío dijo una cosa más.

-¿Por qué mintió Pacifica? ¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó? –a un experto mentiroso la careta de una adolescente no lo engañaría fácilmente.

Dipper no se atrevió a voltear, no sabía que responderle, una vez más le faltaban las palabras. –No lo sé, no sé porque mintió pero te aseguro que lo averiguare –fue lo que dijo antes de marcharse.

La cena trascurrió con calma, los cuatro eran felices, tan felices de estar juntos, seguían en esos actos sencillos reparando a su familia. Ford buscaba de alguna manera recuperar todo el tiempo que permaneció vagando entre dimensiones, Stan al sentir que protegía a su familia sobre todo a sus sobrinos podía enmendar algo de sus pecados, Dipper intentaba encontrar nombre y lógica a sus sentimientos sobre todo necesitaba un lugar a donde permanecer y Mabel, Mabel los necesitaba a los tres para poder seguir existiendo.

Sus tíos les dijeron que podían volver a tener sus habitaciones separadas pero ambos se negaron, les dijeron que como ese sería su ultimó verano en Gravity Falls querían recordar los viejos tiempos. Cerca de la una de la madrugada todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Dipper le dijo a Mabel que necesitaba un baño, esa noche de nuevo podrían estar juntos lo último que esperaba era oler como cuando tenía doce años.

-¿Desde cuándo te gustan los baños Dippy? –le preguntó coquetamente.

-No es que me agraden, es porque según mi calendario semanal hoy tengo que bañarme eso evitara que lo haga por otros tres días –buscaba hacerla reír.

-Aghhh, eso es horrible pero no me sorprende, es más siempre me pregunte como es luces tan bien si tú y el agua no se llevan –volvía a coquetearle.

-¿Tal vez quieras tomar un baño conmigo? –dijo levantando una ceja.

-No es una mala idea pero tengo que escribirle una carta a Gid –fue sincera, no deseaba mentirle a su gemelo.

-Mmmm, Mabel porque tenías que arruinar el momento –decía Dipper quejándose.

-No lo arruino, pero el que ame a ti no significa que deje de querer a Gideon. Él es un buen amigo –eso para Mabel era verdad.

-Okey, no pienso discutir contigo –tomó su ropa y fue al baño.

Durante la ducha no podía dejar de sonreír, incluso a pesar de las palabras de Stanley, un pensamiento en su corazón y en su cabeza lo hacían sentir increíblemente feliz. Deseaba sentirse mal por lo ocurrido con Pacifica, no cabía duda que era un maldito egoísta, pero por ahora todo estaba bien y sobre todo podía estar con Mabel. Salió del baño y la encontró dibujando, adoraba como la luz del quinqué iluminaba su rostro, para lo ojos de Dipper ella era tan perfecta, no podía ni quería esperar, únicamente deseaba estar a su lado.

-¿Listo? –le regalaba una de sus sonrisas más maravillosas.

-Si –dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-Ahora es mi turno – de nuevo volvía a sonreírle – no me extrañes demasiado.

-No puedo prometerte eso, te extraño cada segundo que estamos lejos –ahora era el quien coqueteaba.

-Tonto-ahora era Mabel quien se sonrojaba.

Se dejó caer en la cama, dejando que esos pensamientos llenaran su pecho, seguía sonriendo, había muchas cosas en las que tenía que pensar, pero por ahora únicamente tenía la hermosa sonrisa de su gemela repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza.

No supo en que instante se quedó dormido, pero sabía que Mabel solía tomar baños largos por lo que decidió cerrar un rato sus ojos, hasta que una fría sensación lo despertó además de una traviesa castaña sentándose sobre él.

-Acosó soy tan aburrida que no puedes esperarme despierto –decía haciendo un ligero gesto de molestia.

-No, en este mundo no existe alguien más interesante que tú. Además que puede ser mejor que abrir los ojos y encontrar tu rostro mirándome –acaricio ligeramente la mejilla de Mabel.

-Hey Dipper, mmmm no sé cómo preguntarte esto. ¿Realmente estás de acuerdo con irte a Alemania con el tío Ford? –no quería sonar egoísta pero realmente le dolía la idea de separarse.

-Sip, no tengo ninguna duda Lady Mabs –él seguía sonriendo.

-¿Pero por qué? Si hoy mismo me dijiste que no querías que nos separáramos –no entendía la actitud de su gemelo.

-Yo no quiero separarme de ti, es más prefería mil veces morir antes que dejarte. Pero hoy mientras Noroeste te tenía a su merced me di cuenta de algo, de algo fundamental… no puedo protegerte siempre. Por más que yo quiera abra cosas que nunca podré controlar y eso me hace sentir peor que una mierda, simplemente no sabría cómo seguir sin ti –Dipper miraba fijamente el techo.

-Dipity Tok estas exagerando, si esa es la razón sigo sin entenderte –volvió reiterar Mabel.

-Lo comprendí, llego a mi cabeza, sé que será difícil únicamente verte en vacaciones o por internet pero marcharme con Ford me permite seguir adelante. Ya no tendré que cursar la preparatoria como todos lo demás ni siquiera la universidad, eso me dará independencia antes de los veintiún años, ya no será una preocupación de qué viviremos o dónde podemos ir. Eso nos permitirá estar juntos, además nadie sospechara lo nuestro también al puro y viejo estilo de Stan conseguiremos una nueva identidad, ya nada nos podrá separar –la miraba y se preguntaba cómo era capaz de amarla tanto.

-¿Lo dices en serio? Sabes que si huimos ya no podremos ver a papá y a mamá tampoco a los tíos, es un gran sacrificio. ¿Realmente vale la pena? –le preguntó Mabel.

-Por ti arriesgaría todo. ¡Carajo Mabel! No tienes idea de cuánto te amo –sujetó el rostro de su gemela y comenzó a besarla.

Mabel le correspondió los besos, eran dulces, suaves, cálidos, lo hacían sentirse realmente feliz. Poco a poco fueron volviéndose más apasionados, sus lenguas se entrelazaban húmedas y hambrientas, necesitaban seguir llenándose del sabor tan inconfundible. Seguían besándose hasta que era necesario respirar, para volver a repetir esos besos tan deseados, sus vidas no eran largas pero para Dipper cada segundo sin ella parecía una eternidad. La agarró de las caderas, acariciaba cada lentamente su forma, deleitándose a cada centímetro, bajó lentamente hasta encontrarse son sus nalgas, firmes redondas, las apretó eso provoco que un ligero gemido se escapara de la boca de Mabel, y en un rápido movimiento ella ahora estaba abajo.

Su cara ligeramente sonrojada y el aliento cada vez más denso, sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados pero que lo seguían mirando, y esa boca que no se hartaba de probar, todo ella era algo que nunca creyó alcanzar.

-Dipper te amo –decía para volverlo a besar.

Desde hacía tanto tiempo él ansiaba escuchar esas palabras, el sentimiento se había intensificado después del Raromagedón, y ahora ahí estaban llegando a sus oídos, deseaba escucharlo una y mil veces, que se quedara para siempre gravado en su mente.

Hundió su cara en el cuello, ahí estaba ese ahora fresco y delicioso, moras con caramelos a eso olía Mabel, su largo cabello seguía un poco húmedo, Dipper deslizó sus dedos entre este para después comenzar a besar detrás de su oreja. El destino había sido cruel con ellos al hacerlos hermanos, pero tal vez eso era lo que le permitía amarla de esa manera.

Continuó con lo besos deslizándose hasta su cuello, largo y delicado, él quería tomarse su tiempo, explorarla por completo, conocer cada centímetro de su ser. Regresó a sus labios, los mordió ligeramente, y después intensificó el beso, saboreando la boca de Mabel, ahogándose en la sensación que era seguir probando su lengua. Lentamente sus cuerpos fueron amoldándose, Dipper estaba sobre Mabel, ella enrollaba con sus la cadera de su gemelo, así de esa manera se sentía tan bien, ellos encajaban perfectamente, ellos había nacido para estar juntos.

La respiración de Mabel comenzaba a hacer más agitada, las manos de Dipper la acariciaban sutilmente sobre su blusa, seguía siendo verano, únicamente traía una blusa de tirantes y un short, acariciaba el abdomen de su gemela, para después avanzar por sus costados, lo cual la hizo reír ligeramente. Continuaba devorando los labios de Mabel cuando por fin llego a sus pechos, eran redondos y suaves, los tocaba con lentitud, con paciencia queriendo grabarse a través de sus manos esa excitante sensación, aun sobre la ropa comenzó a acariciar sus pezones, los rozaba delicadamente con su dedos para después apretarlos un poco, le divertía escuchar como sus gemela intentaba contener sus gemidos. Dejó la boca de Mabel y descendió besando sus hombros, dando ligeras mordidas, quería dejar su marca, ella le pertenecía deseaba dejar evidencia de ello, siguió besando sus clavículas, apretó un poco más fuerte los pezones de la castaña hasta escuchar sus dulces gemidos. Decidió mordisquear ligeramente los senos de Mabel sobre la blusa, dejando ligeras huellas de su saliva, sus pezones sobre salían de la delicada blusa, huella inequívoca de le excitación provocada, los rosaba con sus para después ligeramente lamerlos, darles ligeras mordidas, disfruta de sentir como a la par ella jugaba con su despeinado cabello y mordía sus labios para no hacer ruido. Aunque no quería dejó aquellas delicias y siguió descendiendo, llego al estómago de castaña, volvió a respirar su aroma, sopló dentro del ombligo del ombligo de su herma, vio erizarse su piel y temblar ligeramente, mientras apretaba un poco las piernas. Sujetó el pequeño short rosa, lo deslizó lentamente por sus largas piernas, permitiéndole ver una sencilla pero hermosa pantaleta blanca con unos cuanto corazoncitos azules, rió después de todo continuaba siendo Mabel.

-No te burles, son mis favoritas –dijo avergonzada.

-No me estoy burlando, sonrió porque me encantan –volvió a besar sus labios.

Ese besó estuvo lleno de pasión y de caricias que lentamente subían la temperatura de sus cuerpos, Mabel acariciaba la espalda de Dipper por debajo de su camisa, le recorría con sus dedos, ahora era tan amplia, sus manos se humedecían ligeramente con el sudor de su hermano, ella sentía que le estorbaba así que se la quitó. No era el chico más musculoso, pero lucia perfecto, Mabel comenzó a acariciar el dorso de Dipper, ahora era ella quien reía al ver el pelo en su pecho.

-Me pregunto qué guardare de esta noche para mi álbum de recuerdos –decía sin dejar de mirarlo.

-No lo sé, pero de lo único que estoy seguro es que nunca podré olvidarlo –aunque él todavía pensaba que eso podía ser un sueño.

-Yo tampoco – Se entregaron de nueva cuenta a los besos y las caricias, Dipper le quito la blusa, aun con esa tenue luz lucia maravillosa, su piel tersa, su hermoso rostro ligeramente rojo, cada una de sus curvas. Estrella fugaz, ahora entendía porque eso la representaba, era una estrella compuesta de una energía incontenible, de una belleza inexplicable, que parecía lejana, inalcanzable además de ser un misterio que él nunca terminaría de comprender.

Ahora los dos estaban únicamente en ropa interior, abrazándose, besándose, perdiéndose entre las miles de sensaciones que despertaban sus caricias. Recorría sus piernas, haciendo figuras imaginarias en esa delicada piel, subiendo y bajando hasta llegar a sus nalgas apretándolas, haciendo fricción con sus cuerpos, compartiendo sus alientos entre cortados.

-Dipper… ya no me hagas esperar –le susurró al oído.

El joven Pines odiaba a veces su lógica, pero no la podía hacer a un lado, después de todo el deseaba que la primera vez juntos fuera inolvidable.

-Lo siento Mabel, pero no creo que debamos hacerlo esta noche –le dijo también al oído.

-Por qué Dipper, entonces qué ha sido todo esto –ella estaba demasiado excitada como para desear parar.

-Los tíos Mabel, Stan y Ford podrían escucharnos –decía mientras la besaba.

-Podemos ser silenciosos –dijo Mabel mordiéndose los labios.

-Lo sé, pero aun así explicar esa situación resultaría bastante difícil. Además quiero que la primera vez que estemos juntos no tengamos que contenernos. Que nos dejemos llevar sin que otra cosa importe… yo quiero hacerte gritar mi nombre –se sintió un poco tonto al decir eso.

-Bobo –dijo Mabel al escuchar a su hermano –pero tienes razón. Además espero que sea una promesa eso de hacerme gritar. Pero Dipper yo estoy… como decirlo… muy emocionada, quiero terminar.

-Me siento igual, pero existen otras formas más sutiles –al decir esto acaricio delicadamente sobre su ropa interior la intimidad de Mabel haciéndola dar un leve gemido.

-¿Cómo cuáles? – le pregunto insinuante.

-Tal vez esta –Dipper hundió ligeramente sus dedos sobre la ropa interior de Mabel.

Lo miró traviesa, sabía que era lo que esperaba de ella, esa era una manera de saciar la necesidad de estar juntos al menos hasta que pudieran por fin el momento que tanto ansiaban. -Lo que propones es que nos masturbemos –decía con una leve risilla.

-¡Oh Mabs! ¡No lo digas así! Le quitas el romanticismo –se quejó Dipper.

-¿Desde cuándo eres romántico Pines? –ni esa situación dejaba de gustarle molestarlo. –Pero me agrada tu idea, pero tendrás que ayudarme ser silenciosa –lo atrajo hacia ella, necesita seguir probando esos labios.

Dipper deslizo su mano dentro de las bragas de Mabel, se acercó lentamente, su cuerpo temblaba de excitación, él también ansiaba la satisfacción, comenzó a acariciarla, todo era húmedo y caliente, jugaba con su dedo medio rozando la entrada de Mabel, podía sentir como a cada roce ella se estremecía y su lubricación aumentaba mojando sus demás dedos. La castaña no se quedó atrás su manos recorrieron la cintura de su gemelo hasta alcanzar el tan anhelado premio, le gustaba sentir como la total excitación de Dipper rozaba con sus piernas, se sentían caliente, vibrando, pidiendo un poco de atención, la cual con gusto ella le daría. Al sentir como las manos Mabel llegaron hasta su prolongada erección un ligero gruñido se escapó de su boca, de nueva cuanta disfruto de los senos de su hermana, tener la boca ocupada minimizaba sus propios gemidos. Sus dedos entraron lentamente, llenándose de la intensa calidez y humedad, explorando, buscando su propia satisfacción, la satisfacción de saberla suya, cada movimiento, cada gemido, cada pausa en su respiración le parecía perfecto. El sabor de su piel en sus labios, las manos de su gemela acariciándolo, deseándolo tanto como lo hacia él, no importa que tan amigo de la lo lógica y la razón fuera, ese sentimiento, eso que ella le provocaba desde siempre no podía estar mal.

Termino de desnudarla, Dipper también lo hizo, por más mínima que fuera la prenda parecía seguir siendo una barrera, se miraron por unos segundos, no era la primera vez que se veían desnudos, lo hicieron tantas veces de pequeños y varias por error en la adolescencia, y sin embargo ahora se sentía tan natural, la necesario, ambos sonrieron, la conexión que compartían jamás se rompería, ellos habían nacido para amarse únicamente estaban cumpliendo con su destino.

Dipper la contempló, cuándo se había vuelto tan hermosa, aunque para él siempre lo fue, por qué tenía la sonrisa más sincera, y esos ojos llenos de esperanza, por qué era tan jodidamente maravillosa, por qué maldita sea tenía que ser su gemela.

Acarició su rostro, bajo por su cuello, llego a sus senos y apretó un poco sus pezones, continuó por su vientre rozando ligeramente el monte de Venus, después se deslizó por su cadera para sujetar y estrujar por uno mementos sus deliciosas nalgas. Siguió por sus piernas largas y torneadas, carajo como la adoraba, subió lentamente por el interior de sus muslos, sonrió para sí mismo al sentir como la piel de Mabel se erizaba y un leve suspiró se escaba de su garganta. Su gemela cubrió su boca con sus manos cuando comenzó a penetrarla con los dedos, sentir como se retorcía ligeramente, la sensación cálida y resbaladiza del interior de Mabel, darse cuenta que con cada movimiento la lubricación comenzaba a escurriese entre sus dedos. La espalda de la castaña se arqueo involuntariamente cuando Dipper encontró el punto exacto, además de un gemido que por un momento creyeron que lo delataría, no dejaba de estimularla, era el jodido paraíso ver esos ojos ligeramente llorosos y sus mejillas completamente rojas, mientras que el sudor se agolpaba en su frente, Dios ni si quiera le importaba que su pene palpitara como loco desde hace varios minutos, deseaba sólo verla, llegar a la cumbre a través de simplemente verla.

Mabel sujetó la mano de Dipper por un momento y lo detuvo.

-No… es justo… que sólo yo disfrute Sir Diplomacia… -decía intentado recobrar su respiración.

Le gustaba que ella tomara la iniciativa, que le quitara el aliento con sus besos, que mordiera su cuello y sus hombros, que lo acariciara hasta que no pudiera contener sus gemidos, él deseaba que Mabel también lo hiciera suyo.

Recostó a Dipper, ahora estaba sobre las caderas de castaño, tomo entre sus manos la erección de su gemelo, las manos de Mabel se sentían tan bien era tierna, delicada, acariciando cada centímetro de sus piel. Comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, bajando y subiendo, rozando con delicadeza la punta del pene del castaño, ahora era él quien se esforzaba por no hacer ningún sonido que los delatara. Las manos de Mabel se encontraban cubiertas del líquido pre seminal de su gemelo, también acariciaba sus testículos, maldita sea para Dipper eso era estar en la gloria.

-Mabs… si…ahh… sigues así… pronto –intentaba articular sus palabras.

-Tranquilo Dip, esto se pondrá mejor –dijo ella lamiendo sus dedos.

Lentamente subió por la cadera de Dipper hasta que sus sexos hicieran contacto, se movía pausadamente, acoplando con cada movimiento el placer se sus cuerpos, era tan excitante. La miraba sobre de él, como sus senos rebotaban rítmicamente, era tan deliciosamente erótico verla así, la sujetó de las nalgas, de sus perfectas nalgas para aumentar el ritmo. La fricción y el roce era más fuerte, su excitación se mezclaba, podía sentir la abrumadora calidez de Mabel apoderándose de él, ambos mordían sus labios, para ese momento ninguno duraría mucho. Su gemela acariciaba su pecho, el jugueteaba con sus senos, cada vez era más intensa la sensación, todo era ligeramente confuso, seguían aumentado el ritmo. Dipper volvió a besarla cuando supo que terminaría, Mabel correspondió su beso entrelazando sus lenguas cuando el orgasmo llego a ellos, la castaña jadeaba excitada, recogió un poco del semen de su gemelo el cual estaba sobre el estómago de este y lo probo, Dipper no pudo más que sonreír satisfecho cuando la vio hacerlo.

Se dejó caer a un lado de su gemelo, inmediatamente Dipper la abrazó, no quería soltarla por un solo momento. Le dijo tiernamente la oído –Te Amo Mabs.

-Yo te Amo más Dip –respondió Mabel acurrucándose en el pecho de Dipper.

Solo unos cuantos minutos después ambos dormían abrazados, en un abrazo que se sentía perfecto, como si los brazos de su respectivo gemelo siempre hubiera sido el lugar donde debían estar.

Antes de caer profundamente dormido Dipper recordó por un instante lo que había pasado esa misma tarde, volvió a ver los ojos de Pacifica y sus palabras, pero en lo que más pensó era en el enorme Hijo de Puta que era. Al ver a la rubia, más allá de alegrarse porque estuviera viva, por saber que esa chica que de manera incondicional le había ayudado tantas veces estuviera bien, que aun en ese momento siguiera actuando para defenderlo, ni una mierda le importaba eso. Al verla lo supo, todo fue claro y su corazón comenzó a latir lleno de felicidad, de una maldita alegría que lo hubiera hecho reír a carcajadas, sentía una dicha para la cual no existían palabras suficiente para explicar.

Al verla ahí con esa cara cubierta de melancolía, se dio cuenta de que el ritual no se había llevado a cabo, que no invocaron a _EL QUE NO TIENE NOMBRE_ , si bien lo que había pasado en esa cueva no estaba del todo claro por ahora no era relevante. El amor de Mabel era verdadero, nunca la obligó a amarlo, cada una de las palabras dichas por su gemela eran ciertas, cada uno de sus besos fue auténtico… ella lo amaba. Por fin tenía lo que por tanto tiempo había deseado, Dipper tenía el amor de Mabel y por esa noche era lo único que importaba, todo lo demás podía esperar.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Gracias por seguir leyendo esto, sé que no actualizó tan rápido como quisieran pero más allá de justificarme en mi trabajo diré que me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para escribir, para llevar la historia a donde quiero.

Tal vez esperaban que se revelara que fue lo que pasó realmente en la cueva, cuando llegue el momento así será, pero era necesario un avance en la relación de los gemelos. Sé que tampoco fue el lemon que esperaban pero la intención del siguiente capítulo es que ya con el amor reivindicado puedan disfrutar del por fin estar juntos, sobre todo porque nos acercamos a un punto que quiebre.

Una vez más…

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AQUELLO QUE SE HA ROTO**

 **CAPÍTULO XIII**

Esa fue una de las mejores noches de su vida, no hubo miedo, tampoco oscuridad, lo único que existió fue la tranquilidad. Esta vez la culpa no se apoderó de sus sueños, el arrepentimiento no lo hizo abrir los ojos a mitad de la noche, tampoco existió la duda, no únicamente estaba la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos, de saber que realmente lo amaba. Pero Dipper era un ser humano por lo que estaba sujeto su mortalidad, la noche anterior había ignorado el dolor y la molestia que le causaban los dedos rotos sin embargo esa mañana dolían de una manera casi insoportable, el muy idiota se había quedado dormido sobre su mano lastimada con tal de no despertar a Mabel. Abrió los ojos por la punzada que subía desde sus dedos a su hombro, se quedó observando a Mabel, su pecho subía lentamente con cada respiración, su cabello estaba un poco enredado pero seguía luciendo maravilloso, sus labios entre abiertos dejaban escapar leves suspiros, hubiera deseado seguir así durante horas pero no le fue posible necesitaba algo para calmar su dolor. Se deslizó lentamente de la cama, no era su intención despertarla, con mucho trabajo se vistió, lo bueno es que llevaba su bóxer, se puso unos jeans viejos y una camisa que todavía no necesitaba ser lavada, dejó sueltas sus agujetas, y salió lentamente del ático. Bajó a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua para poder tragarse varias pastillas para el dolor, en ese instante toda su mano izquierda punzaba. Sin querer dejó caer un vaso de vidrio el cual quedó hecho trizas en el piso, intentó recoger su desastre pero sostener la escoba y el recogedor no era una tarea nada fácil para él en ese momento.

-¿Qué sucede Dipper? –escuchó la voz de Stan.

-Nada, es que tiré un estúpido vaso –el dolor era cada vez más agudo.

-¡Maldición! –dijo arrojando la escoba.

-Ok, chico qué es lo que realmente pasa –le preguntó Stanley.

-Mi mano –decía estirándola para que pudiera verla. –Mi mano, me duele demasiado.

-¡Mierda! –Stan revisó la mano de su sobrino, la cual estaba notablemente hinchada. –Espera un minuto voy por Ford.

Dipper se quedó sentado en la cocina, lo último que deseaba era ir una vez más al hospital, únicamente pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando escuchó la voz de sus tíos acercándose.

Fue Ford el primero en entrar a la cocina. –Muéstrame la mano Dipper –dijo su tío con ese tono de orden que tanto lo caracterizaba.

El castaño hizo lo que su tío le pidió, mordiéndose los labios cada vez que este lo revisaba, mierda por qué Ford no podía hacerlo con más tacto.

-¿Qué te pasó? –lo cuestionó Ford. –Ayer no se encontraban así.

Se sonrojó al recordar que principalmente se había lastimado por estar con su hermana, que había ignorado su dolor con tal de poderla tocar.

-Me quede dormido toda lo noche sobre mi mano –respondió esperando que le creyeran.

Stanford sacó una especie de jeringa, que tenía una pequeña capsula de color amarillo en ella.

-Esto no dolerá, y tus huesos estarán sanos en un santiamén- decía Ford inyectando a su sobrino.

Únicamente sintió un leve ardor por unos segundos y después su dolor había desaparecido, volvió a mover sus dedos con total libertad.

-Oye tío Ford, de casualidad ese no es de San… -la mirada seria de Ford no le permitió terminar la frase.

-Si lo es –decía Stanley mirando a su gemelo –pero ya sabes que para Ford él es una persona "non grata".

-Únicamente será por esta vez, ya que no apruebo sus constantes violaciones de las leyes implícitas del uso del multiuniverso –dijo Ford guardando nuevamente la jeringa en su estuche.

-Basta de esta charla –dijo Ford –qué les parece si salimos todos a desayunar.

-Esa es una buena idea Sixer. Dipper ve por Mabel y en cuanto estén listos nos vamos al "Grasoso" –decía Stanley.

Salió de la cocina dejando a sus tíos hablando, escuchando como Stanley defendía al responsable de la curación de sus dedos. Subió hasta el viejo ático, esperaba encontrarla dormida, sin embargo antes de entrar pudo escuchar su voz.

-Gracias por lo de ayer –decía sonando un poco triste.

-Eres de las mejores personas que jamás he conocido –ahora suspiraba. –Si yo también "te quiero".

Esas palabras se clavaron directamente en el pecho de Dipper, y sí que le dolieron, a pesar de que no resultaran raras en los labios de Mabel. Ella se las decía a sus tíos, a sus amigas, a sus padres, incluso a su cerdo y a la cabra, pero no podía evitarlo, una enorme ira inundaba su pecho, él no debía de odiarlo porque después de todo gracias a Gideon su hermana estaba a salvo.

-Gideon –dijo entre dientes, y después tocó a puerta. Escuchó como Mabel se despedía usando unas cuantas frases de amor, carajo sí que se estaba enfureciendo.

-Pasa –decía la chica Pines con su usual tono jovial.

-Mabs dicen los tíos que te alistes para ir a desayunar –Dipper intentaba que en sus palabras no se notara su rabia.

-¡Yuju! –se emocionaba Mabel. -¡Desayuno familiar!

La castaña dio un salto de la cama y fue directo al armario, Dipper la observaba con mucha atención, cada movimiento, cada gesto era digno de mirarse y guardarse en la memoria. Le gustaba como frente al espejo y sin decir nada se probaba cada uno de los suéteres que eligió para ese día, como hacia pequeños ruidos de aprobación y desaprobación, como su largo pelo se movía al mismo ritmo que ella. Todo eso lo hacía sonreír, lo hacía sentirse feliz.

-¡Hey tú! ¿Qué tanto miras? –decía Mabel al ver la tonta expresión de su hermano.-Al ser más maravilloso de este universo –respondió sonriendo.

-¿No veo a Pato por ningún lado? –dijo la castaña buscando a su cerdito con la mirada.

Dipper fue hasta ella y la abrazó. –Estoy seguro que eres un poco más hermosa que Pato.

-Que romántico eres Dip, me comparas con un cerdo –acercó sus labios a la boca de su gemelo.

-Pero viniendo de ti estoy segura que es un cumplido –besó ligeramente los labios de Dipper.

Así todo era perfecto, Dipper sentía que así debió de ser siempre, ellos estaban y estarían juntos. No deseaba pensar en otra cosa.

-¡CHICOS APURENSE! –escucharon el grito de Stanley.

Los dos se separaron de inmediato, por momentos olvidaban que si alguien los veía en alguna situación por el estilo resultaría bastante complicado de explicar.

-Adelántate Dip, en unos minutos bajo –decía Mabel dándole otro pequeño beso.

-Bien Mabs… mmmm. Oye… -intentaba decir algo. -¿Con quién hablabas?

-Con Gideon –fue la respuesta directa y sin titubeos. –Él es aún es mi novio.

Dipper se quedó congelado por un instante, ella nunca podría llamarlo así aunque huyeran y comenzaran una nueva vida, siempre estaría la incertidumbre de que alguien los reconociera.

Mabel pudo ver la angustia en los ojos de Dipper, tomó tiernamente el rostro de su gemelo entre sus manos, lo miró y le dijo. –No dudes, tampoco temas, yo te amo como jamás podre amar a alguien pero –ahí estaban los malditos peros –tengo que terminar eso de la mejor manera. Gid no merece que lo haga sufrir, él no tiene la culpa de que no pueda amarlo y sin embargo ha estado para mí. Dame un poco de tiempo por favor.

¿Qué no merecía sufrir? Dipper lo sabía perfectamente, a él no podía engañarlo, Gideon seguía siendo un pequeño Hijo de Perra, y debía de actuar con cuidado. Qué siempre había estado para ella, ¿qué se supone que había hecho él? Sin embargo la conocía, sabía que ella podía encontrar en el rubio lo que los demás nunca verían y eso lo incluía a él.

-De acuerdo, es sólo que no puedo, me sobrepasa imaginarte con él –decía mirándola.

-Tonto, ¿no te es suficiente saber que siempre te he amado? –le dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-Es que todo me sigue pareciendo un sueño, tengo miedo de abrir los ojos y despertar –a Dipper le dolía ese pensamiento.

-Auchh –su gemela le había pellizcado la misma mejilla que hace unos segundos acariciaba.

-Aún estamos aquí, así que creo que significa que ninguno está soñando. Dip, quisiera decirte que esto será fácil pero mentiría, por ahora únicamente nos queda confiar el uno en el otro y en lo que tenemos –le dijo Mabel.

-Se supone que yo soy el gemelo listo –decía mirándola una vez más.

-Pero yo soy la alfa, así que te llevo ventaja –volvió a besarlo. –Ve con los tíos, no por salir del ático cuando su hermana le dijo. –Dipper nunca olvides que te amo.

Él le sonrió a su gemela, sabía que estaba despierto sin embargo seguía pareciendo irreal. –Jamás Mabs porque también te amo.

Bajó a la sala de estar en busca de sus tíos, los dos estaban en el comedor bebiendo una cerveza.

-¿No creen que es temprano para beber? –dijo acercandose a ellos.

-Posiblemente, pero el Sixer y yo teníamos tiempo sin compartir una –respondió Stanley.

-No exageres Stan sólo han pasado tres meses –Ford estaba un poco apenado.

-Ten chico –y le ofreció una lata a su sobrino. –Supongo que me tendré que acostumbrar a no ver tan seguido a dos de mis nerds favoritos.

-¡Por dios Stanley! Vamos a estar en otro país no en otro universo –decía Ford con tono de reproche.

-¿Cómo saberlo? Conociéndolos es posible –le daba un sorbo a su cerveza.

-No te preocupes Tío Stan, los dos estaremos bien y si no sabemos que vendrás a salvarnos el trasero –dijo Dipper riendo.

-Soy un anciano, no creo resistir más que una o dos aventuras épicas –le contestó guiñándole un ojo. –Así que no se metan en muchos problemas.

-No, claro que no verdad Tío Ford –ahora era él quien le guiñaba uno ojo a su tío.

-No tienes de que preocuparte Stanley –respondió con un una pequeña risa.

-¡Así que aquí están mis tres buscapleitos! –escucharon la estruendosa voz de Mabel.

-Calabaza, creí que te tendríamos que abandonar a tu suerte y dejarte morir de hambre –Stan se levantaba de su silla.

-¿Serias capaz de abandonar a tu calabaza? –Mabel uso sus mejores ojos suplicantes.

-Sólo si te tardabas un minuto más –ahora la abrazaba.

-¡Por suerte llegué a tiempo!, bueno que estamos esperando mi estómago ruge como el de Soos –decía tomando la mano de Stanley.

Los cuatro Pines salieron de la casa, fueron a desayunar. La mañana trascurrió tranquila, como la de cualquier otro, comieron, bromearon un poco, Mabel también molestó a Ford cuando se enteró como había curado los dedos de Dipper. Después fueron al centro comercial por unos cuantos víveres para la Cabaña, los gemelos reían al ver como Stan coqueteaba con toda empleada y de cómo Ford se había quedado mudo cuando la cajera le pidió su número telefónico. Era tan divertido ser una familia.

Regresaron a la casa, Dipper estuvo casi toda la tarde trabajando en el laboratorio con Ford, no podía negarlo también le gustaba esa parte de sí mismo, la de investigar, la de descubrir algo nuevo y sobre todo la de crear.-Dipper, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –la voz de Ford lo sacaba de los cálculos que estaba haciendo.

-¿Dijiste algo tío Ford? –volteó para preguntarle a su tío.

-¿Qué si puedo preguntarte algo? –reiteró Ford.

-Por supuesto –dijo mientras corregía una de sus ecuaciones.

-¿Estás seguro de querer ir conmigo? –le preguntó Stanford. –No me malinterpretes, por el contrario me hace muy feliz que vengas conmigo a Alemania, tanto Mabel y tu son como los hijos que nunca tuve. Me emociona que tú puedas seguir mis investigaciones, pero quiero estar seguro que es lo que realmente deseas.

No pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar las palabras de Ford, él también quería a su tío, gracias a él se había convertido en la persona que era ahora, bueno al menos la parte que le gustaba de sí mismo.

-Te seré sincero, por momentos lo dude. Es dejar mi vida, todo lo que tengo y conozco, pero es necesario, tal vez inevitable en cierta medida, después de todo es parte de crecer –tomó aire y continúo. –Desde que encontré tu diario hace años supe que nada volvería a ser igual, tal vez por eso pude descifrar las cosas que el tío Stan no pudo, porque yo me parecía al autor de ese libro. A pesar de ser un niño sentía la necesidad de saber que eran todas esas cosas que ignoraba, de dónde provenían, no conformarme con lo que se me decía, yo necesitaba saber más. Fue algo maravilloso que quien escribiera ese diario resultara ser mi tío abuelo, y sé que ahora es el momento de avanzar, de conocer más y sobre todo de hacerlo a tu lado.

Ford dejó sus propios cálculos y fue hasta el lado de Dipper. –Hijo eso me hace tan feliz –le dio un abrazo.

-Aunque no estoy muy seguro en eso de ser el Pines más joven, tal vez tengo varios tíos multidimensionales –decía bromeando con Ford, el cual al escuchar a su sobrino no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarse.

-¡Diablos! ¿Qué más te ha dicho Stanley? –decía aún con un claro color rojo en la cara.

-Nada que un adolescente no pueda entender o imaginar –dijo riendo.

-Está bien, ahora que serás mi investigador adjunto de manera permanente tal vez pueda contarte esas anécdotas que ni Stan conoce –decía Ford con cierta picardía en su voz.

-Creo que necesitare un nuevo diario para eso –respondió riendo.

-Tienes razón, ya que son muchas –dijo sonando orgulloso. –Pero por hoy hemos terminado, así que porque no sales un rato con tu hermana.

-Gracias tío Ford, mañana sin duda me tendrás aquí de nuevo – se quitó la bata de laboratorio que traía puesta.

Antes de subir por el viejo ascensor le dijo a Ford. –Yo también te quiero Ford, y gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Su tío lo miró y con una sonrisa cálida le respondió. –No tienes que agradecer chico, ustedes son mi familia y los amo, pero que Stanley no nos escuche o nos atormentará por semanas.

-Sí, tienes razón –unos minutos después estaba fuera de la máquina de dulces.

Escuchó como Stan despedía al último grupo de turistas del día, fue hasta la parte del viejo museo estaba seguro que ahí también encontraría a su hermana. Le sorprendía como a pesar del tiempo seguían existiendo los incautos que caían en las trampas baratas del Señor Misterio, al parecer parte de la naturaleza humana es bastante estúpida.

-¿Stan sabes dónde está Mabel? –le preguntó a su tío que contaba la plata recién ganada.

-Salió con la pequeña molestia –dijo cerrando la caja registradora.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa maldita punzada atravesándole el pecho, apretar sus puños para apagar su furia, y sentir esa maldita incertidumbre por temor a perderla. Porque Gideon podía darle todo lo que él nunca podría hacer, podían salir juntos tomados de la mano, besarse en público, tener un vida normal, estar simplemente juntos. Ella le había pedido que no dudara y Dipper se esforzaba por hacerlo, pero en su pueril mente de adolescente, esa parte que realmente odiaba de sí mismo no podía evitar sentirse inseguro y sobre todo celoso.

-Ahhh –decía intentando no estallar. -¿Tiene mucho rato que se fue?

-Como una media hora –respondió Stanley quitándose su saco. –Pero no te preocupes, comienzo a pensar que el "Pequeñín" realmente cambio, por qué no sales un rato con tus amigos, en estos días no dejaron de llamar como locos. Mmmm, o que tal con Wendy según escuche todavía sigue en el pueblo.

-Wendy –dijo casi murmurando. No había pensado en ella desde esa noche, ella sabía su secreto, él estaba seguro que no se lo diría a nadie más, pero aún no se sentía capaz de mirarla a la cara.

-Tienes razón, creo que saldré un rato para distraerme –decía evitando mirar a su tío.

-Dipper… sólo una cosa –Stan parecía un poco preocupado. –No intentes ir con Pacífica, no sé qué carajos haya pasado entre ustedes dos, no estoy muy seguro de quererlo saber, pero de una cosa estoy convencido pase lo que pase no estarás feliz con su repuesta. Dale tiempo chico, aún es muy pronto…

-Lo sé, además sin duda por ahora no quiere verme. Aunque necesito saber que paso y sobre todo pedirle perdón –su tío parecía comprenderlo a la perfección.

-Creo que sólo saldré a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, distraer un poco la mente –era verdad aún tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar.

-Está bien Pines, pero no te metas en problemas –aunque sabía que eso resultaba un poco ingenuo. –Y te quiero de regreso temprano.

-Entendido y asimilado señor –respondió asiendo el típico gesto militar.

Fue por una chaqueta, y para después salir. Lo bueno es que sus tíos no le habían quitado la camioneta de Soos, vio de reojo su celular, tal vez llamaría a Lu o a Marius los cuales le habían llamado y mandado mensajes todos es días o tal vez simplemente compraría unas cervezas y se iría beberlas en el acantilado. Lo último le pareció la mejor idea, tenía que pensar en Wendy, en Pacífica y sobre todo en Mabel así como en las decisiones que había tomado.

No fue difícil comprar la cerveza después de todo siempre y cuando tuviera el efectivo muchos dependientes mirarían a un lado cuando las cobraran. Al salir de la tienda caminó lentamente a su camioneta, escuchó que alguien corría hacia él, instintivamente volteó con la intención de defenderse pero fue muy tarde alguien lo había atrapado.

-Sir Diplomacia, me alegro de que no estés muerto –era su amigo Lu que hablaba a toda velocidad. -¿Por qué diablos no contestaste mis mensajes? Nos enteramos de tus "ligeros" problemas con los Noroeste, ¡es bueno ver que nada te pasó!

-Lo siento Lu, pero Stan incautó mi teléfono y bueno después de todo lo que paso con Pacífica no me sentía con muchos ánimos –le dijo a su amigo.

-Está bien Dip, aún nos queda verano. ¿Por cierto a dónde vas? Y con tan buena compañía –decía mirando las cervezas de Pines.

-Voy al viejo acantilado, ¿quieres ir? –le preguntó a Lu.

-Por supuesto DP, sólo deja comprar un poco más, no creo que con eso sea suficiente – Dipper lo esperó recargado en la puerta de la camioneta. Su intención era estar solo, pero la compañía de Lu no estaba mal.

En unos cuantos minutos llegaron al lugar, bajaron mientras seguían tarareando una de sus canciones favoritas.

 _-Ooh yeah, ooh yeah! Nothing really matters, Anyone can see, Nothing really matters, Nothing really matters to me… Any way the wind blows_ –cantaron a coro.

 _\- Any way the wind blows_ –dijo Dipper.

-Amen por eso Bro –decía Lu sentándose en el pasto, Dipper hizo lo mismo, cada uno tomó una cerveza, le dieron unos cuantos sorbos hasta que el joven Ramírez rompió el silencio.

-Habla, quiero escucharte –le decía sin dejar de mirar el horizonte.

Dipper se bebió de un sólo trago el resto de su cerveza, le contó a su amigo todo lo que paso con Pacifica, obviamente haciendo uso de la versión oficial que ella misma había proporcionado.

-Sabes me he preguntado miles de veces, ¿qué mierdas ve Pacífica en mí? –esa era un pregunta recurrente para Dipper.

-Es tú irresistible cara de Nerd –decía Lu mientras le pasaba otra cerveza al castaño.

-No sé si fue desde lo de la Mansión o desde el Raromagedón, no lo sé, es sólo que por una razón siempre regresa a mí –él sabía que lastimaba a la rubia.

-Ella regresa a ti a pesar de que no la amas –le dijo su amigo.

El joven Pines se sintió terrible, sabía que era un imbécil con Pacífica pero no que fuera tan obvio para los demás. –Si… -hizo una pausa. –En verdad quisiera a amarla, pero no puedo…

-¿Entonces por qué estas con ella? –le preguntó Lu.

-Es complicado, pero cuando estoy con Pacífica puedo olvidar un poco todas mis mierdas –volvía destapar otra lata. –Ella me hace olvidar…

-Dipper… -ahora era Lu quién hacia una pausa. –Sé que sonara tonto pero yo siempre te he envidiado –Pines volteo a ver a su compañero. –Sí, envidio todo lo que tú tienes. Tienes una familia que te ama, tienes padres que se preocupan por ti, un par de tíos que cualquiera quisiera tener, que incluso darían su vida por ti. Cuando vine por primera vez a este pueblo fue gracias a mi tío Soos, él me entendía, él sabe lo que es crecer sin un padre, bueno al menos yo tengo a mi mamá y a mi abuela, pero aun teniéndolas a ellas me sentía solo. Ese verano no tenía muchas expectativas, y luego los conocí a ustedes y comprendí porque mi tío amaba este lugar, cómo no amarlo si aquí pude hacer amigos, ustedes nunca se fijaron en mi apariencia, en mi pasado o en mi condición social, no, simplemente fueron mis amigos. Si me hubieran dicho a los diez años que uno de mis mejores amigos sería una especie de príncipe austriaco, estoy seguro que hubiera mojado mi pantalón de tanta risa, y no por la idea principesca sino por el simple hecho de que yo pudiera tener amigos. ¡Pero carajo!, ese fue uno de los mejores veranos de mi vida, y entendí lo que me dijo el tío Soos, ustedes eran su familia por el simple hecho de cuidarse el uno al otro, Stan es para mi tío Soos el padre que nunca tuvo y él es exactamente lo mismo para mí. Tú y Marius son como mis hermanos, Grenda y Mabel como mis hermanas, incluso le gusto a Candy, en tan poco tiempo se han vuelto una familia para mí, soy tan feliz en este pueblo lleno de cosas raras –las palabras no le eran fáciles por lo que tuvo que detenerse un momento.

-Es por eso que no te entiendo Dipper, te quiero pese a tus defectos porque tú haces lo mismo, pero no te entiendo. Tienes a tus padres, a tus tíos, que por lo que entiendo Stan se enfrentó al Nacho volador con tal de protegerlos, si eso no es amor entonces no sé qué lo es. Nos tienes a nosotros, somos tus amigos y te amamos, ¿acaso no es suficiente para que no sufras solo? Tienes a la rubia que al parecer esta "desquiciadamente" enamorada de ti, y la tienes a ella, a tu hermana, a Mabel, estando juntos son y serán siempre una familia – Lu se acostó en el pasto.

Dipper se había quedado sin palabras, no sabía cómo responderle a su amigo. –Lu no es tan sencillo, hay muchas circunstancias que no conoces.

-DP, DP, a la mierda las jodidas circunstancias. Tienes razón no se muchas de tus razones, y estoy seguro que no me las dirás, pero Dipper –decía volviéndose sentar. –Eso no importa, tienes el aquí y el ahora, es tu responsabilidad lo que haces con tu miedos, tus culpas y tus errores, eres tú quien decide ahogarse o no en esa porquería. Utilizar a Pacífica para sentirte bien un rato contigo mismo, es algo muy pendejo y de cobardes… si Dipper eres un cobarde –esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza.

-Lu… -intentó decir algo pero un nudo en su garganta se lo impedía.

-Lo siento DP, creo que me excedí un poco, pero sé de lo que hablo, yo aún no puedo ver a mi ex -padrastro sin desear asesinarlo –decía intentado suavizar la situación.

-Tienes razón –por fin pudo decir algo. –Debo disculparme con Pacífica, ella nunca se mereció todo esto.

-Sin duda amigo, pero como te dijo Stan dale su tiempo –le ofrecía otra cerveza a Dipper.

-Lo sé –era demasiado pronto.

-¿Sabes que le falta a esta charla? – le preguntó Lu sonriente.

-No, no sé –respondió Dipper.

-Uno de los famosos e importados "cigarros" de Marius –dijo riendo.

-Es verdad, nunca me había reído tanto como aquella vez –recordó Dipper esa ocasión donde cuando por primera vez siendo amigos habían fumado mariguana juntos.

-Sip, hay que hacerlo, pero por hoy sólo será la cerveza –continuaron bebiendo un rato más, hasta que poco a poco fueron adormeciendo la conciencia.

Pudo oír los ligeros ronquidos de Lu, aún le quedaban dos latas de cerveza, así que decidió seguir viendo las estrellas un rato.

-Cobarde… -dijo lentamente para sí mismo. –Cobarde…

-¿Acaso no lo sabias ya? –le dijo una voz demasiado familiar.

-Bill-fue lo único que dijo, ahora ambos estaban en el Mind Scape. -¿Acaso tú no tienes una manera más original de aparecerte?

-PINO, mi querido Pino. ¿Siempre supimos que eras un cobarde? ¿Qué es lo que ahora te molesta tanto? –decía el triángulo amarillo colocándose frente a Dipper. –Además el blanco y negro es todo un clásico, no te quejes de mi entrada.

 _-¡Jodete Cipher!_ –respondió Pines mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Qué descortés de tu persona! ¿Ya se te olvido quién te ayudo? –Bill intentaba oírse dolido.

-¿Ayuda? ¡¿Qué clase de ayuda de mierda fue esa?! Eres un demonio bastante inútil –se quejó Dipper.

-¡Inútil! ¡Inútil! –Cipher comenzaba a desesperarse. -¿Quién crees que llevo la voz de Estrella Fugaz hasta ti?

-Eso no significa que dejes de ser un inútil –decía Dipper sonriendo.

-Pino eres tan arrogante, pero no dejare que un simple ser de carne me moleste –Bill volvía a ponerse frente a Dipper. –Quiero su nombre…

-EL QUE NO TIENE NOMBRE… supongo que eso explica bastante porque no lo recuerdo –seguía sonriendo.

-Pino, Pino, no romperás tan fácil un trato conmigo –agitaba su bastón. –Su nombre está entre tus recuerdos, necesitas buscarlo y dármelo.

-¿Por qué no simplemente entras a mi mente y lo tomas? –respondió Dipper con voz de fastidio.

-Reglas, reglas Pino, de no ser por ellas ya habría hecho mierda tu presumida mente. Sólo puede ser entregado por quien lo escuchó, y de esa manera llegará a mí.

-¿Qué pasa si jamás lo recuerdo? –le preguntó Dipper.

-Claro que regresara, su nombre vendrá a ti… y bueno tal vez desees no haberlo escuchado –dijo y simplemente se fue.

-Estúpido Bill –decia Dipper.

-¿Estúpido quién? –volvió a escuchar la voz de Lu.

-Estúpido… que yo soy bastante estúpido –intentó dar una explicación con una risa nerviosa.

-Creo que debemos regresar –decía Lu poniéndose de pie.

-Sí, no creo que Stan lo tome muy bien si llego tarde –él también se incorporaba.

El joven Pines dejó a su amigo en la casa de Soos, y luego se fue con dirección a la cabaña del Misterio, le gustaban esas noches tranquilas en medio del bosque. Faltaba muy poco para llegar, sin embargo pudo ver una silueta que se alejaba desde la dirección de la cabaña, él la reconoció fácilmente, era Wendy. Parecía alejarse a toda prisa, quiso ir tras de ella, pero no lo hizo, qué podría decirle además no estaba seguro de si venia de la Cabaña tal vez sólo tomó un atajo. Decidió seguir manejando.

Entró a la cabaña, estaba silenciosa, tranquila, llena de la serenidad del bosque. Eso era una de las tantas cosas que le gustaban de aquel lugar.

Fue hasta la cocina, realmente tenía hambre, lo bueno de que a Stan todavía le gustara cenar helados era que en la alacena siempre había una golosina para comer. Agarró la caja de galletas, vio sobre la mesa un volante que anunciaba el baile formal de Gravity Falls, nunca entendió porque la gente adoraba ese tipo de cosas, lo más probable es que su hermana se emocionara ante la idea de ir. Recordó a Mabel, sintió como el hueco en su estómago crecía, no deseaba pensar que ella en esos momentos estaba con Gideon, subió en silencio hasta el ático ya que seguramente Stan y Ford estaban dormidos.

Seguía comiendo galletas, ya solo le faltaba atravesar el pasillo donde estaba la ventana en la gustaba sentarse a trabajar. La vio, ahí estaba ella, sentada abrazando sus piernas mientras miraba por la ventana. Era tenue la luz que se filtraba por ventana, así bajo esa clara incandescencia Mabel parecía un sueño, para los ojos de Dipper ella era perfecta, la seguía mirando con detenimiento, y su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y volvía a darse cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba. Sin embargo no pudo evitar notar un poco de nostalgia en su mirada, y en los pequeños suspiros que dejaba escapar.

-¿Mabs? –dijo para que ella volteara.

-Dipper –respondió un poco sobre saltada, soltó sus piernas y le preguntó a su gemelo. -¿Cuánto llevas ahí?

-Creo que yo te podría preguntar los mismo –decía Dipper rascándose un poco la cabeza.

-No mucho tiempo en realidad –contestó Mabel sonriéndole de la manera infinita en que ella lo hacía. –Ven siéntate conmigo –dijo golpeando un poco los cojines donde estaba sentada.

Dipper sonrió y fue hasta Mabel. Se sentó a su lado por un momento ninguno dijo nada, únicamente existió un cómodo silencio, su gemela recargó su cabeza en el hombre del castaño, a él le gustaba que estuvieran así, juntos, simplemente juntos, que no hubiera nada entre ellos y eso incluía a las palabras.

-Siempre me gusto este lugar –decía Mabel. –Aquí me gustaba venir a pintar, podía ver el bosque, al tío Stan y al tío Ford, y sobre todo a ti sin que ninguno lo supiera. Mabel entrelazaba sus dedos con lo de Dipper.

-Para serte sincero a mí no me gusta tanto, me recuerda a ese chico loco de las marionetas, y la primera vez que hice un trato con Bill –respondió Dipper apretando la mano de Mabel.

-¿La primera vez? –la castaña había notado el tropiezo en las palabras de su hermano.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, el asunto de "Bipper" y todas esas cosas. Mi mano me dolió el resto de la semana –contestó, pero evito ser concreto, ella no debía de saber que tenía un nuevo trato con Cipher. –Aunque debo de admitir que después de eso estuvimos más unidos, y eso me hizo muy feliz.

Mabel lo miró fijamente y volvió a sonreírle, Dipper inmediatamente se sonrojo. –Tienes razón, estuve una vez más con mi torpe favorito.

-¿Ahora eres feliz? –preguntó Mabel.

-No podría ser más feliz… ahora estoy contigo –eso jamás lo dudaría.

-¿Tú eres feliz Mabs? –era Dipper quien ahora preguntaba.

No hubo respuesta, ella sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras acortó la distancia entre sus bocas, el aliento de Mabel de deslizó lentamente entre su labios, era dulce y cálido la igual que sus labios. No era un beso apresurado, no, fue un beso tranquilo y sin prisas, un beso que deseaba llenarse de los sentimientos del otros. Dipper sujetó el rostro de Mabel con ambas manos, profundizando más el beso, necesitaba sentir que ella no se escaparía entre sus dedos, que lo que entre ellos existía era real.

Dejó los labios de Mabel por un instante, verla así con los ojos y la boca entre abiertos, deseando un poco más era una imagen que necesitaba guardar para siempre.

-Mabel… te amo tanto –volvió a besarla.

-Yo también te amo –respondió Mabel entre el beso que comenzaba.

Fueron recostándose lentamente, Mabel cruzó sus brazos sobre el cuello de Dipper, sus besos ahora eran profundos y apasionados, jugaban con sus lenguas, mezclando el sabor de cada uno, cada vez era más difícil mantener el aliento. Las manos de Dipper comenzaron a dibujar lentamente la figura de su gemela, acariciando milímetro a milímetro cada parte de su cuerpo, sintiendo su suavidad y calidez de la piel de su gemela, y como esta se erizaba ligeramente ante cada toque. Ahora su cuerpo se encontraba sobre el de Mabel, sus piernas estaban entrecruzadas, las piernas de la castaña estaban descubiertas, totalmente a su alcance. Todos sus sentidos estaban alertas, podía sentir su perfume llenando sus sensaciones, sentía como le pecho de Mabel se elevaba lentamente entre cada respiración entrecortada, y podía escuchar los ligeros gemidos que se escapan de sus labios, además de poder saborear su boca y sus labios, podía sentirla, sentirla sólo para él.

-Mabs… -dijo deteniéndose por un minuto. –Hay que parar o los tíos podrían descubrirnos.

-No están, salieron al viejo bar de motociclistas, y ya sabes lo que eso significa –le contestó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Que llegaran hasta la mañana –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ambos sonrieron, esa noche nada los detendría, la eternidad era para los dos. Mabel reclamó una vez más los labios de Dipper, también le quitó la gorra y comenzó a jugar con su cabello. Él continuó besándola, saboreando su lengua y mordiendo ligeramente sus labios, cada fibra de su cuerpo le gritaba que avanzara, pero no había prisa, no quería que sus miedos y su moralidad lo detuvieran de nuevo, él deseaba estar tan embriagado de Mabel que no pudiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella.

Sus labios dejaron la boca de Mabel por un instante y ahora estaban en el cuello de la castaña, lo besaba suavemente dejando ligeras marcas rojas, sus manos seguían acariciando las piernas de su hermana las cuales ahora se encontraban alrededor de su cintura, ella había metido sus manos debajo de la playera de Dipper para poder aferrarse a la espalda de su gemelo. Las temperaturas de sus cuerpos habían ido aumentando, ambos necesitaban un poco más, deseaban continuar.

-Llévame al ático –Mabel le susurró lentamente.

Dipper la alzó en sus brazos, era bueno que ahora fuera más alto que ella y que algo de sus tíos estuviera surgiendo en él.

La dejó en la su cama, lo bueno es que esa mañana había recogido un poco la habitación, fue hasta la puerta y la cerró.

-Paranoico –escuchó la voz de Mabel.

-No lo puedo evitar, es parte de mi personalidad –decía con una ligera sonrisa.

Quedó frente a su Mabel, que se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Una vez más se miraron en silencio, sonriendo el uno para el otro. Eliminado la distancia invisible que siempre los había separado. Dipper la miraba, se perdía en sus infinitos ojos verdes, en su sonrisa sincera, y el vacío de su pecho desaparecía. Se preguntaba cómo era posible amarla tanto, cómo es qué algo tan incorrecto podía hacerlo feliz.

-Desearía que esto fuera lo correcto –las palabras que se escaparon de sus labios eran ciertas pero llenas de incertidumbre, por un momento temió haber arruinado todo.

Mabel se levantó, ahora era ella quien sujetaba con sus manos el rostro de su gemelo para pudieran mirarse fijamente.

-Dipper… ¿Qué es lo correcto? – y volvió a besarlo. Él sólo sonrió, ella siempre tenía las palabras correctas.

Continuaron besándose, Dipper sujetó el suéter de Mabel y se quitó lentamente, ella hizo lo mismo con su sudadera y la camisa de su gemelo, las ropas que aún traían puesta quedaron en el piso.

Sus cuerpos se atrajeron suavemente, como si toda su vida hubieran esperado ese momento, suavemente quedaron sobre la cama, los besos continuaban, con cada uno de ellos podían sentir al otro y sentirse a sí mismo. Las manos de Dipper ahora acariciaban con total libertad el cuerpo de Mabel, ya no existían las barreras, viajaba desde su espalda siguiendo la columna vertebral de la castaña hasta sus nalgas, ahí se detenía para apretarlas y dejar ligeras marcas de sus dedos, después continuaba con sus piernas para volver a subir. Su calor se unía al igual que su sudor, Dipper fue al cuello de Mabel para besarlo y desde ahí bajar lentamente, besó sus clavículas para seguir hasta los senos, su lengua dio un ligero lengüetazo al pequeño pezón de Mabel, lo cual provocó que un gemido se escapara de su boca. Lamía, acariciaba y mordía ligeramente los pechos de Mabel alternando entre cada uno, le fascinaba sentir como el cuerpo de su gemela reaccionaba ante cada toque, como ahora sus gemidos inundaban la habitación.

Mabel rasguñaba ligeramente la espalda de Dipper, mordiendo sus labios para atenuar sus propios sonidos. El castaño siguió avanzando, ahora besaba el estómago de su gemela, mordiéndolo ligeramente, dejando marcas invisibles, la huella de que él estuvo ahí. Mordisqueo las caderas de Mabel, avanzando lentamente hasta su pubis mientras escuchaba como ella gemía su nombre.

Dipper separó las piernas de Mabel, ella por un momento se sintió apenada, él la miraba tan fijamente que todo su rostro se cubrió de rojo.

-No… es necesario que hagas eso –dijo Mabel.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo deseándolo –le decía Dipper mientras separaba un poco más sus piernas.

Sintió como Dipper comenzaba besando y mordiendo la parte interior de sus muslos, al sentir cada vez más cerca el aliento de su hermano temblaba de placer, una descarga eléctrica la recorría con el roce de la incipiente barba de su gemelo contra su piel. Un enorme gemido se escapó de sus labios cuando por fin la lengua de Dipper comenzaba a explorarla, Dipper se tomaba su tiempo, quería saborearla, deleitarse con el sabor de Mabel, con sus gemidos, con su voz pidiéndole un poco más. Recorría toda su entrada con suavidad, para después utilizar su lengua para penetrarla ligeramente mientras usaba sus dedos para acariciar el clítoris de Mabel. La espalda de la castaña se arqueo instintivamente cuando el orgasmo se apoderó de ella, su mente estaba en blanco, no había nada que pensar, sólo debían de continuar. Dipper se levantó limpiando ligeramente sus labios, aun saboreando a su hermana en su boca, la miró, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, su cabello estaba revuelto y su frente sudorosa, así como su pecho bajaba y subía rápidamente. Al verla así no pudo evitar tocarse, su propia excitación demandaba ser atendida, había hecho uso de su mejor autocontrol ya que le bastaba con simplemente verla desnuda para terminar.

-Eso… que haces… no es justo –dijo Mabel con la voz todavía temblorosa.

Mabel lo jaló de la mano, ahora él estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, ella estaba arrodillada frente a él. Dipper se sonrojo, descubrió las intenciones de su gemela en la sonrisa que esta le había dado.

 _-Mierda… Mabel… eso se siente… maravilloso_ –fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que sus palabras se volvieran simples gemidos. Mabel recorría con su lengua toda la extensión de Dipper, recorriendo todo su eje, disfrutaba del sabor ligeramente salado, se detenía en la punta y la lamía en su totalidad. Le gustaba saber que era ella quien ahora tenía el dominio, sentir como Dipper temblaba cuando se sentía atrapado en la calidez de su boca, como su nariz se podía totalmente roja cuando sus ojos se encontraban, como sus palabras se cortaban al pedirle que fuera más profundo. Dipper estaba completamente extasiado con esa visión, detenía el cabello de Mabel para no perderse ni un momento, los ojos ligeramente llorosos de su gemela, como de la comisura de su labios un ligero hijo de saliva se escurría, escuchar esos sonidos obscenos que hacia cada vez que lo tenía totalmente dentro de su boca. De seguir así terminaría pronto en la dentro de la boca de Mabel, de la cálida, estrecha y exquisita boca de Mabel. Pero esa no era su intención, así que la detuvo, la levantó, le sonrió y volvió besarla, una vez más Mabel estaba recostada en la cama, Dipper sacó de su mochila que estaba tirada al lado de la cama un paquete de preservativos.

-Siempre estás preparado para todo ¿verdad? –decía Mabel con una ligera sonrisa.

-Claro que si DomDom –dijo mientras se ponía el condón.

 _-Hazlo para mí… déjame entrar_ –Dipper uso su tono más seductor.

Mabel abrió lentamente sus piernas, deslizó pausadamente su mano hasta llegar a su vagina, separándola ligeramente con sus dedos.

 _-¿Así te gusta DipDip?_ –su voz resultaba tan sensual.

-¡Carajo! Es perfecto –Dipper se colocó entre las piernas de Mabel y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, miraba los ojos de la castaña, no quería perderse la expresión de su rostro cuando por fin fueran uno. Aquella sensación lo llevó al paraíso, era cálido, estrecho, era jodidamente placentero, era un sueño, era mil cosas, pero sobre todo era ella, era su Mabel.

Comenzó a moverse, le resultaba hermoso, fascinante, casi hipnótico ver como los pecho de Mabel rebotaban con cada uno de sus movimientos. Escuchaba los gemidos de Mabel, era tan erótico verla morder sus dedos para acallar un poco voz, la castaña reclamó los labios de su gemelo, se besaron de manera apasionada, enrollando sus lenguas, saboreándose una vez más. Mabel enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Dipper, mientras a la par se sujetaba de la espalda de este únicamente con la intención de pedirle que fuera más rápido. Dipper lo hizo al escuchar tal petición a su oído, cada estocada era más rápida y profunda, había dejado los labios de Mabel para volver a lamer y mordisquear sus pechos, enredaba su lengua en los pezones de su gemela para después morderlo, podía sentir que la hacer esto su interior se estrechaba un poco más. Él estaba en su límite.

 _-Mabs…yo…ahhh, yo… voy a terminar_ –dijo entre jadeos.

 _-Yo… también_ –respondió Mabel con ligeros gemidos entrecortados.

 _-Di mi nombre, mi nombre… dilo_ –decía mirándola a los ojos.

 _-Mason, Mason, Mason…Mason te AMO_ –los labios de Dipper buscaron los de Mabel, y así juntos llegaron al orgasmo. Fue un segundo donde todo se detuvo y se llenó de electricidad, tal vez terminarían quemándose, consumiéndose por eso que sentían, más bien por eso que no debían sentir, nunca volverían a verse a sí mismos sin odiarse un poco. El estar juntos los rompía, desgarraba ligeramente sus almas y su cuerpo, sin embargo eso no importaba, podían hacerse mil veces pedazos una y otra vez, recogiendo los trozos de cada uno, para volver a empezar aunque nada volviera ser igual porque siempre se tendrían el uno al otro.

Dipper acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de Mabel, sus respiraciones todavía eran irregulares, pero se sentía tan bien estar con ella, sentir su piel y su calor, llenarse de su olor, tenerla únicamente para él. Hubiera querido permanecer así para siempre, pero no era posible, salió de Mabel, se quitó el condón usado y lo envolvió en papel de balo para después tirarlo a la basura. Se recostó al lado de Mabel, ambos se metieron entre la cobijas, Dipper la abrazaba por la espalda, besando sus hombros, diciéndole al oído lo mucho que la amaba.

 _-Yo también te amo Mason_ –a Dipper nunca le agradó mucho su nombre sin embargo en los labios de Mabel simplemente sonaba perfecto.

-Sabes Mabs, en una semana es el baile formal de Gravity Falls… mmm… me estaba preguntando si quisieras ir conmigo –decía un poco titubeante.

Mabel se volteó emocionado, Dipper pudo ver como sus ojos se llenaban de alegría. -¿Me estas pidiendo un cita Sir Diplomacia?

-Supongo que si –respondió Dipper un tanto avergonzado.

-Sí, me fascinaría ir contigo al baile –ahora se abrazaban frente a frente. Un vez más se besaban, lento, tranquilos, entre pausas para decirse lo mucho que se amaban para la final dormir tranquilamente con sus cuerpos entrelazados.

Dipper estaba consciente que las palabras de Lu eran ciertas, que no resultaba ser más que un asqueroso cobarde, que decidió ocultar sus propios sentimientos sin importarle lo mucho que lastimaba a Pacífica. Sin embargo lo único que resultaba claro, era que no estaba dispuesto a perderla, lucharía por estar a su lado, aunque el precio fuera enfrentarse un vez más a Bill Cipher, él estaba dispuesto a pelear. Ya que por ahora tenían lo efímero, lo nacido de amor que sentían, no existía la certeza pero tampoco la incertidumbre, en esa vieja cabaña que había sido testigo de cosas innombrables, dentro del ático que vio crecer su amor, el mundo desaparecía y podían ser solamente ellos dos, sin pasado ni futuro, existir a la deriva simplemente para amarse.

Porque a la mañana siguiente todo debía continuar…

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno antes de comenzar quiero agradecerles el seguir leyendo esto, sé que no actualizo tan seguido, y que eso genera frustración bueno al menos eso a mí pasa. Pero como ya lo dije anteriormente me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para que cada capítulo aporte algo, les reitero no teman no abandonare esto por nada del mundo, ya que cada uno de sus comentarios me hace seguir. Yo sé que no me caracterizo por responder reviews pero hoy me tomare esa cortesía.

DianaLaHumana: Gracias por leerme, me hace feliz que te agrade mi historia. En los siguientes capítulos se aclararan varias cosas, y se abrirán otras, lo que si te puedo asegurar es que Dipper pago/pagara el precio porque todo en esta vida lo tiene estemos dispuestos a pagar o no.

Guest (20 de octubre): Todavía lo de la cueva no está aclarado, y como lo dije Dipper conocerá el precio. Lo siento no abra Stancest, pero si hay por ahí planeada una sorpresa con Stan.

Insane Wise-man: Porque dejo que la besara, bueno es muy fácil Dipper como Ford son lógicos, el entendió que gracias a Gideon su hermana estaba a salvo, que una escena de celos únicamente traería drama innecesario, además estaba seguía en shock por Pacífica porque pese a todo ella le importa. El precio no se puede evitar.

Guest (22 de septiembre): Gracias por leerme, espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado.

AngiieHerondale: Gracias también a ti, no estoy segura si pueda ser una continuación, pero lo que siempre busque y busco es darle seriedad al tema ya que aunque es un amor correspondido no deja de ser incesto, por lo que pienso que tiene mucho más repercusiones emocionales que un simple "te amo, cojamos". Una vez más gracias por leerme.

Alice W. Queen: No es capítulo donde se resuelvan muchas dudas, pero era necesario avanzar en la relación de Dipper y Mabel, espero no haberte decepcionado. En su momento muchas cosas se aclararan.

Slash Torrance: Que te puedo decir a ti mi querido "Young boy" si por ti comencé a escribir, bueno sí que te he stalkeado un poco por face. Jajajaja, gracias por no abandonarme, espero que te gustara el capítulo.

Casery Blood: Tanto Pacífica como Gideon tienen papeles importantes en esta historia, espero que lo que pase con ellos te sorprenda. Tanto Pacífica como Mabel entienden el amor, sólo que cada una a su manera. En poco descubriremos la perspectiva de Mabel sobre todo lo que ha ocurrido, y lo que oculta la rubia, y si es cuando todo ardera. Gracias por leer esta historia.

Y gracias especiales a Byakko Yugure, lo que me dejaste inbox simplemente tocó mi alma, gracias por compartirlo. Espero algun día saber el final de esa historia.

Que tengan un buen fin de año, una vez más gracias a ti que te das el tiempo de leer esto.

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AQUELLO QUE SE HA ROTO**

 **CAPÍTULO XIV**

En efecto los tíos llegaron ya casi medio día, los gemelos conocían el bar de motociclistas, no era nada del otro mundo, incluso Dipper los había acompañado junto con Soos, debía de admitir que su cerveza local era una maravilla, sin embargo, los dos castaños estaban seguros que tanto Ford como Stan adoraban ir a pelear a ese lugar.

Dipper le dijo que la noche que los acompaño fue Stan quien inicio la pelea, casi siempre los que caían eran "turistas" ya que lo pobladores sabían de sobra lo que los Viejos Pines podían hacer. Tropezó accidentalmente con alguien, Dipper pudo darse cuenta de que lo hizo a propósito, después de todo el forastero tenia horas comportándose como un imbécil. No fueron necesarias muchas palabras, Stanley actuaba como anciano despistado, queriendo provocarlo, buscando que el tipo fuera quien lanzara el primer golpe y así fue.

\- ¡Anciano hijo de Puta! –decía aquel tipo ya que Stan había evitado su golpe.

-Pero si únicamente soy un viejo –contestó Stan con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

Al escuchar esto los acompañantes del hombre se levantaron, Ford, Soos y Dipper habían observado todo lo ocurrido desde la barra, fue un movimiento casi involuntario, los tres ahora se encontraban de pie. Ford los miró y sonrió, Soos se acomodó la gorra y Dipper se limpió la frente, sin pensarlo fueron hasta el lado de Stanley.

Eran muchos más que ellos, un grupo de jóvenes idiotas que buscan aventura fácil en el camino, una sensación de miedo, náuseas y adrenalina subió desde el estómago hasta la cabeza de chico Pines.

-Jóvenes, si quieren un buen consejo sigan su camino –decía Ford con la misma sonrisa de su gemelo.

-Lo que nos faltaba otro anciano idiota –contestó uno de los sujetos. - ¡Les vamos a quitar esa sonrisa pendeja del rostro!

-Fueron advertidos – respondió Ford, y apretó sus puños.

-Esto se va estará interesante –le dijo Soos a Dipper, este sólo asintió.

-No nos hagan de reír que pueden hacer un par de viejo, un obeso y un enano –dijeron riéndose.

-Averigüémoslo –decía Stan mientras hacia una señal de que los estaban esperando.

De repente estaban rodeados, los golpes venían de todas direcciones, por un instante Dipper quedó maravillado, esos tres hombres con los que tanto había convivido peleaban con gran maestría, sintió que pensar eso era estúpido, pero realmente eran una obra de arte en movimiento. El que más le sorprendió fue Soos, sabía que esos sujetos no eran rivales para sus tíos, después de todo Soos trabaja desde pequeño con el tío Stan, recuerda que este le dijo que era como su padre, que le enseño tantas cosas, entre ellas a defenderse. Pero el Nuevo Señor Misterio tampoco la tuvo fácil, era un pueblo pequeño, con viejas costumbres, y ser el hijo bastardo de un "gringo" nunca ayudo demasiado. Ese era el hombre más amable que Dipper conocía y ahora estaba dándole una paliza a dos tipos al mismo tiempo, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mierda él se sentía orgulloso. Por un segundo y un milímetro pudo esquivar el golpe que iba directo a su rostro, estar ensimismado durante una pelea no era la mejor idea, así que tuvo que ocuparse por sí mismo, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero en la escuela después de unas cuantas narices rotas dejaron de molestarlo. Stan tenía razón sus golpes eran torpes, sin técnica, únicamente una descarga de adrenalina, además Ford le dijo ve a los puntos vitales, sácalos de combate lo más rápido posible, aunque Stan siempre le dijo "disfruta de una buena pelea". Golpeó al sujeto en la mandíbula, después en la boca del estómago, este cayó de rodillas, Dipper aprovecho para estrellar la cara del hombre contra su rodilla, el tipo simplemente se desmayó.

Pudo escuchar los gritos de todos los motociclistas que los vitoreaban, volteó a ver a los demás, para percatarse que los tipos pedían clemencia. Se fueron avergonzados ante su derrota, además de tener que pagar todos los destrozos hechos en el lugar, los cuatro hombres fueron hasta la barra y pidieron otra cerveza.

-Stan, ¿hasta cuándo dejaras de joderle a los forasteros? –le preguntó el cantinero a su tío.

-No lo sé Johnny, porque en verdad es divertido, además no lo puedes considerar un bar de motociclistas sin una buena pelea –respondió Stan para después beberse de un sólo trago su cerveza.

-Tienes razón, además me sorprendió brazos de espagueti. No imagine que tuviera tan buen "punch" –dijo el cantinero señalando a Dipper.

-Por supuesto Jonathan, Dipper además de inteligente es un excelente peleador. La combinación perfecta de estos dos Pines –decía Ford abrazando a su sobrino.

-Exacto Señor J, muy pronto todas las nenas de este pueblo estarán tras él –añadió Soos mientras también lo abrazaba.

Esa fue una noche casi perfecta, llena de anécdotas de todas las especies, alcohol y muchas risas, fue la primera borrachera que compartió con los hombres de su familia, únicamente deseo que su padre hubiera podido verlo, si verle siendo un chico normal.

Dipper tenía tantos recuerdos de ese lugar, de tantos momentos felices, aunque le doliera admitirlo en ese lugar aprendió a que podía ser feliz, con las personas que le rodeaban tal vez porque ahí más que en otro lugar podía estar con ella. Dejar un tanto de lado el escrutinio público, mirarla más tiempo de lo necesario, tomar sus manos unos cuantos segundos extras, respirar su olor, perderse en ella mientras hacía algo tan sencillo como el almuerzo.

El ruido del motor del Stanmovil lo sacaba de la ensoñación en la que estaba desde hace unos minutos, ambos escucharon las risas estruendosas de sus tíos, se alegraban de que estuvieran felices, después de todo ese era también para ello el último verano que en mucho tiempo pasarían juntos, sobre todo en Gravity Falls.

Los dos Pines mayores entraron a la cocina, se sorprendieron de encontrar la mesa puesta y sus dos sobrinos ahí esperándolos.

-Estamos esperándolos para comer –dijo Mabel quitándose el mandil que llevaba puesto. –Claro primero tienen que lavarse las manos.

\- ¡Qué maravilla calabaza! ¿Cómo sabias que moríamos de hambre? –decía Stan yendo hacía el lavabo.

-Pues no se necesita ser un genio para saberlo, además esos moretones en la cara del Tío Ford dicen que no se portaron bien –contestó la castaña mirando fijamente a su otro tío.

-Nos atrapaste Mabel, ya sabes unos cuantos cretinos, pero nada de importancia –señaló Ford, quien ahora se lavaba las manos.

-Debieron invitarme –decía Dipper sonando un poco decepcionado.

\- Ya será para la próxima, además supongo que tú y Mabel se la pasaron bien –decía Stan, al escuchar esto ambos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse levemente.

-Si –contestó tímidamente Dipper.

-Ya saben pasar tiempo de gemelos –añadió Ford que ahora también se encontraba sentado en la mesa.

-De hecho, esa es la idea Tío Fordsie, pasaremos todos estos días con nuestros amigos haciendo un montón de locuras adolecentes –Mabel les daba una taza de café a cada uno.

-Espero que esas locuras no vuelvan a incluir agentes del gobierno –señalo Stan dándole un sorbo a su café.

-Es una promesa –dijo Dipper mientras servía los platos de comida.

-Después de todo ya no son muchos mis nuevos prototipos para sobornar al gobierno –Ford tomaba una tostada.

-Lo siento Ford, pero en cuanto trabajemos juntos prometo crear las cosas más locas jamás imaginadas –decía Dipper con autentico entusiasmo.

-Si tus planes incluyen robots gigantes te enviare directamente al departamento que dirige Fidds –respondió con una ligera risa.

* * *

La mañana siguió su curso, haciendo tal y como lo había dicho Mabel cosas de adolescentes. Por fin después de mucho tiempo sus tíos les habían devuelto sus celulares así que podían llamar a sus amigos, si bien ni Ford o Stan se sentían tranquilos con respecto a que volvieran a salir solos no tuvieron muchas alternativas ya que después de todo ese sería su último verano juntos. Esa misma tarde habían ido al cine y al centro comercial con sus amigos, después al viejo acantilado a ver las estrellas y beber un poco, tanto Candy y Grenda querían cada detalle de la aventura de los Pines así que no dejaron ni un minuto a Mabel. Los chicos se divertían diciendo locuras, haciendo retos bobos como recitar el himno nacional con eructos, Marius era en ganador invicto, al parecer ese era uno de sus talentos innatos.

Los días trascurrieron lentos, calmados y divertidos. Sus tíos se dieron cuenta de que en efecto no estaban haciendo algo que necesitara su intervención, por lo que les dieron más libertad, después de todo ya no eran unos niños.

El hecho de ya no ser pequeños era algo de los que ambos estaban conscientes, sobre todo ahora, en esos días, en esos momentos. Dipper siempre deseaba poder estar un poco más con ella, un instante más de intimidad, un segundo extra del beso con el que solía despertarlo. Deseando que las horas en las que se ahogaran haciendo el amor fueran eternas, mirarla por siempre, recorrer su piel desnuda mientras dormía a su lado, contar cada una de sus respiraciones, seguir exhalando su aroma, acariciar su rostro mientras con los labios entre abiertos espera ansiosa otro beso.

Dipper la seguía mirando, esperando, únicamente queriendo tener todo de ella, pero eso tal vez nunca podría ser, por eso sonreía mientras ella reía al lado de sus amigas, a él siempre le basto simplemente verla feliz.

Esa noche estaban todos en la cabaña de Marius, si bien no era una mansión al estilo Noroeste si era un lugar con muchos lujos, además de que estaba libre de supervisión adulta, por lo que habían organizado una pequeña fiesta. Habían invitado a Wendy y su grupo, sin embargo, ellos se habían negado alegando el hecho de que Robbie tenía una función con su banda en las afueras del pueblo, era una lástima, aunque en el fondo Dipper se sintió aliviado, todavía no estaba seguro de como actuaría frente a Wendy, podía buscar una excusa patética como el decirle que se encontraba completamente borracho, pero eso no funcionaría después de todo la pelirroja lo conocía muy bien.

Únicamente serían ellos seis, una fogata, comida, muchos dulces, cervezas y música, auguraba ser una buena noche. Las chicas tenían un rato lanzado fuegos artificiales, mientras que Dipper, Marius y Lu tenían rato discutiendo sobre la Segunda Guerra mundial, fue divertido descubrir que los tres eran apasionados de la historia.

\- ¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan nerds? –dijo Mabel mientras iba por una bolsa de bombones.

-No somos Nerds –contestaba Lu –somos admiradores de las buenas estrategias.

-Así es Señorita Mabel, la guerra es una estrategia, la vida está llena de estrategias. Esa es la mejor forma de lograr las metas en la vida –añadió Marius con su tono más solemne.

-Esa aseveración mi querido Señor Fundshauser nos dice que los humanos estamos en constante guerra, ya que, si la guerra es estrategia y al mismo tiempo la estrategia es parte inherente de la vida, llegamos a la conclusión de que la vida podría ser considerada un sinónimo de guerra –decía Candy mientras ponía tres malvaviscos y una salchicha en un solo palito.

-Ahora que la suena como una Nerd eres tú –se quejaba Grenda arrojando unos cuantos leños a la fogata.

-Tal vez la guerra y la muerte sea parte de la naturaleza de los hombres –los cinco chicos restantes voltearon a ver al dueño de estas palabras.

\- ¿Realmente lo crees Mabel? – le preguntó Lu.

-No es que como que los humanos estamos destinados a matarnos los unos a los otros, pero el caos y la destrucción traen consigo un nuevo inicio, es como cuando borró una de mis pinturas, ya no existe la armonía de los colores, sólo manchas sin sentido que ha dejado el disolvente, pero eso me permite crear algo nuevo, algo mucho más hermoso –terminó de decir sintiéndose algo apenada.

-Como en el Raromagedón, si ese triángulo loco no hubiera destruido el pueblo no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de lo que éramos capaces de hacer –decía Grenda tomando la mano de su novio.

-Exacto –Mabel sonrió un poco.

-Nos permite modificarnos, nos permite cambiar, ser mejores –continuó diciendo Candy. –Es como volver a empezar.

-Tal vez todos necesitamos un poco de caos en nuestra vida –terminó diciendo Dipper.

Todos los adolescentes guardaron silencio por unos minutos, después de todo era parte de ser joven, el sentir no pertenecer a ningún lado, estar en un constante sin sentido, y seguir sólo seguir porque sigues estando vivo.

-Crecer es un asco –dijo Lu bebiendo dándole un enorme trago a su cerveza.

-Así es –dijeron todos al unísono.

La noche continuaba, escuchan los tontos planes de que harían en su último año en preparatoria. Los planes no eran nada elaborados, después de todo Jersey, Piedmont o Viena no eran muy distintos a la hora de hablar sobre la escuela.

-Me _jode_ bastante tener que estudiar lejos de mi *Kleine Kuchen –se quejó amargamente Marius. –Es absurdo que mis padres me lo impongan como condición para poder estudiar la universidad en Estados Unidos.

Los chicos sabían que hablaba en serio, sobre todo cuando se dejaba llevar un poco y dejaba de lado su habitual compostura.

-No te preocupes nene –decía Grenda besando la mejilla de su novio. –Yo te estaré esperando, aunque no te prometo dejar de ver a los chicos lindos de las revistas.

Todos comenzaron a reír, ese era su último verano juntos, aunque por ahora únicamente lo sabían los gemelos Pines.

Dipper tomó una gran bocanada de aire, después de todo esos chicos no sólo eran amigos de Mabel, también lo eran de él, tarde o temprano lo sabrían, esa era su decisión, estaba seguro de que no podía equivocarse.

-Yo iré a Alemania con Ford –dijo con la intención de que todos escucharan.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –dijeron los adolescentes al escuchar las palabras del castaño.

-Sí, decidí ser ayudante del tiempo completo de mi tío Ford –le daba un trago a su cerveza.

-Si el Señor Pines sigue molesto por el asunto de asunto de la Señorita Pacífica podemos hablar con él –decía Marius con auténtica preocupación.

-Si DP, si los Señores P quieren mandarte lejos como castigo no los dejaremos –señalaba Lu tocando su hombro.

-De hecho, yo lo decidí –dio un largo suspiro. –Creo que es tiempo de seguir, de avanzar, de tener otras aventuras. Aghhh, lo que quiero decir es, que por más que ame este lugar y a todos ustedes, debo continuar, seguir aprendiendo y sé que estar con Ford es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

-Lo sabemos –sintió las manos de sus amigos sobre sus hombros, se sintió tonto, pero en ese momento estuvo a punto de llorar.

\- ¿Mabel y tú qué piensas al respecto? –le preguntó Candy a su amiga que había permanecido callada todo ese tiempo.

Permaneció callada por un momento. –Lo apoyo, es su decisión. Claro que lo extrañare, Dipper es mi gemelo, mi mejor amigo y lo quiero. Pero si esta esto es lo que quiere no puedo detenerlo, alejarse también es parte de crecer.

Candy y Grenda la abrazaron fuertemente, Mabel se sintió afortunada de que nadie más pudiera oír sus pensamientos, probablemente estarían decepcionados de ella y eso incluía a Dipper.

-Bueno, en visto de que este será nuestro último verano juntos debemos celebrar –decía Lu juntando un motón de juegos artificiales.

\- ¡Ya sé! –dijo Marius. –Esperen un poco –y entró rápidamente a la casa.

Dipper y Lu construían una especie de estructura metálica con unos viejos cacharros que traían en la camioneta de Soos, las chicas admiraban el cielo hablando de cosas sin sentido cuando algo de lo que dijeron llamó su atención.

-Mabel y Gideon se mudará a California como acordaron –le pregunto Grenda vigilando con la mirada el regreso de su novio.

Esos eran los momentos en los que se odia a sí mismo, hubiera querido salir corriendo a reclamarle algo que simplemente no tenía sentido, eran novios. Además, el rubio haría cualquier cosa por ella, pero ahora estaban juntos, él se iría para que en unos cuantos años por fin pudieran estar juntos, que nada los separara, pero Dipper nunca le preguntó qué haría ella en California.

\- ¡Hey DP! ¿Te encuentras bien? –la voz de Lu lo sacaba de su estúpido trance.

-Sí, es sólo que tengo muchas cosas que pensar –le respondió al otro chico.

-Bueno Candy –escuchó la voz de Mabel un poco nerviosa. –Gid y yo nos dimos un tiempo.

\- ¿Qué? –dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, fue lo mejor. Gideon es un gran chico, un gran amigo, pero creo que siempre será eso un "amigo"-la castaña miraba al piso.

\- ¿Cómo lo tomó? –le preguntó Grenda.

-Mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado, aunque la verdad no quiero seguir hablando de esto –decía Mabel aun evitando la mirada.

Las chicas ya no dijeron nada, aunque últimamente sentían que Mabel no les era del todo sincera, pero después de todo cada una tenían sus propios secretos.

\- ¡Miren lo que traje! –le grito de Marius lo había hecho voltear a todos. Traía una botella de vino en su mano derecha y en la otra unos cuantos vasos de plástico.

-Esto es para celebrar nuestro último verano juntos –decía mientras todos se reunían.

Cada uno agarró un vaso, el joven Fundshauser descorchó con delicadeza la botella y le sirvió un poco a cada uno.

-Por este verano, por que sea el mejor de nuestras vidas –decía Lu alzando su vaso.

\- ¡Por el mejor verano! –dijeron todos los chicos.

Siguieron bebiendo un poco más mientras seguían arrojando juegos artificiales, decían cosas sin sentido, reían hasta que les dolieran las costillas. Fue un momento maravilloso, conforme la noche avanzaba y la fogata se extinguía, los besos y las caricias de las parejas de adolescentes subieron un poco de nivel.

Si bien Marius y Grenda eran la única pareja formal, a este punto Candy y Lu eran mucho más que amigos. Por un instante los gemelos se sintieron abochornados, sin que se dieran cuenta se tomaban de las manos, jugando un poco, dejándose llevar por el calor de la piel del otro.

-Creo que debemos de irnos –dijo Dipper soltando a su hermana.

-No es necesario Dipper –contestó Candy sintiéndose un poco apenada por sus avances con Lu. –Aún queda comida y cervezas.

-Gracias Candy, pero Dipper tiene razón además si nos tardamos mucho los tíos se preocuparán y no queremos que tiren la puerta de la casa de Marius –respondió Mabel.

-Sí, eso sería realmente malo, no queremos que sus Tíos terminen estallando la cabaña–decía Lu bebiendo un poco más de vino y dejando escapar una leve risa.

-No lo harían, eso creo –dijo un tanto nervioso Dipper. –Pero, prefiero no arriesgarme.

Los gemelos se despidieron de sus amigos, haciendo unas cuantas bromas sobre el hecho de que se quedarían a solas.

La cabaña de Marius no estaba lejos, por mucho serían unos 10 minutos. Dipper puso en marca la camioneta, no les gustaba cunado sólo había silencio entre ellos, pero a veces eran necesario. Mabel iba mirando por la ventana, siempre le gusto el Bosque de Gravity Falls, aunque por las noches pareciera aterrador. Sintió como Dipper se salió del camino, entró a uno de terracería, en un instante estaban dentro del bosque.

-Dip, ¿qué pasa? –le preguntó Mabel un poco confundida.

-Si las cosas no hubieran cambiado, si tú y yo no estuviéramos juntos. ¿Qué habría pasado Mabel? ¿Qué hubiera pasado entre Gideon y tú? –le decía mirándola a los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? –respondió Mabel también mirándolo fijamente. –Lo dije en la fiesta, sé que lo escuchaste. Terminé con Gideon, ya no estamos juntos. Eso es lo único que te debería de importar –ahora su voz sonaba un poco temblorosa. –Él no se merece esto, no es el mejor chico mundo, nunca lo será y sin embargo a estado ahí para mí, amándome y yo –tuvo que detenerse un momento. –Y yo, y yo únicamente puedo quererlo como un hermano.

-Mabel –dijo Dipper como una voz casi silenciosa, se dio cuenta de que había abierto una herida.

-No crees que es estúpido Dipper, si tu siguieras enamorado de Wendy o de Pacífica y yo a Gideon, nada de esto estuviera pasando. Si los dos no fuéramos –se quedó callada.

\- ¿Si no fuéramos qué Mabel? –Dipper apretaba fuertemente el volante.

-Hermanos –decía la castaña casi sin aliento, aunque lo que verdaderamente pensó se quedó dentro de su cabeza.

-Lo sé –Dipper hundía su cabeza en el volante. –Pero, así fue y seguirá siendo. No podemos hacer nada al respecto. Sin embargo, si tu no quieres continuar no te obligaré a nada.

-Yo no quise decir eso –sujetó la mano de su gemelo. –Decirte lo que realmente sentía es de las mejores cosas que he hecho en mi vida, no me arrepiento, pero, no dejo de pensar en mamá y papá, en los tíos, en todo.

-Perdóname, soy un idiota. Únicamente he pensado en mí, en mis propios miedos, y nunca considere como te sentías. Es que tú siempre te ves tan alegre, despreocupada. Eres tan diferente de mí, que a veces no te entiendo.

-Ni yo lo hago, tal vez en eso nos parecemos –le dijo Mabel con una pequeña sonrisa.

Dipper se acercó a ella lentamente, y comenzó a besarla, había deseado hacerlo durante horas. Sus labios eran perfectos, suaves y con un ligero sabor a fresa. Mabel correspondió sus besos, en el fondo ambos sentían envidia por sus amigos, por lo que ahora tenían Lu y Candy, por lo que desde hace varios años tenían Grenda y Marius, por lo que nunca tendrían ellos.

Sus besos iban subiendo lentamente de intensidad, sus bocas abrieron paso para que sus lenguas se encontraran, se saborearan una vez más. Las primeras veces que se besaron eran rápidas, furiosas, llenas de intensidad, de la necesidad de que aquello no fuera una mentira. Ahora estaban los dos, yendo lento, sin prisas, besándose con naturalidad, disfrutando del momento, no existía la urgencia, querían tomarse su tiempo.

Dejaron sus bocas cuando se hizo más que necesario respirar, Mabel se fue recargando suavemente en el asiento, estiró sus brazos, llamándolo. Dipper se recostó sobre ella, acarició su rostro. Es que ella era tan perfecta, esa sonrisa tan dulce, esos ojos verdes llenos de luz, toda ella parecía fuera de la realidad, del mundo, del universo, tal vez por eso su signo era la estrella fugaz.

Mabel tomó la mano de su gemelo que la acariciaba y la beso. - ¿Qué piensas Dip?

-En lo mucho que te amo –respondió sonriendo.

-Entonces pensábamos en lo mismo –dijo Mabel para una vez más besarlo.

Ahora Dipper besaba su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas, casi invisibles. Mabel acariciaba el pelo de Dipper, siempre le gusto que pareciera rebelde casi indomable, pero era suave, y se desenredaba entre sus dedos. Las manos del castaño fueron subiendo lentamente por las piernas de su gemela, acariciándolas una y otra vez, subiendo lentamente, surcando cada musculo, cada centímetro, hasta llegar a su cintura. Mabel le quitó su chaleco y levantó ligeramente su camisa, acaricia el estómago de su gemelo, jugando con el borde de sus pantalones, con la hebilla de su cinturón. La desabrochó lentamente al igual que el botón del pantalón del castaño, Dipper parecía hipnotizado con lo que ella hacía, pero una enorme descarga de placer lo trajo a la realidad, podía sentir la mano de Mabel jugando con él. Se sentía maravilloso, su mano era hábil, ahora su erección era completa, no pudo evitar gemir un poco.

-Eso es hacer trampa –le dijo al oído de su gemela.

\- ¿Por qué? Acaso te tome con la guardia baja Dip –respondió Mabel acariciándolo un poco más.

-Mabs –decía con un gemido entrecortado. –Tendré que tomar venganza.

-Hazlo –le susurró la castaña.

Dipper levantó totalmente el suéter de Mabel, pudo ver el sostén rojo con encaje que llevaba puesto, también fue deslizado hacia arriba. Su boca fue directamente al pezón izquierdo de su gemela, comenzó a lamerlo suavemente, mientras que sus manos se habían deslizado entre las piernas de Mabel, la acariciaba sobre su ropa interior. La espalda de la chica se arqueó ligeramente mientras sonidos deliciosamente obscenos se escapaban de su boca, pero ella no dejó su tarea siguió jugando con Dipper, bajaba su mano acariciando toda su longitud, para subir y pasar la yema de su pulgar sobre la esponjosa y suave cabeza del pene del castaño, para sentir como el líquido pre seminal se escurría entre sus dedos.

Ahora era Dipper quien no podía concentrarse, tuvo que dejar el pecho de su hermana por unos segundos para templar su ánimo o terminaría corriéndose únicamente con las caricias de Mabel.

-Eso se siente muy bien –sus palabras se articulaban entre gemidos.

-Lo que tú haces tampoco se siente nada mal –contestó Mabel mientas mordía suavemente sus labios.

Dipper aprovecho eso para clavar profundamente sus dedos dentro de Mabel, al sentir esto ella dejo escapar un ligero gemido. Se sentía tan bien, tan jodidamente bien, que Dipper no se creía capaz de sentir aquello con alguien más. Era diferente a lo que sentía con Pacífica o con otras chicas, sabía que era a causa de Mabel, de por fin tener entre sus brazos a su gemela, a su hermana, a quien amo desde siempre. Las piernas de la castaña se cerraron en automático al sentir la intrusión, no podía evitarlo, a ese punto deseaba mucho más que unos cuantos toques.

-Por favor Dipper-decía con un gemido ligeramente suplicante.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –respondió Pines, jugando un poco más con ella.

-Te necesito –dijo ahora sonando un poco desesperada.

\- ¿Qué necesitas de mí? –le gustaba sentir que tenía el control.

-Por favor DP –la voz de Mabel era jadeante. –Te necesito dentro mí.

Al escuchar esto Dipper dejo de utilizar sus dedos, después de todo él también la necesita. Estaban confiados de que la hora y la soledad del bosque jugaban a su favor. Alcanzó su chaleco que estaba en el piso de la camioneta, de uno de los bolsillos saco un preservativo, se lo colocó mientras Mabel lo miraba ansiosa. Separó lentamente las piernas de su gemela, mirando con atención, deleitándose con lo que se escondía entre ellas, fue acomodándose, poco a poco, sin prisas, sintiendo como el calor de Mabel comenzaba a envolverlo, con cada centímetro sentía que terminaría por el simple hecho de estar penetrándola. Vio el rostro de Mabel, estaba cubierto de una fina capa de sudor, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, y sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, mientras mordía sus labios para controlar sus gemidos.

\- ¿Estas bien? –preguntó Dipper.

Mabel únicamente hizo un sonido de afirmación, mientras enredaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de hermano, Dipper lo tomo como la señal para comenzar a moverse. Con cada estocada sentía que, tocada el cielo, la sensación era demasiado fuerte, increíblemente intensa. Volvió a buscar los labios de la castaña, sus lenguas jugaban hábiles mientras que sus cuerpos vibraban, se tensaban ante la excitación que sentían. Dipper sujetó las caderas de Mabel fuertemente, en ese momento no le importo dejar marcas visibles, nada de eso importaba, solamente deseaba sentirla, sentir cada uno de sus espasmos, sentir cada vez más calor y humedad. Ver como con cada embiste los senos de Mabel rebotaban rítmicamente, escuchar cómo se vuelven más fuertes los gemidos de ambos, y como le pide que no se detenga. Lo siente, está casi cerca de su límite, sabe que ella también lo está, continúa besando a Mabel, sus espaldas se arquean y ambos terminan. Dipper no puede hacer otra cosa más que dejarse caer sobre el pecho de Mabel, por varios segundos no hay palabras, sólo sus respiraciones que intentan ser controladas. La castaña busca la mano del chico, sus dedos se entrelazan, y permanecen callados, sin que ninguno lo diga, aun estando conectados, sintiendo su piel sudorosa tocándose, a pesar de no tener duda de amarse. Ambos saben que en ese silencio se esconde la vergüenza y la culpa.

-Te amo –por fin dice ella rompiendo el silencio.

-También te amo Mabel –contesta él besándola profundamente.

La oscuridad del bosque de Gravity es testigo silencioso de ese encuentro, no es el bosque más callado, pero si de algo sabe es de guardar secretos, y ese era uno que se agregaba a su colección.

* * *

Era casi medio día, pero seguía dormido después de todo había llegado casi a las seis de la mañana, sin embargo, a esa hora los ruidos de los turistas que llagan era casi insoportable además de que Ford estaba probando algunos prototipos en el laboratorio desde hace un par de horas, además al parecer Dipper no era muy bueno con eso de las resacas.

\- ¡Mierda! –gritó al escuchar y sentir la última explosión.

Se levantó, tomó un poco de ropa libre y se fue a duchar. Fue un baño rápido y sin muchas pretensiones, servía para quitarle un poco la resaca, así como el sueño que lo había amenazado con dejarlo dormido en la taza del baño.

Bajo las escaleras hasta la sala, pudo escucharlos a todos en la parte de atrás de la cabaña, entre todas esas risas reconoció la de Mabel, siempre se preguntó cómo era capaz de estar tan fresca con unas cuantas horas de sueño.

-Hasta que despiertas –decía Stan despidiendo con la mano a un autobús de turistas.

-Qué clase de adolescente despierta antes de mediodía –se quejó Dipper.

-Yo cuando era joven –dijo Ford que examinaba un plano a contraluz.

-Tendré que darle la razón al chico, sólo tú y Mabel pueden estar despiertos desde tan temprano –Stanley se unió a la queja.

-Está bien –cedió Ford. –Después de todo en unos cuantos días únicamente te dedicaras estudiar, investigar y crear nuevos prototipos.

-Y a construir robots gigantes –Dipper escuchó una voz detrás de él.

\- ¡McGucket! –realmente estaba sorprendido de verlo ahí.

-Escuche que te nos unirás –dijo el viejo montañés golpeando la espalda de castaño.

-Sí, así es –contestó sonriente.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, después de todo Ford y yo estamos muy viejos, es bueno que alguien tan cercano pueda continuar nuestros proyectos –seguía diciendo sonriente.

-Espero ser digno de ambos –respondió con toda sinceridad.

-Claro que lo serás, y sobre todo lo mejor es que quedara entre "familia" –después de todo ahora los Pines también lo consideraban parte de la suya. –Hubiera maravilloso que Tate se interesara en la ciencia, pero no puedo culparlo, no fui el mejor padre del mundo y la preferí mi trabajo sobre mi familia.

Tener una conciencia del todo esclarecida no resultó ser tan bueno como lo hubieran esperado, ahora Hadron no podía simplemente "olvidar" sus errores. Le resultaba gracioso darse cuenta de que siempre pensó que fue por lo que vivió en Gravity Falls, por lo que le hizo Ford que su vida se había ido al carajo, pero no fue así. Su matrimonio tenía tiempo sin funcionar, las peleas eran más constantes, más fuertes, su carrera estaba estancada, cuando decidió ir con Stanford lo vio como la salida que necesitaba para volver a comenzar, para dejar atrás todo aquello que lo detenía, y eso incluía a su familia.

Un abrazo lo hizo reaccionar. –No deberías de pensarlo tanto mi tercer anciano loco favorito –era la sobrina nieta de su amigo. –Ahora tienes a tu hijo, y a tus nietos. Tienes todo el tiempo que quieras para pasar con ellos, eres la parte que mantiene racional a mi tío Ford, y eso debe ser genial para alguien a quien solían llamar loco.

-Lo se Mabel, por eso estoy aquí. Disfruto trabajar con Ford, pero lo mejor es que puedo estar con mi familia, incluso yo seré el que menos tiempo pasará en Alemania, así que supongo que mi vida está bien.

-Sí, amigo todo está bien –Ford tocaba el hombro de Fidds.

-Vaya nerds sentimentales –decía Stan uniéndose al grupo. –Qué bien que estarán todos juntos, son unos llorones.

-Eres bienvenido a unírtenos –señaló Ford. –Porque eres el más llorón de todos.

-Eso es una vil mentira Sixer, así que retráctate –el tono de Stanley estaba lleno de indignación.

-La Duquesa Aprueba –Stan volteó a ver a su sobrino.

-La vida de Elizabeth y la mía se parecen –se defendía el viejo gruñón.

-Si ponemos en la balanza a Calabozos, Calabozos y más Calabozos, a BABBA y a la Duquesa Aprueba, no creo que alguno pueda salir bien librado –dijo Mabel riendo.

-Bien- dijeron los tres hombres Pines.

\- ¿Qué piensan hacer hoy? –les preguntó Stan intentando llevar la conversación de alguna manera a otro lado.

-Probablemente desayunar y volver a dormir –contestó Dipper.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –dijo casi gritando Mabel. –Hoy me ibas a acompañar a comprar un lindo vestido para el baile formal.

\- ¡Mierda! Lo había olvidado, pero si me esperas en lo que como algo podemos ir al centro comercial.

-Eso suena como un plan horrible, pero es aceptable. Me deja una tarde completa con estos ancianos nerds –decía Stanley sujetando a Ford a McGucket.

\- ¿De qué hablas Stanley? –Ford conocía la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de su hermano y temía un poco cuando eso pasaba.

-De nada Sixer, pero descubrí un "nuevo" lugar en el siguiente pueblo y esa es una aventura para nosotros tres –ahora la sonrisa era más grande.

\- ¡Cuenta conmigo! –respondió Filddleford golpeando uno de sus muslos.

-Está bien –Ford fingía estar desinteresado, aunque en fondo le emocionaba la idea.

-Ahora que todos tenemos planes no hay problema, así que DipDip ve a comer mientras me arreglo un poco –le ordeno Mabel.

Los gemelos más jóvenes entraron a la cabaña mientras los viejos reían haciendo comentarios de doble sentido.

Antes de que los hombres mayores se marcharan Dipper regresó y les gritó. - ¡No olviden llevar condones! –al hacer esto entró riendo a carcajadas ya que pudo ver como sus caras se ponían totalmente rojas.

* * *

Tenían media hora de haber llegado al centro comercial, habían vagado por unas cuantas tiendas de ropa, pero Mabel no encontraba nada que le gustara. A Dipper eso no le importaba, estaba feliz de poder pasar tiempo ella, salir juntos sin temor, sin ser juzgados, aunque tuvieran que usar sus máscaras de hermanos, él lo haría, disfrutaría cada instante junto a ella. El tiempo seguía pasando, ahora cargaba un traje que había rentado para la ocasión, era eso o usar un horrible smoking rosado al cual Stan llamaba "reliquia" familiar. Aunque la ropa formal no era su preferida le resultaba interesante usarla para esta ocasión, sería su primera "cita" como pareja y valía la pena que todo fuera perfecto. Mabel tenía varios minutos en el probador, al parecer por fin había encontrado el vestido perfecto, eso era bueno ya que Dipper esperaba poder ir al cine o comer juntos en el centro comercial.

\- ¿Estás listo? –escuchó la voz de Mabel.

-Por supuesto –respondió esperando ver a su gemela.

-Entonces aquí voy, contén la respiración –eso lo hacía desde hace unos segundos.

Por fin salió del vestidor, traía puesto un vestido verde, no era muy exagerado, tenía unos cuantos brillos sobre el pecho, detalles de pequeñas flores en las mangas, apenas y rebasaba la rodilla. Dipper no supo que decir, simplemente se veía perfecta, increíblemente perfecta, sus ojos verdes resaltaban, el cuerpo de Mabel se ceñía al corte del vestido.

-Mabs, te ves hermosa –fue lo que dijo.

\- ¿En serio lo crees? –dijo un tanto apenada.

-Si, en verdad ese vestido te queda perfecto –ahora Dipper estaba ligeramente sonrojado. –Pero, bueno tú ya eres hermosa.

Mabel fue hasta donde estaba su hermano, lo bueno de estar en los probadores es que tenían cierta privacidad por lo que le robo un ligero beso.

-Entonces este será Sir Diplomacia, ahora sólo faltan unos cuantos accesorios –al escuchar esto Dipper recordó algo.

-La corbata –miró a Mabel. –Olvide comprar una corbata.

En el lugar donde había rentado el traje no tenían ninguna que le gustara por lo que decidió comprar una, pero lo olvido.

-Qué te parece si mientras buscas tus accesorios voy por mi corbata y nos reunimos en la zona de comida –le sugirió Dipper.

-Me parece bien –hizo una pequeña pausa. –También compra unos calcetines.

-OK –y salió de la tienda.

Había varias opciones en el Centro comercial de Gravity Falls, pero simplemente entró a la primera tienda que vio, no era algo muy especial lo que buscaba, únicamente deseaba una corbata negra. Para su desgracia el vendedor era demasiado insistente por lo que termino en el probador con una infinidad de corbatas, no deseaba ser descortés además de que nunca fue muy hábil socialmente por lo que ahora estaba mirándose en un espejo. Dio un leve suspiro, después de todo terminaría llevándose la corbata y los calcetines que había escogido desde el principio. Estaba por salir de probador cuando lo volvieron a arrojar hacia dentro.

\- ¡Tu hijo de perra! –esa mirada sí que deseaba asesinarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¿Qué mierda hiciste? ¡¿Qué hiciste para que me dejara?! –lo sujetaba por el cuello.

\- ¡Yo no hice nada! –sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría.

\- ¡Mientes! ¡Mientes! ¡Siempre quisiste alejarla de mí! –ahora su voz eran más bien gritos.

-Gideon, yo no le he dicho nada a Mabel, si ella termino contigo fue su decisión –dijo Dipper soltándose de su agarre.

\- ¡Mientes! ¡Tú me dijiste convierte en alguien digno de ser amado! –Gideon lo miraba fijamente. –¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! Dejé atrás todo lo que me gustaba, me convertí en un chico normal. Para que ella estuviera conmigo, me conforme con ser su amigo, y ahora que creí que había conseguido que me amara, pero llegas tú y lo arruinas. ¡Porque tú la quieres para ti!

Dipper sintió que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, es sabia que Gideon sabía mucho más de lo que imaginaba, pero nunca creyó que supiera lo de su amor por Mabel.

-No sé de qué hablas –decía titubeante. –Pero no puedes obligarla a amarte.

Gideon miraba al piso, sus puños estaban completamente blancos por la falta de sangre. Lanzó un puñetazo que Dipper apenas pudo evitar, los pedazos de vidrio cayeron detrás de él.

-He visto como la miras cuando crees que nadie te ve, he escuchado los pensamientos de tu cabeza. Tú estás enamorado de Mabel –ahora la voz de Alegría era fría.

-No sé qué crees que viste, ella es mi hermana –respondió Dipper intentado parecer seguro.

\- ¡Es tu hermana! –lo volvió a sujetar de la camisa, manchándola ya que la mano de Gideon sangraba. - ¡Tu hermana! ¡Y pese a eso no te importo! ¡Eres un asco! ¡Un maldito fenómeno! ¡Ella es mía! ¡Ella es mía y de nadie más!

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡No sé qué es lo que piensas que viste! –Dipper empezaba a llenarse de pánico.

\- ¡Ella es mía! –volvía a gritar el rubio. - ¡Pero te arrepentirás! ¡Haré que te arrepientas de haberla alejado de mí! –al escuchar esto Dipper, sintió miedo, el miedo que lo había abandonado desde que estaba con Mabel, no pudo más, arrojó a Gideon contra la pared, pero antes de salir le dijo.

-Tú no lo entiendes –salió del vestidor a toda prisa. Se encontró a los matones de Gideon con el dependiente de la tienda que estaba sumamente pálido, Dipper le dijo unos billetes y se fue de la tienda.

No estaba seguro de que es lo que intentaría Gideon, pero debía de estar alerta, no podía dejar que revelara su secreto. No, eso podría separarlos para siempre, su cabeza estaba tan enredada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que choco con alguien, simplemente siguió caminando, pero aquella persona no pudo hacer otra cosa más que seguir viéndolo hasta que se perdió en la distancia.

Había cerrado su chaqueta para que su gemela no viera la sangre en ella, fue hasta el departamento de comida, ahí estaba sentada tomado un café, siempre bella, siempre feliz, siempre perfecta, siempre Mabel.

-Te tomaste tu tiempo –le dijo Mabel dándole un sorbo a su café.

-El vendedor era bastante insistente –decía Dipper sentándose frente a ella. –Pero ya estoy aquí, y eso es lo único que importa.

-Es verdad –respondió Mabel sonriéndole.

Dipper no le dijo nada de lo que había pasado, no valía la pena arruinar la tarde. Siguieron mirándose por unos segundos más, riendo mientras hablaban de cosas absurdas, junto a ella el tiempo parecía detenerse, y todo dejaba de importar, así que Dipper decidió dejarse llevar.

* * *

Tanto Stanford como Stanley Pines no podían creer en ruido que hacían tres chicas arreglándose para un absurdo baile, al parecer hay ciertas cosas que no cambian con los años, y para Ford incluso en algunas dimensiones o realidades paralelas. Lo bueno es que todo es escandalo no duraría mucho, en unos cuantos minutos todos los adolescentes que habían inundado la cabaña se irían, ya que si bien los chicos no eran tan ruidosos a veces su monto de exponencial estupidez podía ser realmente insufrible y eso incluía a su sobrino.

-Estamos demasiado viejos para esto -se quejó Ford que leía un libro.

-Lo sé –respondió Stanley subiéndole un poco más al televisor, viendo la repetición de su programa favorito.

-Supongo que todos fuimos así –dijo Stanley acomodándose en el viejo sillón. –Bueno, todos menos tú. Sixer sí que eres de otro mundo.

-Eso piensas Stanley –dejo escapar una risa un tanto sarcástica. –No sólo por los libros la biblioteca era mi lugar favorito.

Al escuchar esto el viejo Pines escupió casi toda la soda. - ¡Joder Ford! ¡Tú y la Señora Anderson!

-Sí, descubrí que sabía mucho y no hablo de los libros –decía sonriendo.

Stanley no podía creerlo, después de todo la Señora Anderson era una mujer madura pero no tenía más de 40 años en esa época, era realmente atractiva, pero para la mayoría de los jóvenes les resultaba sumamente fría, demasiado interesada de los libros y en su contenido, obviamente se hizo amiga de Stanford inmediatamente. Stanley siempre creyó que Ford estaba enamorado de ella, pero nunca pensó que esa relación fuese algo más que platónica, su nerd hermano estaba lleno de sorpresas.

\- ¡Sixer! ¡Mierda! ¡Eso si me dejo con la boca abierta! –no podía evitar reír.

-En realidad el sexo no era mi máxima aspiración, pero –hizo una pausa y tomó aliento. –Pero después de darme cuenta que tú y Carla lo hacían como conejos tuve curiosidad, así que decidí buscar un libro, Miss Anderson me recomendó uno, hablamos y una cosa nos llevó a otra. Ese fue un buen año escolar.

-Qué tiempos aquellos –suspiró Stanley. –No por nada le decían "Hotpants"

Ambos se perdieron por un momento en sus viejos recuerdos hasta que el ruido de una de canción de moda los hizo sobresaltarse, recordaron al grupo de adolescentes que aún permanecían en su propiedad.

Stan fue hasta la ventana, la abrió de golpe y les gritó. - ¡Lárguense de una vez!

Los tres chicos voltearon, estaban probando el nuevo estéreo del coche de Marius mientras las chicas terminaban de arreglarse, cosa que la parecer tomaba más tiempo del que alguno pudiera creer.

-Las chicas tardan demasiado –se quejó Dipper.

-Iré por ellas, ya no quiero seguir escuchando su música sin sentido –le contestó Stan, cerrando la ventana.

-Eres un viejo amargado – hizo una ligera pausa y continuó. –Somos un par de viejos amargados, así que ver por Mabel y sus amigas.

Stan apagó el televisor, y fue hasta el ático. En realidad, le gustaba hacer todo eso, le hacía sentirse parte de la vida de sus sobrinos nietos, después de todo el siempre deseo una familia, alguien que lo llamara "papá". Según Ford en otra realidad, probablemente él fue padre, tuvo hijos, a esta edad incluso nietos, era absurdo, pero sentía envidia de ese Stan del que pudo tener todo lo que el deseo, así que en esta su existencia no le quedaba más que aferrarse a estos chicos, a los que realmente amaba. Llego hasta la puerta del ático, podía escuchar las risas estrepitosas, la música ochentera que por alguna razón era la favorita de su sobrina, tuvo que tocar fuerte para que lo escucharan.

\- ¡Calabaza! ¡Los chicos las están esperando! –dijo a través de la puerta.

\- ¡Ya estamos listas! –contestó Mabel abriendo la puerta.

Ahí estaba su sobrina mirándolo directamente, con esa enorme sonrisa que siempre lo hacía sentirse feliz.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal me veo? –le preguntó su sobrina.

-Muy hermosa, no cabe duda que ya eres toda una jovencita –Stan respondió aclarándose un poco la garganta. Sin embargo, así resultaba ser, Mabel ya no era una niña, no al menos la que habitaba en los recuerdos de Stan, la que confió en él ciegamente en ese viejo laboratorio. Ahora en ese vestido verde que le hacía resaltar sus hermosos ojos, al ver como realmente parecía una mujer adulta, no puedo evitar sentirse viejo.

La abrazó para decirle. –Eres increíblemente hermosa, eres una chica fantástica, y estoy realmente orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias Grunkle Stan, pero si me haces llorar arruinare mi maquillaje y tardare otro par de horas en componerlo –decía mientras seguía abrazando a su tío.

-Eso sí que no, Ford y yo necesitamos un descanso de su infernal estruendo –le dijo riendo.

-Ya lo sé, pero estoy segura que nos extrañarán en un par de horas –aseguraba Mabel.

-Probablemente, pero por ahora largo de aquí –y señaló las escaleras.

-Muy bien Señor Pines –decía Candy tomado su bolso. –Pero como dijo Mabel nos extrañara –al decir esto le dejo un folleto en la mano.

-Sobre todo a mí –y un increíblemente fuerte abrazo hizo crujir todos sus huesos.

Las tres chicas bajaron las escaleras entre risas, el viejo Pines tuvo que tomarse un momento para tomar un poco del aire que se había escapado de sus pulmones, pero pese a eso no dejo de sonreír.

* * *

Tenían unos veinte minutos de haber llegado al baile, Lu y Candy compartieron el coche con Marius y Grenda, Dipper y Mabel utilizaron la camioneta de Soos. El castaño se divertía ante la escena de ese baile, en muchos aspectos Gravity Falls seguía pareciendo un pueblo atrapado por el tiempo, y lo que veía en el viejo salón del pueblo parecía ejemplificarlo a la perfección. Era como una escena de una de películas de la Duquesa Aprueba, un enorme cotillón donde los chicos se dedicaban a impresionar a las "señoritas", mientras estas buscaban al pretendiente perfecto, y los adultos compartían viejas hazañas de la juventud. Era presidido por el alcalde Tayler, que había sido recién re electo, ya que sin duda había resultado ser muy bueno para su trabajo.

Pese a todo eso Dipper se la estaba pasando bien, era sobre todo una salida entre amigos, todos reían al ver los pasos que hacía Lu, sorprenderse al darse cuenta del alcohol que Marius había metido de contrabando, eso era lo que tanto necesitaba, simplemente sentirse un chico normal. Estaban bailando todos al ritmo de BABBA, cuando la música se detuvo, el alcalde Tayler tomó el micrófono para hacer un anuncio.

-Damas y caballeros, es para mí un honor anunciar la llegada de la Señorita Pacífica Noroeste –dijo haciendo uso de su tono más solemne.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par iluminándola, era una escena bastante cinematográfica, después de todo para ese pueblo el apellido Noroeste era casi un sinónimo de realeza, y Pacífica era lo más cercano a una princesa, y al tenerla ahí, cada uno de los habitantes de Gravity Falls podía perderse en una fantasía de lujo y elegancia.

Se escuchó la voz del alcalde Tayler una vez más –Aquí tenemos la entrada de la Señorita Pacífica Noroeste, acompañada del respetable Joven Gideon Alegría.

Todos los chicos voltearon, aquello no se lo esperaban, sabían que sería inevitable ver a Pacífica, pero no imaginaron que esta iría acompañada de Gideon.

-Esto es tan ridículo como las fiestas en Austria de la antigua realeza europea –se quejó Marius. –Estas viejas costumbres carecen de sentido.

-A mí me resulta divertido –decía Lu dándole un trago a su ponche. –Es divertido observar como las personas necesitan sentirse "diferentes", tal vez superiores por un momento, por una noche, dejar atrás sus horribles existencias, sus problemas. Ver a Pacifica que parece una princesa de algún cuento, les permite pensar que en algún momento pueden ser ellos, ser esa persona soñada, creo que eso les permite regresar a sus vidas de mierda.

-Eso fue realmente oscuro –Candy le dio un codazo a Lu. –Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo.

\- ¡Wow! Lo que no me esperaba es que vinieran juntos –señaló Grenda. –Supongo que el que ustedes sean sus ex les hace tener algo en común.

-Un común medio perturbador –decía Candy. –Supongo que no era una opción no venir al baile.

-Chicos, chicos –interrumpió Mabel. –Ellos tienes derecho a estar aquí, Pacífica es una buena chica y Gideon también, así que espero que ambos se diviertan al igual que nosotros –tomó de las manos a sus amigas y las arrastro a la pista de baile.

-Tienes razón –decía Dipper caminando hacia la pista junto con sus amigos.

La noche siguió su curso, la diversión igual, entre tanta gente no se toparon ni con Pacífica ni con Gideon, lo cual en verdad era una buena noticia. Las chicas seguían bailando incluso cuando los chicos necesitaban un descanso, todo ese ponche hacia estrago en la vejiga de Dipper por lo que tuvo que ir al baño. Estaba lavándose las manos cuando escuchó que la puerta del baño se abría, sintió a alguien detrás de él, no era necesario voltear, Dipper sabía perfectamente quien era.

-Creí que habías dejado sus hábitos de matón –le dijo Dipper mientras se sacudía las manos.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian por más que lo intentes –contestó Gideon.

-Que no se supone que ahora eres un buen chico –decía Dipper ahora mirando de frente a Alegría.

-Lo soy, de eso estoy seguro. Y sobre todo siempre seré mejor que tú –acomodaba las solapas de su traje.

-No lo dudo, ahora incluso estas con Pacífica, eso sin duda es algo bastante bueno para tu familia –señaló Dipper.

-Es increíble lo poco que conoces a los que te rodean, pero pese a que es obvio que lo ignoras Pacífica y yo tenemos tiempo siendo amigos. Soy un buen escucha, sobre todo cuando de quien habla es un hijo de puta que la trata como basura –su mirada se clavó directamente en los ojos de Dipper.

El castaño no supo que decir, no estaba seguro de que aquello fuera verdad, pero tampoco estaba seguro de que fuera mentira, después de todo Gideon tenía razón el conocía muy poco a Pacífica.

-Es bueno saber que tiene un amigo, y que ese amigo seas tú. Si no tienes más que decir me voy, me están esperando –se hizo a un lado.

-Pueden esperarte –decía Gideon sujetándolo del brazo. –Aún quiero que escuches algo.

-Déjala ir, detén esto ahora, aún hay vuelta atrás. Detenlo antes de que te arrepientas –pudo sentir como el agarre de Gideon era cada vez más fuerte.

-No sé de qué hablas, yo no interfiero en las decisiones de Mabel –ese miedo volvía a apoderarse de Dipper.

-Sólo la lastimaras, ella no se merece eso –por un momento creyó escuchar tristeza en la voz de Alegría.

-En serio Gideon no sé qué hablas –Dipper seguía fingiendo que no lo entendía.

-Ella es mía, así tiene que ser y no importa lo que digas no permitiré que la lastimes –hubiera deseado romperle el brazo en ese mismo instante.

-No sé qué es lo que piensas que está pasando, pero yo nunca lastimaría a Mabel –ese miedo recorría todo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Por qué lo invocaste? ¿Qué es lo querías? ¿Por qué sobreviste al QUE NO TIENE NOMBRE? –al escuchar esto el miedo lleno completamente a Dipper.

-Eso no te importa –soltaba su brazo del agarre de Gideon. –No sé, que es lo que sabes o crees saber, pero lo que yo haya hecho no es de tu incumbencia. Además, te lo vuelvo a decir si Mabel termino contigo fue su decisión, yo no tuve nada que ver.

-Escúchame bien Pines, déjala ir, termina lo que iniciaste o la próxima vez que me veas tu vida será un infierno –Gideon camino hasta la puerta del baño. –Después de todo tendrás que devolver aquello que no te pertenece.

Dipper escuchó como se cerraba la puerta, tuvo que recargarse en el lavamanos. Estaba lleno de miedo, hasta donde sabia Gideon, él no era un idiota y podía defenderse, sin embargo, todo esto amenazaba con salirse de control, y que todos lo descubrieran. Se repetía una y otra vez que eso no era posible, Gideon únicamente hablaba para ponerlo a prueba, Mabel nunca le diría lo que pasaba entre ambos. No, sólo era ese enano de mierda jugando con él, llevándolo al extremo, sacándolo de concentración, Dipper no podía dudar, no ahora que finalmente estaba con Mabel. Bill también se lo había dicho, dentro de su memoria estaba ese nombre, un nombre que había escuchado, pero no recordaba. El pacto no se había llegado a realizar ya que Pacífica seguía con vida, el amor de Mabel era verdadero, se repetía una y otra vez.

Regresó al salón, el tumulto y la gente seguía como si nada pasara, todo estaba prácticamente igual, únicamente que su hermana no estaba a la vista.

\- ¿Dónde está Mabel? –les preguntó a sus amigos.

Todos se miraron entre si dudando un poco en responder, fue Candy la que después de unos segundos hablo.

-Fue a bailar con Gideon, ya sabes él es muy insistente, además de que siguen siendo amigos –dijo intentando sonar calmada.

-Así es DP, ella regresara en unos minutos –Lu ponía su brazo sobre Dipper. –Mientras Mabs regresa que te parece si le subimos la dosis al ponche.

Dipper únicamente sonrió, lo último que deseaba es que Mabel estuviera con Gideon, pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar. Los minutos pasaron, los cuales para el castaño parecieron horas, finalmente entre la multitud apareció Mabel tan sonriente como siempre.

-Te tomaste tu tiempo –le dijo Dipper intentando parecer tranquilo.

-Bueno, le debía un baile a Gid –respondió contenta.

-Chicos, el baile está por terminar así que hay que aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda –mientras iba al lado de sus amigos.

Dipper la miró de reojo, quiso enojarse, pero no valía la pena después de todo ella tenía razón debían de disfrutar el tiempo que les quedaba. Continuaron bailando, hasta que el DJ anunció la última ronda de canciones lentas, ideales para las jóvenes parejas, esa fue la señal para los gemelos de que la noche había terminado.

Sus amigos los dejaron para seguir bailando, ellos estaban recargados en una pared, mirándose sin decir nada.

\- ¿Te dije que te ves hermosa? –le preguntó Dipper.

-Sólo cientos de veces en la camioneta –respondió Mabel con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero es verdad luces hermosa, bueno ya sabes siempre has sido hermosa –decía tartamudeando un poco. –Bueno, para mí siempre has sido hermosa.

-Gracias Dipper, tú también te ves muy apuesto –deslizo su mano hasta tocar la de su gemelo. –Te amo.

Dipper no pudo evitar sonrojarse, el ruido era suficiente para que nadie la escuchara, aun así, era maravilloso escucharlo de sus labios.

-Yo también te amo –respondió entrelazando sus dedos. –Ojalá algún día podamos bailar como ellos –Dipper señalo a sus amigos.

\- ¿Y por qué no esta noche? Después de todo es sólo un tonto baile, no hay nada de malo en que dos hermanos bailen juntos –Mabel tomó fuertemente la mano de Dipper y lo llevo hasta el centro de la pista.

Mabel puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Dipper, y este colocó las suyas en la cintura de Mabel, y comenzaron a bailar. La miraba, era perfecta, siempre tan feliz con esa sonrisa que podía curar al corazón más roto, esa era la chica a quien amaba más allá de sus fuerzas. Una vez más todo podía esperar, todo podía quedarse pausado y únicamente disfrutar, bailar al ritmo de la música que tocaba para ellos dos, perderse en la mirada infinita de eso ojos compartidos, entrecerrar los ojos mientras sus rostros se acercaban.

Olvidar el tiempo, a la gente, al baile, a todo lo que los rodeaba, únicamente existir para ellos dos, sin que nada pudiera tocarlos, sin que la realidad los alcanzara.

En medio de ese salón que por una noche jugaba a convertirse en un cuento de hadas, donde por un momento la realidad pareciera ser otra. En ese preciso lugar donde la gente comenzaba a mirarlos sin que se dieran cuenta, a murmurar cosas que los señalaban, en ese lugar que de repente había perdido toda la magia, en medio de ese lugar ellos se besaban.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Antes que nada, una disculpa por la espera, pero como ya lo había dicho no abandonare mis historias, así que tengan un poco de paciencia. Haré todo lo posible para poder actualizar más seguido, ya que por ahora mi trabajo y el regresar a la universidad me tienen realmente ocupada.

Para ti que lees esto "Gracias", y espero que no te haya decepcionado el capítulo, ahora se avecina la tormenta, una de la cual nadie puede escapar.


End file.
